Black Roses
by Joking4ever56
Summary: After being defeated by Vegito and Trunks the fused Zamasu gets sucked into a rift. Moments later Black finds himself defused and back into Goku's body and in a strange new world with dark creatures, humans, and... faunas? Will Black pursue his plan for human and now faunas extinction or will the people of this planet and a certain Rose change how he views these mortals?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers, it looks like I finally going to start my dbz RWBY crossover ahhhh! I've been actually thinking about writing this for quite some time now, a month to be exact. Well as you guys probably saw this story will have one of the most badass characters I've ever seen… Black. And yes Black will have a pairing so sorry to those who are against it. The pairing will be Black x Ruby, yes you heard what I said Black x Ruby. I won't change his attitude at all, he'll still have that cocky, arrogant attitude along with his hate for humans and now Faunases as well. Some of you guys might be asking "Wait if he hates humans then why is he paired up with Ruby?" Well, my good friend, you'll just have to read the story to find out. Alright now that first half of that out of the way and the second have will be at the very end, so let's get on with this story.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Ugly and depressing would be good words to describe the ruined city. Buildings destroyed, animals running away from the danger they sense and the only thing you could hear was the clashing sounds of two titanic warriors. One had white spiked up hair and gray irises along with green skin. He wore a gray and red coat with a long sleeve black shirt, gray gi pants, and white boots. But this warrior looked mutated with have of its body enwrapped with some slimy purple substance of some sort.

The other had a similar hairstyle as the other warrior but his hair was blue along with his blue irises and light peach color skin. He wore a gi with the top and pants blue and the short sleeve shirt orange. He wore white gloves and boots.

The shockwaves were heard everywhere as the two warriors were moving godlike speed. "Agggrrhh!" The white hair one was punched into a building.

"Big Bang Attack!" The blue haired one blasted a blue ki ball destroying the building and everything around it. The mushroom cloud started to disappear. "Come on out, I know you're still alive." He called out, in a blink of an eye the white-haired one shot up from the rubble and started firing multiple ki blasts. The other warrior zipped past them and punched the other in the face and continued his assault with a series of punches and kicks.

The white-haired one tried blocking and dodging them but just couldn't keep up with the guy's speed. Finally, he ended his assault with a knee to the gut and spin kicking him away. "Give up Zamasu. You can't win."

The one named Zamasu pushed himself up and gritted his teeth. His eyes held huge amounts of anger. "I am a god! I will not lose to a pathetic mortal like you!" He shouted. Shotting up into the air and he began powering up to his full extent. "I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERY SINGLE MORTAL ON THIS PLANET!" He shouted. Zamasu created a gigantic fiery color ki blast and held it above him. "TELL ME VEGTIO DO YOU REGRET IN ANGERING A GOD NOW!"

Vegito looked away with a goofy smile. "Didn't I already do that like ten minutes ago?" Zamasu shouted in anger and rage as he poured more energy into his blast. Vegtio now held a serious look. "Alright then, I'll show you the power of a mortal." He cupped his hands in front of him creating some sparks, "Final," Then breaking them apart and cupping them back again but this time moving the blast to his side. "Kamehame!"

"YOU DIE NOW!" Zamasu hurled the sun like ball towards Vegito.

"HAAA!" The two blasts collided with each other sending an enormous power wave that blew everything away. The two warriors struggled to overpower the other. Zamasu roared in fury not believing a mere mortal is able to equal him! Vegito knew his fusion time was about to end so he had to end this now. Trunks landed next to him and powered up to his Super Saiyan rage transformation. "Galick Gun! Fire!" Vegtio had a surprised look. "Zamasu is my problem as well! I'm here to help you end him!"

Vegito smirked. "Alright, together!" With a final yell, they poured all their power into their blast overpowering Zamasu's blast. His eyes widen. "No! No. No, NO!" The blast hit and slowly destroyed his body. _"H-how could I lose?! I'm a god!"_

Everyone on earth cheered as the supposed "One true God" was finally defeated. But unknown to Vegito and Trunk and everyone else, a black purplish rift teared opened and pulled in the half-destroyed fused Zamasu.

* * *

Beautiful and peaceful, those are the words that described the green forest and the sounds of the birds and wind. Suddenly that peace was disturbed as a rift tore open in the middle of the grassy field, scaring the animals nearby from the loud noise. From the rift, a severely damaged body fell out from the rift.

A couple of hours passed, finally, the body started to stir awake. He slowly opened his left eye and was greeted with the sight of a deer sniffing at him. The sight made him smile a bit. But then the memories of the battle he had started to come back to him. He pushed himself up and with a couple of attempts, he managed to fully stand up. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't in the same place he was fighting.

"Where, where am I?" After looking around for a bit he looked down at himself and was shocked to see that he wasn't in his fused body. Instead, he was back in his that Saiyan's body again. "How?" He was no longer the fused Zamasu, no he was the one the humans called Black.

Black suddenly coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "Damn it. Looks like I'm still damaged from that battle." He tried to remember the events that happened. Fighting Vegeta, then fusing with himself, then fighting Vegito, and finally beaten by the fused Saiyans and Trunks. The final events made him growl in rage and punch the ground creating a medium size crater.

"Damn them all!" Black was about to continue his rant but stop when he heard growls and howls all around him. Looking into the forest he saw what looked like black humanoid wolves of some kind along with bears, boars, and two big snakes. What caught his curiosity was that they were all black and had some bone-like armor plating on them something he's never seen before, but what caught his attention the most was that he couldn't sense their ki, but they did emanate a huge amount of killing intent.

"What are these creatures?" He asked himself. He would have to wait and find out later since they all charged at him. Black fired a couple of ki blast killing 10 while the others pushed through. He sidestepped past one and elbowed it in the head, then kicked the face of a bear killing it instantly. He was pushed back when a giant snake collided with him. Black stopped the snake and head-butted it before kicking it to the side. 5 humanoid wolves attacked him.

Black just evaded most their attacks but some manage to hit its mark. "Tch." He aimed a punch in one's gut; jumped back to knee another in the face then twisted his body to the left and punched one to the ground. He fired a ki blast at the last one. A boar crashed into his side. He caught himself and grabbed the boar by the leg and head and ripped him in half. A bear bit his left arm and tried to tear it off. Blood leaked from the bit bite which angered Black. Before he could attack the bear another wolf bit into his right shoulder. Black flew up and spun around flinging the bear and wolf off of him. He prepared a ki blast but froze when he felt something pierce his stomach looking behind him he saw it was a big feather. _"W-What?!"_ A giant claw grabbed him headed towards the ground. The claw released him and Black was sent straight to the ground.

The impact created a big sized crater. Black pushed himself up and gripped the feather. He pulled it out and then threw it at a bear. Blood leaked from the wound, he tried to stop it with his hands but it did him no good. A snake slithered near him and quickly wrapped around him, using its muscles it tried to squeeze the life out of Black. Other wolves, bears, and boars surrounded him. _"No! I will not be defeated again!"_ With a mighty roar, he released his power, his black and purple aura flaring upwards killing the snake and some of the creatures around him.

He charged at the now growing horde of these creatures punching, kicking and blasting them left from right. More and more slashes appeared on his damaged body. After what felt like an eternity of fighting nonstop he jumped back and watched as more of these creatures appeared. His clothes were torn and shredded. He tried to ignore the wound from the feather but the blood loss was starting to takes its toll on him.

He panted from exhaustion. Black knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. "They're like ants. They just keep coming" Gritting his teeth he looked at himself. If he wasn't still injured from the battle he had with the Saiyans he would've already ended this with ease. Again the creatures charged at him from all around. "You all want more? FINE I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER!" Black powered up, hi aura surrounding as rocks floated around him the ground began to shake. Using up every ounce of energy he had left he released a giant explosive wave. The light from the explosive wave could be seen from miles away. Several people from nearby villages witnessed the light.

A man with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other narrowed his eyes at the light source.

A teen looked at the direction of the power he sensed and held a shocked expression.

In a grassy field, black color eyes opened and gazed at the sky as the person sensed the powerful Ki.

As the light died down Black was in the center unconscious, his body bloody and damaged. A humanoid wolf grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. It opened its mouth ready to tear off Black's head. "Stop, bring him to me." The voice of a woman said. The wolf stopped its action and dragged Black's body to the woman and dropped the body on the floor. "Hmm, very interesting," The woman inspected Black's body and sensed the same dark energy she sensed from the light a minute ago.

She looked around to see the amount of damage he did. Trees were blown off; craters here and there and most of all, this boy killed half of her children all on his own. "His power is incredible," She mumbled looking back at Black's unconscious body an evil smirk appeared on her face. "You're going to be a perfect asset to my plan." She summoned a pool of black liquid that absorbed Black's body. When his whole body disappeared the woman walked away with her children following her. Things are about to get very interesting.

* * *

 **There it is guys the first chapter of Black Roses. Yes I know Vegito wasn't the one who defeated Zamasu but in this story, he did with the help of Trunks. Kind of boring I might say but oh well. Black's power will be… suppressed to a good amount** **so that means no ssjr. For an example, a pair of seasoned hunters or huntresses will be able to give him a bit of a difficulty, But he does still have the power to blow up mountains. Wait wait wait! Before all you guys start getting mad or annoyed Black will be able to regain all of his power once again through training, and getting the living shit beat out of him, ya know zenkai boost from Goku's body. There will be another DBZ character in this story I'm not going to say who though, you'll just have to read and find out and yes he will also have a paring, sorry to disappoint. I will have a poll on who his pairing choices are.**

 **Alright, I think that's all I have to say, yup. Well, I hope you guys like this first chapter or at least gets you interested in it. I know it was kind of short but they will be longer as the story progresses. Oh one more thing if you some mistakes or something I could work on in my writing skill I would appreciate the advice and help. I'm still learning to be a better writer so yea the help would be nice. Well catch you guys next time. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! I'm back with another chapter for Black Rose. I was pretty excited in starting this story since the idea first popped up in my mind halfway of the Black arc in DBS. Had to plan it out for a bit on how the story will go. I'll have Black get used to Remnant and it inhabitants for the maybe the first three chapters, then I'll get started in the RWBY canon. Well with nothing else to say let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dbz, Dbs or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Black felt like chains were wrapping around him, but he couldn't sense who was chaining him. All he could hear was the sound of his heart beating and the sound of moving water? _"I'm I…underwater?"_ He thought to himself. He tried opening his eyes but just could get them to open. It felt like his whole body was shut down. All he could do was wait and listen, as time passed by Black slowly lost consciousness again.

His body floated in the empty dark pool of blackness till finally, Black's body began to resurface from the black pool. Some octopus creature lifted him up and laid him down on a table. A man walked in wearing doctor clothes. He began inspecting Black's body from head to toe. Taking blood and hair samples, he listed somethings on a clipboard he had. The man finished his inspection and headed out the door.

After a couple of minutes Black started to slowly wake up. Slowly opening his eyes and pushing himself up, a sudden sense of dizziness hit him forcing him to hold his head. When he regained his senses Black looked around, no longer was he in a forest but in a room, an empty one with just a table he was on, a door, and a light above him. He then looked at his body and noticed that he was fully healed and his clothes were restored to normal.

Footsteps could be heard from behind the door. Black narrowed his eyes when the door opened. A women came inside, she had deathly white skin that matched her bund hair, black sclera, and glowing red irises. She wore a long black dress with the inside red and black high heels. "Ah, you're awake." Her voice was calm and it sent chills down his spine. "Who are you?" Black asked in a hostile tone.

"Me? I'm the one who stopped my children from devouring you." She walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "The one who you should be thankful for." Black grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his face. The action made the woman chuckle.

She took a step back from him, looking at him from head to toe. Black was beginning to get annoyed, he wanted answers, now. "My name is Salem. And you?"

"Black," He answered.

"No last name?"

Black thought for a bit, he never had a last name, so he quickly said the first one that came to mind, "Son, Son Black."

The response made her eyes widen a bit, but a slight smirk appeared on her face. The reaction confused him. "Well Black, it seems like you've caught my attention with the fight you had against my children. I was very impressed by your power." She said while walking around him. Black made no movements and just glared at her. "Really? And I care why?"

She stopped behind him and leaned in. "Because now, you can be part of something wonderful." She whispered in his ear. Black was about to fling this woman off of him, but stopped himself since she could provide information of where he is. She walked back in front. "It seems like it worked." She said handing him a mirror.

Black looked at the mirror and his eyes widened a bit. _"What?"_ What he saw was himself but, younger. "If you're wondering how old you might look it would be sixteen." Black gazed at his hands tightening and then untightening his hands. Though he looked younger he didn't feel that different from before, except for one thing. He was weaker than when he fought Trunks for the first time. Did she do something to him!? His glare hardened.

"I also had one of my servants unlock your Aura since yours was still locked." This caught his attention. "Aura? What is that?" Salem smiled and gestured him to follow. As they walked out the room Black noticed that the place he was in was a giant castle. "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Think of it as a sword and shield, it protects and heals you. It can also be used as a weapon. Everyone that has a soul has Aura, from plants to animals, everything except for my children." Black was paying close attention. _"This Aura sounds very similar to ki."_

"Within time of training your Aura some are able to discover their semblance," This earned her another questioning look from Black. "Semblance is a personal ability unique for any person. Every person's semblance abilities are different than others. Some semblances are more powerful than others in terms of offensive uses while others are useful for other purposes."

They stopped by a window and Black looked out of it, the sky was violet red, dead trees here and there. It was a wasteland and the sight of it displeased Black. "Beautiful isn't," Salem said. Black looked at her from the side. "Only thing that stops this scenery from spreading are those humans and faunas."

Black's eyes widen. _"Humans live on this planet too?!_ The thought of more humans roaming around made him shiver in disgust. _"To think that there were more of those pests still alive in other planets."_

"So what do you say Son Black do you accept my offer?" She asked.

"No, I work for no one. Especially for some mortal like you," Black said making his way down the hall. "I had a feeling you might say that." All of a sudden he felt something around his neck. He reached up and touched it. It felt like a collar and when he went up to the window to see, it was indeed a collar. He turned to Salem and shouted. "The hell is this?!

In her right hand was a short chain that seemed to fade into nothing. "You can call it insurance. While you were unconscious for the past month I have been placing a spell on you. It took some time and difficulty but it all paid out." Pulling the chain Black neck was pulled forward a bit. "It was a good call I must, in case you refused my offer." He growled and walked up to the woman his fist clenched.

"You dare place a collar on m-!"

Black felt an immense pain on his neck that began to spread throughout his whole body, falling onto his hands and knees Black gritted his teeth in pain. "I was hoping we could've been partners, but having you as my servant can work as well." Black managed to look up and glared at her. She walked up to him and knelt down. "Now I want you to listen carefully. You will listen to every order I give you and will follow through with them," She lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. "And if you decide to disobey," Another surge of pain was shot throughout his body making him fall further onto the floor and shout in pain. "Understood?"

Black lifted his head and gritted his teeth. "Crystal." He growled. Salem's hand stopped glowing and the pain disappeared. Pushing himself up Black glared at her. _"This woman will have a slow and painful death."_

"I have a task for you do," She walked out into a balcony with Black following behind. "There's a subordinate of mine that has been working with the enemy. His name is Robert and he's currently in an Atlesian military base by Mistral." She touched his forehead and a lime green trail appeared in front of him.

"What do you want me to do, bring your pet back?" Black asked. Salem turned towards the horizon with a serious face. "I want you to destroy the base and kill him. Leave no witnesses alive. I can't afford to have your face be known to the public." Black started walking to the edge of the balcony. "Oh, and one more thing," He stopped and waited for her to finish. "You'll be able to sense where he is with the help of that chain. All my subordinates have a unique mark on them for tracking purposes. When you see that traitor tell him, his family will suffer for his betrayal."

"Tch" Black blasted off into the sky and flew towards his destination at mid speed. Salem looked up. _"So he can fly as well, hmmm. He called me a mortal."_

Black flew through the sky for the next 3 minutes when finally he reached the base. Stopping above the base and he looked at the soldiers on the ground. None of them noticed him floating in the sky. Black quickly descended down and followed the lime trail which led him to a big building. "I guess I'll have to flush him out."

"Hey who are you?!" A soldier walked up to and gripped his shoulder. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Black slowly turned to face him, he looked at the soldier for a second before grinning. All of sudden an explosion occurred from the left side of the base. Soldiers grabbed their guns, while Atlesian Knights were being activated. They all thought they were being attacked by Grimm. As they went to the source of the explosion they were shocked to see a teenager walking towards them dragging a dead body.

Black saw the soldiers and knights, making his grin to widen. Raising his hand he blasted them all to oblivion. Screams of humans dying brought music to his ears. A couple knights came from his side and fired their weapons at him. Black casually zipped past the bullets and punched each one of them, his punches tore through them.

More soldiers came and began firing their weapons at him. This reminded him of those humans that kept on trying to kill him back on earth. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of them and quickly disposed of them. One by one they fell, Black snapped one soldier's neck and turned to kick one in the mid-section the kick ripped the soldier's upper half off.

It was a massacre, their resistance was futile. Two Spider droids fired beams and missiles at him. He rushed at the Spider droids knocking the incoming missiles out of his way and grabbed one of the missiles and hammered it down onto one of the droids. The explosion from the missile staggered it and from the smoke leaped out Black and punched one of its legs clean off. He twisted his body to the right dodging an incoming beam. He caught himself with his left hand and flipped back up on to his feet and fired a ki blast which disintegrated the machine.

Black still had a grin on his face but it then changed to one of that of a surprise when he felt something blast him from behind. It did no real damage to him but it did push forward a bit from the lack of attention. Looking back he saw the second Spider droid getting back up again. "Hmph, even machines don't know when to give up." The droid and Black charged at each other, the machine pulled back its cannon and brought it down towards Black. Using his left hand he easily caught the machine.

"Did you really think you could land a hit on me?" Black tore the arm cannon off and reached over and grabbed the center part of the Spider droid and pulled the top and bottom off. He flung the top part at the main building and the bottom at some fleeing soldiers.

"Fire!" He heard someone say. Looking up he saw 10 ships fire a dozen missiles at him. The missile hit their mark and caused a giant explosion. "Did we get him?" One of the Atlesain pilots asked. "Hell yea we got that bastard." Another pilot said.

One of the pilots heard a tapping noise above him, when he looked up he saw Black crouched down tapping the glass of the cod pit with an emotionless face which soon turned into a grin when he saw the feared look in the pilot's face. Black rested his palm onto the glass and blasted the front part of it, killing the pilot as well.

"What the hell was that?!" Out from the smoke Black flew and punched through one of the ships and ripped a wing off the other one. Using the wing he stabbed it into another ship before jumping off and blasting two others. The remaining ships tried firing again but Black was too fast for them to have a clear shot.

He kicked one out of the air. Then grabbed one from the back of the wings and spun around, he let go and had it crash into another ship causing an explosion. The last remaining flew away. "I gotta tell the General about this gu-." Black appeared in front of the ship and stopped it from moving forward with one hand. Black was still grinning. "Where do you think you're going?" Black charged a ki blast and destroyed the ship. Looking to his left he saw the lime green trail leading him to the forest.

A jeep was going full speed through the forest. "What happened back there?!" Robert asked in a panic voice. "I don't know!" The soldier driving shouted. "We just gotta get you the hell out o-."

"Watch out!" The second solider shouted. Black landed in front of the jeep. The driver tried to swerve around but the back side of the jeep bumped into Black making the jeep spin around till it ended up crashing into a tree. Black stood there for a second then walked up the car. The driver exited out of the jeep and pulled out a pistol and fired multiple bullets at him. Black swiftly caught all the bullets and quickly glided forward and grabbed the driver by the neck slamming him on to the jeep's door. Black pulled back his fist and plunged it through the driver's chest and door. From inside he pointed his index finger at the soldier still inside. A scream of pain was heard inside before it was overcome with silence.

Black pulled his arm out and dropped the lifeless body. He looked towards the forest sensing Salem's follower running away. An idea popped in his head. He mimicked his hand like a pistol. With one eye closed he aimed, "Bang," A ki beam was fired and it zipped through trees before tearing through Robert's left leg. A cry of pain was heard deep within the forest. Black smirked and walked into the forest.

Robert crawled forward to get away from the monster Salem probably sent. He heard footsteps stop behind him. Turning his body and saw who it was, his eyes widen in shock. It was someone who was barely a young adult, he might as well still be a teenager!

Black lifted his hand. "Wait! I know Salem is forcing you to do this! Let me help you!" Robert offered. Black's face remained expressionless, "I don't need help from a lowly human to deal with her." With that Black blasted Robert's body into nothing.

He flew up and headed back to the base. When he got there he saw several soldiers still alive helping others from the destroyed buildings. "No witnesses," Lifting his arm in the air he created a tennis sized ki ball and threw it at the base. The explosion was big creating an after fire. Black smiled at his handy work, it reminded him how he would snuff out those humans back on earth.

" **My, my you certainly did a fine work."** A familiar voice said behind him. When he turned around he didn't expect to see a floating orb thing with tentacles to be there, facing the burning base. **"You killed the traitor and destroyed the base in less than 5 minutes. I am very impressed."** When Black looked closer to the orb it was none other than Salem talking through it.

Narrowing his eyes at the floating orb he asked. "What do you want?" The orb turned towards him, **"I don't have any further use for you right now, so in the meantime, you'll be under the watch of one of my subordinates,"** Black's fists tightened. He was going to be taking orders from another mortal, the mere thought of it made his blood boil. He was too much in thought that he didn't even notice the orb use one of its tentacles to touch his forehead. **"Follow the trail and you'll find her—now go."** She ordered. The orb floated away into the distance. Black took deep breaths; as long as he had this collar around his neck he's going to have to endure this humiliation from these mortals. But when he finds a way to remove this collar, he's going to make them all suffer. He looked at the direction of the orange trail and blasted off.

Unknown to Black a woman in the trees witnessed the whole thing. She had long black hair and wore a white mask with red markings and red armor pieces with black clothing underneath. Black detachable leggings and black boots. This woman felt fear but also admiration for the person she saw destroy the Atlesian base. She had to know how this person got so powerful and if she can become that powerful as well.

* * *

Black flew through air for the next 10 minutes almost getting lost as the trail faded time from time, much to his annoyance. The trail started to descend down to the forest. Landing on the ground and he continued forward. Walking a couple yards he found himself in a camp of some sort. People walked around with masks that reminded of those creatures Salem controls. They had a black hoodie, a white buttoned armor with a black shirt underneath and wrist bracers. Long black pants and black shoes. On their backs was red symbol of a wolf head with a claw mark.

Black looked around in hopes he could spot his "new boss" and get this shit over with. As he walked around he noticed that these people had animal tails, ears, antlers and other animal traits. _"So these must be the faunas, they look exactly like humans just with animal features"_ One of the faunas came up to him. "Who are you?"

Black stared at the faunas in front of him with a serious expression. He ignored the Faunas and brushed past him. "Now where the hell is this woman." He said to himself. He continued to walk around till someone grabbed his arm and tried to yank him back. Black remained unfazed from the weak pull and when looked at who it was it was some tall muscular faunas (White Fang Lieutenant). "What are you doing here, human?" The faunas asked in a deep voice.

"Let go," Black said. The faunas chuckled lightly at this human's tough guy act. He was getting sick of this mortal touching him. "Let go before I break that arm of yours." Black said in a threatening voice. The faunas still didn't listen, so Black decided to go through with his promise.

Grabbing the faunas's arm he pulled it off and began tightening his grip. The force he was applying made the faunas fall to his knee as he began grunting in pain. Some of the other faunas came up and aimed their weapons at him. Black still glared at the faunas in front of him and tightened his grip even more. The faunas could feel it, his wrist about to snap in half.

"Alright, that's enough." A voice said with a hint of lust in it. A woman approached him. She had long black hair and amber color eyes. She wore a red dress with and red high heels. Their eyes met. _"She has eyes of someone who lusts for power. Hmph, typical human desire,"_ Black let go of the faunas's wrist and stared at the woman in front of him.

"So you're the one my mistress talked about," She walked around him and observed him head to toe. She couldn't help but lick her lips. "She said you're a very interesting person." Cinder traced her hand along Black's arm, making him pull back from the contact from disgust. The woman chuckled at this, "My name is Cinder Fall," She held out her hand but Black didn't accept it.

Realizing that he's probably still angry about being a slave Cinder decided to overlook his attitude and pull her hand back. "Well? Are you going to give me your name at least?" She asked.

"…Son Black." He responded. Cinder smiled and turned around heading towards a big tent, she signaled him to follow which he did. When they entered the tent Cinder sat on a chest. "I'm sure Salem told you why you're here, right? She slowly crossed her legs and smirked. "Mind telling me what she told you?" Black growled lowly.

" _Ooo, anger issues I see."_ Her smirk just made his blood boil. Managing to calm himself down Black told her his orders. "I'm here to serve and assist with whatever you need." He wanted to throw up after saying that. He was a god, but now he's offering his services to a lowly mortal! The humiliation enraged him!

Cinder got up and approached him and she caressed his cheek almost the same way Salem did to him. The action made his fist tighten. With whatever I need huh? Her face moved closer to his. _"Get your disgusting face away from me."_ He thought.

He refused to back away from this and let this mortal get the satisfaction of provoke. She stopped just a mere inch away from his lips and smirked, pulling herself. Black glared at her, "My, I would normally have a guy nervously sweating, but you," She stared into his eyes and saw nothing but anger and rage. "You seem to want to kill me even more."

"Tch," Black looked to the side and crossed his arms. Cinder then walked to a table and with a map on it. He walked up to it and looked at it. _"Atlas, Mistral, Vaco, Vale, Vert, Mimar, Lantis, and Menagerie. These must be the names of the cities that the human's and other faunas live in."_ Black thought.

"You won't be working alone," This made him look at her with a look of annoyance mixed with confusion. "You'll be working with two of my associates for the time being assisting the White Fang with their tasks and other orders they're given." Black gaze harden. "But don't worry; the fun stuff will happen soon enough." She walked to the exit of the tent before stopping. "Welcome to the team."With that, she walked out.

* * *

 **BAM! Finished in I don't know how many days. Okay, I feel like I'm probably going to get some hate about having Black become a slave to Salem. I know how powerful he is even with the nerf that was placed on by me (hehehe) He's still not immune to magic or whatever Salem's power is I don't know haven't seen season 4 yet, anyways Black will still be affected by magic and the semblances of huntsmen and huntress not as much as Salem but enough to injure him a bit. Remember every person as their own unique abilities in their semblance. Okay now back to how Salem has him in a collar and how she's able to hurt him greatly will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Well that's I got to say right now. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Follow, Favorite, Review and I'll see you guys next time. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends! I'm back with another chapter of Black Roses. Just a heads up this chapter time skips 3 months later since Black joined Cinder's team. So during that time skip Black has learned a good amount of remnant, like dust, dust crystals, basic knowledge of Grimm and some of the planet's history. So yea, with nothing else to say let get go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dbz, Dbs or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Black was currently walking down the street. He came to a stop in front of a weapons store and walked in. "Welcome, can I help you with anything?" A middle-aged old shopkeeper asked.

"…I need information about various types of weapons." The shopkeeper nodded and went to the back. He later came out with a large book which he struggled to hold. "Careful it's heavy," Black lifted the book from underneath with one hand and headed to a nearby table to read it. The shopkeeper had a surprised look before it changed into a smile. "I miss being young."

Black read the book, flipping through pages and looking at various types of weapons. Why was he looking at weapons? It wasn't because he wanted one. No, it was because during one of his missions he saw a human male attacking some Grimm with a large sword that changed into a gun and fired dust rounds which surprised him a bit. The display of skill this human had was quite impressive for mortal standards. Black wanted to fight the human to test their skills for himself but Cinder ordered him not to engage since his face needs to be kept hidden from the enemy for some reason.

It annoyed him a bit to not get to fight this human but oh well; there are lots of other mortals out there that could probably entertain him a bit.

After some time reading the book, he was quite amazed by the many types of melee and gun combinations these mortals came up with. Compared to the mortals back on earth, the ones here are more advanced and creative in terms of weaponry. But then again that's pretty much the only way these mortals can fight, with the use of weapons, without them, they're nothing.

A cough broke his thoughts. Looking back he saw the shopkeeper giving him a sad smile. "Sorry kid, store's closing." Black sighed and got up and walked up to the window. Shutting the blinds of all windows, causing the shopkeeper to looked at him with a confused look. "Umm, son, what are you doing?" Black went up to the door that lead to the storage room and locked it. Now the shopkeeper was getting a bit nervous.

"Stealing is a very bad thing to do faunas," Black turned around with a serious face. "Especially, stealing from the very people whom helped you in your time of need," The shopkeeper's eyes widen in fear. He took some steps backwards before making a dash towards the front door but stopped when he saw Black standing in front of the door. "H-How-."

Black shot a small beam from his finger at the shopkeepers left leg. He fell in pain and clutched his bleeding leg. Black walked forward making the man crawl backwards. "P-Please I have a family!" Black's face showed no change.

"Why should I care?" He lifted his arm and blasted the man out of existence. Why do his targets think he'll care if they have a family or not. When Black walked out he flew up in the air and headed back to his partner's hideout.

On his way there his thoughts returned to someone he's been trying to sense while spending his time on this planet. Zamasu, if he was transported to this planet then maybe Zamasu might've been transported here as well or at least any neighboring planets. If he was, maybe he could help with this collar around his neck. Black reached up and touched the tattoo; the collar appeared with a black and red mist. His anger rose a bit when he remembered what Cinder explained to him how Salem is able to hurt him.

* * *

Flashback…

Black was in the living room trying to remove the collar around his neck with his hands but no matter how hard he pulled or pressure he applied the damn collar would not break. He once used his ki blade to cut through it but it also proved no results. "The hell is this thing made of?!" Black said to himself.

"It's made from your Aura," Cinder said walking in." And Salem's magic as well." Black glared at her. The more you increase your power so will the spell."

"What are you talking about?" She walked up to him and touched the collar.

"I'm guessing one of Salem's subordinates was the one who unlocked your Aura." Black didn't respond which gave her the answer that she was right. "Well my guess is during the unlocking of your Aura she probably infected her dark magic in you, thus being able to give you those painful punishments when you don't listen." It kinda cleared some question for him but still how can someone so weak hurt him? Unless she's suppressing her real power,

"She's attacking your very soul, and if you need a more simple explanation think of it as your heart she's attacking."

Black looked away. _"She probably planned this from the very moment she saw me kill her children with ease."_ But she was a mortal, how could she cause harm to a god like himself? In the end, there was no escaping this, at least not right now but maybe later he'll find a way to rid this collar off.

It hurt like hell when she used her magic on him but one good thing did come out from it. He could feel himself getting slightly stronger after one of Salem's tortures, thanks to this Saiyan body.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say." Cinder got up and exited the room but not before saying. "Just remember not to mess with that collar anymore; we wouldn't you to die now would we."

End of flashback…

* * *

Black landed on the ground and walked towards a warehouse. Upon entering he immediately blocked a kick with his forearm. "Darn, I thought I had you there." A boy with silver-gray hair said with a smirk.

"Mercury he just got back. Leave him alone because I'm not helping you if he decides to break your arm again." A girl with mint color hair said.

Black narrowed his eyes at Mercury. "Alright, I'll stop, for now." He said the last part to himself. Mercury was a guy with silver-gray hair and eyes and white skin. He wore a gray-black jacket that zips up halfway, black pants with a gray line at the sides and black boots. Mercury also wore fingerless gloves along with some type of armor on his shoulder that reaches down half way of his arm and braces on the other half of his arm. He recently discovered that Mercury had some type of robotic legs that are attached half way to his thighs.

His constant annoyance has helped Black learn to control his anger and tolerance for these humans a bit. But there are times where his temper could be pushed so much before he let loose on the human boy.

His next partner was a human as well but a female. Her name is Emerald Sustrai. She had mint color hair that reached down to her neck, red color eyes, and medium brown color skin. She wore a white top with an olive cropped undershirt and an armband on her left arm. She also had white pants with brown chaps and an overlong belt.

Out of all the humans Black's met Emerald is someone he can tolerate. He walked to the couch and sat down. "So, how was it?" Emerald asked.

"He turned to dust when he mentioned having a family." Black answered. Mercury snorted and walked away, probably to get some food or something. "Any word of the woman yet?" He asked which caused Emerald to give him an annoyed look. "No nothing yet," Black laid his head back on the couch and rested his eyes.

Some hours later Black woke up, looking around he didn't see either Emerald or Mercury. Getting up he stretched his limps before walking out the warehouse. He looked up at the night sky. It was one of the things he liked about the earth and this planet. The cool air and quiet atmosphere were relaxing.

As he was admiring the night he sensed three familiar ki's behind him. Turning around he was faced with his two partners and his current boss. "Enjoying the night I see." Cinder said.

"I was, till you three should up." He was earned with an angered look from Emerald. "Oh I'm hurt," Cinder chuckled. Black looked at the three with a serious face.

"We're moving out?" Cinder nodded. "We're going to meet up with the White Fang's main base of operation. There's something I've got to take care over there."

Cinder walked to a Bullhead that was parked nearby. "Mercury and Emerald will be working with them from now on." Black and the other two followed. "And me?" He asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Black raised a brow. Who the hell would she want him to meet? "Who?"

Cinder turned to face him. "Adam Taurus." That name, he heard it a couple of time amongst the White Fang. Taking a seat in the left side of the Bullhead Black began his meditation. He never liked riding these machines he preferred flying but had to make an exception of it when Cinder said someone might see him flying.

He started practicing his sensing capabilities on humans and faunas the Bullhead would fly over, and then tried sensing others from other kingdoms. For some odd reason it was difficult for him to sense the ki of these mortals especially the ones with Aura. But there is this one ki that he couldn't sense at all and it belonged to a ridiculous looking mortal.

During the rest of the flight Black continued his meditation, blocking out the annoying voice of Mercury. When he felt the Bullhead land Black opened his eyes and headed out. Before him was a large White Fang camp.

Cinder took the lead and the others followed. Black looked at the faunas readying their guns and swords, while others were organizing dust and dust crystals.

He learned a quite deal about the White Fang. First they started off as an organization that had peaceful protests and speeches for equal rights with humans, but of course, peace can go so far. The original leader of the White Fang stepped downed and a new one took his place that's when their peaceful tactics were changed into more… violent measures.

Cinder stopped in front of a large tent. "Black you'll be going in the forest. That's where Adam is waiting for you. I'll let you both roughhouse a bit, but nothing too extreme understood."

"Hmph," Black turned to the forest and walked off. Emerald again had an annoyed look. "Cinder, why do you keep him around?" She asked.

"Because his usefulness is still of value," Cinder responded. Emerald gaze turned to the ground. "You seemed unsatisfied with my answer." Emerald rubbed her arm.

Cinder looked at both her servants. "Let's just say that the power he holds," A smirk formed on her lip. "Is even greater than the power of the four Maidens combined,"

* * *

Black was walked through the forest looking for this Adam Taurus. He tried sensing the guy's ki but couldn't. Do some of these mortals actually know how to suppress their ki's?.

A twig snapped which caught his attention. He readied himself for an attack. But when the figure came out it was none other than a fox. Black sighed and rubbed his temples, walking forward he crouched down and petted the fox. Black liked the animals, he found them to be relaxing to watch and be around.

The fox's ears stood up and then it ran away. Black curved his body to the right barely dodging a slash. Using his right hand he pushes himself up and back onto his feet. His attacker sheathed his sword. This guy has to be Adam Taurus.

"So, you're Black, you don't look like much." Adam said.

"I could say the same thing for you, Faunus. Especially after you attack me with my turned," Black crossed his arms. "Only a weakling attacks behind someone's back."

"I only did that to see if you were one of those unaware amateur types, guess I was wrong." Adam took a fight stance with one hand on the hilt and the other on the sheathe. "But no more games, let see if those rumors about you are true or not." With impressive speed, Adam appeared a yard away from him, _"He's fast,"_ Black dodged two strikes and jumped back and dodge more strikes from Adam's sword.

Black finally got some distance from him and looked at the Faunus before him. "Is that all you can do? Just run and dodge?" Adam sheathed his sword again and stood up straight.

Black had a slight smirk. "No, just wanted to see how fast you are and I can certainly say I'm impressed." In a blink of an eye Black flew behind Adam which he barely had time to block Black's ki blade. _"What?!"_ Adam thought. Black pushed himself back and pointed his right-hand ki blade at Adam.

"You seem surprised about this." Black said.

"Who wouldn't, it's something I never have seen before." Adam fired his sword out of its sheath, Black tilted his head to left dodging the incoming sword, Adam rushed and grabbed the sword and began a serious of quick slashes with Black blocking and countering them but Adam also doing the same with Black's attacks.

Adam fired a few rounds but Black either dodged or cut through them. Black flew forward and aimed and brought his ki blade downward but Adam jumped to the side causing Black to stab the ground instead.

Adam used this opportunity to bring down his sword onto Black's head. Expecting this Black twisted his body to the right and aimed a kick under Adam's face. Using his forearm Adam blocked the kick. They both jumped back before dashing at each other.

Their blades clashed as they tried pushing each other back. Adam gritted his teeth while Black grinned. Moving to the side Black aimed a kick to Adam's head which he dodged by leaning back and using his right hand to push himself away. Black wasn't done, rushing forward he aimed a punch to Adam's face, But Adam curved his body to the left and then brought his sword down to slice Black in half, expecting him to attack Black quickly turned around blocked and pushed the sword to the side and tried to uppercut Adam. Adam used his forearm to block it but the force of the punch pushed him back.

His feet dug into the ground as he skidded backwards. Coming to a halt Adam shook his arm, feeling the sting from the punch. Black landed on his feet and smirked. He dashed forward too fast for Adam to see and punched him in the gut. Adam coughed up saliva and was sent skidding on his back before coming to a halt. Adam pushed himself up clutching his mid-section. "What's wrong? Was that punch too much for you?" Black taunted. Adam stood back up and with his hand's he taunted Black to come at him.

Black's face turned serious and dashed at him again this time Adam was ready. They began another serious of slashes, stabs and kicks each one of them receiving a cut and punch. Black increased his speed a bit but Adam seemed to able to keep up. At one point it looked like Adam was getting the upper hand but Black was just holding back. Their blades clashed again but this time Black called off his ki blade and grabbed Adam's wrist pulled him to the side and then grabbed him by the back of the head and kneed him in the face.

Adam's mask broke and his body moved back. Black then spun around and kicked him the chest sending the Faunus crashing into a tree. Adam fell to his hands and knees, clutching his chest painfully, panting heavily. Orange-yellow color eyes glared at Black. His coat was tattered and his pants had cuts on them.

Black stood there lightly panting as well. "This is fun, haven't had a good fight for some time." Black lifted his arm. "Let's see what you can do about this." Black fired a ki blast.

Adam saw the incoming blasting, using his sword he blocked the attack and began absorbing the blast, Adam gritted his teeth as he was being pushed back. Black grinned and added more power to the blast. "Come on Adam, is that all you got," With a mighty yell Adam forcefully absorbed the rest of the blast which surprised Black. "What the hell?"

The bull faunus sheathed his sword and fell to his knees, using his sheathed sword he kept himself from falling completely. Black narrowed his eyes and readied his ki blade. He flew forward to end the faunus. What Black didn't notice was that Adam's hair and remaining symbols on his coat began glowing red. Standing back up in his fighting stance Adam waited till he was close enough for a strike. "One chance," He said to himself.

Black was a yard away and thrusted his ki blade towards the faunus. As quickly as he could Adam unsheathed his sword which emanated a bright red light, he slashed in front of him, the power behind the attack was greater than any of the two expected.

Black's eyes widened when he felt something cut deep in his chest, he coughed up blood and was sent back flying crashing into the trees behind him. Adam was also sent back flying into a couple of trees from the power of the attack. A very wide bright red light was shined towards the direction where Black sent crashing.

After a few seconds Adam slowly pushed himself up. "I-I was not prepared for that." He managed to say. Using his sword he propped himself up and limped back, when he reached where he last saw Black he was shocked to see the amount trees that were sliced off, the grass was also torn off of the ground leaving only the remains of dirt. Adam couldn't believe his eyes. _"I-I did this? No, the power I absorbed from that blast did this."_ Adam thought.

Black pushed himself up clutching his bleeding chest. The right side of his gi was cut off diagonally revealing his muscled chest. His pants had holes in them and the bottom half of the left side was torn off. Black stood up and looked at his blood covered hand and clenched it in slight anger, a mortal made him bleed! "So, that's where my blast went. He absorbed it into his sword and then released it with that attack, but it was more powerful than when I blasted him…" Black glided back to Adam with a smirk. Finally, someone he could use as a sparring partner.

Black landed a couple of yards away from the faunus. Adam smirked when he saw the condition Black was in. "So you can bleed." He said and removed his coat now wearing a red T-shirt. He readied himself for another fight.

Black spit blood to the side and grinned. "A mistake I made for thinking that you were just some weakling. Guess I was wrong," Black created his ki blade once again. "Now, shall we continue?" Adam tensed a bit, since his Aura was pretty much completely gone. Any more fighting with him would result with his death.

But before Black could attack a voice interrupted. "I thought I told you both can rough house a bit, but not take things too extreme." They both looked at the source of the voice to see Cinder walking towards them with Emerald and Mercury following behind. Both Black and Adam glared at her.

Emerald was speechless at the destruction that lay before her. _"They did all this!?"_ Mercury whistled. "Wow, liked what you guys did to the place." He joked.

Adam grabbed his tattered coat and slowly made his way back to the camp, limping a bit along the way. Black still stood there, "You did quite a number on him," Cinder commented, she looked at his ruined gi and a long cut on his chest. "But it also seems like he did a number on you as well."

"Hmph, I was taken by surprise. I didn't expect his semblance to absorb my blast then use it against me." Black touched the cut again. It was defiantly his fault that he ended up like this, he underestimated the bull faunus and charged forward like an idiot. A mistake that a god cannot make again,

But at least he knows now that these semblances might be a problem. Black walked past the three and headed to the camp. "He doesn't even look tired." Emerald said.

"Black was just testing Adam's abilities," Mercury gave her a confused look. "He hasn't had the chance to fight someone that are on par with a seasoned huntsmen."

Cinder viewed the sliced off trees. Where did Salem find someone like this? "So, what now?" Emerald asked.

Cinder walked away now heading back to the camp. "I want you to patch up Black and meet me by the armory, I have somethings I want you both to do for me."

"What about Black?" Mercury asked.

"He'll be doing some tasks with the White Fang and be Adam's new partner." Emerald had a slight surprised look. "Wait, Adam used to have a partner?"

"From what I've heard, yes he did, but she abandoned him." Mercury sarcastically winced. "Ouch, dumped by his girlfriend while on a mission." He couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

Black sat by one of the med beds the camp had and tore the remaining top part of his gi. Emerald walked in with some bandages and alcohol, she began patching him up. She had to admit for a 16 year old this guy is totally ripped. Black looked at her with a serious expression while she wrapped the bandages. Emerald noticed this and rolled her eyes. "What? It's not like I'm going stab you or anything. I rather do that when you're asleep." She finished up and walked out.

"Tch," He looked at his clothes. "Great, now I'm going to have to get myself another pair of clothes." He wished that he could repair his clothes with just a mere thought.

Just then a black substance leaked from the collar and spread itself throughout Black's body. After a while the black substance went back to the collar. Looking at himself and Black saw that his clothes were all fixed. **"I had a feeling your fights are going to be somewhat intense, so I had that collar of yours repair your damaged clothes whenever you wished it too."** Black looked around the tent when he heard the voice. **"Up here."** Looking up he saw a small Grimm spider just looking at him. didn't say anything and just looked at his fixed up gi, slightly amazed by the collars found usefulness. **"Aren't you going to thank me?"**

"Why would I?" Black said causing Salem to sigh. **"Such a disrespectful little servant you are,"** With that Salem disrupted the connection.

Black turned around when he heard someone come in. Adam stood there glaring at him. "What, you want another beating?" Black taunted with a smirk making the faunus's glare to harden. A chuckle emanated from Black, "I was quite impressed by your skills, enough that I might have you as my sparring partner."

Adam crossed his arms. "And what makes you think I want to be your sparring partner?"

"I'll let you think about it." Black walked out and headed to a nearby hill he saw on his way back here. Adam stood there clenching his fists tightly. Twice he was brought to his knees, one by that witch and the other by this guy. He thought he was strong and skilled enough after his training with his master, guess he was wrong.

* * *

Morning came, Adam waited by a bullhead for his new partner that Cinder appointed. "The hell is taking so long?" He suddenly heard someone land on top of the bullhead. Looking up he saw Black staring at him. A moment passed as they processed who Cinder just assigned as their partner. _"You gotta be kidding me."_ Adam thought.

"The hell took you so long?" Adam asked in an annoyed tone. Black stood up looked at the direction of where they're headed to. "I could tell you, but then we'll miss that dust cargo convoy." Black hopped down and made his way inside the Bullhead. Adam stood there for a while before following inside. The flight to their destination was quiet neither of them talked. Black was meditating and Adam rested his eyes.

When the Bullhead landed Adam was the first to exit. They stood by a cliff with a good view of where the dust convoy will pass through. "Alright, they should be here in a bit." Black was stretching his limbs and then sat by the edge of the cliff with one leg hanging and the other folded.

"Tell me something," Adam's attention turned to the black haired teen. "How much do you hate the human race?"

The question was a surprising one, for a human to ask him that. Was he going to try to lessen his hate for mankind? "Enough that I want them erased from the planet." He answered. A dark smile formed on Black's lips.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before that silence was disturbed by the sounds of incoming trucks and jeeps. Adam stood by the edge with Black next to him. They both started sliding down the cliff and when they reached the bottom Black rushed at the jeep in front and delivered a powerful kick sending the jeep into a boulder.

Adam fired Blush at the soldiers who were still inside their vehicles killing them, then slicing the front part of a jeep. The soldiers came out and fired their weapons at the attackers. Adam blocked them with Wilt while Black dodged them with ease.

Black appeared behind two soldiers and punched through one and grabbed the other by the back of the neck and snapped his neck. Adam went from one soldier to another doing quick but deadly strikes, firing Blush time to time, but mostly cutting his way through his enemy.

Black saw a soldier get on one of the jeeps heavy guns and fired it at them. With a grin he appeared before the soldier and grabbed the barrel of the gun and bended it to the side. The soldier was shocked and couldn't move out of fear. Placing a hand on the soldier's chest Black fired a small ki blast killing the human. Looking back at Adam he saw a couple of soldiers trying to sneak up on him. Grabbing the jeep he threw it at the soldiers, crushing them.

For the next 30 seconds they killed all the remaining soldiers. "Agggh!" Adam pulled his sword out of the last human. Black walked around to see if they missed one. He sensed someone hiding under one of the trucks, reaching under he grabbed someone and pulled them out, a scream was heard. It was a woman, probably in her mid-20s.

She had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, green color eyes, and white creamy skin. She was wearing a uniform, quite possibly from the truck delivery company she works for.

Adam walked by and saw who Black had found. "Who are you?" Black dropped the woman causing the woman to yelp. "M-M-My name is Emma B-Banks." They saw something move behind the woman, taking a closer look they saw a fluffy tail. _"She's a faunus."_ Black lifted his arm and prepared to blast the woman, but Adam grabbed his arm.

They both glared at each other. _"Fine, let's see what he does."_ Black lowered his arm and Adam kneeled in front of the woman. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Emma hesitantly nodded her head yes. "Then you probably know that you were working with the enemy, right."

At that moment Emma's eyes held fear. "W-W-Wait, I had no choice!" She shook her hands defensively. Black leaned on the truck and waited for her excuse. "I-I needed the money for my daughter's academy."

"I'm assuming she wants to become a huntress, yes?" Black asked.

"Y-Yes she does. Some of the things she needs are quite expensive, and these men were going to pay a good amount of money to the person to drive the second truck, so I took it." She looked at the dead bodies of her employers and quickly looked away when she felt the sensation of throwing up. Adam stood back up and placed a hand on the hilt of Wilt. Emma saw this and backed away. "P-Please don't kill me!" She shielded herself with her arms. Black grinned when he thought Adam was going to kill this woman. But something else happened which surprised him and Emma. Adam offered her a hand. She looked up and stared at the hand before hesitantly taking it. After pulling her up Adam handed her a Lien card. "Use this and if anyone asks what happened here you tell them that it was a Grimm ambush. Now go, before I change my mind in letting you live."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, she turned around and ran away. Black had a slight disappointing look. "You're letting her go?"

"Is that a problem?" Behind the mask Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thought you were the type not to let traitors live." Black said before walking off. Adam was left standing there as he replayed the word _traitor_ in his head. Someone with black long hair and cat ears came to his mind. He clenched his fist tightly.

Adam's sudden anger disappeared when he heard something crash. It was Black who was easily picking up destroyed jeeps and tossing them to the side. He noticed how brutal Black killed those soldiers, does he hate humans as well? Isn't he one as well?

Black noticed Adam staring at him. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Adam didn't respond instead he pulled his scroll out to call in about the cargo. A human that has enormous strength, speed and abilities similar to that man. What made Black hate humans?

Hours past since the mission and Black was found walking around the streets of Vacuo trying to find a book store where he can get more information about Aura and semblances. When he finally found one he saw the owner throw out a faunus and yell some racial comments. He could care less though just as long as the comments weren't directed to him.

Upon entering the store Black was greeted by a wide selection of books, fiction, non-fiction, historical and many others. He sat on the floor and read a few books about Aura but was told by the owner if he wanted to read the book then he'll have to buy it. Not wanting to cause a scene Black ended up buying the two books on Aura and the last one was something that caught his interest.

It was about ancient warriors that had these special eyes that made the Grimm run in fear. _"So there are beings that the Grimm fear, interesting."_ He exited the store only to bump into someone making him drop his books. Black growled in annoyance.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. I was a bit…" The guy who bumped into him eyes widen a bit and stared at him for a second. Black glared at him, "What?" Snapping the guy out of whatever trance he was in, he rubbed the back of his head and nervously laugh.

"My bad, I kind of uhh… have we met before?" The guy handed Black one of his books back. "No, we haven't."

Black still held his glare. "Next time watch where you're going," He walked away and headed back to the camp. The guy walked away for a bit before turning back and stared at Black's leaving form. He held a shocked and confused expression, and quietly said. "…Dad?"

* * *

 **And cut! Alright that's it for this chapter. I'm going to be honest I felt don't know…weird writing this chapter. Okay, so about this new guy hmm, I wonder who it is? Any guesses? So yea, just want to talk about Black being blown away and cut during his fight with Adam. Remember when Krillin was able to blow a hole in Vegeta's body because he purposely lowered his power enough for Krillin to almost kill him. Yea the same thing pretty much happens here. Black wasn't using his max power or half of it, he was matching it to Adam's level but slowly raising it a bit as time passed, so when Adam absorbed the blast and released it with a slash of his sword the power behind the attack was above Black's power that he lowered himself to which caught him by surprise and rest you guys probably read it.**

 **Okay so is that all I wanted to say? Hmm… Nope, nothing else, well until next time guys. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Black Rose! Last chapter I left with a little cliffhanger… I think, anyways this chapter will also have a time skip of 9 months this time making Black 17 now. We will now go into the canon of RWBY. So with nothing else to say let's get on with this!**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Black was sitting at the edge of a building, looking at the night sky. He thought about what happened over his year working with these, mortals.

His sparring sessions with Adam had increased the faunas speed, strength, and endurance. At one point Black decided to teach Adam a bit about ki, at first the Bull faunas was skeptical about it, but after Black showed him a bit of what Ki is and what it can do, Adam's curiosity got the better of him and wanted to know more.

Besides training with Adam, Black had other interesting events happen. He was given a couple of opportunities to fight some seasoned huntsmen and huntresses. Cinder reminded him repeatedly not to engage them because they might see his face. But of course, the false Saiyan cared less if they saw his face, mostly because they wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone.

The White Fang's supplies have increased a lot thanks to how fast and successful dust convoys him and Adam captured. Another thing is that his social skills with Adam have… gotten better, it almost reminds him how he would spend time chatting with himself on earth (He's referring to Zamasu). Recently though, the Bull Faunas has been giving off a hostile vibe. Not that Black cared or anything.

Looking at his hand he closed and opened it. "It's been a whole year since I came here and yet… I'm still nowhere near as powerful as what I used to be," He looked up at the broken moon. "This is annoying," His eyes then landed on the city of Mistral. All those human and Faunus walking around freely. From where he was sitting he could see everything, they tossed trash on the floor, some were fighting each other, and others were happily walking around. It disgusted him how he missed this planet. A sudden urge to kill rose in him. Lifting his hand he created a small kill ball. He could fire one and kill a group of them, no one would even notice it was him. "Just one blast," He was about to fire till he heard the door open. He quickly suppressed the ki back into his body.

"You talking to yourself again?" Looking back he saw Emerald walking towards him with Mercury next to her. "What do you two want?" He turned back to the moon. "Shouldn't you two be assisting the Fang?" Mercury gave a sarcastic hurt expression. "Aw come on Black we haven't hung out for a while. I thought we were friends." Emerald elbowed him in the ribs making him chuckle.

Black ignored him and closed his eyes. He was hoping he could enjoy tonight, away from these annoying mortals but they always seemed to find a way to ruin it. Emerald sat to his right while Mercury sat next to her but behind the edge.

"We just came here for the cool night breeze. I didn't expect you to be here as well." Emerald said stretching her arms. Black slightly opened his eyes and gave her an annoyed look. "Hey Black how's being Adam's partner like you guys having a love-hate relationship going on?" Mercury joked.

Black rolled his eyes. Thanks to Mercury's constant jokes and annoyance, Black had a better control over his temper for these mortals. "Shut up," Was all he said.

"Wow, someone's moody."

Black got up and cracked his neck making a popping sounds causing Emerald to flinch a bit. "So how are those little sparring sessions you have with Adam going?" Emerald asked.

"Good, I guess." It was true, whenever he had those sparring session with Adam it helped him to keep himself on his toes and increase his power a bit when he lowered his own to match Adam's.

But it wasn't the same as fighting like he used to with Son Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. Damn, he didn't want to admit but… he missed fighting them. The intense and exciting feeling of someone challenging his power was something this body craved. Ugh, the mere thought of wanting them here just made him want to vomit. This planet is getting boring.

"I hear that you two became best buddies, makes me kind of jealous," Mercury said making Black looked at him boredly. "The only thing that keeps us on friendly terms is that we share the same goal."

"And that is?" Before Black could answer the door to the roof opened, they turned around. "Oh speak of the devil." It was Adam who had a folder in his left hand and a case in the other.

"Another mission the woman wants us to do?" Black asked. Adam walked up to him and handed him the folder. "Not exactly," He responded.

Black gave him a questioning look before opening the folder and reading the papers inside. Emerald and Mercury saw his eyes widen a bit. "You got to be kidding me." He growled in annoyance and rubbed his temples. Out of curiosity Emerald looked over his leaned in and read the paper.

 _Black your new task will be attending Beacon academy as a student so you can discover the location of the Fall Maiden. You will also be assisting a companion of ours with some operation we're planning. We also have some Intel that our hero has been spotted in Vale, try finding out who he is and end him. Remember to play nice with your fellow students and partners, and make some friends. Oh and Happy Birthday._

 _-Cinder_

"Psh, hahaha!" Emerald couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Y-You have to go to… School!" She felt tears in her eyes. Never in her life would she imagine seeing Black attending as a student. He already hated being ordered around by Cinder now he's going to have to deal with teachers. Oh how she wished she could go and see his reaction towards them.

Black felt like breaking someone's bones right now. That bitch now wants him to go to school! Are you serious! If it weren't for this damn collar, oh the amount of pain she would be feeling right now.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down. He looked at the transcripts she made for him. He'll be going as Son Black. Semblance classified, martial artists, Weapon: Wrist bracer handgun.

Looking up he saw Adam who had a slight smirk on his face. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Black growled it seemed that everyone on this damn wanted to mock him. "Oh you'll need this as well." Adam opened the case. Inside was a wrist bracer that reached halfway his forearm. Black took hold of it and placed it on his wrist. "It has extendable blades," Two medium long blades slid out. Black gave it a few swings and thrusts. "And it turns into a high caliber heavy pistol." He did a few motions before the blades retracted back and the top part of the bracer rolled forward and transformed into a pistol. Black examined the pistol in his hand.

" _It looks bigger than the ones I've seen those soldiers use."_ He did a hand motion again and it transformed back to normal. "You'll need it since there hasn't ever been a student accepted into an academy without a weapon and we wouldn't want you to be the center of attention now would we." Black hummed in understanding.

"Huh, didn't know today was your birthday?" Mercury said. Black narrowed his eyes at him.

No it wasn't, today is the same day that woman placed this collar on him. An image of her laughing at him made his blood boil. "You'll leave tomorrow," Adam said, breaking Black's anger moment. Rubbing his temples he looked at the name of the school was going to attend.

" _Beacon Academy,"_ An arm hooked his neck. "Well my friend take care and can you get an autograph of the superhero for me." Mercury joked which earned him an elbow in the gut making him gasp for breath and fall to his knees. Emerald rolled her eyes and walked over him. "I told you not to bother him." Mercury tried getting up but fell back.

As Black and Emerald walked back inside, Adam's amused expression turned into one a serious one. _"One year, I have one year to prepare myself."_

* * *

Morning came and Black was already on his way to the ship that'll take him to Beacon. He waited for a couple of minutes, still no one. Taking out his scroll he saw that he got here very early. With a sigh Black got up and made his way down the street. "Might as well see who I'm going to be working with." During the night he received a location of the place where his new partner will be at.

Upon reaching the place he noticed it was an abandoned warehouse. _"What's with these people and warehouses?"_ Walking in he saw many dust and weapon crates. Walking further into the warehouse he saw a table with a lamp and a map of the city. He looked at the map for a second. "Looks like what's going to happen here is going to be something big." He said to himself.

He then felt something sharp on his neck. "Indeed something big will happen kid, but sadly you won't be able to see it." Turning around he saw a man with pretty long orange hair that covered one of his green eyes. He wore a hat, a gray scarf, a white button suit with red inside. Black pants, shoes, and gloves.

Black then looked at who was holding the blade. It was a little girl. Half of her hair was pink the other was brown and she had some white streaks as well. She was pale white, her eyes seemed to change color whenever she blinks to brown, pale pink and white. She wore a white jacked which seemed to have pink in the interior, under her jacket is a brown corset in the middle, brown pants and black and white high heel boots. She also wore black gloves and a multitude of necklaces.

"I would move that blade away from me if I were you," The girl narrowed her eyes. "Unless you want your life end right now." Black threatened making the man chuckle.

"Not sure you're in the best situation to start making threats." In a blink of an eye Black disappeared and reappeared in front of the man. The man and girl's eyes widen. Black held a serious expression. "I'm guessing the woman didn't tell you about how I look." An expression of recognition appeared on his face. "Wait, so you're the one that…" The man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Great what does she think I am a babysitter?"

Black's eye twitched a bit. "I think she sent me here to take care of you," The man looked at him with a slight glare. "Or in this case both of you." He looked at the girl behind him which earned him a glare from her as well. "But like always I could care less what the hag wants me to do." Black shrugged.

The man chuckled. "I like this guy Neo," He lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth, then held out his hand. "Roman Torchwick," He shook his hand. "…Son Black."

The girl walked next to Roman. "This here is Neo, she's a mute so don't expect anything from her." The girl looked at him from head to toe and smirked. Black ignored her and looked back at Roman. "So what is it you do here?" He asked.

"Nothing much, for now, we just steal dust and dust crystals till we receive further orders." Black sensed some annoyance coming from him. "But recently our heists and robberies have been going downhill, thanks to the Kingdom's hero of justice," Roman sarcastically said the last part. Neo held a sign that said. _"You forgot about the girl in red that kicked your ass yesterday."_ Roman facepalmed.

Black raised a brow. _"A girl in red?"_ Seems like there will be other huntresses he'll have to deal then thoughts went back to this hero of justice, he wanted to know where in the city this hero was spotted. But before he could ask Neo tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the clock on her scroll. "Oh wow time sure does fly. Better hurry or you're going to miss your ride." Roman said.

Black stared at the two for a second before heading back to the ship station. "Why do you think Cinder had that kid be part of our business here?" Neo shrugged her shoulders. Whatever the reason might be it must be a good one.

* * *

Black now saw a bunch of students getting on board a big ship. He walked in and looked around for a place he could sit away from these mortals, but of course that was impossible. After a couple of minutes the ship started lifting off and headed to the school. Black leaned on a railing and stared at the clouds. A screen popped up and showed a news reporter talking about the latest dust robbery and Roman being the main suspect.

They then started talking about the Kingdom's hero of justice, a video started playing. **"Defender of truth! Protector of the innocent! Upholder of justice! Doer to good! The Great Saiyaiman!"** Black couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculous poses this guy would make. Out of all the people that could be a challenge to him this… Great Saiyaman had to have a power that might rivals his right now.

"Wow, he's so cool!" A girl in a red cape said. Looking at the girl she seemed a bit young compared to the other students. She has black hair that fades into dark red her hair reached down to her neck and she had gray color eyes. She wore a long black blouse with a high collar with some red trims on the ends of her sleeves. A black waist cincher with red lacing, a black shirt also with red trims at the bottom, black stockings and black combat boots with red lacing. The type of clothing she wore would be classified as a gothic look from what he's heard from other mortals.

"Didn't you also do some superhero action too, with yesterday's dust robbery?" Another girl with yellow hair said. Ruby seemed to get a bit embarrassed as she hid her face in her hoody. "Oh it just makes me so proud of you little sis!" The girl yellow hair tightly hugged the other Ruby making her gasp for breath. "Yang, air, need air!"

The one named Yang released Ruby from her hug. "Sorry it's just hearing you stop that robbery then getting accepted early into Beacon made me so happy." The Ruby seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? You don't seem that happy about it." Yang asked.

"I am it's just that I was moved two years ahead. I don't want anyone thinking I'm special or anything."

Yang walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. "But you are special, Ruby." Black kept his gaze on Ruby. _"So she's the girl who took down Roman? Ruby,"_ The screen started talking about again Roman being a wanted fugitive around the other kingdoms.

"Great, I'm partnered up someone who's known to the public." The screen then changed to a blonde woman with green eyes and glasses. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, and then started talking about the world being in a time of peace and about them being the future protectors of the world and other stuff that didn't interest him one bit.

After the woman finished he noticed Ruby have an amazed look when she stared out the window. Looking behind him he saw that it was the view of the city. Up ahead he saw Beacon. He was pretty amazed on how the school, no, this castle looked like. _"Have to hand it to these mortals, they do know how to build impressive structures."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the two girls.

"Ah Yang you got puke on your shoe!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Gross gross gross gross," Yang tried shaking the puke off her shoe much while Ruby yelling to get away from her. The sight on how the two girls acted made Black roll his eyes.

The ship landed and Black got up to exit out. He was shoved aside by a blonde and was about to grab the boy but stopped himself when he saw the guy throw up in a trash can. He looked away in slight disgust before turning his gaze to the castle before him, admiring it for a bit. To his side he saw Ruby fangirling over some of the weapons the other students had which confused him a bit. He felt his scroll vibrate, it was a message from Roman. _**"We meet up in three days."**_

He placed his scroll away and picked up his bag. Out the corner of his eye he saw Ruby take out a scythe. _"That's her weapon?"_ An image of his own scythe he used against Vegeta came to his mind.

" **You seem to be enjoying your time there."** The voice he heard made his fist tighten a bit. "What do you want?"

" **Watch your tongue Black or do you need another reminder of who is in control here."** He started to feel pain flow through his body but Black kept his composer. "Was that supposed to hurt me? Your little attacks are getting weaker." He taunted.

" **The only reason you're not receiving the full force of it is because it might raise suspension if people see you curled up in pain,"** Salem explained.

" _So she can't do anything to me when people are around?"_ A small smirk appeared on his face. **"But the moment you're alone you'll receive your punishment."**

"Then I guess I'll have to make some friends that'll stay by me." He heard her click her teeth and then felt the connection disappear. It might've been a small victory but it felt great. He walked forward till he was next to Ruby and a new girl with white hair. All of a sudden Ruby sneezed and a small explosion of various types of dusts erupted.

"See this is exactly what I meant!" The white hair girl said. Ruby was about to apologize but then stopped when she saw a guy next to them with his eyes closed. She realized then that this guy was also caught in the explosion. "Ahh! I'm sorry, uhh, a-are you okay?" She hesitantly asked.

Black slowly opened his eyes, his temper rose a bit but he managed to keep it under control. Turning to face the girl he responded. "Yes, I'm fine," he dusted his gi. "Make sure you both don't do this inside the building." He said causing the white hair girl to have a shocked look. "Me?! She was the one who caused the explosion!"

"Hey I said I was sorry princess."

"It's heiress actually," A new voice said. Looking behind him he saw a girl with black hair and amber eyes. She wore a black button vest, underneath was a white sleeveless high neck crop shirt which matched her white shorts. Black low heeled boots and black colored stockings with the bottom part being purple. Around her neck she had a small scarf and on her left arm was a detachable sleeve.

She looked like a simple girl really but that bow seemed… weird. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest energy purulent in the world," This caught Black attention, his eyes widening a bit. _"She's a Schnee? Oh if only Adam were here."_ He suppressed a grin at the thought of what his fellow partner would do to the Schnee before him. He looked at the Schnee more carefully. She had pale white skin and long white hair that was pulled into a ponytail and pale blue eyes. She wore a dress with a combination of white and faint pale blue. Over the dress she wore a bell bolero with the same colors of her dress, the Schnee symbol was on her the back of her bolero. She wore white wedge heeled boots and a white pouch strapped to her waist.

" _Yup, she's defiantly a Schnee. Very convenient I might say. "_ Black thought.

"Finally some recognition," Weiss looked satisfied then glared at him and Ruby. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle when the Schnee seemed to be angered by what the girl said. Ruby giggled at this.

Weiss snatched a dust canister from the girl's hand and stomped away. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" She shouted. Black decided to take his leave as well before anything else happens. As he a walked through the halls he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I was distract…ted…" The guy and Black stared at one another.

The guy was the first to snap out. "Oh…hi again, remember me? From Vacuo." Black stared at him.

"No, I don't," The guy nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. For a second he saw Goku in front of him then the next it was this guy. _"What the hell was that?"_

"Umm, I'm the one who bumped into you when you exited out the bookstore."

Black's seemed to recognize him now. "Ah, yea, now I remember you." The guy looked a bit embarrassed. "Never caught your name."

"Oh, it's Gohan." He reached his hand out. Black eyed him a bit; He was wearing a plain loose white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and brown combat boots. He didn't get the chance to have a good look at Gohan back in Vacou but now, he seemed very familiar for some reason. "Black,"

Unknown to Black, Gohan was tense this whole time. Even more now that this guy before him not only looks and but sounds exactly like his father only with a slightly deeper voice. "So what school did you come from?" Black asked.

"Oh, I was homeschooled, my dad was a bit overprotected over me when I was a kid but not that much anymore."

"I see, well I guess we both have that in common then." Gohan gave him a questioning look. "I was homeschooled as well." Black lied.

Gohan looked at the building with an amazed look. "It's different, right? Being in a school with people who are our age."

Black shrugged. "Not much difference in my opinion. I think I rather stayed home than come here." He said remembering the events that took place with Ruby and the Schnee.

He felt someone tug his sleeve. Turning around he saw it was a girl, small for her age maybe around 5, 1. She had short brown hair with green eyes and creamy lightly tanned skin. She looked oddly familiar as well. She wore a blue short sleeve shirt with light brown jeans and blue boots. "E-Excuse me," Black stared at her with a serious look which made her sweat in fear a bit. "D-D-Do y-you know where we are s-supposed to g-go?"

The question made Black's eyes narrow his eyes at the floor. _"Shit, where are we supposed to go?"_ The expression on his face made the girl think that he was getting mad at her making her run and hide around a corner, only peeking her head out. Gohan and Black had a confused look on their faces.

"Umm, miss, are you alright?" Gohan asked. The girl hesitantly nodded her head. Black stared at her for a bit. "I think you scared her with that serious look of yours," Gohan whispered. Black raised a brow at him then looked back at the girl who still had a frightened look in her eyes.

Realizing that Gohan was correct Black sighed and offered an apology. "Sorry if I scared you. It's just that I'm not sure where we're supposed to go myself." The girl seemed to calm down and walked away from the corner. "I-It's okay,"

Gohan smiled and offered her a hand. "Hi, my name's Gohan." The girl shook his hand. "I-I'm A-Alli, short f-for Allison."

"Nice to meet you Alli. This guy here is Black." Black stared at her. Where has he seen that face? Alli hid behind Gohan which made him chuckle a bit. "So Alli wanna walk with us to find out where we're supposed to go." Alli nodded her head yes. The trio walked for a while before finally finding the place where all the students were at. "T-Thank you for helping me." Alli bowed.

Gohan smiled. "No problem."

Black didn't say anything since he was staring at the fluffy brown tail she had. _"Where have I seen that tail before?"_ She walked off and disappeared into the crowd. A man with white hair and wearing a green scarf walked up to the microphone. Having a feeling that this man will probably give a speech, Black decided to block out the voice and close his eyes, concentrating on finding this Fall Maiden Cinder keeps talking about. He didn't exactly know what kind of ki this Fall Maiden emanated, but it'll probably be something unique or very different from everyone else.

As he sensed throughout the school he couldn't really pick anything up thanks to the many ki's and Auras these students were emanating, it was messing up his concentration but he did pick up one. Opening his eyes he looked at Gohan from the corner of his eye. Out of all the ki's in the building his is the highest. His ki isn't high enough to pose a threat to him but then again he could be suppressing his true power like some humans can.

" _But this is another planet and probably different dimension. There's little chance for other fighters like there use to be back on earth that could suppress their ki."_ Black stared at him for a bit catching his attention. Gohan waved at him, looking away Black decided to find out about Gohan's unusual high power, later. Right now, he had to look for that Fall Maiden.

Black noticed people leaving the room. "Hey, Black you there?" Gohan asked waving a hand in his face.

"Yes I am. Where's everyone going?" He asked.

"You didn't listen?" This earned Gohan a slight glare. "We're all going to be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow the initiation."

"I see," As they both turned around to walk out Black bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I…" The person who he bumped into was Ruby. She stared at him for a while until realization hit her. "You're the guy who was caught in the explosion!"

"And you're the one called the bee's knees." Ruby's face redden a bit in embarrassment. A snicker was heard from behind Ruby. "Wow, I didn't think anyone heard me." From behind, Yang walked up to them.

Looking at Yang more carefully he noticed she had on was a tan jacket with a yellow crop top underneath. She wore a pair of mini black shorts, a brown belt around he shorts, knee high brown boots with orange knee socks and a gray bandana wrapped around her right knee. An orange scarf around her neck, black fingerless gloves, and yellow wrist bracers. She had lilac color eyes.

Black looked away. "Maybe next time you should be quieter when having a conversation with someone." With that he walked off. Yang looked at his retreating form with a displeased look. "Wow, guess someone's cranky today."

Ruby looked down a bit. "Aw don't be sad little sis. There are tons of people you can become friends with, so don't let ice queen and spike hair dude get you down."

"Your sister has a point," Gohan said.

Yang looked at him. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry my name's Gohan nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Gohan, I'm Yang, this here is Ruby." Ruby nervously waved.

"Sorry about Black, it's his first time being in a school with other people around his age." Yang gained a curious look. "First time?"

"Yea we were homeschooled so we didn't get many chances to hang out with other kids. Well I kind of did but I'm not sure with him." He cupped his chin.

"Wait, are you two like, brothers?" Yang asked.

"No we aren't, I just recently met him a little while ago." The school speaker turned on and Glynda's was heard telling all remaining students in the halls to head to the ballroom. "I think we should get going,"Gohan said and then the three headed to the ballroom.

* * *

As everyone was getting settled in the ballroom Black sat in a corner and read a random book he grabbed from a student's bag. After a couple minutes of reading, he closed the book and gazed at the students in the ballroom. Some of the boys were flexing their muscles while some of the girls ogled at them. Black rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on his fist. Looking to his right he saw Ruby and Yang walk up to the same girl that was there when Ruby exploded.

They tried to start a conversation with her but it was clear that the black bow girl did not want to talk to them. He was able to hear that the girl's name was Blake. After a couple attempts in starting a conversation with her, Yang was about to give up and leave but Ruby asked Blake what the book she was reading about.

"It's about a man with two souls. Each fighting over control over his body." Blake said. Yang looked uninterested but Ruby wasn't. "I love books, Yang use to read to them me every night before bed. The stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress."

"And why is that? You hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Black gazed at Ruby. "As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in those books, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Yang snickered. "Like the Great Saiyaman?" Ruby nervously laughed. "That's very ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby smiled. "Well, that's why we're here to make it better." Black was a bit amazed by Ruby's words. _"She really believes that we'll all live happily ever after."_ Yang picked up Ruby and hugged her from behind which caused her to punch her and start a fight her sister.

"What in the world is going on here?! Don't you see that some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss exclaimed. Yang and Weiss looked at each other. "Oh no not you again!" They both shouted. Ruby tried to get them to be quiet but it only caused it to get worse. Getting tired of the noise Black grabbed his book and threw it at the girls, first hitting Yang in the face then somehow bouncing off and hitting the Schnee in the nose. "Quiet, both of you," He said.

Weiss glared at him while she held her red nose. "H-How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" Yang was about to say something as well but shut up when she saw the serious glare he sent towards them that sent chills up their spine. "You'll know who I am first hand if you don't shut up." He threatened before lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

Black still heard the Schnee's voice along with Ruby's and Yang's but quieter he decided to block out their voices and close his eyes. _"Tomorrow is the initiation. We'll see how good these mortals are."_

* * *

 **...Okay, I'm pretty sure some of you guys are probably shouting at me right now because of a certain superhero in this story. I was really debating whether or not I should put Saiyaiman in the story and I eventually came to a decision in adding him in, sorry. You'll see why and how he ended up with the idea of Saiyaiman further into the story.**

 **Oh polls for who Gohan will be with are up, so go and make your vote. Another thing I know Ruby's eyes aren't gray they're sliver but from where Black was leaning they look gray but he'll notice later on. Oh if you want a better image of how Black's weapon is it's pretty much the same as a Predator's wrist bracer. Okay so is that all? Hmm, I think that's all I have to say right now. Well till next time! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my good friends! I'm back with another chapter for Black Roses. Umm… I'll explain the late update at the very bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dbz, Dbs or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

Black color eyes slowly opened due to the morning light hitting his face. Black lifted himself up and stretched his limbs before looking around. Some of the other students seemed to have already woken up while the rest are still asleep. He walked out the ballroom and headed to the cafeteria he passed by yesterday.

Black walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast. He looked for a table that he could sit alone, away from the other students who were already in here. Walking for a bit he finally found one that was a good distance from everyone.

He sat down and began eating his breakfast, pancakes are what they're called. _"Today's the initiation, this should be interesting."_ While he was eating he started to ponder thoughts of what kind of initiation this might be. As he was in deep thought a girl in red walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder and he saw that it was Ruby. "H-Hi," She nervously waved.

"Ah if it isn't the bees knees," Ruby looked away a bit embarrassed from the name Yang gave her. "A-Actually my names Ruby," Black fully turned to face her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure Gohan already told you my name." He said.

"Yea he did, but I'd like to hear it from you" She smiled. He stared at her, then sighed. "My names Black,"

"Well Black, it's nice to meet you." Ruby then seemed to remember something. "Oh, you dropped your book last night." She held the book in front of her.

"If I recall, I threw it at your sister and the Schnee, not drop it." Ruby face turned slightly red from embarrassment. "Oh yea, I forgot." Black grabbed the book from her hands and placed it on the table. "But thanks,"

Glynda's voice was then heard from the speakers telling all first-year students to start getting ready for their initiation. Black got up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, I'm going to head to the cliff." He started walking away.

"Okay, it was nice talking to you." She said. Black just waved her off.

* * *

In another part of the school, two teens were currently in a messy situation. "How did I end up like this?" Gohan asked himself.

 _A couple of seconds ago…_

 _Gohan was walking down the hall when all of a sudden he heard shouting. "Weeeee!" Looking to his left he saw someone sliding down the stairs in a cardboard box heading towards him. They both ended up crashing into each other and into a supply room._

 _Now back at present time…_

The guy who crashed into him popped out of a pile of boxes with a smile and said. "Again!" Gohan pushed himself off the floor and wiped some green paint from his face and pulled off some of the papers that were glued on to him. The other guy pushed himself out of the box he was in and fell face forward and giggled. "That was pretty fun right?"

"Actually it was quite dangerous," Gohan grabbed a towel and wiped the rest of the paint off from his face and arms. "I mean it didn't hurt me but what if it was someone else, they could get hurt."

The guy thought about for a moment, "Psh, Na, they'll just move out of the way." He grabbed his leg and wiggled it a bit. "Why do you think we have legs for? To run away from danger." Gohan looked at the guy with a strange look. _"I mean, he's half right."_

The boy in front of him had purple hair, blues eyes, and peach colored skin. He wore a navy blue jacket with a green shirt underneath, brown pants, and black sneakers.

"LEWIS!" A voice yelled out. "Whelp I gotta go, the police are after me, bye!" Lewis then jumped out the window and as he did Glynda walked in with an annoyed look. "Where is he?!" Gohan pointed out the window.

When she looked out the window a pie hit her in the face. Wiping the pie off a tick mark appeared on her forehead when she saw Lewis running away. "You'll never take me alive!" He shouted. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Gohan slowly walked out the room out of fear that she'll release her anger on him.

When he walked out the room he breathe out and wiped his forehead. "I think I should just go get my weapons and head to the cliff." With that set, Gohan headed to the locker room. When reached the room he passed by a guy with slightly long black hair and a girl with short orange hair. He heard the girl talking about what kind of sound a sloth makes which made him chuckle a bit. As he entered the locker room he noticed Weiss Schnee with an evil smile and some dark clouds around her which confused him greatly.

Ignoring whatever was going on he went over to his locker which was at a corner and started changing. Now wearing his regular combat clothes he looked at himself from a small mirror his locker had and smiled. _"Never thought I would have a second chance to enjoy my life again,"_ His smile then turned into a slight frown when his mind went back to Black. _"He looks exactly like dad. But his ki it's…different."_

A whistle was heard to his right. Looking at who whistled he saw that it was Yang who was leaning on a locker looking at him with a seductive smile. "Did…did you watch me change?" Gohan asked.

"No, well maybe half way I did." Gohan didn't how to respond. "And I gotta say Gohan, I liked every second of it." This earned her a slight blush from him.

Before the situation could get any embarrassing for Gohan Ruby appeared next to Yang. "Hey Gohan." She waved.

"Hey Ruby," He waved back. "You ready for the initiation?" He asked.

"Yup, gonna let Crescent Rose do all the talking from now on. No more getting to you know you talk." Gohan raised a brow at this. "But what if you're put into a team? A team that your sister might not be in with you." Ruby groaned knowing what Gohan was going to say next. "You're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together with them." Ruby lightly banged her head on the locker.

"Told ya," Yang said. Gohan reached into his locker and pulled out his weapons. It was a pair of side handle batons. They were colored red and blue. "Is that your weapons?" Ruby asked with interest in her eyes.

"Yup, I called them Muffle and Ruffle."

"Muffle and Ruffle? How'd you come up with that?" Yang asked.

"I didn't, my sister did," Gohan responded.

"Your sister?" Before Gohan could go saying anything else, the speakers came on and Glynda's voice was heard telling every first-year students to start heading to the Beacon cliff. "Guess we should be going," Gohan said.

* * *

A few minutes later every first-year students were on a hill, each of them standing on a square plate form. Ozpin stepped up in front of the students. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

After Ozpin finished Glynda continued on. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to those rumors. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Black's eyes widened a bit. _"No one told me about begin in teams."_

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone to whom you can work with." Ruby looked a bit nervous and worried. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for next 4 years." Black felt his eye twitch a bit at this new info. _"I have to be partnered up with one these insects?!"_

"What!?" Ruby whined.

" _Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like this idea."_ Black thought. Gohan was also feeling a bit uncomfortable with the partner assignment but he was also excited about it.

"After you've partnered up make your way up to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." The blonde guy next to Black nervously laughed which made him roll his eyes. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return it to the top of the cliff. Any question." The blonde raised his hand but Ozpin ignored him. "Good, now take your position."

" _Finally, I thought this guy would never shut up."_ Black thought while uncrossing his arms. **"Yes, Ozpin does talk a lot."** Black's eyes narrowed. _"What do you want this time?"_

" **Just wanted to remind you to keep your powers to a minimum. Don't attract too much attention."** And with that Salem cut off the link. Black looked to his left and saw students being launched forward.

Yang turned to Gohan and gave him a peace sign. "Good luck hots stuff." Gohan gave her a confused look before getting launched. She then turned to Ruby and gave her a wink before putting on a pair of sunglasses then getting launched. Ruby looked at Black and gave him a thumbs before getting launched as well.

Next, it was Black's turn. The plate under activated and launched him. As he was flying he saw some of the students performing different landing strategies. Ruby fired several sniper rounds to slow down her speed, the Schnee used her Gylphs to jump from one place to another. He heard shotgun rounds being fired past him, he saw Yang firing her Gauntlets to fly through the air. Black noticed that he was nearing the ground and slowed his speed a bit but not that much to be noticed. He grabbed a branch and flipped forward before landing on his feet and slid on the ground for bit before coming to a halt. Looking around he saw nothing but trees.

"Better go find my partner." Black headed to the direction of the nearest ki he could sense. After a few minute he found the person he sensed. _"You got to be kidding me."_ In a tree branch, Alli was hanging by her foot. "B-Black you're here! Can you help?" She asked.

Black stared at her for a second before turning around and walked away. "Wa-Wait! Please come back! I'm scared of heights!" She cried out. Black stopped and looked at her with an expressionless look. He then remembered that Ozpin and Glynda would be monitoring them. Black sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked back to Alli.

Looking up he saw that her foot was caught between two branches. "How the hell did you even get stuck?" He asked.

"I don't know." She responded with a teary expression. Black was about to fire a small ki beam at the branch but then remembered what Salem told him. _"Fine then, I'll just use this."_ He did a hand motion and his wrist bracer turned into its gun mode. Aiming his handgun at the branch he fired twice, the branch broke and freed Alli. She fell face first onto the ground.

"Well, now that were partners we should start heading to that temple." Alli picked herself up and dusted herself. "O-Okay."

* * *

In another part of the forest, Gohan was walking around trying to find his partner. "I know I told myself that I wouldn't use my ki sensing ability to find my partner but this is actually hard." He said to himself. As he was walking he heard some growls behind some bushes. "Grimm," Gohan's eyes narrowed and he readied Muffle and Ruffle. When he peeked over the bush he saw Lewis petting a tied up Beowolf. "Who's a good boy, yes you are," Lewis said with a smile. Gohan didn't know what to make of the situation before him. He was about to say something but another Beowolf ran at Lewis, ready to attack.

Gohan acted quickly and ran in front of the Beowolf and blocked the attack with the baton and spun the other one now the long part pointing out and slammed it down on the Beowolf's head. He used the other one and hit it on the right side of its head. Gohan then spun around and kicked the Grimm into a tree, killing it.

"Oooo, that was cool," Lewis said. Gohan smiled but his expression turned serious once again when he heard more growls. Turning around he saw more Beowolves. Gohan got into his fighting stance and Lewis stood next to him holding an ax-hammer. "Hey, more puppies to play with, yea!" Lewis giggled.

The grim charged at them. Gohan waited till they were close enough to attack. He sidestepped away one and pointed the long barrel of his baton on the Grimm's head and fired blowing its head off. He used his right baton to uppercut another and slammed his left baton on the Beowolf's midsection. He ducked under a claw and elbowed a Beowolf in the face before firing his baton, then jumped up and punched another one down to the ground. Gohan moved from one grim to another, each grim receiving a quick but strong attack.

Lewis happily swung and slammed his ax hammer at each Grimm that came close to him. He used the middle part of the handle stop a Beowolf that was trying to bite him. He spun the ax-hammer to the right flipping the Beowolf onto its back then kneed its throat. Lewis swung the hammer side of his weapon upwards knocking another Beowolf away. He then spun his weapon around cutting through two Grimm. He flipped backwards avoiding a Grimm who tried to pounce on him.

Lewis switched to his gun mode and pointed the end of the handle at the Grimm and fired his double barrel shotgun. He quickly reloaded and fired a couple more Beowolves before switching back to melee mode and cut through the group of Grimm in front of him. As Gohan and Lewis continued to cut through the group decreasing their numbers down.

Gohan flipped backwards and kicked the chin of an alpha Beowolf knocking it back. Lewis jumped over Gohan and brought the hammer side downwards, the white plating of the Alpha's head cracked. The body of the Alpha laid on the ground motionless. "Whew, that was fun!" Lewis said.

"Yea, it's been awhile since I fought that many Grimm," Gohan said. The Saiyan hybrid looked around. "I think we should start heading to the temple, let's go." Lewis stood straight up and gave a saluting pose. "Aye aye captain!" Gohan smiled at Lewis goofiness.

* * *

On Beacon Hill Ozpin and Glynda were monitoring the students. "Our last pair has been formed sir, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Not sure which partnership is worse, theirs or Gohan and Lewis." Ozpin looked at her. "Lewis, isn't he the son of a close friend of yours?"

Glynda looked away with a slightly annoyed expression. "Yes, I'm in charge of looking after him when he needs it until she comes back." Ozpin lightly chuckled.

"But back to the pairs, they're better off than miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcript says that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She shut off her scroll and walked away. "At their current pace they should reach the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked but received no answer. Ozpin kept his eyes on his scroll which was monitoring Ruby and Weiss.

Back with Black and Alli, they've been walking for seemed like hours. "What was that?!" Alli asked when she heard a snap. "It's just a twig." He answered.

She felt something her foot. "And that?"

"It's just a rock." Black was about to knock out this girl and just carry her the rest of the way if she keeps freaking about everything. _"This is strange, we've been walking for nearly ten minutes and we haven't encountered any Grimm. Wonder if Salem is behind this."_ As he walked forward Alli stopped and sniffed the air. "What is it?"

Alli sniffed a couple more times. "I smell…fire." Black sniffed the air as well. Indeed there was a fire somewhere in the forest, probably caused by one the students. "Let's keep moving, we shouldn't be far from the temple." Black picked up the pace and Alli followed.

* * *

"I'm sooooo bored," Lewis whined. Gohan ignored him and kept walking. "I wish one of those little doggies would come out and play again." Gohan was about to say something but heard someone talking up ahead. As they walked through some bushes they saw that it was Yang and another girl. "Yang?"

Turning around to face Gohan she waved. "Gohan, hey, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Well, we kind of had some encounters with the Grimm along the way." Yang lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Lucky you," Gohan noticed the other girl walk up to them. "Oh, Gohan this is Blake, my new partner." Gohan held out his hand. "Hi Blake it's nice to meet you." Blake took his hand and shook it. "Likewise." Lewis then hopped on Gohan's back starling the girls. "Hey you found friends!"

Blake looked at Gohan with a confused look. "Ah this is my partner Le-."

"Wait I can do it," Lewis hopped off and stood up straight and saluted in front of the girls. "My name is Lewis Lane the third!" He said with a cheery smile.

"He's lively," Gohan said scratching the back of his head. "Yea I can see that," Yang said, but none of the less smiled at Lewis's happy attitude.

All of a sudden a girly scream was heard making them all tense up. "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said.

"I don't think that was a girl," Gohan stated.

"What should we do?" Yang looked towards Blake to see her pointing upwards. Looking up they saw Ruby falling from the sky. "HEADS UUUUUUP!" Ruby yelled, but before should could the hit the ground someone crashed into her and they both ended up crashing into a tree. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Gohan said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-."

Falling trees were heard up ahead and an Ursa emerged from the forest, it was being ridden on by a girl with orange hair, she then shot the Ursa killing it. "Aw it's broken." The orange haired girl looked at the dead Ursa. Behind the dead Ursa the same long hair guy Gohan saw from the locker room came running to her. "Nora, please, don't ever do that again." The guy looked up to his partner only to see that she was gone.

Nora was looking at one the chess pieces. "Oooo," She picked up and started singing. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~"

"Nora!" The girl stopped and giggled. "Coming Ren!" Then skipped back to her partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Gohan asked.

"Aw, how come we didn't get to ride one?" Lewis asked.

"I-."Yang tried to respond but yet again was interrupted by another scene. From within the forest a bright red haired girl came running out while being chased by a Death Stalker, Ruby landed next to Yang. "Ruby!"

"Yang!" They were about to hug each other but the orange haired girl popped between them. "Nora!" Everyone else just watched as the red hair girl ran away from the Death Stalker. "Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang shook with anger and then exploded. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for one second before something crazy happens again!"

Ruby tapped her shoulder and pointed at the sky. Up in the sky Weiss was hanging onto the claw of a Nevermore. "How could you leave me!?"

"I said jump," Ruby said.

"She's going to going fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Gohan decided to make his move and ran towards Weiss. He jumped to a height that surprised the other teens. He reached over and caught her bridal style, then slightly slowed down his decent a bit before landing and rolling forward. He stood straight up and stared at the flying Nevermore. _"A Nevermore, haven't seen one of those for a while."_ Someone clearing their throat brought Gohan back to reality. "You can put me down now." The white hair girl said, with a light blush on her cheeks.

Gohan blinked a couple times before he realized that he was still holding her. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Gohan put the girl down and back up a bit.

"It's alright, thanks for saving me back there." She said. Gohan flashed his father's famous grin. "No problem." Back with the group they saw the red hair girl still getting chased by the Death Stalker before it knocked her towards them, she landed on her side in front of them. "Great the gang's all here, now we can all die together." Yang sarcastically said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose and ran at the Death Stalker. "Ruby wait!" Yang shouted. Ruby went in for the attack but before she could land a hit she was knocked back the Death Stalker's claw. Ruby picked herself up. "Don't- Don't worry, totally fine!" She shouted back.

Turning back to the Death Stalker Ruby realized she was no match for a Death Stalker, so she fired a couple rounds to push herself back and then retreated with Death Stalker still chasing her. "Ruby!" Yang ran to help her sister.

As Ruby ran away the Nevermore in the sky shot out its feathers at her. One of the feathers got caught on Ruby's cape and the rest stopped Yang from advancing. "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" She pulled harder on her cape but it wouldn't free itself from the feather. The Death Stalker crept up behind her, Ruby shielded herself with her arms. It raised its stinger and then brought it down. "Ruby!"

Two blurs made their way to her. Ruby heard something being encased in ice. "You are so childish," Ruby looked up to see a person in white clothes. "Weiss?"

"And dimwitted and hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting style." Ruby looked slightly down. "And I suppose I can be a bit…difficult, but if we're going to this, then we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be… nicer." Weiss said.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Ruby retorted.

"You're fine." Ruby looked down and smiled. "Are you two done bonding?" a voice said. Looking to their right they saw Black standing there with his hand encased in the ice that Weiss summoned on the Death Stalker's stinger. "Black?"

"Wait, what? When did you get there?!" Weiss asked surprised that she didn't see him when she stopped the Death Stalker. "A second later before you came and decide to ice my hand." They looked at Black's left hand and it indeed was stuck inside. "Why did you put your hand in there in the first place?!"

Black narrowed his eyes at the Schnee. "To stop it from killing her," Black looked at Ruby. _"Wait, he stopped it with his bare hand?"_ Ruby thought.

Weiss sighed and walked towards him. "Alright, I got you."

"Tch," Black effortlessly pulled his hand free from the ice, surprising the two girls. He walked past Ruby and with his left hand he grabbed the feather that was still caught on her cape and pulled it out from the ground with ease and stabbed it back on to the ground to his right. He walked away from the two and headed towards Gohan. "Black, glad you could make it," Gohan said.

Black stared at Gohan. "Wasn't hard to find you all with the amount of noise you guys make." Gohan then noticed something. "You don't have a partner?"

"No, I do, she's just slow." To the group's left Alli emerged from the forest heavily panting. "I thought I told you to keep up." Black scold. Alli fell to her hands and knees and took deep breathes. "B-But with how… f-fast you ran ahead I… just c-couldn't." She responded between breathes.

Black sighed and looked at the group before him. "I guess this is everyone." Everyone nodded. Lewis popped in front of him surprising Black a bit. "Hi my names Lewis, what's yours!?"

"…Black." Lewis cocked his head the side. "Black, why'd you name yourself after a color?" He asked.

" _W-What?"_ Black didn't know how to respond to the random question. Thankfully he didn't need to since a screech was heard. Looking up they all saw the Nevermore coming back. "Guys that thing's circling back, what are we going to do?" Jaune announced.

"Look there's no point in dillydallying, our objective is right here," Weiss said.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby explained.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind," Jaune said. Both Jaune and Ruby picked their pieces up. Black stared at the remaining piece, a pawn. _"You're just a pawn for her to use, just like the rest of us."_ The words that Adam once told him a couple of months ago made him clench his fist in anger. "Black you alright?" Ruby asked. He looked beside him to see Ruby looking at him. He grabbed the piece and walked away. "I'm fine."

Ruby looked back at the group. "Alright, let's go." Everyone followed her. The scene made Yang smile. _"She's growing up."_

Blake stopped when she saw Yang still standing. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing." They continued off. As they all ran howls and growls were heard behind them. "Grimm!" Ren shouted.

"What more of them!?" Weiss shouted. Black looked back and indeed there were more, maybe a small horde. _"Salem,"_ Black looked back at everyone else. _"With how fast we're running those Grimm are bound to catch up."_

"Tch," Black came to halt. Gohan saw this and stopped as well. "Black what're you doing?!"

"With the current pace you all are going those Grimm are going to end up catching up to us," Black stated.

"Wait what are trying to say?" Pyrrha ask.

Black looked at the group then to Alli. _"You better prove your worth to me."_

"My partner and I are going to hold them off while the rest of you head to the hill." This shocked the group. Alli felt the color drain from her body. "W-We are?"

"Yes we are," Black answered.

"Are you insane, you both can't take on that many Grimm by yourselves!" Weiss shouted.

Jaune noticed the small horde closing in. "Guys they're getting closer!"

"Black, Weiss is right, you both can't take on that many Grimm!" Ruby prepared her scythe.

"You all had your chance at fighting them, I didn't this whole time," Black took a few steps forward. "We'll catch up as soon as we're done." With that said Black's wrist blades came out. "Besides, I'm not only doing this to help you all." Black quietly said. He walked forward and quickened his pace till he was running at the Grimm.

" _Salem watch as I kill more of your pathetic children."_ Black smirked. He ran up to an Alpha which it responded by trying to slash at him. Black jumped over the Alpha and used his left hand to push himself forward off the Alpha's back and drop kick a Beowolf that was behind the Alpha. As he was riding the downed Beowolf like a skateboard he twisted his body to his left and slashed upwards cutting another Beowolf in half, he quickly spun left to kick another Beowolf that was closing in before elbowing another behind him.

He then kicked off from the downed Beowolf and kneed an Ursa in the face and then rolled forward before swiping two other Grimm off their feet and stabbing his wrist blade into one and grabbed the other by the throat and spun around before letting them go crashing into the other Grimm.

An Ursa tried biting him but Black plunged his wrist blades through its head. He quickly pulled them out and dodged an attack from another Grimm.

Black skidded backwards a bit before he charged forward delivering a serious of kicks, punches, slashes and stabs to any Grimm that were unfortunate in getting in his way. The group of teens were shocked to see the amount of skill Black displayed. "Maybe he does have this handled," Jaune said.

"W-We got this. You guys just go." Alli said. Ruby and the others looked at each other and nodded before heading towards the hill. Gohan looked back at where Black was fighting the Grimm. _"…Dad."_

"Aw man, w-why do I always get p-put into scary situations?" Alli asked herself. She sensed danger and barely dodged a slash from an Alpha. She moved to the side and pulled out her two pickaxes and plunged one of them in the back of the Alpha's head, killing it. Alli pulled her weapon out from the dead Alpha and looked towards the small horde. _"I think I'm way over my head in coming to this school."_ Some Beowolves charged at her, one tried to claw at her but Alli stabbed her right pickaxe on its arm and guided it away from her. The other Beowolves went in for the attack. Thinking fast she twisted her body to face them and slashed the closest one's head off.

She moved left and right dodging other attacks while delivering some of her own. She ran towards Black cutting down any Grimm in her path. She slid under and Ursa and hooked its legs with her pickaxes and pulled forward, cutting its legs off. She switched her pickaxes into their gun mode, now holding two crossbows she fired Dust arrows at the Grimm surrounding her. She hopped on a Major Ursa and jumped off of it and fired her crossbow rounds at the Grimm below her.

Alli landed behind Black, now back to back the Grimm surrounded them. "Umm B-Black do you have a p-plan?" She nervously asked. All she got was smirk from him and then he charged at the Grimm again.

* * *

Back with Ruby and the others they made their way towards some ruins. "Guy's look, there's the hill!" Ruby shouted. Gohan sensed danger and twisted his body to the right and dodged an Ursa trying to claw at him. A tail then whipped him from the side, knocking Gohan back. Quickly getting up he saw that it was the same Death Stalker from the Temple.

"Gohan!" Yang shouted.

"I'm fine, you guys go on ahead." The other hesitated in leaving their friend behind but complied. Gohan readied himself to take on the Death Stalker but to his confusion, it ignored him and went after the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohan ran after the Death Stalker but didn't make it far since the Ursa blocked his path. He leaped forward and punched the Ursa, killing it instantly. He was about to go on ahead but stopped when he heard more howls and growls. Looking behind him he saw more Grimm heading towards him.

He heard something loud behind him, turning around he saw that the Nevermore broke the bridge separating Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake from the others. He noticed Death Stalker taking on Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Lewis and Nora, while the Nevermore took on the girls. _"Did they plan this?"_ Gohan thought, he was going to have to look into it later, for now, he needed to stop these Grimm from advancing forward. Looking back to the incoming Grimm he readied himself.

When they reached him, he ducked under the first one, then used his baton to hit the Beowolf on its side. He caught the second one by the wrist and kicked it in the chin. He jumped back when the others tried to attack him.

Pyrrha saw Gohan fighting off the many Grimm behind the Death Stalker. "Lewis, Gohan needs your help." Lewis looked past the Death Stalker and then smiled. "Okiee dokiee!" He fired his double barrel towards the ground launching him upwards, over the Death Stalker. He landed and rolled forward and ran at the Grimm, he then frog jumped over Gohan's head and slammed the hammer part onto the back of an Ursa, he then began to spin around with his ax hammer cutting through the Grimm around him. After 30 seconds of spinning around Lewis slowed down till he came to a stop, he swayed back and for forth with swirls in his eyes. "Ughhhh dizzy."

As Gohan fought off an Alpha and a couple of other Beowolves he saw two Majors creeping behind Lewis. "Lewis behind you!"

Lewis shook his head and regained his senses. Looking behind he saw the two Ursa's claw at him. Using his weapon he blocked the attacks but was pushed back, he skidded on his back before coming to a halt. "Ouch that hurt." The two Ursa's made their way towards him.

"Lewis!" Gohan tried to make his way towards him, but the Grimm stopped him from doing. He saw that the Ursa closed in on him. _"No, I can't hold back anymore. I'm sorry dad."_ Before he could make his move he saw something in the sky heading towards Lewis. "Is that?"

In the sky, a King Taijitu was falling, heading straight towards Lewis. On top of the King Taijitu Alli was holding onto her dear life. "Incoooming!" She yelled. The Taijitu crashed into Lewis and the two Ursas. _"Well, that happened."_ Gohan thought he leaned back, avoiding being slashed and then elbowed the Beowolf down.

Ruby and the others saw the flying King Taijitu. "Was she riding on a falling Taijitu?" Weiss asked. Yang groaned and facepalmed. "I don't even know anymore." A screech was heard and they prepared them for another attack from the Nevermore.

The dust from crash settled, Lewis had half of his body underground with only his bottom half out and his leg slightly twitching. "Uuugghh, My head." Alli held her head as she tried to massage the bruise. Unknown to her the King Taijitu got back up and slithered its way to her. It opened its mouth and went for the strike, all of a sudden the King Taijitu was knocked a good 50 yards away. Alli opened her eyes and saw Gohan next to her. "You alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yea, I'm okay." She looked back to the spot where she saw Gohan standing just a few seconds ago, and then looked at where the Taijitu was punched away. _"How'd he get here so fast and how did he punch it so far?"_

Lewis pulled himself out the ground and shook the dirt off of himself. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, but looks like we have more Grimm to fight," Gohan said, his eyes narrowing at the Grimm that made their way towards them. He was about to go and attack but heard more crashes from within the forest. A couple Beowolves were thrown out the forest. Then Black came flying out with a couple of Grimm on him and biting him.

Black powered up a bit, knocking the Grimm off of him, he grabbed a Beowolf and punched its head clean off. He then grabbed an Ursa by the face and dragged it on the ground before throwing the Ursa at two other Beowolves. He then kicked one Beowolf to his left and punched another to his right.

Black changed his wrist bracer into its gun mode and fired some rounds at the Grimm in front of him. An Alpha tried biting him but Black just sidestepped away and put it in a chokehold before aiming his gun at the Alpha's skull and firing.

"Black you made it." Gohan walked up to him along with Lewis and Alli. "Hpmh," He looked at Alli, "I thought I told you to let go."

"B-But you didn't give me enough time." Alli retorted. Black rolled his eyes and looked up when he saw the Nevermore screech in pain. Yang was holding the Nevermore's mouth open and firing her shotgun rounds in its mouth.

He then turned back to look at the Grimm before them. "We gotta keep them away from the others," Gohan said. Black looked at Lewis and Alli then back at the Grimm. Gohan noticed that Black was planning something. "You got a plan?"

Black nodded, "You and I will be the ones fighting the Grimm while you two stay here, pick off any Grimm that get by us."

"Aye aye captain!" Lewis saluted and switched to his gun mode. Alli did the same, now holding her dual wielding crossbows. Black and Gohan stepped forward and got into their fighting stance. "You better not hold me back," Black said.

Gohan smirked, "Don't worry about me." Gohan fired his weapons at the ground and like a bullet the two dashed forward and punched an Ursa Major making it crash into a couple of trees, Black darted right and Gohan darted left. They punched and kicked one Grimm after another, Gohan used his batons to knock away a couple of Beowolves while Black switched between his wrist blade and its gun mode.

Alli fired her duel crossbow rounds at charging Beowolves and Lewis fired his double barrel as well. Black grabbed a Beowolf by the head and leg and ripped it in half and then threw both half's at other Boewolves. Gohan blocked an attack of an Ursa then knocked it down with Ruffle, then used Muffle to fire into the Ursa's back. He then aimed at two Beowolves and fired his batons killing them.

Black cut off the arm of an Ursa and used it to hit the Ursa in the face. He then switched to pistol and emptied his rounds at three other Grimm. He was then knocked to the side by another Death Stalker. _"Oh you all just keep on coming huh?"_ Black grinned and charged forward he blocked a swiped from the Death Stalker's claw then he grabbed it and ripped it off. The Death Stalker backed away as it screeched in pain. Black used the ripped claw as a baseball bat and hit the Grimm nearby with it.

Alli pushed forward along with Lewis since the Grimms numbers started to go down. "This is fun," Lewis said.

Black jumped and landed on a Major's back, breaking it. He grabbed it by the head then fired his pistol in its head. He heard the Nevermore screech, looking back by the hill he saw that Ruby looked to be on some kind of slingshot.

"Of course you would come up with this," Weiss said.

"You think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph, can I?"

Ruby looked unsure. "Can yo-."

"Of course I can!" Weiss then used her Glyph to launch Ruby at the Nevermore. Firing her sniper rounds Ruby got closer and closer till she hooked the Nevermore by the neck with her Scythe. When her feet landed on the wall, Weiss used her Glyphs to help Ruby run up the hill while dragging the Nevermore. She used her semblance to increase her speed and fired her sniper rounds to give that extra boost of speed. When she reached the top of the hill Ruby sliced the Nevermore's head clean off.

" _Impressive,"_ Black thought, he sensed a Beowolf creeping up on him which he just kicked away. He grabbed another by the throat and slammed it into the ground. "Guess I should end this as well." He curved to the side, dodging the stinger of the Death Stalker. "Oh poor you," With a smirk Black grabbed the Death Stalker by the tail and began spinning it around. Many of the Grimm were knocked into the forest while others were crushed by the force of the impact.

"Whoa," Ruby said, amazed at how Black was able to swing the Death Stalker around.

"How is that possible?!" Weiss said.

"I guess they didn't need our help after all," Jaune said.

Black spun the Death Stalker a couple more times just to make sure he got all the Grimm, he then lifted it up and slammed it onto the ground. With its belly now exposed Gohan used this opportunity to stab Ruffle into its belly and fire his Dust rounds into it. The Death Stalker screeched in pain before it laid motionless.

Black heard a hiss behind him and saw the King Taijitu strike at him, "Black!" Gohan shouted.

With a smirk, Black bolted into the King Taijitu's mouth shocking everyone. He then ripped through the other end of the giant snake and skidded on the floor before coming to a halt. Looking behind him he saw the dead snake and sheathed his wrist blades, he noticed the shocked expression of everyone. "What?"

* * *

Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Carin Winchester." Ozpin announced.

"Jaune Arc, Lei Rein, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune gained a surprised look. "Huh, l-led by?"

"Congratulations young man," Pyrrha playful punched Jaune in the shoulder but Jaune wasn't prepared for it, so he fell on his bottom. Pyrrha gave him a sorry look.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces, from this day forward you will work as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Weiss looked slightly shocked at the announcement.

Ruby was surprised by the position she was given. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang tightly hugged her sister much to her dismay.

"Now finally, Lewis Lane, Son Black, Alli Banks, and Gohan Polendina."

" _Wait, Banks?! Isn't that the last name of the woman me and Adam encountered last year, she's her daughter!"_ Black thought while looking at Alli from the corner of his eye. _"Great yet another person I need to keep an eye on."_

"The four of you retrieved the white Pawn pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team BAGL (Bagel), led by Son Black." The announcement surprised Black. "…Huh?" Black stood there in disbelief. Gohan patted him on the back. "Cool, your team leader." Black stared at him then turned his attention to the audience around the room. Team JNPR and RWBY cheering were for him. _"Me, team leader…"_ Black still could not believe what he was hearing. Out of the four of them, he was chosen to be leader! _"Gohan would've been more suited for being a leader. The hell do I know about being a leader."_ Black glared at the ground then looked back up, his eyes landed on Ruby who gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling window. "Great, whelp, nothing I can do now but bare through this," Now he just hope none of this mortals will get on his nerves.

* * *

… **. Okay, I seriously underestimated my schedule, I thought spring break would give me the time I needed to work on this and my other story, but of course certain unexpected events took place which killed my free time, along with work, yea sorry guys for the late update.**

 **Okay now onto the Weapons of Team BAGL.**

 **Alli- Two light brown Pickaxes with a sharp double sided pick of the head, with gray color handle. Gunmode- Crossbow with a 15 round chamber in front of the trigger.**

 **Lewis- A large purple Axe hammer with a double barrel shotgun as the handle.**

 **Gohan- Two blue and red side handle batons with a barrel in the long part of the baton and button on the side handle to fire the dust rounds. It has a rotating dust chamber in short part of the baton.**

 **Black- A gray wrist bracer, similar to that of the Predators with only one difference the blade isn't jagged like in the movie, its smoother and shaper. Gunemode- The top of the wrist bracer transformers in to a large pistol.**

 **There a description of their weapons, pretty much described it from my head, but when I do a couple drawings of how I imagined the weapons I'll described them better than this.**

 **So yea, pretty long chapter if you ask me, oh one more thing next chapter is where I end the polls, here's what we got for Gohan's pairing right now.**

 **Yang- 8**

 **Blake- 4**

 **Weiss-1**

 **Velvet-1**

 **Neo-0**

 **Coco-0**

 **So there it is guys, if you haven't made a vote yet then go make one real quick or if you don't know how to then just review the choice you want and I'll add the vote to the poll. Okay well that's everything I got to say right now, till next time PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my friends, I am back with a new chapter for Black Roses. So I'm ending the polls and the winner is?!... YANG! Yup she had a total 9 votes, wow you guys really like Yang. Blake 5, Weiss 2, Neo 1, and Velvet 1.**

 **Well that's all I want to say right now, but there might be more stuff at the end of this chapter. Now with nothing else to say let's get this story started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dbz/Dbs and RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Light shined through the blinds annoying a certain Saiyan imposter. He turned his face away from the light so that he could go back to sleep. Unknown to him someone quietly walked up to his bed and pulled out a trumpet. Taking a deep breath the person blew into the instrument. "GAH!" Black fell off his bed from the loud noise. "Gooood Morning Captain!" Lewis shouted with a bright smile.

Black stood back up and grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up. "I should castrate you for waking me up like that!" Lewis wasn't fazed by Black's threat and just giggled, much to his annoyance. Gohan walked in the room with Alli behind, both of them wearing their school uniforms.

"Oh good you're awake," The half-breed was met with a deep glare from Black. "Why was I awoken so early in the day?"

"Uhh, class starts in 15 minutes," Gohan answered.

" _Class? …Oh that's right I'm in school,"_ Black dropped Lewis and stretched his limbs. "What's with the clothes?" Pointing at his team clothes.

"Oh these, these are our school uniforms," Gohan patted chest. "Yours is by the desk. Black walked up to the desk and grabbed his uniform. _"It was bad enough I have to live with these mortal now I have to wear their clothes too."_

Black rubbed the back of his neck, then grabbed his uniform and walked into the bathroom to change. After five minutes he came out, now wearing his uniform, adjusting his tie. "These clothes are uncomfortable,"

"You'll get used to it Captain." Gohan checked his watch. "We should go," With that team BAGL headed to class. When they entered their class they all waited for the bell to ring. Lewis slept peacefully, Gohan waited patiently, Alli twiddling her thumbs in a nervous manner. Black was reading a book on a separate table. "Hey Black, maybe you should sit with us," Gohan suggested.

Looking up from his book he stared at the half-breed. "Why?"

"W-Well shouldn't teams stay by their t-teammates in class? Alli nervously asked. Black gave it a thought before agreeing. He got up from his seat and made his way to his team. The door suddenly opened and a group of teens crashed into him making them all fall to the floor. "Ow, what did we run into, a wall?" Jaune groaned. Ruby opened her eyes and was met with black eyes staring at her. "Oh, H-Hi Black, nice morning we're having right?" she then noticed that she was pretty much lying on top him with the others piled on her back. Letting out a huff of exasperation he effortlessly pushed everyone off of him and got up.

Gohan walked up to his friends and offered them a hand. "You guys alright?" He pulled Ren and Yang up. Alli helped Weiss and Pyrrha up as well. "Yea we're good," Yang said. Black sent them a glare before taking his seat by Lewis.

"I think we might've pissed him off," Jaune said.

"Well, Lewis did wake him up by blowing a trumpet in his ear." Gohan lightly laughed. "Sounds very familiar on how I was woken up this morning." Weiss looked towards Ruby's direction who just whistled while looking away.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher walked up to the front of the class. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the Grimm have many names. But I merely referred to them as prey." He laughed at the end but no one laughed with him.

"And you will too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale and as well of the other three kingdoms, our safe haven are in this treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with Grimm that would love to tear you to pieces. But that's where we come in, Huntsmen, Huntresses." He winked at Yang which grossed her out.

Black rolled his eye as the man starting saying praises about the Huntsmen and Huntresses. _"I don't understand what's so good about these Huntsmen when they can barely last 5 minutes against me."_ He's fought and killed a couple of those huntsmen and huntresses back when he was Adam's partner, the only tricky part of them were their semblance, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He boredly listened to the old man tell his tale for the next 15 minutes.

" _I would rather listen to Mercury's annoying voice than listen to this man's story."_ He looked to his side and saw Gohan and Alli paying attention. Looking at the first row he saw Ruby doodling on a paper. She lifted it up revealing her drawing to be a really fat version of the teacher. The picture made Yang laughed.

He then noticed the Schnee's body trembling with anger. "Oh, looks like she's about to explode." He said in an amused tone. Gohan and Alli heard him and they looked towards Weiss. "So who here has the characteristic of a leader?" Professor Port asked.

"I do sir!" Weiss said.

"Good, now come down here and face your opponent." Weiss left the class to get changed. "Is she alright?" Alli asked.

"I don't know,"Gohan answered with a hint of concern. Black had a slight smirk on his face. She came back in, now wearing her combat clothes and took her position in front of the cage. "Go, Weiss, Fight well, yea represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, sorry." Black chuckled lightly,

"Alright, let the match, begin!" Professor Port released the Grimm and out came a charging Boarbatusk. Weiss sidestepped and swiped her rapier at the Grimm, the attack had no visible effect. The boar turned back around and ready itself to attack again.

"Haha, not expecting that were you." Weiss thrusted her Myrtenaster forward in an attempt to stab the creature. The Boarbatusk caught the blade with its tusks and Weiss struggled to free her weapon. "Come on Weiss show it who's the boss." Ruby cheered. Weiss looked back to her partner and the boar took this opportunity to pull Weiss's weapon away and knock her back. "Oh what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looked back up and saw the Boarbatusk charging towards her, rolling to her right she dodged the charging boar and which it ended hit a desk instead. Weiss ran back to her weapon and grabbed it. "Weiss go for its belly there's no armor underneath."

"Stop telling what to do!" Ruby gained a hurt look, which made Gohan narrow his eyes. _"What's wrong with her, Ruby's only trying to help."_

Black still had a smirk on his face. _"She's defiantly a Schnee,"_

The boar curled itself into a ball and spiraled towards Weiss. She summoned a Glyph in front of her which the boar crashed into and landed on its back. Weiss then jumped back and summoned another Glyph which she used to launch herself forward and stab the boar in its belly.

"Well done, it appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. I believe that's all the time we have for today." Weiss got up and made her way out the class. "Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune asked

Gohan and Alli shared looks also wondering why Weiss was acting so mean towards Ruby. Black got up and walked out. "Hey captain where you going?" Lewis asked, but received no answer.

Gohan walked up to Yang and Blake. "What's up with Weiss?"

"No idea, she wasn't like this in the morning," Yang said.

"Well, whatever it is hopefully Ruby can figure it out." They all watched as Ruby chased after her partner. "Come on hots stuff we're going to be late for our next class period." Yang grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him out the room while Blake, Alli and the other followed suit.

* * *

Black made his way to the Library to return three books. He dropped off his books in the return pile and looked for another. He grabbed two, one was about the Faunas and the other was a book he heard that was quite popular, which gained his interest. He walked up to the library receptionist. "Oh wow, you finished using those three books you checked out yesterday?" The lady asked.

"Yes,"

"My, my you're a fast reader." She complimented and scanned the books. Black grabbed his new checked out books and headed back to his dorm. _"That damn class was such a waste of time. I hope the rest won't be as boring as that one."_ As he turned the corner he bumped into someone. Looking at who it was it none other than Ruby. "You have a habit of bumping into me, don't you?" Ruby waved her hands defensively. "No, no, no, it was an accident. I was just… thinking." He raised a brow at this, and then recalled the events that transpired in class. "I'm guessing this has to do with the Schnee?" Ruby hesitantly nodded.

"She's a Schnee, it's in her nature." Black casually said.

"Hey Weiss isn't like that." Ruby retorted.

"Really, cause from what I saw she treated you like a nuisance when you tried to help her." He said back. This caused Ruby to look down a bit, "She was mad because I was chosen to be leader even though I acted childish a couple of times during the initiation." This caused him to chuckle. "That's the reason she was mad? Figures," Ruby looked at him with a confused look. "You sound like you know her pretty well."

Black walked past her a bit and stopped for a second. "Nope, but I have some personal experience with other Schnees." With that, he left.

He made his way back to the dorm. There was no way in hell he was going to sit in a class for another hour listening to some boring human. As he entered the room he was met with silence. "Guess they're not back from class yet." He laid on his bed and began reading one of the books he checked out. After several hours Gohan, Alli and Lewis came in. "There you are," Gohan said.

"We've been looking all over for you," Alli added. Black didn't respond and just kept on reading. "Where'd you go?" Gohan asked.

"Library,"

Alli grabbed the Faunas book and looked through some of the pages. "You're interested in Faunas?"

"There weren't anywhere I lived so I pretty much recently found out about them when I came to Vale." He lied.

"Wow, your parents must've really sheltered you." Gohan handed him a notebook. "Here, it's the notes from the classes you missed today."

Black glanced at the notebook then back to Gohan. "…Thanks," He took the notebook and placed it by his side. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay."

"Huh, but it's still early."

"And those classes are boring. Oh and wake me up the same way you did today and I'll break both your arms." His glare was directed to Lewis who gave him a salute.

The next morning everyone headed to their classes. Upon entering Black noticed that Ruby and Weiss talking to each other in a friendly matter. "They made up?" He was confused on how Ruby could be friends again with the Schnee after being treated badly yesterday.

He sat down and rubbed his temples. "Humans are so confusing."

* * *

A couple weeks later, teams RWBY, JNRP, and BAGL began to hang out more and more after classes. Black was also with them whenever they all hung out since Gohan told him it's a good experience to develop conversational skills since he was a "sheltered child". Black only spoke a few words at first but then started talking more and more with others.

Right now the group was in combat class spectating Jaune's match against Cardin, which he was losing greatly. _"How the hell did he get accept into this school?"_ Black thought as he witnessed the many mistakes and amateur decisions Jaune would make.

Jaune charged forward and tried to slash downwards but missed. He was then hit from the side by Cardin's mace and knocked away. Getting back up he tried again and this time Cardin blocked the attack with his mace. Jaune tried pushing Cardin back but was slowly being overpowered.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin said.

"Over my dead bo-." Jaune didn't get to finish his sentence since Cardin kneed him in the gut. Raising his mace in the air he prepared to finish him off. "Cardin that's enough," Glynda ordered. The lights turned back on as the match ended.

"What a weakling," Black sighed.

"Hey Jaune tried his best." Ruby defended.

"Tried? Not sure you can use that word anymore for him since he's been "trying" these past 5 weeks and hasn't improved a single bit besides losing." Pyrrha wanted to deny his claims but couldn't. Though his words were harsh they held truth in them. Jaune hadn't improved at all since day one and it was starting to worry her.

She looked back to her leader only to see his depressed expression.

"Come on Black not everyone can improve in 5 weeks. For some people it takes longer." Gohan said.

"Yea Gohan's right, Jaune might be… bad right now but I'm sure he'll get better in no time." Yang added. Black rolled his eyes.

"Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long till students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing." Glynda announced.

The Vytal Festival, Black heard about it a couple of times from Gohan and Weiss. Apparently it's a tournament that has teams from other kingdoms compete against one another. He saw the excited looks from RWBY. _"Guess this Festival might be something to look forward to."_

"Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang and everyone got up to head to lunch.

At lunch everyone sat with their friends, eating their food and chatting with one another. Nora was telling a dream she had to Yang, Gohan and Lewis while Ren corrected some the parts she said.

"And there we were in the middle of the night."

"It was day,"

"We surrounded by Ursa."

"They were Beowolves,"

"Dozen of them!"

"Two of them." Ren corrected.

Lewis gasped and leaned forward. "Did you guys make it out alive!?"

"What do you mean did they make it out alive, they're right in front of you," Weiss said.

"Hush Ice queen, the pancake queen tells her tale." Weiss just facepalmed, Gohan and Yang chuckled at Lewis childish mind.

Weiss went back to doing her nails. Blake read her book. Alli was enjoying her nuts and almonds, and Black was sitting in the end of the table next to Ruby also reading his book.

Ruby and Pyrrha had a concerned look when they noticed Jaune had barely touched his food. "Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh, yea I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, it's just you seem a little… not okay." The group stopped what they were doing (except for Black) and looked at him. "Guys I'm fine, see." He flashed him a fake smile.

"I've seen children show a better fake smile than the one you just showed," Black commented. They all then heard laughter, looking at the table behind them they saw Cardin and his team picking on a Faunas girl. Jaune tightened his fist in anger.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking since the first week of school."

"Who Cardin Winchester? Psh naa he just like messing around, ya know practical jokes."

"He's a bully," Ruby stated.

"Oh please, name one time he's "bullied" me."

"He knocked your books out of your hands," Ren said.

"He activated your shield when you walking through the doorway," Blake added.

"Oh, he shoved you in the locker and launched you into the sky. No fair I didn't get to have a turn." Lewis pouted, making the group sweatdrop.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune defended.

"Jaune if you know you ever need help you can just ask," Pyrrha said. Nora got up from her seat. "Oh, we'll break his legs." She said with a grin. Lewis happily agreed. "I think that'll do more harm than good." Gohan stated.

"Guys really it's fine, it's not like he's only a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone. He's even bullied Black once." They all slowly turned to the Saiyan imposter. Black sensed some stares and looked up from his book. "What?"

"Yea, that's not true," Weiss said.

They all heard more laughter coming from Cardin's table and they saw him pulling on the Faunas rabbit ears. The sight made Gohan boil with anger along with the others (again except for Black). Unknown to them Alli stared emotionally at the scene; she then grabbed an apple and threw it at Cardin's head.

The hit made Cardin let go of the girl's ear. Looking back he stood up angrily. "Who threw that?!" Alli looked towards Black's direction and others did as well amusing it was him since Alli looked at him first.

Black ignored the stares and continued reading his book. Other students stopped chatting and watched the commotion. Cardin walked up to Black, "So you think you're funny, huh?" Black continued to ignore him.

Ruby and the others just glared at Cardin. "Come on stand up!" Cardin's teammates walked next to him. "This book is more interesting than fighting you Cardin, now do me a favor and walk away before something bad happens to you." Black warned, his eyes never leaving his book.

The warning earned him a pissed look from Cardin. With a smirk he grabbed a plate of spaghetti from someone. Realizing what he was going to do Gohan tried to stop him. "Cardin don-."

The whole cafeteria went quiet when they witnessed Cardin dump the plate of spaghetti on top of Black's head. Teams RWBY, JNPR and the three members of BAGL slowly scooted away.

"Maybe that'll teach you to threaten me, bookworm." Cardin taunted.

Black stared blankly at the page he was reading. Taking a deep breath he exhaled calmly, putting his bookmark on the page he was on he closed the book and set it to the side. Slowly getting up from his seat and he stared expressionlessly at the human in front of him. "B-Black?" Ruby tried to get his attention.

"Oh bookworm's going to fight?" Cardin's friends laughed. The instincts of the Faunas in the lunchroom yelled danger and told them to run away. Gohan readied himself to stop Black if he were to do something that might endanger Cardin's life.

Raising his arm Black pointed out his index finger and touched Cardin's chest plate. The action confused the members of CRDL. Black pulled his finger an inch away before punching Cardin. The force of the punch made Cardin fly back and hit the wall.

Everyone was stunned. Russel aimed a punch at Black's head but was effortlessly avoided. He kneed Russel in the gut making him fall to his knees in pain. Dove and Ray tried tackling him down but Black simply kicked Ray away and grabbed Dove by the head and slammed it down onto a table, breaking the table.

He made his way to Cardin who was still trying to get up. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Do you know the sound of a snapping neck sounds like?" Cardin's eyes widened. "I could show you right now." Black quietly offered.

"Mr. Son, release Cardin at once!" Glynda yelled. Black looked at Goodwitch for a second before complying. "Now come with me, Professor Ozpin would like to have a word with you about your actions."

"Wait but Ms. Goodwitch Black was only defending himself. Cardin and his friends started the whole mess." Gohan explained.

"Yea, Black was the victim here Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha added. The others agreed as well. Glynda sent them a glare which shut them up. "I will talk to you all individually later, but for now Mr. Son will be coming with me." The gang could only watch as their friend walked out with Glynda.

Alli blinked a couple times and looked around to see CRDL on the floor in pain. "H-Huh? What happened?"

* * *

The way to Ozpin's office was quiet. They entered an elevator and waited. Glynda glanced at him a couple times to see if he were to do anything. "Lewis won't shut up about you." Black said breaking the silence.

"What does he say?"

"Saying you're a Badwitch, not a Goodwitch. And the delicious treats you would bring him as a child." Glynda looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. The day students found out that she was Lewis's aunt made it slightly hard for her to keep her serious and professional attitude in check.

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out. "Black, how are you doing?" Ozpin greeted.

"Can we get this over with," Crossing his arms he looked away, "I have better things to do than listen to you two scold me."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "You've made quite a good amount of people fear you, including some of the staff here these past few weeks."

"Hmph,"

"You've also sent a couple of the students to the hospital after your matches during Ms. Glynda's combat class," Ozpin informed.

"Not my fault they can't take a beating."

"Sigh* Black, this is school to train huntsmen and huntresses, it's not a place where you beat them down till they're unconscious," Ozpin said back.

"Tch, fine I'll go easier on them if it gets you all to stop bugging me."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan imposter, "Now about Cardin."

" _Great, this is going to be a long talk."_

* * *

Gohan and the others were in BAGL's dorm waiting for Black to come back. "Ugh, what's taking him so long?" Yang covered her face with a pillow.

"Well, he was being taken to see Professor Ozpin." Blake looked at the time, it has been nearly 30 minutes since he was taken. "Well we can't do much right now but just wait." Gohan stated.

"It wasn't even his fault though Cardin clearly was the one who started it." Ruby fell back on the bed and stretched her limbs. "True but Ms. Glynda wasn't there to see that, only when Black was beating them up is when she showed up, very unfortunate if you ask me." Weiss added.

"Auntie did look mad when she saw what captain did."

"I wished he would've broken his legs."

"Nora if he were to do that he would be in more trouble than what he was already in." Ren explained. The doorknob then turned and in came Black. "Hey your back." Looking around the room Black saw everyone sitting on the floor while three were laying on the beds. "What are you all doing in here?"

"We wanted to check up on you, ya know after what happened after the beat down you gave Cardin and his pals." Yang answered.

"Yea that was so cool when you one inch punched Cardin into the wall!" Ruby said now standing on the bed. "Not even Yang could do that."

"Hey, I can do that too, ya know!" Yang exclaimed.

The younger sister turned to face her. "Really?"

"Yea, of course, I can." She nervously laughed.

" _She can't do it."_ They all thought. Pyrrha got up from the ground. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She said gaining Black's attention. "Your semblance is it enhance strength or something?"

"Yea I remember back in initiation you picked that Death Stalker by the tail and spun it around like it was nothing! It was so cool!" Ruby had stars in her eyes which surprised Black a bit from her awe reaction to his display of power.

" _C-Crap, I forgot to hold back when fighting those Grimm."_

"Y-Yea you could say enhance strength is my semblance." Black lied looking away from them.

"Copycat," Yang mumbled with a disapproved look.

"So what did Professor Ozpin say to you?" Ren asked. Black sighed and walked to his bed which Ruby was standing on and flopped onto it. "He just gave me a warning, nothing else." Ruby sat back down and poked his head "Really? We thought he might've given you detention or something?"

"He seriously didn't give you any sort of punishment?" Weiss asked again not believing that the headmaster just let this go. "Maybe he knew that Cardin was the one who started it." Pyrrha proclaimed.

"It could be a possibility," Ren said.

Gohan saw that Black still had his wrist bracer on. "Black you forgot to put your wrist bracer back into your locker."

"Oh, Oh, Oh, can I see it!?" Ruby excitingly asked.

Black gave her a strange look. "You're a very strange girl." Ruby face redden a bit as she laughed. He placed his arm on her lap which confused her. "Aren't you going to take it off?"

"Hmm, oh, yea." He took off his wrist bracer off and handed it to her. Ruby immediately started examining it. "A wrist bracer that has two retractable blades and turns in to a 50mm handgun, I've only heard about these."

Black didn't know what to think about the girl next to him, he has never seen someone so amazed by a weapon before. "Is she always like this?" He asked.

"Yep," Yang answered.

Ruby unsheathed the blades out and started fidgeting with the wrist bracer. "What are you doing?"

"I heard that some of these can shoot their blades ou-."Ruby accidentally pressed something which shot the blades out and embedded themselves in the wall with Weiss's head in the middle, the blades barely grazing her skin. "You idiot! You nearly killed me."

"Ahh s-sorry!" Black flicked her on the forehead and removed the wrist bracer from her. "Ow,"

"Yea, you're not using this anymore." He said which brought a shocked look from her. "Wha-What?! But I didn't get to finish examining it!"

"Don't care," Placing his wrist bracer back on, he then pulled the two blades out of the wall and placed them back on his wrist bracer before sheathed them. "Where's the blonde?"

Yang was about to answer but Black beat her to it. "Not you, the other blonde?"

"Jaune? I haven't seen him since we left the cafeteria."Pyrrha crossed her arms as she thought back at how depressed Jaune was. "What are we going to do with him; he refuses to accept help from us."

"Well, we can't do anything for now till he realizes that he needs our help." Gohan said.

Black made his way to the door. "Hey, where you are going?" Nora asked.

"To go finish some work that green haired guy gave us."

"Oh shoot I haven't even started on Professor Oobleck's homework." Yang ran out the room along with Ruby, and Nora. "I'll be in the library." Closing the door Black headed to the library to finish the assignment he was given.

* * *

The next day Black was sitting by a tree reading his book. _"Finally, some peace and quiet."_ He thought as the last pair of students left the courtyard. 10 minutes passed and still no sign of any humans or faunas. The sounds of the wind and birds brought music to his ears. Ever since he came to this planet he's enjoyed bathing in the sounds of nature.

He picked up his teapot that he stole from a store and poured himself some tea. Taking a sip he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of his tea. _"It's been too long since I had some tea. Last time I had some if I recall was when that earth woman shot me."_ He took another sip and set it to the side. _"Too bad its not the same taste,"_ Footsteps were heard coming towards him. _"Well, there goes my peace and quiet."_ Looking up he saw that it was Ruby.

"Hey Black, whatcha up to?" She asked.

"Well I was peacefully reading my book but I guess I can't anymore." He bluntly said.

"Oh, sorry." She scratched the back of her head. "…So whatcha reading?"

Black stared at her for a second before replying. "It's about a warrior who was forced to push away his pride and honor in order to protect those he cared."

"Sounds like a good book. Can I read it with you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked.

"Umm, 3rd period ended a few minutes ago." She answered.

"Then why not hang out with your friends?" He asked again.

"Well Yang got in trouble with Ms. Glynda, Blake is in another class with Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune. And I don't know where Gohan and Lewis are."

"What about Ren, Nora, and Alli?" He asked again, hoping to get her to leave so he could enjoy his peace and quiet once again. "They're in the city to restock their dust ammunition."

"Of course they are," Black knew she wasn't going to leave. Scooting to the side he let Ruby have enough space to sit next to him. He held the book between them and they both started reading.

As time passed by Ruby and Black sat in silence as they continued reading the book. He was surprised to see Ruby actually being quiet and enjoying the book. Another 10 minutes passed and the pair were still reading the book, only stopping when Black poured more tea into his cup.

The bell rang signaling that 4th period was over. Closing the book Black stood up along with Ruby. "Wow, I wonder what he is going to do to him." Ruby said.

"Hey do you think I could keep on reading the book with you?" Black gained a suspicious look. "You're not pretending to enjoy the book so you can get your hands on my wrist bracer, are you?

"What, no, I actually like the book. Jeez, what do you take me for a crook?" He narrowed his eyes at her. A bead of sweat slid down Ruby cheek. "Lair,"

She quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Okay, okay, okay, yes I was trying to take your wrist bracer but when I started reading the book with you I really got interested in it." Black rubbed his temples. And before Ruby knew what happened in her hands was Black's wrist bracer.

"One day, then you return it, got it?" She rapidly nodded her head yes. "Oh and break it and I break one of your hands."

"I'll be extra careful then," When Black was out of her view Ruby's eyes gained stars. "Let's see what this puppy can do."

* * *

The day passed by pretty slow for Black much to his dismay. He was currently on the roof of the school gazing at the stars. He felt his scroll vibrate, taking it out he saw that it was a message from Roman informing him that there will be another dust and weapons shipment by the port tomorrow. "Great, going have to come up with another excuse to tell my team why I'm out late again." Working with Roman and Neo wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Aside them being humans, the two criminals were actually someone he could put up with. Besides Neo and him always getting on each other's nerves, he actually appreciates their presence.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the roof door open. Black slightly lifted his head up to see who it was.

"Pyrrha I know I'm depressed but I'm not desperate," Jaune said while looking over the edge. Upon realizing what he meant Pyrrha immediately pulled him away from the edge. "No! That's not why I brought you up here."

" _It's those two, wonder what they're up to."_ Black thought.

"Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're not the strongest of fighters so, I want to help you." She said with a smile.

"What?"

"We could train up here after class where no one can bother us."

But for some reason her offering gave a different reaction than to what she hoped for. "You think I need help?"

"No, no that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." She tried explaining. Black laid his head back and continued to listen to their conversation. "You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you're capable of."

" _Still wondering how someone like him was able to be accepted into this academy."_

"You're wrong I don't belong here." Jaune said.

"That's a terrible thing to say." Pyrrha tried to get him to face her but he pulled away. "NO," the reaction he gave confused Pyrrha and caught Black's attention.

"Sigh* I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to any combat schools, I didn't pass any test, and I didn't earn my spot in this academy!" Jaune breathe out and continued. "I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What, why?"

"Because this is what I always wanted to be. My father, grandfather and his father before him were all warriors, heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough." Jaune looked up to the night sky.

"The let me help you."

"NO, I don't want any help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero." Pyrrha tried to calm him down but it came to deaf ears. "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends are fighting for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own than what good am I." She again tried to comfort him but he backed away. "Just leave me alone."

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha then exited the roof. _"Hmm, well that's something I didn't expect to see."_ Black thought.

Black was about to make himself know but then sensed someone also here. From the edge of the roof, Cardin pulled himself up, chuckling evilly. "Jaune,"

"Cardin!"

" _Great this pathetic human again."_

"I couldn't help but hear you two from my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon, I gotta say I didn't expect you to be such a rebel."

"Please Cardin, please don't tell anyone." Jaune begged.

"Jaune come on I'd never rat out a friend like that." Black's eyes narrowed, he's heard about these situations before, blackmailing. "Uh, a friend?"

"Of course," Cardin placed Jaune in a headlock. "We're friends now Johnny boy and the way I see it we're going to be friends for a very long time. You know as long you're there when I need you." He then released him from the headlock letting Jaune breath again. "That being said I don't really have time for that work Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Can you take care it for me?" Cardin didn't let him respond and climbed down the edge, heading back to his dorm room. "Thanks best buddy, and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

" _That weakling can only pick on those weaker than him, and in such a pathetic way too."_ Jaune pushed himself up and looked up to the sky. "Great, this day can't get any worse can it?"

That was the cue Black needed to make his presences known. "So that's how you were able to be accepted into Beacon." Jaune turned around and his face turned in to horror. "B-Black."

Stepping off the roof he landed in front of the blonde. "I didn't expect Ozpin to be fooled by a fake transcript. But at least my question was answered now."

Jaune didn't know what to say. It was bad enough Cardin heard now Black too. "Please Black, don't tell anyone." Black saw absolute fear in Jaune's eyes more than what he saw when Cardin showed up. Ah fear, an emotion he longed to see again. "I think you're confusing me with Winchester. I'm not going to tell anyone, but that also means that I'm not going to help you with your…predicament." Black said, referring to what took place with Cardin.

Jaune sighed in relief. "Well, I think I should get going and start on that essay for Cardin."

Black waited till Jaune exited the roof before making his way back to his dorm. As he walked down the hall he saw Gohan carrying some books with Alli. "Oh Black, can you give us a hand." Reaching over he took the top half of both piles and followed them. "So what's all this for?"

"Oh we're just helping Professor Port move these textbooks into his classroom," Gohan replied. Alli moved side to side trying to balance the books. "Why does he need so much?"

"You'd be surprised how many students lose their textbooks." They reached Port's classroom door and entered it. "Looks like he's not here." The trio made their way to the front desk and placed the piles beside it. "There, I'll tell him when I see him that we moved the books." Gohan said.

"Gohan," Both Alli and Gohan turn towards Black. "It seems Jaune won't be with us for a bit." The two members of BAGL gave him confused looks. For the next two minutes he explained his two teammates about what happened on the roof Gohan had a frown on his face. "This isn't good."

"W-We have to tell the others." Alli said.

"No you will not," Gohan saw the serious look Black had. "What? Why not? Jaune is our friend, he needs our help."

"Jaune got himself into this mess and now he has to get himself out of it." Gohan narrowed his eyes. Black made his was out leaving Gohan and Alli alone in the classroom. "Wha-What should we do?" Alli asked.

Gohan stared at the floor. "Nothing for now, but if things go too far then we'll help him." He assured.

* * *

 **Well there it is guys Chapter 6. Pretty slow right now but soon my friends soon the fun parts will arrive. So Umm, not sure if I got anything to say right now, hmm… Oh well till next time my friends PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Black Roses! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Anyways on to Black, I have something cool and maybe interesting planned for him, it'll be mentioned in this chapter but you'll see what it is in later chapters. Now do I have anything else to say? Nope I believe I don't. Now, let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ, DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

"Why is this man taking my measurements?" Black asked. He held his arms out the sides as an old man took his measurements. "It's for your new look," Roman answered.

"My new look?" Neo gave him a thumbs up. "Cinder informed me that when you work with us, your identity must not be recognized by the police or public."

"I know that already but that doesn't explain the reason why this man is taking my measurements and this new look I'm getting." Black lowered down his arms when the old man stopped taking his measurements. "Let's just say that wearing that White Fang mask isn't much of a disguise for you since that wacky hair due of your sells you out. So I took it upon myself to have a new disguise made for you." Roman enthusiastically said.

Black look towards Neo to see why Roman was excited about this. All he got was unsure shrug from her and she went back to eating her ice cream. "Alright, when will I get my new disguise?"

"Mmm… In 5 days, maybe 6? ...I'll send you a message when it's ready."

Black looked at the map of Vale. "So what's our next move?"

Roman lit a cigar before responding. "Well, for right now we're just robbing more dust and guns. Oh that reminds me, you and Neo are going to pay a friend of mines a visit. He has somethings I'd like to have back." Neo lifted her head from the bucket of ice cream she was eating and gave him a _really_ expression. "I think I'll get the task done slower if I have to go with the midget." Black pointed back at Neo. An empty bucket of ice cream landed on his head which he ripped it off and sent her a glare. Neo stuck her tongue at him.

"Can't one of the White Fang members go with me?" Black asked.

"Nope, I need them here to transport the cargo we have here to base 2. Well, maybe I can get someone else to go with you," Roman said.

"Whoever it is I'm fine with it. It beats going with this brat." Another half-empty bucket of ice cream landed on his head. Gritting his teeth Black ripped the bucket off his head and glared at the short girl. "You little," Black grabbed Neo by the shirt and lifted her up. Neo pushed his face away with her hand left hand. "Come on children, no fighting," Roman said.

Black released her and Neo jumped back and flashed him a cocky smirk "Tch, I seriously doubt that she's an adult." Roman checked the time on his scroll. "Oh would you look at that, lunch time is about to end." Black also checked the time on his scroll.

"Guess I should be going then." As Black headed out the door he heard Roman whistle at him. "Tonight by Junior's club, Neo will be waiting for you." Black nodded and headed out.

* * *

Back at school, Gohan was in the library trying to focus on his work, but the thought of Jaune being in trouble kept on distracting him from completing it. "Gohan you alright?" Catching his attention, Gohan turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hey Yang,"

The long hair blondie took a seat next to him. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much just finishing the work Professor Port gave us today." Yang eyed him a bit. "Are you sure? You look a bit stressed."

" _I can't tell her about Jaune's situation. "_

"Yea, I'm okay really. Just thinking about home." He lied. Luckily for him Yang bought it. "Oh you're homesick huh?" Gohan nodded his head. "Yea I get that sometimes, Ruby does too."

"How do you like… make it go away?" Yang tapped her chin and thought about it for a second. "Well, what I do is go have fun, like go to the arcade with Ruby and Nora, or go check out some clothes with Coco or go to this club I know."

"Club? Like one of those nightclubs?" Yang nodded in confirmation. "Yup, but something happened to the place and it's closed till the repairs are made. But when it opens you wanna come with me sometime, it'll be fun." She seductively whispered said the last part. Gohan gave her a confused look as to why she whispered at the end. "I'll think about it."

Noises were heard coming from outside the library, suddenly Lewis came running in the library with Weiss and Ruby chasing after him. "Give me back my notebook!" The ice queen yelled out. Lewis hopped on a table and flashed a goofy look. "You'll have to catch me first," He yelled. Ruby tried using her semblance to catch him but he kept on moving out of the way which resulted with her to bump into bookshelves, tables, and students. She ended up crashing into the registration desk. Weiss used her Glyph's to jump in the air and kicked Lewis in the back making him crash into another student. The student was holding a jar of apple juice which ended up spilling all over Gohan and Yang.

"Ow, that hurt." Weiss walked up to him and snatched her notebook back. "Then next time don't go stealing my notebook."

"Aw man, and I just had this washed yesterday." Gohan removed his upper coat leaving him in white button shirt. "Well, it's a good thing I have a replacement for this." Unknown to him a good amount of eyes had their eyes glued to his body.

Yang couldn't help but stare at him, his soaking shirt stuck to him which showed off his muscled body. Some of the girls in the library stared at him dreamily while Yang drooled a bit. It was just like that time when she saw him changing in the locker room right before the initiation, that body, she couldn't help but think about it.

Weiss noticed the look Yang and some of the other girls had. "Gohan I think you should go and get changed before one these girls try to…attack you."

"Attack me?" He looked around making the girls turn back to what they were doing, with a blush on their cheeks. "Umm, okay?" Gohan walked out and headed to his dorm. "I'm going to go buy something real quick." Yang left the room in a hurry. "What going on?" Ruby asked, still confused as to why Yang and the other girls were acting weird. Lewis was also confused as well.

"Sigh* Ruby you're too young, Lewis you're too mentally young to understand." She bluntly said. They both looked at each other and shrugged before following Weiss out the library.

* * *

Ren was walking around the halls with Nora skipping around him. As they turned the corner they saw Alli leaning on the wall. "Alli? You alright?" The squirrel Faunas groaned as she rubbed her stomach. "I-I don't feel so well." She covered her mouth as she felt herself about to throw up. "Uhh I think you should go to the clinic." Ren suggested. As they carried her to the clinic Ren could smell something. _"Alcohol? She's been drinking?"_ No that couldn't be right Alli wasn't someone who would drink alcohol. They entered the clinic and laid her on one of the beds. "Here this should help with the pain." He handed her some medicine from the cabinet. "Thank you guys." She weekly smiled.

"Oh it's no problem. What are friends for?" Nora patted her on the head making Alli blush a bit. "We should get going Pyrrha is probably waiting for us." Ren said.

"You think Jaune will be there this time?" Nora asked which Ren answered with a shrug.

"We'll tell your team about your condition," Ren opened the door and walked out. "Don't feel lonely in here, we'll come back to check up on you." Nora waved her goodbye and left the room.

Alli looked up at the ceiling. "I hope I can go to the field trip tomorrow," She closed her eyes but immediately opened them when she heard giggling. Looking around the room she saw no one. _"M-Maybe it was someone p-passing by."_ When she closed her eyes sleep took her, but she unknowingly smiled evilly.

* * *

Black entered his dorm and saw Lewis hanging from the ceiling fan. "Hello captain." Ignoring him Black walked to his to his bed and grabbed his book and walked out the room. As he walked down the hall he noticed Jaune walking away from his dorm. "Off to do one of Cardin's orders I see." Jaune quickly turned around. "Oh, Black it's just you, whew."

"So what does the weakling want you to do this time?"

"…He wants me to get a box of rapier wasps by tomorrow." Black raised a brow at this. "Rapier wasps, the hell does he need those for?"

"I don't know, but it's probably for something bad." Black thought about it for a second. _"He needs the wasps by tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow?"_

"Well, I'm off to get some wasps, seya Black." The Saiyan imposter stared at Jaune leaving form."I thought heroes were supposed to stand up to people like Cardin not fall to them." Jaune stared at the ground, Black words hit him. Clenching his fist he picked up the speed and disappeared out of Black's view.

Black scoffed, "What a pathetic human mortal,"

* * *

The next day all first-year teams gathered in the Forever Fall forest. "Beautiful," Black quietly said as he took in the scenery of the forest. Gohan heard him and couldn't help but smile. Lewis ran around catching falling leaves. "I gotcha," He opened his hand to see that he caught 5 leaves. He then got smacked on the head by Glynda's crop. 'Ow, Auntie that hurt." He whined while rubbing his head.

"Then stop fooling around and pay attention." She scold, the girls giggled at the scene before them. Ruby looked back and saw Black with his eyes closed, it looked like he was enjoying the forest. "Who knew Black was a nature lover." Yang commented.

Gohan walked up next to them. "Yea I didn't even know that myself," Black was then called out by Glynda. "Mr. Son please keep up with us." Opening his eyes he saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Nature lover." Yang teased which earned her a glare from him. "Alright students each one of you will gather one jar's worth of red sap,"

"Oh auntie if we get extra can we take it with us?" Lewis asked making Glynda rub her temples. "No, you cannot." Her answer made him pout.

"A warning to you all, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be careful and stick with your teammates. We will all rendezvous back here in 2 hours, have fun." Gohan handed Black and Lewis a jar each.

"Hey, where's Alli?" Ruby asked.

"She wasn't feeling so well this morning so she had to stay in the clinic." Gohan informed. Ren and Nora looked at each other. "Yea she was pretty sick yesterday too."

Ruby gasped making them all turn to her. "Maybe she caught… the flu!" They all sweatdropped. "I don't believe that's it. Yesterday she told us that her stomach hurt."

"Yea, poor girl looked like she was going to puke," Nora shivered a bit not trying to imagine puke on her clothes. "We should check up on her when we get back." Weiss suggested. As they gathered the red sap or at least tried to since Lewis and Nora kept on drinking them, Blake noticed someone missing. "Where's Jaune?"

"Probably with his new friend Cardin," Pyrrha said. Gohan narrowed his eyes, he really wanted to help his friend but couldn't. Last night he finally understood what Black meant when he told him to let Jaune fix this himself. Jaune has to learn to stand up for himself.

Black stared at the red sap. _"Looks like they're going to make their move."_ He could faintly sense Cardin and his goons with Jaune by a nearby hill.

* * *

"Cardin, what's this all about?" Jaune asked, now getting a bad feeling.

"Payback," Jaune saw that Cardin was looking at one person in particular. "Pyrrha?"

"That's the girl, red hair know it all, thinks she's so smart." Cardin reached behind him and pulled out a box. "Alright boys last night our buddy Jaune here was able to round up a whole box of rapier wasps and now we're going to put them to work. Now according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week these nasty guys love sweets, and I think it's time to teach her a thing or two."

Cardin pulled Jaune up. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sack or I'll have a chat Ms. Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune stared at the jar in his hands and turned back to the direction of Pyrrha. "Hold up, wait for him to pass by first." Cardin said.

Jaune looked to see that it was Black. Looking back at Cardin he saw him sweating a bit. _"He's afraid of him."_ Turning back around he noticed that Black was looking at him from the corner of his eye. They waited till Black was far from Pyrrha.

"Alright, he's gone, now throw it." Cardin ordered. Jaune raised the jar and stared at Pyrrha. _"I thought heroes were supposed to stand up to people like Cardin not fall to them."_ Jaune remembered the words Black said to him last night. This was his friend, his partner, no he wasn't going to bring harm to her just because of a stupid blackmail. "No,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Jaune threw the jar at Cardin making all the red sap splash all over his chest plate. Cardin chuckled. "Oh you've done it now." They pulled Jaune further into the forest.

Black smirked as he walked next to Gohan. "You finished yet?" Gohan placed the cover on the jar. "Yup that's the last of it."

"We should get something for Alli when we get back." Gohan suggested.

"Get her what?"

"Some cookies or a get well card or tea. Something that'll help her feel better." Black gave him a confused look. He had no idea how giving gifts to someone who was sick could make them feel better, or is that something he missed when learning about this planet. "Hey guys we're all set up and ready to go." Ruby announced.

Blake and Ren carried the jars to the airship. All of a sudden both Gohan and Black' head shot up. _"That ki, was that Jaune's?"_ Gohan thought.

" _It must've been his Aura, but it felt pretty powerful. Interesting."_ Black smirked. A loud roar was heard. From the forest some of the members of team CRDL came running out. "Ursa, Ursa!"

Yang grabbed one of them by the collar. "Where?!"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" Pyrrha had a worried look. "Jaune!" She ran towards the direction of where her partner was. "Yang, you, Blake and Lewis go get professor Goodwitch. There could be more." With that Ruby ran after Pyrrha along with Weiss. Gohan was about to go and help but Black grabbed him by the arm. "What are you doing?!"

"Let him solve this on his own." Gohan's eyes widen. The hell is wrong with him! Ripping his arm free he narrowed his eyes at his leader. "No, my friend is in trouble and I'm going to help him." The half-breed took off running leaving Black standing there. "Tch, idiot."

Gohan ran through the forest. "I hope I'm not too late." When he reached the others he saw Jaune block an attack of the Ursa Major with his shield and then slashed upward, slicing the Ursa's head clean off. _"Whoa, he didn't need help after all."_ He walked up to Ruby. "So he had this handle after all, huh."

"Yea, he did." Pyrrha said giving both Weiss and Ruby and quiet gesture. Gohan scratched his head since he didn't know what they were trying to hide. They all headed back to the airship. Gohan saw Black leaning on the ship. _"This is going to be awkward."_ Walking up to him he nervously scratched his head. "Uh, hey Black." He got no response from him. "About Jaune, it seems like he had it all handled." Black opened his eyes and stared at him before looking past him.

Tuning around to see what he was looking he saw Jaune talking to his team. "Of course he did. After all, he wants to be the hero." Gohan eyes slightly widened. "Did you know he was going to be fine?" He didn't get his answer as Black walked inside the airship.

Gohan looked at his hands. _"This isn't like from back home,"_ His eyes landed on his friends, _"I have to have more faith that they can take care of themselves. There are no androids here, only Grimm."_ With a smile, Gohan walked up to Jaune and the others.

The airship landed and everyone headed to their dorms. Gohan, Black, and Lewis headed to the clinic. "I have no idea how you were able to make that in such short amount of time." Gohan said. In Lewis's hands was a small squirrel sculpture made out of twigs and leaves from the forest. "Well, I used to do a lot of arts and craft whenever mom would leave me at aunties." They reached the clinic door and walked in. Alli was laying in the bed reading a book.

She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled. "H-Hi guys,"

"Hey Alli, how're you holding up?" Gohan asked.

"I'm doing b-better than yesterday." Lewis handed her the statue squirrel figure. "Here, it's a get well gift from us to you," Alli stared at the small sculpture. "Thank you," With a slight tear in her eye. Lewis began freaking out. "Ahhh, it made her sad! Gohan, Captain what do we do?!"

"I'm pretty sure those are tears of joy Lewis," Gohan handed Alli a tissue.

"I'm sorry it's just… besides my mom, no one has ever given me a gift to me before," Gohan and Lewis smiled while Black stared at the three from the door. Alli noticed him and hesitantly waved. Black stared at her for a second then looked to the side. "He came to check up on you too," Gohan whispered.

Alli nodded, she was pretty nervous at first but as time passed she started to feel more at ease with being his partner. Gohan and Lewis said their final goodbyes to her for the day before walking out.

* * *

As nighttime fell students went to their dorms to catch some sleep. Black laid on his bed and waited for his team to be fully asleep. After a couple more minutes he got up from his bed and walked out the door. He made his way out and checked to see if anyone was nearby. "Guess the coast is clear," He then took up to the sky and flew to Junior's Club. He reached the club in less than a minute. Upon descending he saw that one of Junior's goons run inside when he saw him. He landed in front of the door and pushed it opened. He saw Neo by the counter eating some ice cream, walking up to her he noticed that some of Junior's men looked at him nervously.

"Is ice cream all you eat?" Neo stuck her tongue at him before going back to eating her dessert. Taking a seat next to her, he rested his cheek on his fist. "So is Roman's buddy here yet?" Neo shook her head no.

"Tch, I should be sleeping right now," Junior came up to him, cleaning one of the cups. "So what does Torchwick want from my workplace this time?" He asked.

"Nothing, but a buddy of his comes here time to time," He handed him a picture of the man. Junior looked at the photo. "Mmm, yea he does come by here often. He gets pretty jumpy at times," Black looked around the club.

"Place still looks like a mess," Junior sighed and set the glass cup to the side. "Yea no thanks to you. After the fight you had with my men and my two bodyguards," Black rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly your men started the fight, I merely ended it."

"And you ended putting them into the hospital too along with the twins," Black gazed at the twins that sat by a nearby table. They both looked at him, the white dressed one glared at him while the red-dressed one seductively looked and winked at him. Black raised a brow at this.

"So what time does the guy come in?" Black asked his attention back to Junior.

"He comes around… actually, he should be here any minute," Black nodded and looked at Neo who was whipping her mouth clean, then flashed him a smirk.

The doors to the club opened and in came a man dressed in a purple and green suit. The man walked up to Junior and sat next to Black. To the impostor Saiyan it looked like he was stressed out about something. "Give me one of your strongest,"

Junior sighed and went to grab the guy a drink. The man kept on mumbling the word _stupid_ which confused both Neo and Black. They both then noticed some blood stains on the man's sleeve. It seemed most of Roman's "friends" have some problems. Neo hopped of the stool and walked up to the man, she placed a photo of Roman in front of him. Instantly the man jumped back, his eyes read crazy.

"You're with Roman! No, no, no, NO!" Black turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. "I told him, I told him I want nothing to do with his, his jobs! Not after he left me in the hands of those, those… **Animals!** "

Neo held a board look, while Black still had his eyes narrowed. "Roman said you have somethings of his in your possession," Standing up Black took a step forward. "He wants them back."

The man's eyes widen. "NO! He can't have it! I found it first!" Neo rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what he did to you, either handover whatever is his or I'll break a part of your body." Black was getting slightly irritated by this human. Junior came back to the counter when he heard the yelling. "Hey if you three are going to fight do it outside. I don't you guys messing my workplace."

Before the others could react the man pulled out a machine gun and started firing at everyone. Neo open her umbrella to shield herself, the Malachite twin slid behind the counter with Junior while his men ducked under the tables. Black was the only one still standing still, none of the bullets hit him since he used the aura of his ki to stop them. After a few seconds of shooting the man ran out of bullets.

Neo used this opportunity to rush at the man, he tried to hit her with the gun but Neo effortlessly dodged it. She kicked him in the gut then used her umbrella to hit the side of his head. The man reeled back and took out a knife and tried to stab Neo with it. His attack movements were wild and uncoordinated which made them very easy to dodge. Using her umbrella she blocked the attacks the man tried to land on her.

She ducked under a kick and then used the hook end of her umbrella to trip the man before kicking him in the face. He rolled away and quickly got up and charged at her with his knife in his hand. But before he could get any closer someone grabbed his wrist. "My patience is running thin with you," Black then crushed the man's hand, the sound of bones breaking made Junior and his henchmen winced.

The man yelled in pain and fell onto one knee. "I told you I would break a part of your body," Lifting the man up, he punched him in the chest knocking him into a table. The man got back up coughing up blood. Gritting his teeth he pulled out another machine gun and aimed at Black. "Fuck You!"

"I wouldn't do that," Junior warned.

Ignoring Junior's warning the man fired his gun. Black raised his hand and in rapid motion, he began catching all the bullets. The man kept on firing till all his ammo ran out. After the firing stopped Black let all the crushed bullets fall onto the floor. The man's eyes widen. In a blink of an eye Black appeared before him and grabbed him by the neck then punched him in the gut.

The man fell onto his knees clutching his stomach. Black grabbed him by the head and slammed his kneed into the man's face. Neo smirked at the scene and walked next to Black. "So are you going to hand over whatever Roman wants or do I have to persuade you even more?" The man crawled back and rested on the wall. "I hope you three rot in hell." He dropped a key onto the floor. Neo went up and picked it up.

Black lifted his hand and prepared a small ki blast. "Your annoyance is the reason for your death." And with that Black released the blast and the man's body disintegrated into nothing.

Neo tossed him the key. Inspecting the key he saw something attached to it, "An address?" Neo nodded.

Junior peeked over the counter and saw the damage to his club, "Great, now it's going to take even longer to fix the place up," Junior rubbed his temples. "I told you to take it outside."

Black turned his attention to him. "You really think he would've listened?" Junior looked to the side knowing that he was right, that man wouldn't have listened. "Well, at least you didn't blow a hole in the wall again."

Black scoffed and walked out the club with Neo behind him. "Man he's worse than the blonde," Roman commented.

* * *

After some time looking for the warehouse they finally found it. Black and Neo made their way to a warehouse in the abandoned port. "Must be here," He reached over and ripped the doors open. Their eyes widened. Inside the warehouse was a jeep but a heavily armored one with two turrets on the top a grenade launcher on right and left side, a spiky front bumper and in the back a… gun saw? This could not belong to Roman, could it?

Neo skipped over to the jeep and admired it. Black made is way inside and looked around the warehouse to see if there was anything else. He saw a closed door to the left, not wanting to waste any more time he ripped the door opened. "Now this is something I believe was his," inside the room were guns, huntsmen weapons, and dust crates.

He turned back to tell Neo about the weapons and dust only to see her pretending to drive the jeep, her feet couldn't even reach the peddles! "I think that jeep is too big for you," Black couldn't help but chuckle. In an instant, Neo threw a brick which hit him in the face. "Why you little shit!" He fist tighten as Neo silently laughed at him. Black's anger expression turned into an evil one. He walked away leaving Neo with the jeep again.

She continued to pretend driving the jeep while trying to see if she could activate one of the weapons on the jeep. "Hey Neo catch," Looking to her left her eyes widen and before she could move a couple of boxes of weapons and dust slammed into her, trapping her inside the jeep. "I thought I told you to catch," He taunted with a smirk. He placed more boxes and weapons inside the jeep.

After placing the last box inside he walked around to see Neo's left side of her face pressed against the car window. He lightly tapped the glass. "Looks comfortable in there," This earned him and a deathly glare from her. "I suggest you hold on to something."

Without warning he lifted the jeep and flew into the sky. Black shook the jeep a bit. Ah, revenge is so sweet. After some time he made it to the warehouse that Roman was waiting at. "Ah you're back and you got my things back too."

Setting the jeep on the ground he wiped the dust from his hands. "I never knew you owned something like this," pointing at the jeep.

"Well it looks different than what I remember," He then noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Neo?" Black opened the jeep door, weapons and dust came pouring out and finally Neo. Her body was half buried in the pile, her leg twitching a bit. "Oh there she is,"

Black reached over and grabbed her by the leg and pulled her out of the pile. "Was the ride to your expectation miss?" He taunted.

Neo's hair was a mess and she had dust on her clothes and face and her body hurt from the weapons that poked and slammed into her when Black shook the jeep. Right now she was beyond furious. Tightening her fist she punched something very painful for every man.

All Black felt right in that moment was an enormous pain. He let go of Neo's leg which caused her to hit her head on the floor. He gripped his man parts in pain and fell to his knees. Roman couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Oh man, you alright there Black?"

Neo stood back up and so did Black, they both gripped each other by the collar and gritted their teeth in anger. The glares they sent each other would kill anyone but not to these two. A black and purplish aura sept out of Black's body while a pinkish brownish aura sept out of Neo. The Saiyan imposter had his ki blade on Neo's throat while she had her sword on his.

"Come on kids, no need for the hateful glares and killing intent," Roman said as he hooked his arms around their necks bringing the three closer. "Besides we're all friends here."

The two lessened their glares and gave him a blank look. "Now come on we gotta get these things inside." Black heavily sighed and called off his ki blade and Neo sheeted her sword back into her umbrella.

For the next 5 minutes, they moved dust crates, huntsmen weapons, military weapons, and dust bombs to the warehouse. "Whelp I think that's the last one," Roman placed a dust crate on by the other stolen crates.

"Great, I'll be taking my leave then." Black let out a yawn, he wasn't sure he would make it through class in the morning if he stays up any longer.

Roman leaned into his face. Gaining a confused look Black deiced to ask. "What?"

"Hmm, you haven't been getting much sleep lately have you?" Roman asked. Black didn't respond. "Something keeping you up at night, ya know, besides our little schemes."

Black stared at him before responding, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Aw come on Black, you can tell me, I'll be the adult and listen to your problems. So tell me," Roman pulled out a chair and sat down, "What has been on your mind lately?" Black held a deadpanned look. "Goodbye," Black said and left the building.

Roman turned to Neo with a confused look, "Was it something I said?" Neo shook her head and then held a sign that said. _**"You're not his dad."**_

"Hmm, guess you're right, whelp whatever it is hopefully he'll get over it, can't have him sleeping on the job now can we." Roman smirked.

* * *

Black flew through the air as he took in the cool night breeze after some time he landed in Beacon's courtyard and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "Looks like the coast is clear," As he made his way through the halls he finally made it to the door of his dorm.

Before he could grab the handle, a voice spoke up. "Black?" The sudden voice made his eyes widen and turn around quickly. Holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other was Ruby. "Why are you up so late?" She asked.

" _Crap I didn't even sense her, maybe I'm more tired than I expected."_ Ruby tilted her head as she waited for his response. "I should be saying the same to you."

"Oh well, I went to go get a glass of milk for my cookies. Ya know for a late night snack," She sheepishly scratched her head. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk right now."

"Oh, you don't mind if I come with, I don't want to wake up my team up." Black mentally banged his head. Why did he say that! He should've expected her to ask to walk with him! "S-Sure," With that said they both walked away from their dorms. Well there goes his sleep.

They ended up walking around the courtyard, while Ruby told him about her old school, and about how her uncle helped her make Crescent Rose and teach her how to use it. She also talked about the many weapons she thought were cool and ideas she had in her mind for new ones. It still confused him how someone could have this much of an interest in weapons.

"And then my uncle cut down the Ursa down," She imitated some slashing noises and swung her arms around like if she was holding her scythe. "It was in that moment I made up my mind that I wanted a scythe to be my weapon."

"You really are an odd one." He commented.

Ruby slightly blushed and lightly laughed. "So how come you never gave your weapon a name?"

"A name?"

"Yea, Yang has Ember Celiac, Gohan has Muffle and Ruffle, Nora has Magnhild and I have Crescent Rose." Black thought about it for a bit. Indeed that everyone in the school had a name for their weapon. "I…was never good at naming things."

A light bulb appeared on Ruby's head. "I can help you think of a name," She pulled out a list of names out of nowhere and began reading them to him.

For the next 5 minutes, Black denied every single name she suggested. "What about… Blade twins?" Again he shook his head no. Ruby sighed and tossed the list away. "Well, that's the last one on my list. Man, you sure are a picky one." This earned her a slight glare.

"None of them seemed right for my weapon," Ruby tapped her chin in thought. "How about you tell me what you like and maybe I could come up with something."

Black looked to the side and tried to think of something he liked. He likes books, tea, quietness, the animals, nature itself. It bothered him a bit that he couldn't come up with a name for his weapon.

As his eyes roamed the courtyard. There has to be something he liked that could help him come up with a name for his weapon. His eyes landed on something, "Roses,"

"Huh?" Ruby looked at the direction he was looking at, it was the small rose garden Beacon had. _"He likes roses?_ "

"How about… Saber Rose?" He turned towards her, "How about that?" She asked.

Saber Rose, yes that name sounded right. The name reminded him of his ki blade he would create when he was in his Super Saiyan Rose form. "It's… I like it." Ruby smiled, finally she found a name he liked for his weapon. It sounded cool too.

Black took out his scroll and checked the time. 6 am, great, he only has 2 hours left of sleep now. "I think we should head back or we won't be able to stay awake for Port's class today."

"Yea you're right. Ugh, that class is really boring." They both headed back to their dorms. "That is something we can both agree on." He said.

* * *

 **Well, there it is my friends' chapter 7. Now, I have some good news and bad news to tell you. First the bad news, I no longer have internet in my apartment which sucks. Good news is that there's a library literary right next to my apartment building so updates will still be coming but maybe a bit slower now. Man I wonder why Alli smells like alcohol, hehehehe.**

 **Well that's all I have to say right now, until next time PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my friends I'm back with another Chapter of Black Roses! Now this chapter is going to be exciting for me to write so I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh so you might be wondering how does Gohan have both his arms and doesn't have the scar on his cheek, well my friends that will be explained further in the story. There will be parts in this chapter that might surprise you too. Now with now further due let's get this story on the go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dbz/Dbs or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

In the town of Vale Team RWBY and Alli were walking down the street as they admired the decorations for the Vytal Festival. "The Vytal Festival oh this absolutely wonderful!" Weiss excitingly said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much before Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said.

"How could you not smile, it's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh the amount of organization and planning for this event is simply breathtaking." Alli admired some of the decoration they walked by.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring." Yang said.

"I-It is amazing how they p-plan all this though," Alli added. Weiss wrapped her arm around the squirrel fauna's shoulder. "See Alli agrees with me." Yang just rolled her eyes. "Hey how come your team isn't with us?" The blondie brawler asked.

"G-Gohan said that he was g-going to head uptown to get something f-for his weapon then h-he'll try to catch up with us. I don't know w-where Black is, and Lewis is in detention again with Ms. G-Glynda." Alli quietly responded.

"Detention again? Wow, I feel bad for him," Ruby said, "But then again Ms. Glynda is his aunt, he might have it easier than most students."

They continued to walk down the street till they all flinched a bit when the smell of fish hit them. "So remind why we're spending our weekend visiting the stupid docks instead of taking Alli to someplace fun since she's finally out of the clinic bed." Yang said.

Ruby pinched her nose and tired the wave the smell away. "Ugh it smells like fish."

"Well, what kind of smell were you expecting from the docks?" Blake asked.

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I think it's my duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained.

Blake turned to the others. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand during the tournament."

"You can't prove that," Weiss quickly denied. "Guilty." Alli added.

"Whoa," They all turned around to see that Ruby was staring at a destroyed dust shop. "What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the officers. "Dust robbery, this place is turning for the worst every minute."

"They left all the money again, doesn't make any sense. Who needs that much dust?" Officer 1 asked.

"I don't know," Officer 2 responded.

"You thinking the White Fang or that unknown villain?"

"I think we're not getting paid enough." With that, the two officers left the scene.

Alli felt sad for the owner of this dust shop. "Hmph the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." The girls turned toward the ice queen. "What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of miss guided faunas." Blake retorted.

"Miss Guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"Then they're very miss guided, either way it wouldn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Alli noticed a slight mix between a sad and disappointed look from Blake's eyes when she looked at the crime scene again.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"Yea and there's that new mysterious guy who has been recently appearing lately that has been robbing dust shops as well," Yang added, Alli nodded in agreement.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunas only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said making Alli lower her head down a bit. "That's not necessarily true," Yang said.

"Hey stop that faunas!" Someone yelled. The gang all ran back to the docks to see some being chased by the police. He had short spikey blond hair and a yellow monkey tail, wore a loose open shirt, two red wrist bracer with black fingerless gloves underneath. Blue cargo shorts with a white belt and a chain strapped from the right, along with black and yellow sports shoes.

The monkey faunas jumped off the boat and ran down the boardwalk. He ran up the stairs before running past the girls but not before winking at Blake. "Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there is it goes," Yang stated.

"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss ran after the faunas followed by others. They continue to chase the faunas down the street before turning the corner. Weiss ended up crashing into someone making her and the person fall onto the floor. Looking up she saw the faunas jump up the building out of view. "No he got away."

"Uh Weiss," Yang pointed at the girl beneath her. Looking at the girl she received a smile from her. "AH!" The ice queen quickly got off the girl. "Salutation," The girl greeted with a wave. The girl had short curly orange hair, bright green eyes, and freckles. She wore a tan old fashioned blouse, short gray overalls, black stockings with a green line down the middle and black shoes.

"Uh, hello," Ruby greeted.

"Umm, are you…okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking," The girl said. Ruby and others looked at each other not sure what to make of this…situation. "Do you want to get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes," the girl flipped back on to her feet causing the others to step back from her. "My name is Penny, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Penny my names Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"M-My name is Alli."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked which she received an elbow from Blake. "Oh I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The girl once again greeted. "You already said that." Weiss reminded.

"So I did,"

"Well sorry for running into you," Weiss apologized.

"Take care friend," Ruby said before following the others.

"Well, she was… weird." Yang said.

"It isn't nice t-to say stuff like that about p-people." Alli lightly scold.

"Now where did that faunas riffraff run off to," They all stopped when they saw Penny right in front of them. "What did you call me?" Yang eyes slightly widen while Weiss looked behind her then back at Penny, not knowing how she was able to appear before them so fast.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized.

"No not you," Penny walked past them till she was in front of Ruby. "You," Ruby looked confused. "Me? I-I don't know-uh."

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Ruby looked to her teammates for some support which they all signaled her to say no. "Yea, sure, why not," They all fell backwards anime style while Alli stood there confused as to why her friends fell.

Penny joyfully laughed. "Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys." Ruby groaned a bit since the scene kind of reminded of her in her first day in school. "Is this what it was like when you first met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No she seems far more coordinated." She responded.

Yang was about to ask Penny something but someone else spoke first. "Penny?" Turning around they all saw Gohan carrying a bag of dust ammo and some school supplies. Penny's eyes widen as a smile appeared on her face, faster than anyone could see Penny ran up and hugged the Sayian hybrid. "Gohan!"

Gohan laughed a bit and wrapped an arm around her. "When did you get here?" He asked.

"Just today, I was out taking a walk when Weiss accidentally crashed into me." She answered while still hugging him. Yang's eye slightly twitched a bit at seeing the contact between the two while the others were confused as to how these two knew each other.

Yang cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two. "So mind explaining to us how you two know each other?" Yang asked something that the others wanted to know as well.

"Oh that's right I never told you guys," Gohan placed a hand on Penny's head while they faced the group. "This is my little sister, Penny."

There was a short moment silence before, "WHAT!?" The girls shouted, minus Alli who stood there quiet but still surprised.

A shocked expression came across their faces from the revelation. "S-She's your sister?!" Weiss shouted. Gohan nodded his head yes. They couldn't believe that these two were siblings, they looked nothing alike, but then again Yang and Ruby looked nothing alike as well. "He's my super brother!" Penny fist pumped the air.

"Super brother?" Blake said with a raised brow.

"Yup since Gohan is always saving the day as-,"

"AHHH!" Gohan quickly clamped his hands over Penny's mouth before pulling her to the side. "Penny I told you can't tell people that I'm Saiyaman, it's a secret." He whispered.

Penny scratched the back of her head. "Oh, my mistake, it seems that I have forgotten about that, sorry." The girls stood there and watched as the two whispered to each other. "Uhh Gohan, is there something you don't want us to know?" Yang asked in an amused voice.

"N-No," Gohan denied, but to Blake, Weiss, and Yang they saw the nervousness in Gohan's eyes. _"Looks like Gohan has a secret."_ Yang thought with a smirk.

"If you two are siblings then how come you two look nothing alike? Are you like half-siblings too?" Blake asked.

"No, I'm her stepbrother actually," This gained a confused look from them. "I was adopted as a child by Penny's father from an orphanage." He explained.

Yang's eyes slightly widen a bit. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Gohan asked his sister.

"I'm here to participate in the tournament," She answered.

"Wait you're going to fight in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready," Penny saluted which made the Saiyan hybrid chuckle a bit.

"I'm sorry but you hardly look the part." Weiss commented.

Gohan smirked a bit. "You shouldn't underestimate people by how they look Weiss, besides you're one to talk, I don't think I've ever seen someone fight in a dress before."

"It's a combat skirt," Ruby zipped next to the ice queen. "Yea," Then they low fived.

"Wait that must mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" She asked Penny.

"Uhh the who?"

"The filthy faunas from the boat!" Weiss showed a drawing she made of the monkey faunas. _"That's a pretty bad drawing."_ Gohan thought.

"Stop calling him that!" Blake said.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Gohan made his way to Yang, Ruby, and Alli. "I'm sorry would you like me to stop referring the trash can as a trash can or this lamp post as a lamp post."

"Stop it!"

Penny stood beside Gohan since she wasn't sure why these two were fighting. "Gohan, why are they fighting? I thought they were friends?"

The son of Goku was just as confused as his sister. "Hey maybe you two should take off," Yang suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, we'll… deal with this. Besides you two have some catching up to do right? And don't worry about Alli we'll drop her off back at Beacon." Gohan stared at the arguing heiress and bookworm for a second before looking at Penny. "Come on Penny, their some places I'd like to show you." With that Gohan and Penny headed down the street.

"So Penny, how's dad father doing?" Gohan asked.

"Oh he's doing very well, but has been kind of worried about you." A concerned look came over her. "Why?" He asked.

"Gohan how… how's that transformation of yours going, were you able to master it?" She asked. Gohan looked at his hands and sighed. Penny and his adoptive father were the only ones who knew about his heritage, about his…past. After all, Penny and her father did find him in the middle of a burning village. The memories of that time made him tighten his fists. "I… I haven't had any time to, and I don't want to risk losing control and hurting someone."

Penny noticed her brother's sorrow expression, so she quickly tried to change the subject. Looking around she saw an arcade center. "Hey why don't we go to the arcade like when we were kids." Gohan smiled and nodded his head.

They made their way to the arcade. "That reminds me, how did you manage to convince dad in letting you fight in the tournament?" Gohan asked.

* * *

Black dropped a huge container in front of Roman. "There, that's the last one. Now want to tell me why I had to bring these all the way from Atlas." Roman lit his cigar. "Well my good wacky hair friend, this container is where we're going to storing the dust from the Schnee freight we'll be stealing in two days." Black looked at the map lying next to Torchwick. "Hmm? You would think the Schnee Dust Company would stop sending their cargo to Vale after the many recent dust robberies reports." Black commented.

"Yea they might have the money and power but no brains. Say I've heard you've had an encounter with a Schnee before when you worked with Adam."

Black gazed at a white dust crystal. "Yes I've had, it was during one of my missions where I had to destroy an Atlesian base." This caused Roman's eyes to slightly widen. _"He destroyed an Atlesian base?!"_

"She was skilled for a human when she was level-headed," A grin then appeared on his face one that sent shivers down Roman's spine. "But pathetic when she fell to rage and despair."

" _Geez wonder what he did,"_ He then saw Neo walking towards them. "Oh Neo you're back, so how was the mission Cinder gave you?" The mute tossed him a folder; inside it were pictures of a dead body. "And this is why you're the perfect candidate for these assassinations; they never expect a loveable, innocent little girl to kill them." He said while patting her on the head making her beam in bliss from the praise.

" _If she had a tail it would probably be wagging right now,"_ Black thought.

"Maybe you should give her some actual kid's clothes to make her appearance more believable." Neo glared and flipped him off since she knew he was making fun of her height again. Roman sighed as he saw that these two were going to be at each other's throats again. Roman lightly chopped Neo on the head and lightly whacked Black on the head with his cane. Neo rubbed her head and stared at him with a confused look, while Black gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"You both are always provoking each other in one way or another; it's not really good for our team. So why don't you two try getting along a bit, hmm?" Neo and Black stared at each other for a sec. Black scoffed and looked away, Neo crossed her arms and looked away as well with a mad pouty face.

Roman sighed and rubbed his temples. "Whelp, it was worth a shot."

"Hmph* I'm going to head back to the school," Black said as he walked outside.

"Remember Black in two days at midnight, be there or we might have some problems with our hero." Black scoffed and took off. "Still amazing that he can fly, right Neo, Neo?" Looking around he saw that he was alone. "Great she probably left to get some more ice cream," He checked his pockets. "And with my wallet as well." He heavily sighed and headed inside the warehouse to check on how the White Fang were doing with the dust and weapon crates.

A couple of hours passed by, Gohan and Penny were playing wackagrimm with Penny winning by 3 points. The timer on the game ended and announced Penny as the winner. "Yea I won!" She happily cheered.

Gohan chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You beat me alright," They then headed out the arcade center since it was getting late. Gohan saw a woman and an Atlas solider by the front entrance. "Uh oh, I think I might be in trouble." Penny giggled.

They walked up to the two, "Penny where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." The woman said with concern in her tone.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked Gohan in a serious tone.

"Oh that's my older brother Gohan." Penny answered for him. The woman looked at the demi Saiyan for a bit. The soldier seemed a bit surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry sir I didn't realize you were a sibling of hers."

"It alright," Gohan reassured

"So you're Gohan. Penny and your father speak a lot about you," This made Gohan lightly laugh and scratch the back of his head. "Would like to speak to your father?" The woman asked.

"I'd love to but I have to get back to school," The woman nodded. Gohan then placed a hand on Penny's shoulder. "Well I'm going to head back, stay out of trouble and tell father and General Ironwood I said hello."

"I will Gohan," The demi Saiyan then picked up his bags and headed back to Beacon. "Bye," Penny waved.

As Gohan walked down the street he remembered about his friends. _"I hope Weiss and Blake were able to solve whatever issue they had with each other."_

Gohan walked through the halls of the school when suddenly he saw a black blur ran past him. "Huh? What was that?" He then saw Ruby running down the hall.

"Gohan did you see where she went?" She asked.

"Umm, who?" Gohan asked.

"Blake, she ran out the room after…" There was a short pause. "We found out something about her."

" _Must've been something she didn't want them to know seeing how fast she ran out the room."_ Gohan saw the worried look Ruby had, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, whatever it is she might just need some time alone."

Ruby looked at the floor. "She looked so scared."

"Hey I'm sure things will work out, look let's just go back to the others, and why don't you guys fill me in on what happened after I left." Ruby only nodded her head yes.

* * *

Outside Blake stopped running when she saw the statue of a Huntsman and Huntress. She looked at the statue with sadness, then reached towards her bow and pulled it off revealing her cat ears. She wiped a tear from her eyes; she couldn't believe she revealed her secret to them after all her effort in trying to hide her heritage. "I knew you looked better without the bow," A voice said. Looking behind her she saw that it was the same faunas from the docks

The faunas saw the depressed look on Blake's face. "I'm guessing something bad in there," pointing to the school dorm building. "You wanna take a walk?" Blake looked back to the school, she couldn't go back, no not yet. She has to have some time to think about all this, before confronting them again.

"Hmm?" An amused tone was heard. Looking back the two faunas saw Black standing there with his arms crossed looking at Blake. Her whole body stiffened. "Cat ears huh," He walked passed by the monkey faunas but not before looking at him from the corner of his eye. He then walked passed by Blake who was still stiff. "Well a least my question on why you have such an oversized bow is answered," Blake turned around as she saw him walking away.

"You're… not going to tell them or anyone, right?" She felt scared that Black might mention her heritage to other students. The monkey faunas saw the scared expression on Blake's face and decided to say something but Black beat him to it. "What do I get out of it if I tell people you're a faunas hmm?" Blake didn't say anything. "Nothing, besides I could care less if you're a faunas or not, _you'll still be erased along with the rest of these mortals._ " He said the last part in his head with a bored look. "Now run along cat."

Blake glared at him from what he called her. Turning around she walked away with the monkey faunas. Black looked back one last time, _"Cat ears, Mercury mentioned that Adam's last partner had cat ears."_ Deciding to look into it later he headed inside the school to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Well, guys here's chapter 8, its short I know but had to give you guys something since finals will be starting and my free time will be cut. Not sure if I got anything to say right now so yea, till next time my friends, PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry guys this took so long. A lot has happened, from graduation to attending a funeral for my dear old laptop which was murder by being pushed off the balcony, the suspect a little sibling of mine. Thank god I had the beginning of this chapter saved on a flash drive. But now I have a new beautiful laptop, which I'll be using now to catch up with the missed time I missed for this story.**

 **Now with no further due let's get this Chapter STARTED!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blaaake!"

"Blaaake where are youuuu!" Ruby and Yang both called out to their lost teammate. "Weiss you're not helping." Ruby said when she noticed that the Schnee made no effort in finding their friend.

"You know who might be able to help? The police," Weiss suggested. Ruby crossed her arms and glared at her partner. "Weiss,"

"Hey it was just an idea." Gohan looked around the street knowing that they won't be finding Blake anytime soon considering that they're searching the opposite direction in where she's actually at. Yes he could sense where she's at but barely, for some reason people with aura were harder for him to sense their ki. If he stopped concentrating on her energy he might lose her position.

Lewis appeared one place after another looking behind posters, under tables, and inside a garbage can. "Blake? Are you in there?"

"Uh, L-Lewis I don't think Blake's in t-there," Alli said. Lewis accidentally fell deeper into the trash can making it tip over and roll down the street with him in it. "AH! L-LEWIS!" Alli chased after him while the others just watched.

Gohan saw the worried expressions on Ruby and Yang's faces. He couldn't tell them where Blake was at. From what they told him he could understand why she ran away, he would probably have done the same. She just needs some time alone, she'll come back.

"Well, when we do find her let's hear her part of her story before jumping to any conclusions." Yang said as they continued walking.

"Well I think when we do hear her out you'll realize that I was right," Weiss said.

"I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today," Penny said out of nowhere scaring the girls. "AH Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby shouted.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" She asked.

Gohan decided to answer this for them. "We're looking for our friend Blake."

"Ohh, you mean the faunas girl," The group's eyes widen a bit. "Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked. Alli walked up next to her while rolling the trash can that Lewis was stuck in.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny pointed at her head. Yang gave a confused look. "What cat ears? She wears a… bow." There was a short silence before it was broken by Ruby. "She does like tuna a lot."

"Gohan you didn't know she had cat ears?" Penny asked which earned her an embarrassed look from the demi Saiyan. "N-No I didn't." He said while looking away. Now thinking about it her bow does resemble cat ears. How come he didn't see that earlier?

"Well, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, she's been missing for two days." Ruby answered. Penny gasped and grabbed Ruby by the arms. "That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest till we find your teammate."

Gohan smiled at seeing Penny offering her help. Yang secretly grabbed him by the arm and motioned him to walk away quietly. Alli and Weiss grabbed the trash can Lewis was in and carried him away slowly. After a while, they disappear from Ruby and Penny's view.

* * *

"Why did we leave them?" Gohan asked.

"Well I think this is a perfect opportunity for Ruby to socially mature and for your sister to hang out with someone her age." Yang said as she took out her scroll and looked at the map. Gohan thought about it for a bit. "Yea I guess you're right," He thought back when she first found out that he was going to be her older brother, the absolute joyful look he saw on her face was something he'd never forget. And it looked like that same sense of joy was happening again, but with Ruby. "It is nice seeing her interact with other people around her age." He said to himself.

Yang showed the map of the city to them on her scroll. "Alright I think we should split up. Weiss, you'll go with Lewis and Alli to the east side of the city while Gohan and I will go to the west side." The Schnee looked at the map and saw an indecent store that was located on the west side of the city. Looking up from the scroll she saw a goofy grin on Yang's face.

"Uhh, no you won't," Weiss grabbed Yang by the back of her jacket and dragged her away. "Wait what? Come on I wanna go with Gohan!" She reached out to the demi Saiyan. "Gohan help!" The half-breed just scratched his head and lightly laughed, not really sure if he should help her or not. As the two went out of their view Gohan turned to his two teammates. "S-So should we get going?" Alli asked.

"Yea,"

Lewis poked his head out the trash can. "Where we going?"

"I believe we're going to the west side of Vale." Lewis jumped out the trash can and landed on his feet. "Hey Gohan, where's captain?"

"I don't know Lewis, didn't see him this morning." He did wonder where Black could be at, he wasn't able to make any contact with him the whole morning. "Wonder if he's okay."

Weiss stopped dragging Yang and crosses her arms. "Hey what was that for!" The brawler shouted.

"Don't think I didn't see the reason why you wanted to go with Gohan to the west side." Yang looked away and scratched her cheek with her finger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! There's an indecent store over there and you wanted to take Gohan to it!" Weiss shouted.

"You can't prove that! Besides it was just a mere coincidence that a store like that is in the direction I wanted to go with him." Weiss saw the nervousness in Yang's eyes. She continued to stare at the blondie make her sweat a beat before, "Alright I was trying to take him there!" She exclaimed.

"You really are a pervert aren't you?" The Schnee backed away in slight disgust. "Hey, that's a really strong word to accuse me with. I prefer being called a researcher of the male human body." She said with a nurse hat on her head.

Weiss deadpanned at this and facepalmed. _"I'm gonna have to keep her away from Gohan it seems._ "

* * *

Black was sitting in the middle of a field mediating; he had his arms in front of him. After a while his left hand was surrounded by a white aura while his right hand was surrounded by his black and purple aura. The black and purple spread throughout his body, then it vanished. The white aura also spread throughout his body before vanishing as well. Breathing out he looked at his hands. "What is it you want," He asked. Next, to him a black color pool appeared from the ground, the pool dried up some of the grass around it. Out of the pool, Salem emerged. "I saw you doing this these past 6 days so I decided to check on what it is you're trying to do." She replied.

"I'm disguising my ki so I can use my powers freely without being noticed that I'm the one causing havoc." Salem walked around him. "Ki, you mean the energy within us."

Black narrowed his eyes, "Yes, how'd you know that?"

Salem smirked and walked around him. "You'd be surprised at what I know." She created a small black and white ki ball in her hand before letting it fade in her body. Black's face turned into a somewhat surprised look, not because she's able to use ki but of what he felt from it, _"That ki, was that…"_

Black glared at her before turning his face away. "Yes, ki is your life force. Everyone has their own ki signature they emanate much like how everyone has their own unique semblance. Which is why I have been creating a second ki signature I'll be emanating whenever I'm not working, it was just a theory before I began trying to create it." He explained.

She stopped in front of him, "So what I saw was a successful creation of your second ki signature," Black only nodded. "…Tell me something, have you found out who this hero of Remnant is?" She asked.

"No I haven't, but I might have a clue soon," Salem raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes,"

She stared at him for a second before summoning the black pool. "Alright then, I'm heading back, there's someone I must talk to." Bending down and using her finger she raised his face so he could face her. "Till next time, my sweet little slave." Black held back his anger knowing that it will only give her the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

She moved away and walked into the black pool. Black looked up and stared at the shattered moon. "…Shit, I'm late," Getting up he stretched his limbs. "Roman's gonna annoy me about this now." He then took off into the sky.

* * *

Night time fell and Blake was waiting patiently for the White Fang to make their move on the Dust cargo Sun told her about. She then heard someone land next to her. "Anything happen while I was gone?" Sun asked.

"No, they finished offloading the cargo but now it's just sitting."

"Hmm, well that's boring," He grabbed an apple he had in his arms. "I stole an apple for you." Blake stare at the apple in his hands for a second. "Do you break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey weren't you in some kind of cult?" This earned him a glare from her. "Alright, too early." All a sudden a Bullhead flew over them and landed in the shipyard. Out of the Bullhead several White Fang members walked out with guns and swords in their hands. "Oh no,"

"Is that them?"

"Yea, it's them." Sun saw the sad and disappointed look on her face. "You really didn't it was them, did you?"

"No deep down I knew… I just didn't want to be right?" Her ears perked up when she heard a voice giving orders. "Hey what's the holdup!?" To her shock, it was Roman Torchwick giving orders to them.

"We're not exactly the most unspeculative thieves at the moment, so why don't you pick up the pace." Blake was really confused by this. "This isn't right; the White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Standing up she unsheathed her sword, "Whoa hey what are you doing?!" Ignoring Sun, Blake jumped off the warehouse they were on and sneaked her way towards Roman.

Roman checked his scroll to see if Black responded to his message which of course he didn't. "Sigh* this kid is going to give me a headache. I mean I told him to be here before midnight it's a simple order I gave him, it shouldn't be that hard to complete right?" He asked one of the White Fang members much to their confusion. "Maybe I should call him, ya know to make sure he's coming…Na he'll just get mad." Roman placed his scroll back away.

Blake ceased the opportunity and grabbed him by the shoulder and positioned her sword by his neck. "Nobody move!" White Fang members turned and aimed their guns at her.

"You know it's pretty rude to interrupt someone when they're talking to someone else." Roman said. _"You were talking to yourself,"_ The White Fang members thought. Blake pressed her sword a little deeper to his neck leaving a slight red cut mark. "Shut it," She said.

Blake removed her ribbon, revealing her cat ears to them. "Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum?" The question made them lower down their weapons a bit.

Roman sighed, "Didn't you get the memo kid?"

"What're you talking?"

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business adventure together, pretty fun if you ask me." Blake pressed her sword even more. "Tell me or I'll put an end to your little operation." She threaten.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, there's someone out there that wouldn't appreciate you killing me," Sounds of more Bullheads in the air caused Blake to look up, "And I wouldn't call this a little operation," As Blake was distracted by the Bullheads, Roman aimed the end of his cane and fired an explosive round at the floor, knocking Blake away.

* * *

Gohan was looking at his scroll to see if Black had messaged him back. "Where are you?" A sound of something exploding caused him to look up; a faint smoke was seen in the sky. _"That sounds like,"_ His eyes narrowed at the direction of the smoke and explosion. _"Trouble."_

Alli and Lewis were still inside the shop asking around if anyone has seen Blake. "I'm sorry guys but," He looked at his watch, "I have to go help." Gohan ran down the street to find a place where he can activate his watch.

* * *

Blake coughed and swiped some of the dust near her face. She then immediately rolled out the way of another explosive bullet. Roman aimed his cane and fired a couple more rounds. Blake flipped backwards then jumped to the side before using her semblance to jump back. She managed to dodge all the explosive bullets and then ran behind some containers.

"Here kitty, kitty, I promise I'll give you treat if you come out." He taunted, a banana peel landed on his hat. "Really?" He groaned before tossing the peel off but was then kicked in the chest by Sun. "Leave her alone."

White Fang members jumped out of the Bullheads and landed around Sun. "I'd say surrender buuut you tossed a banana peel on my favorite hat," Roman glared at him. "Get him," he ordered the Fang members. As they went to take down Sun, Roman checked the time on his scroll. _"This kid still isn't here. Maybe I should scold him when I see him,"_ He thought. _"Na, that'll probably cause more trouble than help."_

He heard someone fall, looking up he saw that all the White Fang members on the ground unconscious. "Wow really?" Aiming the barrel of his cane he fired a shot. Sun spun his staff in front of him and blocked the bullet. Blake landed in front him, "He's mine!"

She charged at him and clashed her sword with his cane; she then did a series of quick slashes, using her semblance to take some the hits that Roman tried to land. Roman managed to block most of them but her attack were very fast, finally he saw an opening. Using his cane he hit her under the chin, before bringing it back down on her head. He elbowed her in the midsection then used his cane like a bat to knock her away.

Sun vaulted over Blake and kicked Roman in the face, switching his staff into its duel nun-chuck gun mode. While spinning his duel nun-chucks he fired shotgun rounds at Roman.

Again Roman was on the defense, blocking the shotgun shells with his cane. Sun continued his attack, speeding up a bit in switching which nun-chuck to fire. Sun then swiped his nun-chuck to side forcing Roman's arm which he held his cane to move to the side as well. Blake ran up and slashed him across the chest.

Roman landed on his back with an annoyed look. "What is with these kids?" He aimed the barrel at a container which was hanging on a chain and fired. The chain broke and the container fell, Sun and Blake rolled out the way.

Unknown to Sun, Roman was right in front of him with the end of the cane aimed at him. "Hey!" A voice called out.

Looking to the side he saw a familiar red cape. "Oh hey red, long time no see. Isn't it past your bedtime?" He taunted.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and took out Crescent Rose. "Penny get back," Ruby said, facing away from the fight.

Seeing her distracted Roman fired an explosive bullet at her. Ruby eyes widen as the bullet came closer, it then hit its mark, blowing her away. "GAAAH!" Penny face turned serious and walked forward.

"Bullseye!" Roman evilly laughed.

"Penny wait, stop!" Ruby tried warning.

Penny looked back with a smile, "Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready." She then turned back and slipped into a fighting stance (Cough* Future Gohan's fighting stance cough*). She then jumped forward at a very shocking height and speed and landed on one of the White Fang members. She quickly summoned two swords from her back and used them to block the attacks of two White Fang members, before punching one in the gut then spin kicking the other one away.

She called in more swords and had them spin in front of her to deflect some bullets that were being shot at her. More Fang members charged at her, she kicked one behind her, then caught another sword with her right hand and pulled the guy to her and delivered a strong punch to the face. She used her swords to block the swords and bullets behind her while she fought off the ones in the front. Dodging and blocking the attacks of each member while countering them with her own attacks. "Whoa, she's good," Ruby said.

Penny blocked a punch with her right forearm and then punched the Fang member away with her left. She leaned back as someone tried slashing at her, flipping backwards. "Wow, that's a lot of them." Using her swords she threw them like a Frisbee knocking all the White Fang members to the side. Her swords came back to her. "I think I'll call that… Frisbee attack." The bullheads in the air started firing at her. Jumping back she dodged the incoming bullets then launched two of her swords to a building behind her pulling her away. She then had her swords form a small tunnel in front of her and fired a green blast which sliced through two bullheads.

Ruby was amazed by all this. She saw another bullhead coming their way. She fired several sniper rounds at the bullhead before it pulled away. Penny made her way to Blake and Sun who were chasing Roman.

"Man, these kids are getting weirder every day." As he was reaching a bullhead that was on the ground he stopped when he saw someone floating down. "Ahhhh great," Landing on top of the Bullhead was someone who wore an orange helmet with a black visor covering the top part of their face. He wore a green gi with a black belt and black body suit underneath and a red cape. White boots with yellow in the front and white gloves.

Blake and Sun's eyes widen at the floating person. "Is that?" Sun started.

"Great Saiyaman." Blake finished off. She's heard of him many times before and the things he can do, it was straight out of a comic book. Penny smiled at seeing him. "I really think you should stop trying to catch me all the time, I might get the wrong idea." Roman teased.

Ruby was freaking out in the distance from seeing her favorite superhero. "It's really him! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Saiyaman hopped off the Bullhead and walked towards Roman. "Well I can't just let bad guys like you running around causing trouble." Crossing his arms he looked behind Roman to see Blake, Sun and …Penny! _"What's she doing here?!"_ Penny noticed him looking at her and secretly waved at him with a smile. Saiyaman sweatdropped. Looking back at Roman he smirked. "Well to me it looks like your surrounded and your partner isn't here to help you escape with her illusions."

Blake and Sun stood behind Roman ready to make a move if needed to. "To think we'd see a The Great Saiyaman here, this day is getting better and better," Sun said.

Blake still held a serious look. "Hey relax, Saiyaman's here so we don't got much to worry about right now." Blake looked at the monkey faunas. "I know but still, I have a bad feeling about this situation."

"Why's that?" Penny asked.

"Look at him; he looks calm like he expected Saiyaman to be here." It was true; Roman held no sign of nervousness.

"Yea she couldn't make it today due to a stomach pain from consuming too much… ice cream." Saiyaman tilted his head showing his confusion. Roman then felt his scroll vibrate. "But no worries, I got someone else who would like to play with you, be nice to each other." Roman bowed and faster than anyone could see, someone flew straight at Saiyaman and kicked him in the gut sending him crashing into several containers. The person landed on his right foot before disappearing and reappearing in the middle of Blake, Sun, and Penny.

Using the back of his fist he hit Blake on her right temple, then spun around and kneed Sun in the gut, and turned around and sent a punch towards Penny.

Penny managed to cross her arms in front of her but was still knocked away from the strength behind the punch and crashed into a container. "Penny!" Ruby rushed to help her. She looked inside the container and saw Penny pushing some stuff off of her. "I'm okay Ruby," She smiled. "How are your friends?"

Looking back she saw Blake on her side unconscious and Sun on his knees clutching his stomach in pain. Standing in front of Sun was someone dressed in black, gray, and dark green. He wore a black hood and gray mask that covered the bottom half of his face. A black battle robe that ended down to his ankles with the bottom part open, the robe had gray lines that curved upwards by his chest while the lines from his waist down pointed down. Gray pants, dark green boots and gloves.

"Cough* D-damn it!" Sun tried getting up but couldn't muster the strength to do so. The person looked towards Ruby and Penny. The two of them readied themselves. Ruby held Crescent Rose, while Penny slipped into her fighting stance and called out her swords. "Well it seems you guys look busy right now, so imma take my leave." Roman waved off and headed in another direction.

"Oh, no you don't!" Using her semblance Ruby raced after Roman but was forced to stop and lean back when an incoming fist nearly hit her face. Jumping back she saw it was the same guy. "He's fast," Ruby fired a couple rounds at the person while creating some distance between them. Each bullet was effortlessly caught.

Finally getting some distance Ruby looked back at the guy. "He isn't going to let us pass." Penny walked up next to her and narrowed her eyes. _"This man is defiantly strong, but Gohan will take of him."_ She thought, and on cue sounds of something crashing was heard.

Looking past the person, Ruby and Penny saw Saiyaman walking towards them with some rips in his suit and cape. "That's quite the kick you got there buddy." The person said nothing but only stared at him. "I hope you know that helping a criminal escape is a serious crime." Again no response, _"Is this guy a mute?"_ Saiyaman thought.

Saiyaman looked to the side. _"Roman's getting away."_

"Excuse me young huntresses, would you mind going after Roman for me, I'll take care of this" Ruby face lit up. "Y-Yes sir!" She saluted before running after Roman with Penny behind her. Penny looked back one last time. _"Be careful Gohan."_

Saiyaman and the unknown masked man stared down at each other. Like a bullet the person blasted towards Saiyaman and tried to knee him in the face, but was blocked by Saiyaman's forearm. Behind his helmet he gritted his teeth. The masked man then aimed a punch at his face but Saiyaman caught it with his other hand before turning and slamming him down. The masked man flipped backwards before dashing at him. He let out a relentless of attacks putting Saiyaman on the defensive. Saiyaman leaned back and used his left for momentum and aimed a kick at the masked man's head but was unfortunately blocked by his forearm. The masked man then tried to knee him in the gut but Saiyaman quickly used his hands and blocked the attack. The attack pushed him back, landing on his feet Saiyaman charged at him and let out his own attacks which surprisingly the masked man's managed to block and counter with his own attacks.

" _This guy is not like anyone I've faced before!"_ He ducked under another punch and countered with a kick to the chest pushing the masked man away and then chased after him.

* * *

Roman ran through the streets trying to get these two off his back. "Get back here!" Ruby shouted as she fired another sniper round. _"She really is persistent."_ He ducked under a sword that embedded its self on the wall above his head. _"Along with her friend,"_ Penny pulled the sword out and continued to chase after him.

He slid over a parked car and then turned to fire an explosive round at the car. The car blew up. Ruby and Penny saw the incoming rolling car which they ran up the car before jumping off of it, the car crashed into a building behind them before blowing up. They landed with a roll and then continued the chase.

Roman slowed down his pace then came to a complete stop. Taking in deep breathes, "Man I really gotta start running again," He felt his scroll vibrate; taking a look he saw a message. "When did she,"

"Halt in the name of justice!" Penny shouted.

"Oooo, that sounded cool!" Ruby commented.

"I know right!"

"Geez, don't you kids ever get tired?" Penny smirked and placed her hands on her hips with Ruby doing the same. "Justice never rest!" They both said making Roman sweatdropped. "Looks like Saiyaman is really influencing these kids."

Penny dashed towards him readying her swords. Out of nowhere an armored jeep crashed into her, sending her into a building. "Penny!" Ruby yelled.

The person driving the jeep was the White Fang lieutenant. "Hurry up and get in." The hatch of jeep opened and out popped Neo wearing a fake beard, eye patch, and a pirate hat. "Cool!" Ruby said, amazed by the armored jeep and the weapons it had, totally forgetting about Penny.

"Glad to see you like it," Roman took a seat. "Maybe I'll let you have some fun with it one day. Seya!" The jeep took off.

"Hey!" Ruby tried to chase after them but Neo used the jeep's mounted turret to fire at her. Ruby quickly skipped to the side, hiding behind some cover. She peeked over and saw that they were out of sight.

"Darn, they're gone." Penny jogged her way to her. "Did they get away?"

Ruby hung her head down. "Yea, they did." She shamefully said. All of a sudden they heard an explosion, "That came from the docks!"

Ruby clutched her hair. "Oh no I forgot about Blake!"

* * *

Sun had no words for what he was witnessing; the speed and power Saiyaman and the masked man were fighting each other were beyond any normal person. His eyes could barely register their movements. "This is insane." He heard a groan from Blake who had one arm wrapped around his neck to help him support her. He looked back at the fight, only to see more small craters here and there. "What the hell did you get yourself into Sun?" He asked himself.

Two figures clashed time to time, they landed on their feet before they both skipped forward and aimed a punch at each other, their fists collided which caused a small shockwave and crater underneath them. They pulled back and tried punching each other, again their fists collided and the crater became wider. They continued to exchange punches and kicks, some of them met their mark while the others were either dodged or blocked. The shockwaves from each hit made the containers and nearby building shake. Gohan ducked under a kick and swiped the masked off his foot. The masked man caught himself with his hands and flipped backwards. Saiyaman rushed at him and aimed a punch at the masked man's face but was caught and pulled forward. The masked man then tried to punch his face but was also caught by Saiyaman's left hand.

Their arms were crossed, each with a fist caught in their hand. Cracks on the ground appeared as they struggled to overpower the other. Saiyaman then pulled forward making the masked man lose balance. He grabbed the masked man by the wrist then began spinning him around before letting him go, sending him crashing into some containers.

Saiyaman took up to the sky to get a better view. "I can't sense him." All of a sudden a container was hurled towards him. Saiyaman dodged the incoming container and looked below to find the masked man, but instead saw more containers heading straight at him. Too busy dodging the incoming containers, Gohan didn't sense the masked man flying below him. The masked man flew upwards till he was above Saiyaman and leaned so that he was upside down and kicked Saiyaman straight down.

A huge crash was seen by Ruby and Penny who made their way towards Sun and Blake. The dust cleared as Saiyaman coughed from the dust in the air. "He can fly?!" Looking up he saw the masked man in the air with his arms crossed.

Gohan's face turned into one of horror as he saw the masked man charging a ki blast in his hand. _"He can use ki?!"_ The masked man fired the blast to which Gohan skipped to the side avoiding the blast. A huge explosion erupted as fire spread everywhere.

"Whoa," Ruby was scared but also amazed. Sacred at the destruction that lay before her, but amazed at the power the two people fighting had. "…Ruby?" Blake groaned finally waking up.

"Blake! Are you alright?" She asked. The cat faunas stood up with the help from Sun and Penny. "Besides my head hurting a lot, I… I think I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well we all got taken down by one guy and now Saiyaman is fighting him." Sun answered. Blake looked forward and saw the destruction. "They did this?"

"No, he did," Penny said, pointing at the floating masked man. The four narrowed their eyes at him thinking that he was going to attack them, but lucky he didn't since he was looking for Saiyaman.

Pushing a container off of him Saiyaman repositioned his helmet. He gritted his teeth when he saw the mess this guy has caused. "I have to stop him." The masked man appeared in front of him and gave a hard punch in Gohan's gut making his eyes widen pain. Quickly getting over the pain, he grabbed the masked man by the shoulder and gave his own punch in the man's gut making his eyes widen in pain. They pulled back and then sent a punch only to punch each other in the cheek. The side of Saiyaman's helmet cracked from the punch.

Gohan was the first to move and quickly grabbed the masked man's wrist and pull him forward. He then punched the masked man in the face, then chased after him continue his assault, not leaving the masked man any time to defend himself.

Gohan held his hand in front of him and used his ki to send an invisible ki push which sent the masked man crashing into some containers. Gohan chased after him, he raised his fist when he saw the masked man standing back up, and then brought it down. Unfortunately, the masked man rolled out the way and lifted his hand.

Gohan's eyes widen for two reasons, one was that the ki blast was defiantly going to hit him, and the second was all the fire and lighting dust around them. _"Aw crap baskets."_ Another huge explosion was seen by Ruby and the others, this time they had to shield their eyes from the after blast.

Ruby coughed and used her hand clear the dust surrounding her, the others doing the same. As the view cleared, they stared at the crater from where the explosion happened. "Look guys its Saiyaman." Sun said, and true to his words it was the Hero of Remnant, but he was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily and looking up.

They all looked at what he was staring at and saw that it was the masked man who was standing on a broken crane staring down at Saiyaman.

"We gotta go help him!" Ruby took out Crescent Rose and rushed down, "Ruby wait!" Blake shouted but her words weren't able to reach Ruby's ears. Fearing for her friend's safety Penny ran after her. Blake and Sun soon followed as well.

"D-Damn it, that blast really did a number on me," He glared behind his helmet. "And to think he was holding back too." The masked man kept on staring at him, not moving a single inch. It was like falcon staring down at his prey just waiting for it to make its move. Footsteps were heard, looking to the right he saw Ruby, Penny, Blake and the monkey faunas making their way here.

" _What're they doing!?"_ The masked man also noticed the four teens. They stood in front of Saiyaman with their weapons out. "What're doing?! Get out of here, it's dangerous!" He tried warning.

"We can't just let you fight him on your own, you're hurt too." Ruby retorted.

"I'll be fine!" He pushed himself up till he was on his feet. Penny really wanted to check up on him but couldn't risk having his identity exposed. Blake and Sun's instincts were telling them to run, but wouldn't dare run away like a coward. Sweat slid down Ruby's face, she was scared but refused to leave her hero at the hands of this guy.

The masked man stared at them for a few more seconds then turned his head to the side, police sirens were heard coming this way. Looking back at the teens and Saiyaman one last time, he took off into the sky.

Ruby used Crescent Rose to keep herself from falling. Blake fell to her knees as she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Sun tried his best to look okay but his body felt like shutting down. Penny looked at Gohan with a worried look; he saw this and gave her a thumb's up. "Well looks like we really made a mess here, huh." Saiyaman said.

Blake looked back, "Don't you mean, you made a mess when you were fighting that guy." This caused Saiyaman to nervously laugh and scratch his helmet. "Well at least it's all over, right?" Ruby said as she started getting her body to stop falling.

"It sure is." He saw the lights from the police cruisers, "Whelp, I thank you four for helping stopping this robbery, I can tell you will be great huntsmen and huntresses." This caused them to smile, waving goodbye Saiyaman took off.

* * *

10 minutes later…

"Ruby! You're okay!" Yang ran up and tightly hugged her. "Yang! Need air please!" Letting go, Ruby gasped for breath. "We heard the explosions and saw a lot of smoke!" Yang appeared around Ruby checking for any injury. The three members of team BAGL arrived as well. "Whoa," Lewis commented as he looked at the destroyed shipyard. They walked up to their friends who were sitting by some crates.

"Really sis, I'm fine." Ruby reassured, she saw Weiss walking up to Blake, remembering what happened to them 3 days ago Ruby tried to stop her. "Look Weiss it's not what you think, she can explain the whole thing, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty which are kinda cute." She mumbled, but to her failure, Weiss ignored her and continue to approach Blake.

Blake moved the ice pack from her temple so she can look at Weiss in the eyes, they stared for a moment before the cat faunas said something. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when-."

"Stop," The ice queen interrupted. "Do you know how long we've been searching for you?" She waited for a reply but received noting so she continued. "12 hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this, and in those 12 hours I decided," Everyone had a worried look that she might hate her. "I don't care."

Blake gained a confused look. "You don't care?" She unsurely asked.

"You said you're not one of them, right?"

"No I have been since I was younger-."

"uppp, I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is when something this big comes up, you come to your teammates and not some…someone else." She said, looking at Sun.

Blake smiled. "Of course,"

Ruby looked between the two then fist pumped. "Yea, team RWBY is back together!" She cheered.

Gohan chuckled, while Alli and Lewis smiled. "So, what happened here anyways?" Lewis asked. "Because it looked like you guys had a huge party here."

"Well you see," Ruby and Blake began explaning them the whole thing, from Roman trying to steal the Schnee Dust Company cargo, the White Fang working together with him, Saiyaman appearing, the masked man, and the fight the two had here. "Wow, lucky you," Yang smirked. "You got to meet the Great Saiyaman. What was he like?"

"He was so cool! Especially when he and the masked man started fighting, he was hiya! And the bad guy was ugh! Then he was like Tsew! And the whole place Whumpf! " Ruby exclaimed and tried imitated the fighting sounds and moves she saw. Yang ruffled her sister's hair. "Now I kinda wished I was here to see it." Gohan smiled at seeing the red haired girl excitement at seeing Saiyaman.

"So their fighting caused…all these?" Weiss asked, pointing at the shipyard. "Yea,"

"Wait who was the masked man?" Lewis asked. Blake and Sun gained a serious face. "We… we don't know, but we do know that he's working with Torchwick." Alli noticed the serious and slightly scared expression her fellow faunas companions held. "B-Blake? Are you alright? You seem s-scared"

The cat and monkey faunas glanced at each other. "Ruby might not know since she received no hit from him, but I got punched by that guy once and my aura instantly shattered, and it didn't help to cushion the punch at all too." Sun said. It was the most painful punch he's ever received in his life.

"Same with me, I got hit once and I was knocked out cold." Blake said still holding the ice pack over her temple where she got hit. Gohan narrowed his eyes; this guy was the strongest person he's ever faced on this planet. He hadn't fought that hard since the androids. "But Saiyaman managed to beat him, right?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No, he escaped when we heard they police cruisers coming."

"Whelp, looks that's one more thing we have to worry about, a man who has abilities like Saiyaman." Weiss threw her hands in the air. Ruby noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Penny?" They all looked around to find where the ginger has gone to.

Gohan looked to the side and saw a car with darken windows. It was the same type of car he's seen many times when General Ironwood or some secretive from Atlas military would visit his father. Penny is most likely being picked up by them.

He smiled and held a peace sign towards the car. Inside the car Penny smiled and waved. A man inside the car saw the interaction between the two siblings. "I know you want to spend time with your brother, but you should know better than wandering around the city alone."

Penny looked down. "I know sir,"

"Penny you'll be able to spend some time with him when the time is right."

* * *

An armored jeep was making its way towards a warehouse. The White Fang Lieutenant parked the jeep and exited along with Roman. "Man those brats are really annoying. I mean why can't they just do what normal teenagers do, you know, like go on dates, watch a movie with friends, or go to the arcade center." Roman rested his cane on a box and sat on another. "But no, they have to go messing up my heists."

Neo climbed out through the top hatch and hopped off. Roman looked at her weirdly. "What's with the getup?" Neo wrote on a piece of paper. _"I was playing pretend with a couple of little kids."_

Roman raised a brow at this. "You play with kids?"

" _They asked me to. I'm not good at telling children no."_ She responded with another paper. Roman looked to the side a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "I'll remember that for future opportunities." The White Fang Lieutenant rolled his eyes and then looked up when he heard someone. From the ceiling window the half-masked man flew down and landed in front of the Faunas. They glared at each other for a moment before Roman broke the silence.

"Ah, you're back, so how's the suit? Pretty nice huh," Roman asked while admiring his design. The masked man reached up and pulled off his mask and hood, revealing it to be Black.

"It's alright; I don't think they recognized me." He said as he looked at his disguise again. "Of course they wouldn't recognize you, your face and hair are covered. The only part visible is the white parts of your eyes."

Neo walked up and looked at her partner's new disguise, she held a thumb's up. Black stared at the clothes she was wearing, confused as to why she was wearing them. Roman noticed this and handed him the same paper that had her explanation.

"…I see," He said, reading the piece of paper.

"Oh, by the way nice work on fighting Saiyaman." Checking the news feed on his scroll. Roman and Neo looked at the images that displayed the destroyed shipyard. "Really leveled the place," Neo nodded in agreement.

Black rolled his eyes. With this event he knew he's gain the attention of the other kingdoms, Atlas military, and Ozpin. He couldn't help but smirk at this; finally things are starting to become fun around here. His expression turned into a serious one when he looked to the side. "Why the hell are you three here?" Roman looked up to see who he was talking to, only to see Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walking to them. "Oh, I didn't think you three would be here."

"Well after hearing about the mysterious thief that's been robbing dust shops all around Vale; I had to check up on you three." Cinder looked at Black. "I had a feeling it would be you."

"Like the new look Black gotta admit you do look pretty badass." Mercury said. "Hmph," The imposter saiyan made his way to a room to get changed. Neo had a mischievous smile and held a note to Emerald. _"Wanna go prank him?"_ Emerald's eyes slightly widen. "I-I think I'll pass. I wanna keep my head, not lose it." Neo shrugged her shoulders and walk to where Black was changing.

Emerald's facepalmed and let out a sigh. "What did Neo say?" Mercury asked.

"Nothing," They waited till Cinder was done talking to Roman. All of a sudden something crashed behind them. Looking back they all saw Neo dodging Black's ki blade. "They're at it again," Roman sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing this is a usual." Cinder asked, seeing Black's ki blade cutting through pretty much everything while Neo kept on dodging every attack.

Neo knew it was a bad idea but she could help but dump a bucket of icy water on his head while he was changing. She was moving as fast as she could, trying to dodge all of his attacks, some of them managed to graze her skin. Thank god he wasn't moving as fast as he was when fighting Saiyaman.

Black stabbed into her stomach only for her body to shatter. Looking around he saw her behind Roman huffing in exhaustion. "Tch, you damn brat." He said, clenching his fist in front of him. Neo stuck her tongue out and with her finger she pulled her right eye bag down. Roman sighed, while Cinder was kind of amused by this.

"You seemed to have opened up a bit Black," He sent her a glare. "Maybe having you work with Roman was a good idea." Cinder said.

"Besides the midget's annoying antics, it's better than working with those two." He said, pointing at Mercury and Emerald behind him. Mercury had a sarcastic hurt expression. Emerald rolled her eyes.

Patting his gi, Black made his way out the warehouse. "Heading back?" Cinder asked. He nodded in response, "Don't forget to find out where she is." Black gave no response and took off into the sky.

On a nearby building, a women with a Grimm mask watched him flying away. Behind the mask the women smirked. "Finally found you."

* * *

As he was flying Black stopped by a store to pick something up then headed back to Beacon. He landed behind some bushes and headed inside. "Black!" Someone called out. Turning around he saw Ruby and the others walking towards him. "Hey, where've you been?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, you've been gone all day." Gohan said.

"You missed a lot Captain!" Lewis said. Black looked at everyone for second. "I was getting Saber Rose a paint job."

"Saber Rose?" Yang asked. Black reached into his bag and placed Saber Rose on his wrist. "Oh yea, I was helping him come up with a name for his weapon, and we ended up with Saber Rose." Ruby explained.

"Saber Rose sounds pretty close to Crescent Rose. Did you want similar names for your weapons? Yang teased. Ruby thought about it for a second, and then her cheeks turned slightly red. "N-nonono, I was just helping him come up with a name, and that one popped in my head when he was staring at some roses, I didn't realize it was similar to Crescent Rose till now!" Yang laughed at her sister reaction. "I'm just messing with you little sis," Ruffing her head.

Ruby glanced at Black who had a confused look. "Well it's not gray anymore, so silver?" Black nodded his head. "Silver isn't the only color I chose." Saber Rose's blades came out, he then tilted the wrist bracer side to side, a light pink color was seen.

"Pink?" Weiss said was confused by the choice of color. "Mhm."

"You had them add a pink pearlescent paint on the blades." She said, looking at the blades a bit closer. "Isn't it kind of weird that a guy would have pink as a color for their weapon?" Sun asked.

Black looked at his reflection from the blades. He chose the color pink since it reminded him of his ki blade when in Super Saiyan Rose.

"I think it looks p-pretty cool," Alli commented. Ruby profusely nodded her head. Black had the blades go back in. He then noticed Blake was with them along with the monkey boy he saw the other day. "You decided to come back huh." He said looking at Blake which she responded with a nod. He noticed that she was holding an ice pack on her right temple.

Looking back others he also saw that the monkey boy had some bandages on his abdomen. "So where are you all coming from?" Black asked, crossing his arms. Ruby nervously laughed, "Well, you see.

* * *

 **Holy moly I'm finally done! Again I'm really sorry that this took so long. You probably noticed that this chapter was pretty long; I think the longest I've ever written. No about Black battle robe it would something like Hit's battle robe with armor on it or like a Warlock's battle robe from Destiny. Now I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll catch you guys next time PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my friends, I am back with another chapter of Black Roses. Now before we start I want to get something off of my chest. I welcome advice and suggestions given to me by you guys. But when it starts to sound like your telling me how to write the story how you want it, I'm going to have to stop you there. You know who you are, so let me get one thing straight this is MY story, how I want to write this story is my choice. To be honest, not many things tick me off but this did. If you don't like how I write my story there are plenty of other fanfic writers way better than me. Now on to another thing, I'm glad you guys liked the fight scene last chapter, I'm not the best when doing fight scene but it seems like I did okay. Now is that all? Yea, I think that's all. Let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Gohan was walking down the hall with a binder under his right arm. "Man Mr. Port's class is pretty boring, but then again his stories do have a moral."

"I'm impressed you, Pyrrha and Weiss can stay awake in that class." Yang said walking next to him clearly exhausted from listening to Mr. Port's stories.

"Well, he needs to if he wants to pass his class, unlike some people I know." The Schnee stared at her partner and the brawler. "Hey it's not our fault his class is boring!" Ruby retorted.

"That still doesn't give you two an excuse for not passing his class."

"She's right Ruby, p-passing Mr. Port's class is essential to pass for the year." Alli quietly said. The two sisters looked down in defeat. Gohan smiled and patted Yang on the back. "You guys will make it." Yang looked up and smiled.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. Looking behind them they saw Lewis driving some kind of go-cart heading straight towards them. Ruby and Weiss moved to the left while Gohan and Yang moved to the right. The go-kart passed them with a rope attached to it. "Heeeeelp!"

They saw Jaune being dragged across the floor. "Jaune I'm coming!" Pyrrha chased after him. "What's going on?" Gohan asked.

Ren came running before coming to a stop and taking deep breathes. "Nora decided to prank Jaune. She tied a rope to his foot onto the go-kart and had Lewis drive it around the school. Unfortunately, she had him drive one that didn't have any brakes." Nora appeared behind him and giggled, lightly bonking her own head. "Yea, not my best choice of pranks but it is fun to watch." Walking to the window she watched as Pyrrha tried to save Jaune.

"Maybe we should help him." Ruby suggested.

"Na, Auntie has it under control." They all looked to their right and saw Lewis waving at them. "Hi guys!" They stared at him for a second before looking back out the window then back to him and back to the window. "LEWIS!" They all shouted.

"That's my name." He smiled.

"W-What are you doing here?! Who's driving the go-kart?!" Ren asked.

"Oh, my other self is driving the go-cart." They looked back and saw that it was an inflatable version of himself. "Ooo that's pretty cool." Nora said, "Did you make that?"

"Nope, I bought it." He answered.

"Can you buy me one that looks like me?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Lewis, what about Jaune?! No one is driving the go-kart!" Ren exclaimed.

"Like I said Aunty has it under control."

The go-kart was heading off the cliff and Pyrrha desperately tried to reach him. "Jaune!" The go-kart drove off the cliff along with him. "No!"

She ran to the edge and saw the go-kart being levitated up along with Jaune. The go-kart was placed on the ground. Jaune had swirls in his eyes. Pyrrha untied the rope from his foot and shook him a bit. "Jaune, Jaune, are you alright."

"Grimm birdies,heheheh" She saw her friends arrive. "Pyrrha is he alright!" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he is, just a little dizzy." Ren walked up and helped him up.

"Children, dangerous acts like this will not be permitted on school grounds. I suggested you rethink your decision the next time you want to play a prank on one of your fellow classmates." Glynda scold.

"Aunty!" Lewis ran up, jumped and tried to hug her, only to be bonked in the head by her fist. He crouched down holding his head in pain. "Owowowow!"

"Why'd you do that aunty?" He asked with a teary eye.

"Your constant pranks to the teachers and students caused me to do that. Now you'll be spending detention with me along as well you Ms. Valkyrie." Nora stopped in her tracks when she tried sneaking away. She turned around with a nervous laugh.

"We'll catch you guys later." Lewis and Nora waved at Pyrrha and the others as Glynda dragged the two pranksters away by the collar of their shirts.

"…Well, that was something." Gohan said, breaking the silence.

"Yea it was," Jaune body shot up from his laying position. "Who, what, where, when!?"

"Jaune it's alright, you're not tied anymore." Pyrrha tried to calm him down a bit.

He took a deep breath before exhaling. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" He whined, Ruby patted his back in comfort. "Just hang in there Jaune you'll make it."

A ship flew above them that played the news. Right now they were talking about Saiyman and the destroyed shipyard. "They've been talking about that for the past two days."

"Can you blame them, a once shipyard filled with containers that contained dust, weapons, ornaments, supplies and other stuff all were destroyed in the fight Saiyaman had with that Masked man Ruby and Blake mentioned about." Weiss said.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. He couldn't get that man out of his mind. He was in tied with Roman which makes him a dangerous enemy and he could use ki too. The memory of how he created that ki blast made his fist tighten. How can someone know how to use ki? Its knowledge was pretty much nonexistent on Remnant, only he knew how to use ki or so he thought. He knew the destruction that ki can bring to a world. Memories of how a once beautiful earth filled with people and nature destroyed by the androids.

Yesterday he spent almost all night trying to find the Masked man again but couldn't. "Well, I'm sure Saiyaman will catch him," Ruby said.

"I-I do hope so." Commotion was heard by a group nearby as they made their way to the combat arena. Gohan and the others saw more students make their way to the arena.

"Wonder what all the commotion is about." Yang said. They made their way to the arena to see why everybody was here. "Is there a match going on?" Jaune asked.

"There shouldn't be, combat class ended 20 minutes ago." Ren answered. They pushed through the crowd till finally, they could see who they were all looking at. It was none other than Black who was taking on 15 combat bots all on level 12. There were a ton of destroyed combat bots around the arena.

"How long has he been doing this?" A student asked.

"I don't know but look at how many combat were deployed." Another student said. Looking up to the main two screens of the arena Gohan and the other's eyes widen. _"108!"_ They all thought.

"How is that possible?!" Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. Yang also couldn't believe it, she could barely go up to 20 combat bots on level 9 and this guy is shredding through all of them on level 12 too!

A tick mark appeared on Black's head, he tried ignoring the first couple of students who sat and watched him train but now… it was getting extremely annoying with this many students. He ducked under a sword and swiped under the bot's legs making it fall back but it quickly used its hands to push itself back up. Another bot aimed a punch at his face but was blocked by his forearm before lifting up his other forearm to block another punch from a different bot. The bots pulled back and threw a fury of punches at him, Black blocked and dodged them only letting some of them hit him to make him look like he was struggling a bit and not show that this wasn't even making him sweat.

Black jumped back from the two bots, and leaned back from a swipe from a staff from another bot. He skipped to the side avoiding the dust bullets fired by another bot. He caught the fist of a bot and lifted his leg before kicking it in the mid-section. He then had his wrist blades come out and spun around and swung it to his right cutting through the head of another bot and used his other hand to grab another bot by the face and slammed it down onto the floor. He quickly had his wrist bracer switch into its gun mode aimed it to his right and shooting one in its head. He then aimed his gun at the head of the one he still had his hand on and fired a round. While getting up he grabbed the nonfunctional bot by the leg and used it as a bat and slammed it into two other bots.

The students cheered, Black looked back at all of them thinking that something had happened, "What the hell ar- urk!" A bot kicked him across the face making his head snap to the side; another bot used its staff and hit him in the side. Black was sent to the right before landing on his side, "Looks like he's down." Someone commented.

"Y-You think h-he's okay?" Alli asked, cupping her hands in front of her in a worriedly way.

Black pushed himself up and turned towards the many students who were watching him train. He sent them a glare that made them all shut up and some run out the door. "Yea he's fine." Yang said.

A bot ran up behind him and swiped its staff at him. Without looking Black easily caught the staff and aimed his handgun behind him and fired a round into the bot's head. Turning back to the remaining bots he switched his handgun back into its melee mode. Rushing at the bots he did a series of punches, kicks, slashes and stabs while blocking the hits and dodging the dust bullets that were fired at him.

He ran up to a bot and stabbed his blades into the bot's midsection, lifting it up, then slamming it to the ground before pulling his blades forwards, cutting the top part of the bot in half. Black ducked under a sword that slashed at him and then used his right forearm to swipe the bot off its feet. He lifted his foot and stomped on the bots head, crushing it.

He looked to his right and saw the last three bots. Black readied himself when they rushed at him but to his confusion, they suddenly stopped. "I'm very impressed with the level of skill you possess Mr. Son." All the students turned to the front entrance and saw Ozpin standing there with a coffee mug in his hand and cane. "But please refrain from using all of Beacon's combat bots. Other students need to train as well." Black stared at the headmaster for a second before sheathing his wrist blades and looked away with his arms crossed. "Hmph,"

"Now students please return to your classes." Ozpin ordered. Black walked off the arena and stared at the floor. _"These combat bots are so boring."_ He looked up and saw Gohan and the others waiting by the door for him. "Wow Black that was really impressive. 120 combat bots I pretty sure that's a new record." Gohan said.

"But how did you manage to fight all of them on level 12 too? It's physically impossible!" Weiss exclaimed. "Unless if you're a superhuman being, like Saiyaman." Nora said.

They all looked at Black with a wondering look. "Do I look like someone who dresses up in a ridiculous outfit and does stupid poses?" He annoyingly asked. Gohan light laughed at the comment of his Saiyaman outfit and his hero poses. _"It's not that bad. Is it?"_

"His outfit isn't ridiculous and his poses aren't stupid! They're cool!" Ruby argued. Black was slightly taken aback by Ruby's outburst. "W-What, you actually like that?" She puffed up her cheeks and nodded.

Black had no words as he stared strangely at her. _"What a strange girl."_ From the side Jaune stared at Black for a few seconds before looking away.

A couple of hours later the group was seen in the cafeteria eating lunch. Ruby challenged Lewis in balancing a pencil with a tray and apple on their nose. Weiss was calmly eating a sandwich. Gohan was helping Yang, Alli, and Nora write down some notes they missed last class. Ren, Blake, and Black were reading their books. "How can you guys read in the cafeteria?" Yang asked. Ren, Blake, and Black looked up from their books.

"What's wrong with reading a book in the cafeteria?" Ren asked.

"Nothing it's just… how can you three concentrate on reading with all the noise?" The three bookworms looked at each other before reaching up in their ears and pulled out their earplugs. "…Oh, wait how'd know what I said?"

Lip reading," Blake answered.

Pyrrha and Jaune came up to them holding their trays and took a seat in front of Yang and Blake. "So what are you guys doing after lunch?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, I have to go with Weiss to restock on dust." Ruby responded. Lewis saw an opportunity and blew at her tray causing it to fall. "I win!" He cheered.

"That's no fair you cheated!" Ruby exclaimed.

"An opponent should never take their eyes off their enemy." A crown and cape appeared on him as he stood up proudly. "I am the new balance king!" He announced. The group and some other students who heard him sweatdropped. "Did he just come up with that title?" Weiss asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did," Alli said.

Black ignored them all as he looked at the page he was on. His mind kept on wandering to Saiyaman and Gohan. Ever since he fought Saiyaman for some reason whenever Gohan had his back to him he saw Goku. He remembered the second time they met he had that same illusion that he saw Goku instead of Gohan.

Black looked at Gohan from the corner of his eyes. Could he be related to Goku? No, it has to be a coincidence, right? "Tch,"

"Black, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked. The imposter Saiyan looked at her. "I'm fine, just slightly irritated with the ending of this book."

"Did it end with a cliffhanger?" Ren asked. Nodding in response Black placed the book down and took a bite of an apple. Blake smirked as she looked up from her book. "I can understand that feeling." The rest of lunch was pretty settled. The group walked out of the cafeteria and went their separate ways. Black was on the roof the school as he stared ahead with his arms crossed.

" _Saiyaman, he's defiantly a worthy opponent, a fine main dish."_ The door of the roof opened causing him to turn around. In front of him was Jaune with nervousness in his eyes. "Hey Black, Umm… how you been?"

"…Good,"

"Ah, that's nice." After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jaune decided to say something. "Nice day we're havi-."

"What do you want blondie?" Black asked in a serious tone. Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "Umm, can I ask you a favor?"

"No," Black said without a second thought.

"Eh?" It took Jaune a few seconds to realize Black's answer. "No? You didn't even hear what I wanted to ask."

"Sigh* Fine what is it?"

"Umm, could you…" Black raised a brow since he couldn't hear what he said. "What?"

"Could you trmma?" He said, mumbling the last part again.

"Speak up!" Jaune looked at him and saw that Black was getting annoyed. He breathe in through his nose before exhaling out his mouth. "Could you… train me?" Black eyes slightly widen due to the request. "You want me to train you?" Jaune nodded.

Black narrowed his eyes. "Why? Isn't Nikos already training you?"

"Y-Yea she is but even though I've gotten better than what I used to be, I'm still the weakest link in the group." Jaune looked down.

"You want to get stronger?" Looking back up Jaune nodded his head. Black stared at him for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

It could help him pass the time if he tried training him, but what if it becomes a waste of time. No there are better things he could do then waste his time training a pathetic human. But then again, the humans of this world are stronger than the ones from earth. It does interest him to see how powerful he could get if he trained him. But what if he doesn't get strong at all? Should he train him or not?

After a solid minute of debating, he opened his eyes. "Alright, I made my decision."

* * *

"Nora what's in the box?" Ren asked as the two walked down the hall. "I don't know, Yang asked me to bring it to her." They reached team RWBY's room and knocked.

"Coming," Yang opened the door and had a smile on her face when she saw the box. "Hey thanks for bringing it for me."

"No problem but what's inside of it?" Nora asked.

"Oh, just some…stuff." She then closed the door. Ren and Nora looked at each other and shrugged before heading back to their dorm.

Back inside team RWBY's room Yang opened the box and pulled out some parts of something. She began putting the parts into place before finally placing the final part on. "There all done," In front of her was a spy tube that let her peek around corners or in this case in another dorm. "Hehehe," She positioned the tube by the window and had it peek into team BAGL's dorm. "Now all I have to is wait."

A couple of minutes passed and Yang sat by the window waiting for certain someone to come in the room. "He should be coming in any time now." The door to the room opened and Yang looked through the lens. It wasn't Gohan but some other girl who was wearing a green hoodie, "Who is she?" Looking closer she noticed the girl holding a glass bottle. "Is that… alcohol?"

The girl took a huge gulp. "Kyyyyyaaaa! Now that's the stuff." She held the bottle high as she looked down. "Ah, I missed you Mr. Whiskey." The girl rubbed her cheek on the bottle.

Voices were heard behind the dorm room. "Shit," The girl said before jumping out the out of Yang's peeking tube's view. She looked out the window to see where the girl landed but saw nothing. "What the- where'd she go?"

Back in the team BAGL's room Gohan and Lewis walked in with some notebooks and binders. "Mr. Oobleck sure makes us take a lot of notes." Lewis said as he placed the two notebooks on his bed. "Yea and it's pretty hard to understand him considering how fast he talks." Gohan added.

Lewis flopped on his bed and groaned from the long boring day. For the next 20 minutes, Lewis laid on his bed daydreaming and Gohan was sitting at his desk studying the Grimm biology.

Yang fell on her back frustrated that nothing was happening. "He's been sitting there doing nothing but studying," She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face, before yelling, "I WANT TO SEE HIS BODY!"

Back in the other dorm, an idea popped in Lewis' head. "Hey Gohan can we go to the bakery and buy some cake?" Gohan looked up in thought. "Mmm, sure why not," He smiled, Lewis jumped up in joy. "Let me change into something better."

Immediately Yang shot up to her feet and looked back into the spy tube. She moved the spy tube for a better angle. _"Lewis I love you buddy!"_

Gohan stood up and began taking off his clothes first the top part of his school uniform then his long sleeve shirt, revealing his muscular body. Yang unknowingly began giggling as she ogled his body. "God he's so hot."

Gohan grabbed the edges of his pants and began pulling them down. A perverted smile appeared on Yang's face as drool leaked from the side of her mouth. "Yes, Yes, YES!" But before Gohan could fully take his pants off, Lewis looked through the other end of the spy tube. "Heeellooo?"

" _LEWIS I HATE YOU!"_

Lewis continued to look into the spy tube. "Is anyone there?"

"Lewis, move out the way!" She silently yelled, unfortunately, her words didn't seem to reach his ears. Seeing that she was missing the show she moved the tube for a better angle. But before she could find another angle Ruby and Weiss walked in the room. "Hey Yang, we're back." Looking up at the window with a look of horror the brawler quickly punched the spy tube out the window before her sister could see what she was doing and spun around to face her. "Ruby! H-Hey, how was the shopping? Did you buy what you needed?" She asked while leaning on the side of the window frame.

"Yup, they were also selling this new dust ammo that once fired, explode into small bits that track nearby targets. So I bought them as well."

"W-Wow that sounds pretty cool, are you going to test them out later today?"

"I might but I have so much homework today." She whined.

"Well, that's what you get for slacking on your school work." Weiss scolded which caused Ruby to look down in shame. Knocking was heard from the door; walking up to it Weiss opened the door to see Gohan in his regular clothes and Lewis in his normal clothes. "Gohan, is there something you need?" She asked.

"Well you see Lewis and I are heading to the bakery to grab some cake and we wanted to see if any of you wanted to tag along." Almost immediately Ruby zipped in front of her. "Can I go? Please, please, pleeease." Weiss stared at her partner with her left eye slightly twitching. If Ruby had a tail it would probably be wagging right now. With a defeated sigh Weiss gave her a go, causing Ruby and Lewis to jump and high five each other.

Gohan smiled at the two then looked behind Weiss. "Yang, you want to come?"

"Sure," As they walked out the room Weiss grabbed Yang by the shoulder making Yang shiver in slight fear. "When you come back we'll talk about that spy tube you punched out the window." She said.

Feeling Weiss release her grasp, Yang dashed out. "What am I going to do with those two?" Weiss said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Never before has someone stared at something with such harden eyes. No one in the store dared to disturb this person's thinking process for each time they tried getting close to him a dangerous aura would emanate from him. "How long has he been staring at them?" A customer asked.

"An hour straight,"

"That's insane," Of course it would be insane for any normal person to just stand there and stare at two items for an hour. But this person was far from normal. "Tch damn it! To think I would be struggling to make a choice for this." Black had his arms crossed as he gritted his teeth, what he was staring at were two different designs of teapot sets. One was white and had amazing gold line artwork on them and the other was a pure black but had a similar look to the one he had back on the Supreme Kai world.

He was sick of the drinks that the cafeteria offered so he decided to buy a teapot set to make his tea but he came to struggling decision in which set he should buy. "You look like you need some help." Someone said.

Looking to his right he saw Ren and Nora making their way to him. "Hey there Blacky wacky." The nickname caused Black to narrow his eyes at the ginger. "What are you two doing here?"

"I had two buy a pan and some other utensils to make Nora's pancakes. She's here because she wanted to tag along." Ren answered. "So what are you doing here?"

Black looked back at the teapot sets. "I'm trying to make a decision."

"You make tea?" Ren asked.

"Yes, back home I had a set but forgot to bring them with me."

Ren looked at the sets. "They both look nice." Nora grabbed the white one and inspected closely. "Oooo, it's pretty."

"Nora put it back before you end up bre-." The sound of something crashing on to the floor made them look at the ginger. At her feet was the broken teapot. "Nora!"

"Hehehe, whoops." Black's left eye twitched, before sighing. "Will at least I don't have to struggle with making a decision anymore." All the customers nearby sighed in relief from the news, much to the three Beacon student's confusion.

As the three exited out the store Black parted ways from Ren and Nora. He walked down the street looking for a store that sold the herbs he needed to make his tea. He stopped a couple of times as he felt someone following him. He couldn't see who it was that was following him but he could sense there ki just barely though.

Black walked into an alley and continued to walk forward for a bit before placing his bag down then activating his wrist bracer's gun mode and turned and fired a bullet at the follower. The person pulled out a red sword and swiped the bullet away. Black held his aim and stared at the person before him. Looking at the person more carefully he could see that the person held the body of that of a woman.

She wore a black dress, red armor plates on her shoulder, red gauntlets and a red girdle belt. Black fingerless gloves and black detachable leggings along with black leather boots. She had several beads like necklaces on her neck. But one thing that caught his attention was the mask she wore. _"It looks like a Grimm mask, something similar to the one that the White Fang wear."_

The wind blew back the woman's long black hair a bit. "I suggest you stop following me and leave before I decide to fight you. And I promise you that's something you don't want to go through." The woman gave no response as she held her long bladed greatsword. _"That sword, it looks pretty similar to what Adam wields."_

The woman ran at him with incredible speed and brought her sword down. Black switched to his wrist bracer to its melee mode and called out his blade. He blocked the attack and stared into the red eyes that hid behind the woman's mask. She tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge.

Black aimed a punch with his free hand at the woman but she jumped back. Black skipped forward and did a few stabs and slashes at the woman to which she all blocked or dodged with impressive speed and skill. He twisted his body to the right dodging a slash and spun around and sent a kick to the woman's side but was blocked by her knee. He then raised his wrist bracer and brought it down, the woman skipped back and the blade stab into the floor instead.

Pulling his wrist bracer out of the ground Black ready himself as he saw the woman charge at him. She did a series of slashes and kicks which Black effortlessly blocked and dodged. They continued to exchange slashes, stabs, punches and kicks each trying to get an opening on the other. Black ducked under her blade and punched her in the gut causing her eyes to widen behind the mask. She crashed into a dumpster. Her back was arced due to the dumpster she crashed into. Unfortunately for her Black appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the mask and threw her into a wall. The impact caused spider wed cracks. The woman sheathed her sword and had her rotating dust chamber rotate to the fire and ice dust. She unsheathed her sword and sent several fire swipes at him and an ice upper swipe that caused ice spikes to travel along the ground.

Black evaded the fire swipes easily and then flipped backwards dodging the ice spikes. Looking forward he didn't see the woman. "Where'd she go?" Almost instantly a red portal opened behind him and out came out the woman and brought her sword down. To her shock, Black caught the blade with his hand without looking. He lifted his leg and kicked the woman in the midsection causing her to fly back into the portal. Another portal opened above him and the woman came out with her sword in her hands. Black skipped backwards and the woman stabbed the ground instead.

The woman pulled her sword out and rushed at him, she let out a fast combination of slashes and kicks but were all blocked. _"She's faster than before, probably going all out right now."_ A smirk appeared on his lips. He jumped back and landed on his feet and waited for the woman to come close to him. She swiped at him and to her shock, it went through him. "Black appeared behind her and held a tennis size ki ball. "That's called an afterimage." He said before firing the ki ball on to the woman's back launching her forward. Her body skidded along the floor before coming to a complete stop.

Black made his way to the fallen woman as she pushed herself back up. She quickly spun around and tried slashing at his waist but was caught by his left hand. Black lifted his hand in front of him and prepared a ki blast. The woman stared at the ki in his palm before looking down at the ground. Chuckling was heard coming from the woman's lips. "To think you're holding back too," Black raised a brow at this. The woman raised her head and with her free hand she pulled her mask off.

Black's eyes slightly widen. "Blondie?" The woman in front of him looked almost exactly like Yang only older and her hair was black and eyes are red. Black released his grasp on the woman's sword and stepped back a bit. "No, that's my daughter you're confusing me with." The woman said as she used her sword to push herself back to her feet. "Daughter, you're Yang's mother?"

"Yes, my name is Raven Branwen."

"What do you want?" Black asked.

"Your reputation as a great fighter and killer precedes you." Black's eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to meet you in person and test my skills on you but it seems like I bit off more than I could chew."

"Clearly," Black sheathed his blades and crossed his arms. "Now, where did you hear about me being a killer?"

Raven sheathed her own sword. "I didn't, I saw you do it."

Has she been following him all this time, how come he couldn't sense her before? "A year ago I was supposed to rescue an acquaintance of mines that had information about Salem's plans that could've given my tribe and I the edge we needed over her." Black said nothing signaling her to continue. "He was being held in an Atlas military base by the city of Mistral, but when I arrived," She looked into his eyes. "The whole base was destroyed by one flying man with incredible power and strength." She flashed him a smirk. "Sound familiar?"

Almost instantly she was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the wall. "It seems I failed in one task I was given that day." He lifted her up and tightened his grip around her neck. Raven gritted her teeth and grasps his wrist with both hands trying to pry them off. "Maybe I should correct that right now." He unsheathed his wrist blades and pointed in front of her face. "I-I wouldn't do that if I w-was you." She warned.

"And why is that?"

"Because you would lose an ally who's also against her." Black stared into her eyes. He let her go causing her to call on her butt. She coughed and massaged her neck. Black took a step back, giving her some space to stand up. "You're against Salem?"

"She's a threat to me and my tribe, of course I'm against her," Standing back on her feet she flashes him another smirk. "And something tells me you want her dead as well."

Black kept his eyes on her then closed them and chuckled. "Your right, I do want her dead." He uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. "Very well, Raven, what is it you want from me because to me it seems that you didn't just come all the way here just to tell me we have a common enemy."

"I want you to tell me what that power you used to destroy the Atlas military base. I know many types of semblances all around Remnant but I never seen what you displayed on that day." Black said nothing at first as he continued to stare. "Tell me, Raven, how much do you know about ki?"

* * *

"Gohan can we buy this and this and this?!"Lewis pointed at several flavors of cakes. "Hold on Lewis, the cakes aren't going anywhere," Gohan said as he looked at the cakes that were being displayed. Ruby was already buying her cookies and chocolate cake, while Yang was trying to decide if she should buy the chocolate cake or vanilla cake. "Lewis you should buy this one." Ruby pointed at one that had three strawberries on top with curly frosting around the edged and chocolate dripping from the sides.

"Ooooo, this one looks tasty. I want this one please." He told the baker. As they waited for the Lewis cake, Gohan was eating a slice of cake he bought. "So Gohan what flavor did you get?" Yang asked walking to him with the coffee cake she bought.

"I got a vanilla cake that has fruit in between the layers."

"Sounds good," Yang sliced a piece of the cake she bought with a spoon and raised it to Gohan mouth. "Wanna try mines?"

"Sure," Gohan opened his mouth and ate the piece of cake. "Mmm, it's pretty good." Insides Yang was about to explode in bliss. She tried to keep her composure but a slight pink blush still managed to appear on her cheeks. "You alright, you don't look well?" Gohan asked.

"I'm, I'm fine, just a bit hot." She said.

"You're hot?"

"I am, took you long to notice." She teased making him blush slightly. "I'm just messing with you, no need to be embarrassed." She lightly punched him in the shoulder making him laugh. "Hey Yang, Lewis's got his cake. We should head back or Weiss is going to be angry at us if we get back late." Ruby said. As the four exited out the bakery shop Neo poked her head out behind a garbage can. She swiped her forehead and held a sign towards a stranger. _"Are they gone?"_ The sign said.

"Yea they're gone." She let out a breath. Man, she almost got spotted by the redhead and her friends. _"Gotta be more careful next time,"_ She thought.

* * *

Back with Ruby and the others, they walked down the sidewalk enjoying their cake. "Hey isn't that Black?" Yang pointed out. Up ahead Black was seen walking. "Hey Black," Yang called out.

Black stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Great, it's you four."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your friends." Yang said crossing her arms with a smile. Black looked at her with a slightly annoyed look. "When did I ever consider you a friend?"

"Wow, harsh." Gohan chuckled at Black's rudeness. He noticed him holding a bag in his right hand. "Did you buy something?"

Looking at his bag he nodded. "Yes, I did."

Lewis tried to take a peek into the bag but Black moved the bag away from him. "What'd you buy?"

"A teapot set and some herbs." He answered.

A confused look came across them. "You drink tea?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He sent them a glare causing them to shake their head. "Good." He noticed that they were holding small plates with a slice of cake. "So where are you four coming from?"

"From the bakery, we bought some cake to eat. Wanna try some?" Ruby used her spoon to slice a piece of her chocolate cake and lifted to him. Black stared at the piece of cake then to Ruby's smiling face. For some reason, the scene before Yang ticked her off.

"I'll pass," Declining the offer. "Aw really? Whelp more for me then?" Ruby happily ate her slice causing Black to roll his eyes. The group headed back to their dorms. Yang and Ruby got an ear full from Weiss for being late. While in the other dorm Gohan and Lewis were sound asleep and Black was cleaning his teapot set. Alli came into the dorm swing side to side before falling face forward. Black raised a brow at this. "What's up with you?"

"M-My stomach hurts" She whined. "Maybe you shouldn't eat so many nuts and almonds." He said, going back to cleaning his cups. "But I d-didn't eat that much today." She said with teary eyes.

Ignoring her whines Black continued cleaning his teapot set, suddenly his scroll vibrated. Checking who it was he saw that it was from Roman. _"Another busy night, come around 1 am by Junior's club. Cinder will be there to brief us on our next job. Sounds fun, right?"_

"Yea, it sure does." He sarcastically said.

"Huh, did you say s-something?" Alli asked.

"No, go to sleep." Alli crawled into her bed. Black placed his teapot set on his nightstand. Laying his head on the pillow Black decided to get some shut-eye before heading to Junior's club.

* * *

 **And there, chapter 10 is complete! Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll catch you guys next time PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my friends, I am back with another chapter of Black Roses. Last chapter we saw that Raven and Black finally met and we also saw that Yang is a pervert too, but who is the girl in the hoodie? You'll just have to read and find out. Oh I got some things to say. First, the main pairing of this story is Black x Ruby, so sorry to those who wanted a love triangle with Cinder, Raven and Black or just Cinder and Black. Yea, I was trying to wait a bit later into the story to put that below the summary as the pairing of the story, probably confused some of you, but then again I did mention them being the main pairing in chapter 1.**

 **X3runner: Black never met Future Gohan before so he doesn't know his fighting style, and since Gohan is suppressing his ki nearly all the time it would make sense how Black wouldn't recognize him by his Ki when fighting him, like how Piccolo didn't recognize Gohan after he had his full potential unlocked in the Buu saga. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Now with nothing left to say let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz/Dbs or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

"Gaah!" A man was stabbed through the chest before being thrown to the wall by Black who was wearing his disguise. "That's the last one," Walking over to Roman and Neo who were waiting for him by a truck along with some White Fang members. "You do get messy when working," Roman said as he stared at the blood dripping from Black's hand.

Roman lit a cigar and got into the truck. "Come on boys and girl," Neo rolled her eyes and hopped into the back of the truck. "This is the last weapons cargo Atlas sent to Vale, right?" One White Fang member asked.

"Yes, it is," Roman answered. As they were about to drive away someone landed in front of the trucks. "Now I'm pretty sure that these don't belong to you,"

"Saiyaman!" One of the White Fangs members shouted.

"Oh you're here, great, I was beginning to get worry that these little robberies were a bit too easy," Roman said.

"Stealing is a bad thing to do," Saiyaman said,

"Stealing? We're not stealing; we're merely… borrowing these weapons for a class project." Roman retorted. Neo and the other Fang members deadpanned. _"You literality just said we were doing small robberies five seconds ago."_ They thought.

Black jumped on top of the truck Roman was in and glared at Saiyaman. "Oh it's you, are you ready for another fight mister. I promise that I won't go easy on you anymore." From behind the mask, Black smirked. _"Oh really, you were going easy on me? I think I should be saying that."_ Black blasted towards Saiyaman leaving a dent on the truck. Saiyaman crossed his arms and received a powerful blow sending flying into an abandoned building. Black chased after him and fired small ki blasts at him. From outside small explosions were seen from within the building. "Whelp, so much for lying low." Roman said.

Ever since the event from the shipyard, Cinder ordered them to keep the robberies low and quiet. But it was kind of impossible for Black to do since every time Saiyaman showed up, he would start fighting him. "It almost seems like he wants Saiyaman to show up on our robberies." Neo nodded in agreement.

Black was sent flying out the building and crashed into a parked car. He quickly got up and skipped to the side when Saiyaman tried planting his foot on him. Skipping forward Black let out a combination of kicks and punches with Saiyaman doing the same. Small cracks on the ground were seen from each time their fists or kicks collided with another.

Black blocked two blows with his forearms then kicked Saiyaman with his right leg and spun around and kicked him in the chest, sending him back. Saiyaman skidded on the ground before using his arms to flip himself back on his feet. He cupped his hands in front of him and fired a dozen of small ki blasts. Black grabbed a car and threw it at him, the ki blasts shredding through the car before causing it to explode. Saiyaman looked up and saw the masked man coming straight at him. Lifting his hand he caught the masked man's fist. The impact caused the ground to break. Saiyaman gritted his teeth while behind the mask Black was grinning.

Saiyaman released the masked man's fist and they began another combination of attacks with Saiyaman being pushed. _"He's faster than before!"_ Gohan was mostly on the defense right now. The masked man spun around and tried hitting him with the back part of his fist but Saiyaman leaned back dodging the attack. Using his hands Saiyaman caught himself then propelled upwards planting both his feet onto the masked man's chest, sending him flying up.

Black caught himself in the air before lifting his hand up and created a medium size yellow and black ki ball. Saiyaman's eyes widen, looking around he saw several people nearby. "Get out of here- Now!"

Black was about to throw the ki ball but a voice from his earpiece stopped him. **"Blaaaack, you there kid?"** Letting out an annoyed groan, he used his free hand and pressed the earpiece. "What is it Roman?"

" **We got the cargo in the warehouse, so head on back here."**

"I'm busy at the moment, so I'll pass."

" **Well, you see, someone here is pretty ticked off at you."**

" **Black,"** Cinder voice was heard now, **"Come back, now. That's an order."** Black sucked his teeth and looked at Saiyaman who was still standing down there. _"Another time, Saiyaman."_ Black looked to the side, seeing a group of civilians he threw the ki ball at them.

"NO!" Saiyaman flew at full speed and stopped in front of the civilians. Using his hands he stopped the ki ball, gritting his teeth he pushed the ki ball upwards sending it into the sky. "That was close," Looking back at the masked man he saw that he was gone. "Darn, he's gone, again." Cheers were heard behind him. Both human and faunas cheered. Saiyaman waved before taking to the sky.

Black landed inside the warehouse and pulled his hood and mask off. "What is it woman? I was in the middle of a fight." Cinder turned around from Emerald and Mercury. "I clearly remember telling you not to cause any mass attention to yourself." She grabbed a remote and pressed the on button, turning the television on. "So mind telling me what this is?"

" _ **Yet another clash between the Great Saiyaman and the Masked man happened just moments ago. In less than two weeks these two super beings have had several clashes since their first back in the Vale's shipyard, but unlike that time collateral damage are at a minimum."**_ Video footage from each fight he and Saiyaman had was displayed. Cinder turned the tv off and glared at him. "Your disobedience is really getting on my nerves."

"Oh, my apologies, _"mistress"_ , I didn't realize that my actions displeased you." Black said with a sarcastic tone. Cinder grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her. "Remember who you serve, Black." Her amber eyes glowed with fire.

"I'd remove that hand of yours if I were you." Black warned. Cinder gave no motion but continued to glare at him. Having enough of a human touching him Black reached to grab her wrist, but then a painful feeling stopped him.

"krkk," It took all his might not to fall. Mercury and Emerald had a confused look when they saw him shaking a bit. Meanwhile, Cinder was smirking as she knew what was happening to him. With widen eyes Black could feel his body starting to give out.

" **Now, is that any way to treat your superior?"** The pain within his body intensified nearly causing him to fall to his knees. "Salem," Gritting his teeth in anger he looked up to see Cinder smirking down at him.

From behind some crates Neo was witnessing everything. She knew Black was strong but to see him in this state where he can barely keep himself up was a bit frightening. Was Cinder causing this to him, or someone else?

" **Do I have to remind you who is in control here?"** Salem asked.

Black didn't respond causing the pain to increase which finally caused him to fall onto one knee. Swallowing up his pride he answered. "N-No,"

" **Good, now be a good little slave and do what you are told next time."** The painful feeling disappeared and Black breath heavily as a bit of sweat dripped from his chin.

Cinder placed a hand on his cheek and had him face her. "Remember Black, you're just a pawn in this game." With that, she walked away. Mercury and Emerald looked at him for a second before following her.

Standing back up Black made his way out the building. Outside he walked up to a truck that had his clothes and began changing into them. After a minute of changing he finished up by tying his red sash around his waist.

Black looked up and stared at his reflection from the truck's window. Gritting his teeth he punched the truck sending it crashing into a container. Some White Fang members heard the crash and ran outside with their weapons. Black looked over his shoulder and glared at them making them shiver in fear and walk back inside.

Whistle* "Wow, someone's moody." To his right Roman walked up to him with Neo next to him. "What do you want?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Just wanted to show you the weapons we stole, like this one," From behind, Roman pulled out a rifle of some type. "It's a prototype, instead of using dust bullets you use your Aura," Black lifted an eyebrow at this, "Neo, would you like to demonstrate?" With a nod Roman handed the rifle to her. A pink and brown aura surrounded Neo's body and the rifle turned on. A charging sound was heard from the rifle, aiming at the truck Black punched Neo pulled the trigger a pink and brown beam ripped through the truck and penetrated the container.

"Cool huh?" Black stared at the hole that the gun made. "The more Aura you charge the rifle the more powerful the blast." He then noticed Neo slightly panting a bit. "But of course if you do, you'll be absolutely exhausted," Roman warned.

"I see,"

"You know, you could at least show that you're little impressed by it." Black gave him a blank stare. "Okay, fine how about this," Walking up to a trailer he pressed a button and the side of the trailer slid open. He had to lift his head a bit to see the huge robot. "Black, I'd like you to meet the Atlesian Paladin, another prototype from Atlas military."

"Two energy blasters on each arm, rocket launchers on the shoulders, laser sensors, and the energy blasters can turn in to fists when you want to do some hand to hand combat." Roman said all this with a proud smile.

"We stole this today?"

"No an acquaintance of mines snuck some of these out of Atlas for me." Roman inspected to Paladin. "Should I add some other weapons on it?"

"I don't know, I'm not really knowledgeable about weapons. But think I know someone who would love to see this." Black said the last part to himself; he then felt his scroll vibrate. Taking it out he saw that it was his alarm, "I'll be heading back now,"

"Leaving already? Why not head to the club with me and Neo, drinks are on me."

"I've tried alcohol before and didn't like it one bit." With that Black took off. Roman and Neo watched his form fade into the night sky. "Hey Neo, do you ever wonder what it feels like to fly." The multi-color haired girl answered with a shrug.

* * *

5 hours later…

" _I'm starting to consider that he's not human."_ Black thought as he looked left to right trying to keep up with what Mr. Oobleck was saying. "So students tell me, how did the faunas manage to defeat the battalion of human forces in the battle of the Ethereal Mountains?" Several hands went up, looking around Oobleck's eyes landed on someone. "Mr. Black, would you care to answer?"

"I don't believe I raised my hand."

"Yes I know, but I think it would be fair to everyone if you would participate in answering at least one question for the semester." Everyone faced him, looking to his right, teams JNRP, RWBY, and his teammates were holding up cheering signs. Hell, even the Schnee was holding one up.

With a deep sigh Black answered the question. "The faunas knew the terrain well enough to know where to set up a defensive position that would grant them from suffering any heavy casualties."

"Very good, the faunas did know the terrain of the mountains better than the human forces did." The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. "Please read and do pages 305-315."

As the students walked out the classroom Pyrrha noticed her leader very tired. "Jaune, are you alright? You look more tired than usual." Pyrrha asked with a concerned look. "Yea, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you were dozing off time from time in class today," Yang added.

"He always dozes off," Weiss said.

"Yea but he even does it while walking now." Looking back they all saw him walking and sleeping at the same time. "Wish I can do that." Lewis said,

Gohan shook him a bit, waking up, Jaune looked around. "Who, what, where, when,"

"Easy Jaune, you fell asleep." Rubbing his eyes with a yawn he looked at his friends, "S-Sorry guys, I guess I slept on the wrong side of the bed last night."

"Clearly," The Schnee said.

Just then, everyone except for team JNRP scrolls went off. Taking their scrolls out they read the message they received. "Huh, Professor Ozpin wants to see us." Ruby announced.

"Same here," Yang looked over to Gohan's scroll and indeed they had the same message. "Do you think w-we did something b-bad?" Alli nervously asked.

"Well, we didn't do anything. Maybe he just wants to tell us something." Blake answered.

"Well whatever it is we shouldn't keep the Professor waiting," Weiss then walked away. "Well catch you guys later," Ruby said to JNRP. While both teams walked down the hall discussing that if Ozpin might want to talk to them about the events that happened at the shipyard again. Black stared at the message, for some odd reason he had a feeling that today was going to get pretty interesting.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of waiting Ozpin looked up from a report sheet he had in his hands. Both RWBY and BAGL, walked in, "I told you we would be cramped." Weiss scold her partner who was stretching her limbs. "I said I was sorry,"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." Yang, of course, didn't have a problem with being cramped in the elevator since she was pressed against Gohan. "Stop you're whining Schnee, what's done is done, now," Looking at the Ozpin, Black crossed his arms, "What is it you want?"

"Black, a little respect," Alli lightly scold. Black paid no attention to Alli's scolding and continued to glare at the professor.

"It's fine Ms. Banks. Now, you all are probably wondering why I called you in here." The eight nodded their heads, "Well, a couple hours ago we lost contact with a nearby village and haven't been able to get anything from them since then."

"Do you think the village might've been attacked by Grimm?" Blake asked.

"No, there haven't been any Grimm sightings near that village for the past two decades. That is why I want you to go and find out the reason for their absents."

* * *

20 minutes later…

"Looks like the village is a pretty big one," Weiss announced as she looked at a map of the village. "Maybe we should split up, what do you guys think?" Gohan asked.

"Splitting up will help cover more ground but we don't have any signal on our scrolls to communicate with each other." Ruby said.

"That shouldn't be a problem; you see that little box under your seat?" The pilot said out loud. "There should be some earpieces and a box for you guys. Doesn't need a signal just put it in the right frequency and you're good." The teens all grabbed one earpiece and box and tuned into the same frequency. "TESTING!" Everyone ripped their earpiece out and turned and glared at Lewis, "Heh heh heh, sorry."

"Alright kids, we're here." Feeling the Bullhead land they all got up. The back door opened. Upon walking outside they noticed one thing was wrong. "It's quiet," Yang looked around and saw no one at the front entrance of the Village.

"Too quiet," Blake took the lead with the others following behind.

As they walked through the main entrance there was absolutely no one visible, hell there weren't even any birds or squirrels. They walked further down the road till stopping in the middle of the village. "What is this place a ghost town?" Yang asked. Alli shook in fear, "G-Ghost!"

Ruby checked the map on her scroll, "I think it's time we spilt-up in pairs," Ruby suggested, "Weiss and I will go check around the dust mines, You and Blake will go over here," pointing at part of the map, " Gohan, you and Lewis will go to the telocoms tower-,"

"Telecoms," Gohan corrected,

"Yes, that and try to see if you can get a message to Professor Ozpin. Black, you and Alli should go… where'd they go?" Blake pointed behind Yang, turning to the direction she pointed at; they saw Black walking down the pathway while dragging Alli behind the collar, who had a teary face and reached out to them.

"…I guess he knows where he's going." The group then walked their separate ways.

* * *

Black and Alli walked through one of the village's buildings which of course had no one in it. "It's weird you know, that n-no one's here. What do you think h-happened here?" Alli quietly asked. Unfortunately, Black ignored her and kept looking around. He then stopped next to an open door. "Don't all villages have weapons to defend themselves?"

"Y-Yea," She looked into the room he was staring and saw an empty room with empty weapon racks. "This is supposed to be the armory." He pointed at the name tag of the room which said armory. "Do you think the village was raided, by bandits?" Alli asked.

"I'm pretty sure if it was the people of this village would've used their weapons to defend themselves, but we haven't seen a single bullet casing anywhere." Now that he thinks about it none of the buildings have any damage on them.

* * *

With Ruby and Weiss, they walked up the steps to the dust mine. "That's strange," Ruby stopped and turned to her partner, "What,"

"There're tracks on the floor," Weiss pointed out.

"Uh, yea, that's what happens when you walk on dirt."

"No you dolt, look, these tracks all lead to the mines but some of them stop, like the person just… disappeared." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other before continuing up the steps, with their weapons ready in their hands.

* * *

Yang and Blake walked into a bar and checked the surroundings. "Hey Blake,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there's still some alcohol left?

"Yang, no, we came here to complete a mission that Professor Ozpin gave us, not to have you use this opportunity to get drunk." Blake strictly said.

"Man you're no fun," They walked around, checking rooms time to time.

"This place is really giving me the creeps. I mean no one is here, absolutely no one." Yang said.

"There are no animals too," Blake added.

Yang gave her partner a questioning look, "huh,"

Looking back, Blake explained what she meant, "Ever since we got here there hasn't been a single sound of birds, squirrels, mice or deer."

"I can understand the birds making a sound but deer, mice? I'm pretty sure they don't make a lot of-," Blake wiggled her cat ears, "Oh, right, you have better hearing."

"Exactly, the only noises I can hear are the ones we and the others make." They exited out the bar and looked at the empty streets. "Normally I'm a fond of the quietness, but right now… it's very unsettling."

* * *

"So Gohan, what's a radio tower?" Lewis asked.

"A radio tower is a tower that lets villages communicate with the Kingdoms or with other neighboring villages," Gohan opened the door to the radio tower building and walked inside. "Oh, what do they use it for?"

"Well, one example would be if the village were low on supplies they would call one of the Kingdoms and ask for some supplies, or another use would be passing on information on Grimm activity to the Kingdoms or the other villages," Gohan explained.

They reached the main door to the radio tower's circuits and control room. "Could they use to call for back up if they're being attacked?"

"Yea they could," Gohan walked in the room and tried turning on the lights, nothing happened. "Then why didn't they call and reported what happened here sooner?"

"…I don't Lewis, I don't know."

* * *

"Ruby, we've gone a circle again!" Weiss said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, it's not my fault that they don't put maps in these mines!" She argued back. The two have been walking in the mines none stop trying to find the exit again. "I knew we shouldn't have come in here."

"You're the one who suggested that we investigate the place." Ruby said with a deadpanned look.

"S-Shut up," Ruby sighed and continued to walk. After a couple of minutes, she stopped suddenly causing Weiss to bump into her. "Hey, what's with you?"

Looking ahead it was a huge cave with dust extracting machines and wooden stairwells. "Whoa,"

"Weiss look," Ruby pointed, up across was someone kneeling on one knee and was holding on to a sword that was lodged into the ground. Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other before proceeding forward.

* * *

This isn't right, no ki signature, not even traces of anyone ever being here. "It's like no ever lived here." Black thought aloud.

"Huh, w-what did you s-say?"

"Nothing," They continued to walk down an alley. All of a sudden Black heard a splash by his foot. Looking down he saw that he stepped on some kind of black liquid. "W-what is it?" Alli asked.

Black crouched down and touched the black liquid with his fingertips; he rubbed his fingertips together as he examined the liquid. This stuff looked familiar but from where? Looking to the left he saw a crack in the wall where the liquid stuff leaked from. For some reason when he stared at the liquid he saw glimpses of all types of Grimm. "What the hell?"

* * *

Yang and Blake walked past several houses not really bothering to check them anymore. "Man this village is huge, huh Blake," No answer, "Blake,"

Looking back she saw her with slightly widened eyes. "Blake, what's wrong?"

"Do-Do you smell that?" Yang sniffed the air but didn't smell anything unusual. "No, what is it?"

Without saying anything Blake sprinted to the right passing other houses. "Blake, where you're going!?" Chasing after her partner Yang's nose started to pick something up. "Ugh, what is that?!"

Blake stopped in front some bushes. "Blake what is that," Yang asked while pinching her nose. The cat faunas gave no response as she continued to stare at the bushes with frightened eyes. "Blake?" Yang was now concerned for her friend. Looking at the bush she was staring at, she walked to it, the disgusting smell seemed to increase with each step she took.

Stopping in front of it she reached over and pushed the bush to the side. Yang's eyes widen, "Oh my god," Ripping her eyes from the gruesome scene Yang covered her mouth as she felt a queasy feeling.

It was a scent Blake was all too familiar with, the scent of blood. The faces of the people that her ex-partner killed and other White Fang members killed appeared in her mind, then a thought came to her mind. "The others they might be in trouble!" She exclaimed.

Yang's eyes shot up, "Ruby!" The two ran to find their friends.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss made it near the man. They both stopped because a low fog on the ground surrounded the area. Ruby was the first to proceed, "Ruby wait," Weiss reached out to stop her friend but then felt her foot step on something wet.

* * *

Black placed his hand on the crack, _"This stuff, its same the stuff where she summons the Grimm."_ He closed his eyes and concentrated on the black liquid. A couple of days ago he found out that he was able to sense the Grimm. Not the same way as he can sense people by their ki but by placing his hand on this black stuff he could sense the dark negative energy they seem to produce.

After a while Alli started to wonder what her partner was doing. _"He's been just kneeling there."_ Black frowned a bit at what he was seeing. _"What the hell? It's everywhere."_ What he was seeing was a wide stream of connections of the same liquid throughout the village, and they all seemed to connect to one single stream that was in the…

"Shit!" Black quickly got up and ran to Ruby and Weiss's direction. "Black w-wait up!" Black ignored her and continued running.

* * *

Ruby kept walking up to the man, "Sir, are you alright?" No response, taking a couple more steps Ruby asked again, "Umm, mister, are you alone?"

Weiss bent over and waved some of the fog away. "What is this?" What she was seeing was a black substance that surrounded the area. Looking at it more closely she saw something in it.

"Sir, it's okay, my name is Ruby I'm a huntress in training from Beacon. Professor Ozpin sent us here to investigate the lost communication from your village to Vale. Are you alone?" The man gave no response but instead steadily stood up; the sounds of bones popping made her flinch.

Weiss reached over and grabbed the object from the substance, her eyes widen at what she was holding. It was a skull. Quickly turning to her partner she shouted. **"Ruby get away from him!"**

The man pulled his sword from the ground and turned towards her, raising his sword and then bringing down on to her. With widen eyes Ruby used her semblance and skipped to the side barely dodging the attack. The sword hit the ground causing a wave of spikes from the black substance to travel towards the heiress. Using her Glyphs she created an ice wall stopping that black spikes from hitting her.

The man jumped and vaulted over the ice wall and with his right hand aimed his sword to her head. Ruby ran at full speed and using her scythe she knocked the man's sword to the side. Quickly spinning around and skipped forward before bringing her scythe downward. The man regained his momentum and turned and caught the scythe with his free hand, surprising Ruby.

Now holding his sword in a reverse grip, he tried slashing her in the mid-section but quickly spun his sword had the fuller part of his sword face forward blocking a thrust from Weiss's rapier from the left. His arms were both occupied as he held Ruby's scythe with his left hand and blocked Weiss rapier with his right. He stomped his foot which caused the black substance underneath to Ruby to shoot up, sending flying backward.

Twisting his sword to the left he had the rapier go left along with Weiss. Raising his fist he aimed at her face but then a glyph appeared in front of him and blew him back. Landing on his feet he slid on the ground a bit before coming to a halt.

Ruby ran up next to Weiss and readied themselves, "Who are you?!" The heiress yelled.

The man gave no response. Now in full view they saw that the man was wearing black hoodie, a black armor chest plate with red marking all over it and black layered shoulder pads, black gauntlets that went up to the elbow also with red markings, the rest of the arm was just deathly white skin with red markings as well, black armored legs with the same red markings, But what caught their attention was the red markings looked like to moving and the man was wearing a white Grimm mask that resembled that of a dragon. "Is he part of the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but he's dangerous." Almost immediately the man slashed up causing a wave of spikes from the black substance to head straight at them. Ruby used her speed to move out of the way while Weiss used her Glyphs to jump away, but the attack wasn't over. The man continued to slashes at them launching more wave spikes to hit them. Ruby ran around the man, jumping over and ducking under the attacks while firing sniper rounds at him.

He easily dodged and blocked the bullets before kicking the substance which caused a wave to appear in front of Ruby. "Gaaah!" Ruby landed on her back. Weiss jumped from Glyph to Glyph before pushing off one, launching her towards the man.

The man saw her and then punched the ground causing a fist made out of the substance to come straight below her. The fist connected. Weiss felt the air leave her body. Quickly getting over the pain she saw that she was heading towards the ceiling. Using her Glyph she quickly froze the fist. She pushed forward and came falling down, before plunging her rapier to the ground, icing the area. Ice spikes came plunging out the ice. The man used his swords and swiped at them, shattering the spikes. Ruby appeared next to him and did several twirls and spins with her scythe, trying to land a hit on him. The man simply blocked and sidestepped the attacks.

Weiss joined in and let out thrusts and slashes at the man. Ruby fired Crescent Rose skipping her to the side, then fired again sending her forward and tried to surprise him with an upper slash but the man spun to the right letting the blade miss him by mere inches. He then ducked under a swing from Weiss, Ruby jumped over him and swung her scythe, the man rose up and lazily raised his blade and blocked it. Ruby landed on her feet, aimed and fired some sniper rounds at him. The man raised up his hand causing the black substance to rise up as well, stopping the bullets. "Huh?!"

Weiss came up from the side him and stabbed his left side, catching him by surprise. The man staggered to the side. Weiss used this opportunity and continued her assault, summoning several Glyphs all around the man she charged and delivered a slash across his chest plate, landing on another Glyph she rebounded and gave him another slash to his back this time. The Schnee continued rebounding off her Glyphs, too fast for the man to detect. "Ruby!"

"I got it," Ruby using her semblance joined in, giving her own slashes. The man's armor seemed to start to crack as the two teens continued their assault. One left a white trail while the other left one of rose petals. Ruby ran up to him, jumped and planted both her feet to his chest, kicking off of him she then switched Crescent Rose into its unfolded mode, charged and slammed the chine part of her scythe to the right arm of the man, shattering his Aura. He stumbled around before stopping himself and turned to face them again only to seeing Weiss thrust Myrtenaster to his chest and since she had her weapon loaded with fire dust the impact caused a small explosion.

The man slid on his feet before crashing into the wall. Weiss flipped backwards and got into her stance. Ruby stood next to her with Crescent Rose ready, both heavily breathe. "What's going on? We barely fought but it feels like we've been fighting for hours." Weiss stated. Taking out her scroll she checked their Aura, "We're almost in the red!" Weiss said.

Ruby looked at the ground and noticed that they were still standing on the black liquid. "It must be from this stuff, you saw how he was controlling it, he's probably doing something to our Aura." They then saw the man start moving again. Ripping his body off from the wall, his body limped forward before steadily straighten up. Pieces from the chest of the armor fell off and a deep cut was seen on his right arm. The man grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands with the end pointed to the ground. "He's going to do that thing again." Ruby said.

But to their confusion, the man stabbed his sword to the ground. "Is he… giving up?" Ruby asked. Weiss didn't pay attention to her partner since she was getting a bad feeling about this.

Growls were heard all around the cave, and before they knew it, 40 Beowolves and Ursas along with 4 King Taijitu swarmed out from the tunnels and emerged from the black liquid, surrounding them.

* * *

"Man I don't understand why the tower won't give out a signal," Gohan scratched his head, "Everything is in order so why won't it work." The half-breed tried everything he could but it still gave no results.

"Umm, Gohan, there's not supposed to be any Grimm here right?" Lewis asked.

"Yea?"

"Then why are they doing here?" Lewis pointed down the hall. Getting up Gohan peaked out the door, down the hall were 3 Boarbatusks and outside where a couple of Beowolves and Creeps. "Lewis, through the window now!"

Lewis jumped through the window with Gohan jumping after. As they landed outside they were met with several Ursas surrounding them. "Whelp, this isn't good." Lewis said.

* * *

Yang and Blake ran down the street only to be stopped by a King Taijitu that came crashing through a house. "Grimm!" Blake jumped on top of it and ran, doing quick slashes across its body. Yang fired some shotgun shells at it staggering it a bit. She ducked out of instinct and turned around. An Alpha Beowolf stood before her. She jumped back and flipped out of the way of its claws before firing at the ground sending her flying forward and delivered a series of powerful punches all the while firing her shotgun Gauntlets. She got down and swiped the Alpha off its feet and then using her right hand to push off the ground a bit; she brought down her left fist and smashed the Alpha's skull, killing it.

She looked back at her partner just to see her waiting by the dead Taijitu. More growls and howls were heard behind the two. Turing around, they saw a ton of Beowolves, Ursa, and Boarbatusks heading straight for them. "We gotta go!" The two ran back to the center of the village.

* * *

Gohan the Boewolf's claws from hitting him before spinning Muffle slamming it on top of the Grimm's head. Then spun Ruffle and slammed it in its ribcage. Then spin kicking it square to the chest, and then spun both his batons and fired them at the Grimm, he ducked avoiding a claw from another Beowolf. Lewis used the ax side of his weapon and cut through the Beowolf that tried attacking Gohan. He quickly spun his weapon vertical and had his double barrel pointed at them and unloaded all the rounds on to Grimm surrounding them, killing 4 out of 10.

Gohan skipped forward and kneed one in the face, then landed on his feet before turning around, leaning back avoiding getting hit from an Ursa and then uppercut it with Ruffle. He flipped backwards over a Boarbatusk that tried to catch him by surprise. Lewis saw the charging Boarbatusk, now using the hammer side of his weapon and like a bat, he swung and batted the Boarbatusk away. "Home run!"

Gohan looked back and saw more Grimm heading their way. "Lewis we gotta get out of here and meet up with the others." He ran the other direction, jumped and kicked a Beowolf out of the way before proceeding forward with Lewis following behind. _**"Guys, anyone there?! We got Grimm!"**_ A voice was heard through the comms.

" _ **Yang, where are you guys!?"**_

" _ **We're heading back to the center of the village. Blake already told the pilot about the Grimm, he's waiting for us."**_ Yang said.

" _ **What about Ruby, Weiss, Black, and Alli?"**_ Gohan asked.

" _ **They won't answer."**_ Gohan gritted his teeth, wondering if he should go to them.

* * *

"Umm, Weiss,"

"Yes, I know we're surrounded." There were too many of them for them to escape, especially with their Aura so low right now. "This isn't good," The man pulled out his sword and pointed it at them. The Grimm closed in and the two teens prepared for a big fight.

A pair of footsteps echoed throughout the cave. A figure jumped over the Grimm, "Black?!" Ruby and Weiss gawked at how he flew through the air heading straight towards the armored man.

With his fist pulled back Black punched the man with great force that caused his head to dig into the floor and spider web cracks to appear on the ground behind the head of the man.

Alli appeared in a brown-greenish puff of smoke in front of Ruby and Weiss. "Alli!" They exclaimed.

Grabbing them by the shoulders Alli teleported them out the cave but not on the ground. "Ahhh!" The three girls crashed onto the floor and tumbled down the hill. After a few seconds of tumbling down they finally stopped. "Ow, my head," Ruby rubbed her head, feeling a bump on it. Weiss got up and dusted herself, "What was that!"

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Alli bowed in apology with teary eyes. "Weiss, she got us out of there, it wasn't for her we would've been still surrounded by those Grimm." Ruby defended.

Getting up, Ruby then noticed something, "Wait, Black is still in there!" She exclaimed, "We have to go back and hel-,"

A loud boom was heard from the cave and Black came running out the cave. "Black," Ruby was glad to see her friend come out okay, but then a wave of Grimm came running out the cave chasing after him. Ruby, Weiss, and Alli turned blue as sweat dripped down their faces, "Time to go," Ruby said before running back to the center of the village with Weiss and Alli following behind.

As they headed back to the center of the village Ruby saw Yang, Blake, Gohan, and Lewis in the distance also being chased by Grimm. "Ruby!" The blondie called out.

"Yang, we have to head to the Bullhead!" Ruby shouted.

"I know," With the whole gang together they ran back to the Bullhead. Ruby, Alli, and Blake looked back only to shoot some dust rounds at the charging Grimm. As they neared the Bullhead, a Griffin swooped out from one of the houses and grabbed Blake by surprise. "Blake!" Yang yelled.

Black saw the cat faunas in trouble, as he was running he saw a metal pole that was lodged in the ground up ahead, activating his wrist bracer he cut the metal poll off the ground and turned around to the left while grabbing the free poll with his left hand, passing the poll to his right, aimed and threw the poll at the Griffin. The pole pierced through the Griffin's body causing it to drop Blake.

"Go, I'll get the cat!"

Yang was about to argue but Gohan grabbed her by the arm. "Trust him, they'll be okay. Looking back at where Black was heading Yang clenched her fists. "Fine,"

Black dodged and cut through the Grimm that were blocking his path. Jumping on top of one of the houses he proceeded forward. _"Where the hell is she?"_ He thought, he then heard gunshots and the sound of someone struggling. Heading towards the sound he saw Blake pinned down by an Ursa quickly sprang into action. Jumping down he grabbed a Boarbatusk by the leg and with great force he threw it at the Ursa, knocking it off her. Blake used her semblance leaving a copy of herself on the ground when she saw another Griffin try to grab her.

Black jumped up and landed on top of the Griffin back and stabbed his wrist blades into its head. "Come on, the others are waiting." Blake nodded and jumped on top of the houses and ran back to the Bullhead. Black ran through along the ground, cutting through the Grimm like it was nothing which shocked Blake. _"He's able to cut through them all and still keep up, what is he?"_

* * *

Back at the Bullhead the gang were firing all the dust rounds they had at the Grimm, keeping them away from Bullhead. "Hey kids, we gotta go now!" The pilot said.

"Our friends are still out there!" Ruby argued. She fired two fire dust rounds at a Grimm setting them ablaze.

"We're not leaving them!" Yang yelled, she ducked under a swipe from an Ursa then gave it an uppercut before punching several times in the gut, each punch firing one of her shotgun shells before pulling her fist back and gave it a strong punch, sending it flying into the forest.

"If we stay any longer, none of us will be getting out of here alive!" The pilot exclaimed. Gohan blocked a slash from a Beowolf and then swiped it off its feet before standing back up and stabbing his baton into its mouth and blowing it head off. He then saw a charging Boarbatusk and grabbed it by the tusks, lifting it up he slammed it back on to the ground and kicked into a Beowolf. A Creeper lunged at him but a Glyph appeared below it and launched it into the air before getting shot by some dust arrows.

"Guys, we have to go." Weiss tried to reason with them, they were getting overrun. Gohan looked back at his friends and saw the desperation and confliction in their eyes. Should he use is powers, he could easily kill all these Grimm but then he would be breaking the promise he made to his father. Then an idea came to his head, "Guys get in the Bullhead, we can use it to get closer to Blake and Black then just waiting for them here." Gohan said.

"Alright, let's go then," The group boarded the Bullhead and then headed to the village. "Anyone see them?" Yang asked.

Lewis looked around before finally spotting them, "There!" He pointed. The pilot looked at the direction he was pointing at and flew the Bullhead there.

"Black look," Looking above them he saw the Bullhead flying above them. The sounds of more Grimm caught his attention. Up ahead were more Grimm. _"If they land those Grimm are going to tear the Bullhead apart,"_ Black thought.

Seeing the Bullhead come closer Black mentally sighed and quickly thought of something, "Cat, jump now." Not trying to ask why Blake jumped into the air and using his right hand he had Blake place her feet on it before launching her into the air. The Bullhead flew above her and Blake shot Gambol Shroud and had it stab itself into the side of the Bullhead. Yang grabbed the wire and pulled her in. "Blake, you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"Wait, where's Black?" Ruby asked. Their eyes widen and they ran to the back door of the Bullhead.

On the ground, Black was seen staring at them, "Black!" Ruby shouted in vain.

"Piolet, we have to land, our friend is still down there!" Gohan said.

"We can't, Griffins and a Nevermore are heading towards us." Gohan looked back at his leader, _"No, I can't let this happen!"_ and prepared himself to fly down there.

On the ground, Black stared up with a slightly annoyed look. "What the hell are they still doing here?" He sensed the Grimm closing in on him, turning around he activated his wrist bracer. "Tch, you all are so annoyin-," Black's face turned into one of surprise when he saw the same armored man he punched into the ground making his way through the horde of Grimm. The man's mask now had a few cracks and red eyes could be seen throw the holes of the mask. _"He's alive! Impossible, I could've sworn I punched him with a quarter of my strength."_ He thought.

A grin appeared on his face, "If you can take on one of my punches and still walk that means you'll going to provide me with a bit of entertainment." The man lifted his sword and pointed directly at Black, as on like a given command the Grimm charged forward. "Come on then," Black was about to skip forward, but before could make a move he suddenly appeared in the Bullhead.

"Wha-What the hell?"

"Black!" Ruby ran up and hugged him, after a few seconds of hugging she realized what she was doing and pushed him off, "S-Sorry, I was just- I mean we were worried about you."

Black gave her a confused look, "How did I get here?"

"It was thanks to Alii," Blake said.

Looking behind him, Black saw Alli on her back with her arms and legs spread out with sweat dripping down her face, but one thing that caught his attention was her scared blue face. "T-twice, I did it twice." She whispered, her body slightly shaking.

"You brought me here, how?" Alli sat up, "W-well, you see, my Semblance is teleportation."

"You can teleport?" Gohan curiously asked.

"Well, I don't really call them that, I called them jumps. The only d-down fall of my semblance is that I-I need to see where I'm going to be j-jumping to." Alli explained.

"What happens if you don't see where you're jumping to?" Yang asked.

"I-I might jump inside a boulder, or high in the sky, or in the middle of all those G-Grimm." Ruby and Weiss had a slightly frightened look. "W-Wait, are you saying we could have died when you jumped us out of that cave!" Weiss yelled.

Alli gained a teary look, "I'm s-sorry I wasn't thinking at all, I saw you t-two in trouble and I just a-acted on instinct." She bowed. Now feeling bad for her outburst Weiss tried calming the squirrel faunas. "I-It's fine, you got us out of there so you have my thanks."

Black crossed his arms, "Why didn't you all leave when the cat made it in the Bullhead." He said earning himself a glare from Blake for the nickname. "We couldn't leave you there with all those Grimm." Lewis said.

"You doubt my abilities?"

"Black we know you're very skilled, but even you couldn't take on all those Grimm." Yang said.

"They're not the same as the combat bots from Beacon. The Grimm are unpredictable, and when they're together they're a force to be reckoned with." Gohan added.

"Hmph," Black looked away, clearly annoyed.

"Guys, look," Blake said from the back door of the Bullhead. The group looked out and they saw the Grimm just standing there by the village. "They're not chasing us."

"Not even the Griffins and Nevermore." Ruby added.

Black narrowed his eyes; this had to be Salem's doing. Just what the hell was she doing? "We have to report this to Professor Ozpin." The others agreed with Ruby. The Grimm were pretty close to Vale. Gohan was debating whether he should go back as Saiyaman and kill all those Grimm but choose against it considering that his team and Ruby's team are the only ones that know about this, it would cause suspicion on how Saiyaman knew about the Grimm infested village. Ozpin was a smart and observant man; he had to careful around him.

"We still couldn't find any of the villagers; I wonder what happened to them." Ruby said. Black was about to answer but then felt some grab his shoulder, looking back he saw Yang giving him pleading look as she shook her head. He was confused as to why she didn't want him to tell Ruby about the villagers. He decided to leave it be.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Team RWBY and Team BAGL walked in Ozpin's office. "Ah, you're back, how was the mission?" The two teams looked at each other, "Not…not good," Ruby started, Ozpin's face turned one of that of a serious one. "Would you like to explain what happened?" Glynda who was standing next to Ozpin's desk looked at each one of them.

Ruby explained the events that happened in the village, from the disappearance of the villagers to the armored man in the caves and his abilities, and the amount of Grimm that appeared out of nowhere. Ozpin took in all this info Ruby told him, "So the Grimm didn't chase after you all after you bordered the Bullhead?"

"Yes sir, it seemed that the Grimm just wanted us out of their territory," Weiss answered.

"And what about the village's radio tower?" Glynda asked

"It was fine, there weren't any cut wires or burnt fuses, or any short circuits. Unless"

"Unless what?"

"Don't radio towers and other buildings run on lighting crystals?" Ozpin nodded yes, "Then maybe the power was drained from the radio tower."

"Umm Gohan, last time I checked Grimm can't absorb dust, much less lighting crystals," Blake said.

Black then decided to speak, "The squirrel here actually had an idea of what might've happened." All eyes were now on Alli who was sweating like crazy from nervousness.

"It's okay Ms. Banks, whatever idea you have in mind might actually be some useful information." Ozpin tried encouraging her.

"W-Well, I told Black t-that it might have been b-bandits that raided the village a-and caused the people to d-disappear and disabled the radio t-tower." The others thought about for a second, "Hmm that actually might be right." Blake said.

"What do you mean Ms. Belladonna?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, it could explain Gohan's theory of the power being drained from the radio tower." Blake responded.

"Are you saying that someone deliberated caused the radio tower to shut down and led the Grimm to the village?" Glynda asked. Blake nodded.

"It could've been that man me and Weiss fought," Ruby said.

Ozpin's attention now on Ruby and asked her a question. "This man, you mentioned him, what does he look like?"

"We weren't able to see his face due to the mask he was wearing along with his armor," Weiss answered. "But he was pretty tall, 6ft I might say, and seemed pretty old and broken."

"Broken?"

"Yes, every movement he would make caused a faint cracking sound and looked like he struggled to move, but that was till he attacked us. His armor was mostly black with red markings all over it. He had deadly white skin with the same red markings. His mask was white and boney like with some red outlines, like the Grimm but that of a dragon." Blake tensed up, this description; it sounded a lot like the masks the White Fang adopted. Is Roman not the only who is working with them?

"Another thing I want tell you, we only fought the man for approximately 5 minutes and we already felt tired, I checked my scroll to see our Aura and we were both in the red."

"You think he might've been absorbing your Aura?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, where we were fighting the floor was covered with this black substance. My guess is he was somehow absorbing our Aura through the stuff." Weiss thought back to when they were fighting the man, if she didn't notice their condition they were in, they could've probably died in those mines.

"I see, well I thank you for informing me about all this and I apologize for putting you all in that kind of danger if I knew that the village was infested with Grimm I would have never sent you there." Ozpin apologized.

"It's alright professor," Ruby said, As the group headed to the elevator with Glynda leading the way, Yang spoke up, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later. There's something I have to discuss with Professor Ozpin."

"Me too," Blake said, everyone except for Ruby and Lewis knew what Yang and Blake were going to discuss with Ozpin. "Umm, okay, we'll be in the dorm when you're done." With that everyone except for Yang and Blake got on the elevator.

"Now, what is it you would like to tell me?" Ozpin asked.

The two girls glanced at each other, Yang started first, "We actually found the villagers, well their remains that is." Ozpin eyes narrowed, "I see,"

"While we were in heading back to Beacon, Weiss mentioned that she and Ruby saw a lot of footprints that headed towards the mines; she said that some of the footprints just stopped midway like as if something grabbed them." Blake continued.

"She also said she found a skull in the black substance, she wasn't able to tell if it was a human or faunas skull." Yang added.

Ozpin was in deep thought, "Thank you for telling me this, I'll have someone keep surveillance on the village, and warn other nearby villages about this." Yang and Blake then excused themselves from the office. Ozpin stood up and looked out the window, "Master was right, you're finally making your moves, huh."

* * *

Back with the group, they were heading back to their dorms, trying to get some rest after a long day. "Are you sure you're okay?" Glynda asked for the 5th time.

"Yes Auntie, I never felt so alive!" He happily skipped forward. Glynda sighed and rubbed her temples. Gohan chuckled at this, _"She really does care for him."_

Ruby eyes were glued to the floor as she thought back why her sister and Blake stayed back. "R-Ruby, is something the matter?" Alli quietly asked.

"I was just thinking, what Yang and Blake wanted to talk to Professor Ozpin about. I can understand Blake maybe wanting to talk to him but Yang." Black was listening to this and deiced to say something. "Knowing your sister, she's probably trying to bribe or convince Ozpin to reduce some kind punishment a teacher gave her." Ruby thought about what he said, "Yea, you're probably right."

As they reached their dorms, they said their goodbyes and walked inside. Lewis flopped on his bed and immediately fell asleep. "I wish I could fall asleep as fast he can." Gohan said. Alli crawled into her bed and snuggled into her blankets. "G-Goodnight guys,"

Gohan was about to lie in his bed till he noticed Black standing by the window, looking out. "Black,"

"What is it?"

"You alright,"

"Yes, just thinking about what happened today." Gohan saw the serious look his leader had. "I can understand, knowing all those Grimm hiding in that village and that trap they set up, it makes you wonder if the Grimm aren't just mindless killers."

"They're just pest under my boot." Black said quietly. "Whelp, nothing we can do about it, I just wish we can tell the kingdom about this but that would only cause a panic." Gohan yawned, "I'm going to hit the hay, try not to stay up long. Wouldn't want you falling asleep in class like Jaune." He joked before lying down.

"Hmph," Black thought about the black substance. He didn't tell Ozpin about the black substance being spread everywhere in the village, from the cracks in the houses, and the streams of it traveling underground. Another thing he thought about was the armored man, he took a direct punch to the face and survived which means he's strong; he also seemed to be commanding the horde. Ruby and the Schnee mentioned that he used the black stuff as attacks when fighting them and it adsorbed their Aura too. He had to be affiliated with Salem, _"What the hell are you planning now."_ Starring at the moon he imagined her smirking down at him which caused his anger to rise a bit.

* * *

In a castle balcony, Salem was gazing at the sky. "It would seem you had some problems with the task I gave you." From the shadows, the armored man walked forward and stretched out his arm letting a small Seer orb hover over his hand. The Seer then projected an image of team RWBY and BAGL. "I see, it looks like we'll going to be seeing these children a lot. Oh, and it would seem our little pawn is caught up with them too." Looking at the image of Black, "This might cause some minor problems, but nothing we can handle."

Salem looked at her hand as white and black aura surrounded her hand, "My lord is finally returning home after his long journey. He's going to like to meet our new asset." Salem gazed at the stars as a smirk appeared on her lips.

* * *

 **There, Cheeztiz Christ that took longer than I thought. Sorry guys, but college is not nice to me and my free time. So I barely got this done. As you noticed I did something new with the scene changes, I tried to have a suspense feeling in this chapter when I kept changing the scene from Blake and Yang to Ruby and Weiss then to Black and Alli and so on.**

 **Hoped you guys like this chapter and the slight mystery I added in it and I'll catch you guys next time, PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my friends I'm back with another chapter of Black Roses. Last chapter Team RWBY and BAGL were sent to investigate a village where communications went dark. What they found were lots of Grimm and the mysterious man that attacked Ruby and Weiss. Now Salem's Lord is returning home! Who is the mysterious man, and who is Salem's master? Find out, later in the story!**

 **So I wanted to respond to two reviews.**

 **Guest- Reading your review made me read my whole story and I got to say I feel a bit embarrassed about some of the mistakes I made, but I want to thank you also. I'll be revisiting past chapters and fix them up.**

 **WATCHER89- Oh my, yea reading your review made me think about how I'm writing Black, I want to apologize to you and other Goku Black fans about him being oc. My intention was to keep him as he was in the anime but I guess I unconsciously made him…different. I won't change how he is though because that's how I want him to be in the story but I will try to make changes in the story to keep a bit of himself from going too oc.**

 **So yea those are the two reviews I'll be answering this chapter, I'll answer two others next chapter. Please read the after message at the end of this story so you'll know what's going to happen on the next update of Black Roses.**

 **Now, lets this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

 **UPDATED**

* * *

Beautiful sounds of the morning birds sang. Light blue eyes groggy opened. With a yawn she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today," Weiss said to herself. She tried getting up but felt some weight on her body. Lifting the covers up, "What the-,"

A scream was heard throughout the halls. Gohan and Lewis fell out of their beds, while Black opened his eyes with an annoyed look. "It's not even mid-day and the Schnee is already getting on my nerves." Gohan picked himself up and rubbed his eyes as did Lewis. "Something must've happened."

Getting up from his bed Black stretched his limbs. "The Schnee probably her ripped her dress or something." Lewis looked around and noticed someone missing. "Umm, guys, where's Alli?" Gohan and Black looked around. "She doesn't usually wake up early." Lewis said.

Then there was knocking on the door. "I'll go get it." Reaching for the doorknob Black opened the door. "Morning…Black?" Ruby cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. "What?"

"You sleep with your gi on?" She asked.

Looking at his clothes for a second he looked back at her. "Yes, I do, is there a problem with that?"

"N-No, there isn't," Ruby defensively waved her hands in front of her. "Did you knock just to ask me if I wear my gi when I sleep?"

"Oh, no, look, umm, we have a bit of problem in our dorm," Ruby used her finger and thumb to represent "a bit". "We were wondering if you could help us out."

* * *

A good 2 minutes passed as the two team processed what they were looking at. "...Is that… Alli?" Gohan scratched his head; Lewis nodded in agreement, while Black stood there with his arms crossed. They were all currently in team RWBY's room to see Alli or someone that looks like her, sleeping on top of Weiss with her arms wrapped around her. "Can you get her off of me!? She reeks of alcohol!"

"Have you tried waking her up?" Lewis asked as he poked Alli's head. "Yea, but she just kept on whinnying and started saying something but I didn't get to hear what she said because Yang covered my ears for some reason." Ruby said.

Gohan had a feeling why Yang covered Ruby's ears. "Are we even sure this is Alli?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, the only difference is that she has turquoise color hair and tail," Blake responded.

"Black, you're the leader of your team get her off!" Weiss yelled.

Black sighed and walked forward and grabbed the back of Alli's shirt and pulled her up. It looked like Weiss was about to be free till, **RRRIIP**. Black's face held a slight surprised expression, while everyone gaped at what just happened. Almost immediately the three boys were pushed out the room.

"What the hell!" Black banged the now locked door. "You three can't come in here!" Ruby shouted from the other side.

"What, why? You asked for our help!" Black shouted back.

"The situation is now out of your hands!" Ruby shouted again leaving Black confused and slightly annoyed, _"Damn these human females, they're so confusing!"_

Back inside the room, the girls turned back to Weiss's bed to see Alli with her bareback free for the whole world to see. Alli then snuggled more into Weiss's chest making her blush even more than she was before. "What do we do now?" Blake asked, uncertain on what their next course of action is. Then an idea popped in Yang's head. "I know," She looked under Blake's bed and pulled out a bag. Reaching in, she pulled a bottle out. "What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Umm… this is…broccoli juice?" Ruby face turned to one of disgust. "Ew, broccoli juice, you like that stuff?" Yang smirked, "Yup, drink a bottle every day."

Ruby felt like she was going to throw up and ran out the dorm. Yang chuckled at this, "What's really inside the bottle?" Blake asked.

"Alcohol,"

The Schnee and Faunas gave her a look that read, _really_. "We're going to have a long chat after this," Weiss said.

"Yea, I figured, now." Yang opened the bottle and waved it over Alli's nose. Her nose began to twitch along with her tail before her head lifted itself off from Weiss's chest. Yang grinned and guided the bottle of alcohol away from Weiss with Alli unconsciously following the bottle. Blake and Weiss had a surprised look, "It's working,"

"Just a little bit more," Yang lifted the bottle higher. Weiss saw that Alli's body was pretty much off of her. She quickly scooted away from the sleeping faunas. Yang looked away to check on her friend, "Weiss, you good?"

"Yea, I'm okay now."

Blake noticed Alli getting closer to the bottle and reached over to stop her, but as soon as she placed her hand on her shoulder she was grabbed by the wrist and flipped over. Yang's eyes widen as Blake's body fell on top of her, letting the bottle go in the processes. Alli caught the bottle before it hit the ground then took a swing. Blake and Yang groaned as they got up. "What was that?"

"Maybe that'll teach you not to tempt me with alcohol." The three girls looked back at Alli who stared at them with green eyes. Turquoise hair, green eyes, and now her voice was slightly deeper too? Was this actually Alli?

Seeing her friends unable to respond Weiss decided to speak first, "A-Alli, is that you?" Alli continued to stare at them for a couple more seconds before letting out a loud burp. "Heheheh, now why would you confuse me with little Alli, hmm?"

"But, you are Alli, aren't you?" Blake asked, it was more confusing for her too because everyone had a certain scent they gave off but for some reason, Alli gave a mixed of her old scent and this new one. "Oh no, I'm not Alli," She said with a smirk.

Weiss's eyes narrowed, "Who are you then?"

The girl's smirk widened a bit. "I think it's better that I introduce myself when all our friends are present." And with that, she slipped out the bed and covers and walked out the dorm half naked.

"…Should we tell her shirt ripped?" Yang asked. Blake gave a shrug and Weiss didn't respond.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the group stared at the girl while she devoured food from 10 trays. "How is she eating all of that?" Pyrrha asked with astonishment.

"I have no idea," Ren said.

Some of the students in the cafeteria were sickened by how she ate. "I think I lost my appetite for today," Weiss said pushing her tray away.

" _What is she, a Saiyan?"_ Both Gohan and Black thought.

Finally finishing up her last tray Alli closed her eyes. "Are you done?" Jaune asked.

Alli raised her index finger, "Drink, please." Knowing what she was referring to Yang passed her secret bottle to her. Taking a big swing she slammed the bottle back down. Then, **"BURRRRP!"** The burp echoed throughout the cafeteria silencing everyone for a couple seconds before returning to what they were talking about. "Disgusting!" Weiss yelled.

"To answer your question, yes, I'm done." Getting up from her seat she stood on top of the table. "Now, I'm sure all of you want to know who I am, right?" Receiving nods from them she continued. "My name is Allison Banks, it nice to meet you." She wobbled a bit when she bowed.

"…Isn't Allison just the same as Alli but without it being shortened?" Jaune asked.

"Yup, it helps people from confusing us both." She hopped off the table and sat back down. "So what do you do when you…come out?" Ren asked, curious because they've never seen her when she comes out.

"Oh ya know, go to clubs, have a couple of drinks, flirt with cute boys, beat up perverts, and eat delicious food." She took a swing from Yang's bottle and burped again.

"So you're the reason why Alli keeps getting sick," Gohan said, "All that alcohol you consume every night is messing up her body."

"I don't drink every night… every two nights." She showed with her fingers.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Weiss shouted causing some of the students in the cafeteria to turn and look that her. "Gohan has a point; if you don't stop it will seriously cause some major problems to her health," Ren said.

Allison let out an annoyed groan. She looked over to her partner, "Hey Black, what do you think about all this?"

He glared at her. "Well now that I know you're that reason why my partner is always in the clinic, I'll tell you this. The next time I see or hear that you're somewhere that is serving alcohol, I'll drag you back to Beacon myself, understood?"

Allison's face turned blue out of fear. "Ay-Aye captain."

"Good," Black stood up from his seat, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and read my book in peace." He said and walked away.

As he exited out the cafeteria he saw Ruby heading his way, carrying a heavy binder. Ruby couldn't really see where she was going since the binder was blocking her view. She ended up tripping on a small stick causing her to fall forward, "Whoa!" But to her surprise, she didn't hit the ground. Instead, someone caught her.

Black had his right arm wrapped around her stomach which stopped her from falling over. Ruby looked up while he looked down at her. "You should really pay attention where you're walking."

"Hehe, thanks for the save." Standing straight back up Ruby handed the binder to him. "Ugh, my arms feel like jelly." Ruby wiggled her arms.

Black read the title of the binder. "Best Day Ever Activities?"

"Oh yea, since tomorrow classes start back up again I wanted all of us to spend today doing fun activities that I planned out."

"I think I'll pass," He said, he lifted the binder with his right hand and handed it back to her. "Black I know you like to spend your free time alone but you should really try to at least spend some time with us and your team." Ruby said.

"I spend enough of my time with you lot."

"But that's what friends do, spend time with each other. If you change your mind then message me on your scroll and I'll add you to the activities." Ruby started walking away, but then stopped and looked back at him. "It'll be more fun with everyone there. That includes you too." She said with a smile.

Black stared at her leaving form. He sucked his teeth and walked away.

Sometime later Black was sitting under a tree he reading his book. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Not really enjoying that book I see." Looking up he saw Ozpin standing before him with his coffee mug in his hand. "What is it you want Ozpin?"

"Well I was walking by and I happen to see you sitting under this tree reading your book alone, clearly bored too."

Black sighed and stood up. "I haven't been able to find a good book to read lately and I don't really have another way to pass the time."

"Well I'm not really sure what you teens like to do during your free time nowadays but I have an idea what we could do." Black raised a brow. "And that is?"

"Go to that table and wait for me," Ozpin said before walking away, Black walked and sat at the table. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Ozpin came back with a medium sized box. He set up the game, "So what's this?" Black asked.

"Chess, a board game where strategy, critical thinking, and tactics are used to win," Black now seemed slightly more interested. "How is this game played?"

For the next minute Ozpin explained the roles of each piece and the rules of the game. To his surprise, Black understood everything quite well. "The pawns are the foot soldiers in a way, they are only able to advance two spaces at first move but then have to move only one space. Like any other piece, pawns are allowed to take any piece, which also includes the queen." Black let a smirk appear in his mind as he held a pawn piece between his two fingers.

" _So, even a pawn can take down a queen."_

"So, do you understand everything about the game?" Ozpin asked. Black answered with a nod. But just before they could start Glynda walked up to them. "Professor Ozpin, you have a meeting with General Ironwood." Ozpin checked his watch, "It seems that I have forgotten about the meeting. I'm sorry Black but it would seem we'll have to start our game some other time." Black was about to say something till he heard a crash and saw Yang fly out the cafeteria.

"Well, it looks like there something interesting going on in the cafeteria." Ozpin commented.

"And I feel like I know who it might be too." Black said with an annoyed tone. Glynda walked up to the cafeteria door and barged in, she growled in annoyance when she saw the messy cafeteria. Using her wand she repaired all the damages and cleaned up all the mess team RWBY, JNPR and the three members of BAGL caused. "Children, please, do not play with your food." Black walked next to Ozpin as they entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Black, you missed the fun." Ruby waved. A piece of grape jam landed on his head. Black's right eye slightly twitched and everyone else felt their hearts drop a bit when they saw him glare at them.

Letting out a deep sigh and clamming his nerves down, Black wiped the jam off his hair. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." Ozpin let out a chuckle.

* * *

After being scolded by Glynda the group headed to the library. "So what do we do now?" Yang asked.

"Well, if we cause any more trouble we'll have detention today." Gohan grabbed a book and started reading. "Well, we have to study for class tomorrow. But if you guys get an idea of what we can all do then tell us." Pyrrha said as her team sat by another table and began studying, mostly Ren and Pyrrha though.

An idea then popped in Ruby head. "Hey, we can play, Conquer Remnant!"

"Didn't we forget the game at home though?" Yang asked which caused Ruby to slump down in her seat. "Oh, oh, I have that game!" Lewis said.

"It's under my bed, lemme go get it!" Lewis rushed out the door.

"Seeing that we're going to be waiting for Lewis to come back, I think I'm going to take a quick nap." Allison rested her forehead on the table. For the next 5 minutes they waited for Lewis to come back.

"Man what's taking him so long." Yang groaned.

"Maybe one of us should go check up on him," Weiss suggested.

"I'll go," Ruby got up and walked out the library. As she approached BAGL's dorm she noticed that the door was open. _"Guess Lewis is still inside."_ Walking in the room she looked to her left to see if Lewis was by his bed. "Lewis, you there?"

Seeing that he was not by his bed, Ruby turned back to the door. "Hmm, guess he's not her-." Ruby eyes widen and her mouth open but no words came out. The reason was that in front of her was Black who was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist covering the bottom half of his body. His body still wet due to the fact he just got out of the shower.

Ruby's eyes unconsciously traveled at every bit of his muscular body. "What are you doing here?" He asked calmly. Finally snapping out of whatever trance she was in, Ruby bolted out the room with a huge blush. "IM SORRY!" And slammed the door closed. Black tilted his head to the side and raised a brow, confused by what just happened. "The hell?"

On the other side of the door, Ruby had her back to the door and stared at the ground. Her face was red and steam seemed to come out of her ears as Black's half-naked body played in her mind. _"Ohmygodohmygodmygod!"_

"Ruby?"

"Ahh! I didn't see anything!" She shouted shielded herself with her arms.

"What?" Recognizing the voice Ruby looked over to the source of the voice. "Lewis, where have you been?!"

"Oh, I saw a cool butterfly and chased after it." Ruby sweatdropped. _"Yea, that sounds believable coming from you."_ They headed back to the library and set the game up.

* * *

After minutes of playing Yang was the closest to winning. "Goodbye Atlas,"

"Nooooo!" Ruby cried in vain as Yang's forces overtook hers. "My people, your lives will be avenged."

"Alright Weiss, it's your turn," Yang said.

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Gohan leaned in and helped her out. "I think I know the basics of this game." Checking her cards Gohan told her what she can do. "You have resourceful raider,"

"And that means what exactly?" Weiss asked.

"It means you can use Ruby's discard air fleet and add it to your own," Yang responded. "You also have sandstorm too, and since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost to natural hazards you can disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously invade her kingdom," Gohan added.

"Just remember that I will never forget this declaration of war," Yang warned.

"Okay, and all this means what?" Weiss asked.

"It means your three moves away from conquering all of Remnant!" Ruby cried out, still feeling sad for the loss of her fleet. Letting out an evil laugh a dark cloud formed above her. "Yes, fear the power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and weep when they take your children right from your very eyes!"

"Trap card," Yang said.

"Huh?"

"Your forces have been defeated," Yang said.

Gohan sweatdropped. "Sorry Weiss, I didn't think she had a trap card."

Weiss slumped down in her chair as tears streamed down her face, "I hate this game of emotions!" Ruby hopped on her lap and hugged her. "Stay strong Weiss we'll get through this."

* * *

In another part of the school, Black was walking down the hall trying to look for his team. "Where the hell are they?"

"Looking for someone?" A voice said. Black's eyes widen, looking back he saw Mercury standing there with his arms crossed and wearing that cocky smirk. "You, what are you doing here?" Black's eyes narrowed when he saw Emerald walk out from behind him. "Oh nothing, just exploring our new academy we'll be staying until the festival starts," Emerald said.

"You're participating in the tournament?"

"Yep, now if you'll excuse us, we have some fellow students to introduce ourselves too." Both Mercury and Emerald walked away from him, leaving him slightly annoyed.

His scroll then suddenly vibrated. Taking it out from his pocket he checked from who it was. _**"If you're looking for us we're in the library."**_ The message was from Allison. _"Well, at least I know where they're at now."_ He thought.

Making his way to the library he passed a window and saw Atlas ships landing by the docking bay. "Looks like Ironwood here."

Finally reaching the library door he walked in, passing Blake who was just exiting the library. They both shared a glance before going on their way. As he made his way to the table Ruby and the others were at, he saw two new faces. "Black, hey, you made it. Wanna play conquer Remnant?" Yang asked.

Almost immediately Ruby's cheeks turned red and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Allison noticed this and looked at Black and back to Ruby, then back to Black then back to Ruby. A smug smile appeared on her face as she hummed in an amused tone.

"Conquer Remnant, what is that?" Black asked.

"It's a board game; basically you have to defeat all opposing players' kingdoms till you conquer all of Remnant." Gohan explained.

"Since Neptune is going to be playing for Weiss, maybe you should play for Ruby how's that sound?" Black looked over towards the redhead only to see her looking away.

"S-Sure, he can play for me."

"Alright then, Ruby you'll help Black with understanding how the game works." Yang said. Black grabbed a chair and sat next to Ruby, causing her cheeks to redden even more. "I'll play for Blake then," Sun said.

"Alright then, Game on!" Yang said.

* * *

1 hour later…

"Ugh, what the hell was that!?" Yang punched the wall they were walking down. "You're just mad that you were the first one to lose." Ruby said only adding more fuel to the flames that were erupting from her sister. "That still doesn't make any sense! You sucked at first then you started playing like a pro, were you lying that you never played that game before." Yang pointed at Black who was carrying a couple of textbooks for Gohan.

"I already told you, I'm a fast learner." Was that so hard to believe?

"I'm still impressed that you managed to predict and counter all of Sun and Neptune's plays." Weiss said. Black looked away due to the fact he wasn't exactly used to being praised by a mortal and a Schnee by all means. "I'm going to go leave this in the dorm." He said before walking away.

"Alright, catch you later Black." Ruby hesitantly waved, still unable to forget the embarrassing situation she was in with him. Waving her off, Black entered the dorm and dropped the textbooks on the desk. He then received a message on his scroll. It was from Gohan, he asked if he wanted to train a bit with them. Thinking about it for a while Black realized that he never really had an opportunity to train with his team. "There's nothing better to do. Might as well." Walking out the dorm he walked past RWBY dorm but stopped when his Saiyan ears picked up the word White Fang. Taking a few steps back he listened closely.

It was Blake telling her team about the White Fang planning something big and how she doesn't understand how they can all just sit here and do nothing. The Cat and Schnee began arguing about how they weren't ready to go after the White Fang and stop their plans.

" _Looks like Roman was right, these girls are going to be an annoyance."_ The room seemed to settle down, and then he heard Ruby's voice saying something about being the first youngest huntress that will take down a corrupted organization. He couldn't really understand rest of what she was saying due to the fact she was talking so fast.

" _If they're planning to go after the White Fang and Roman, Saiyaman is bound to make an appearance at some point too."_ He had to keep Saiyaman away from Roman and Neo, but how? Maybe lure him somewhere that no one's around. A place where they can fight to their fullest.

Before he could think of a place, Ruby dashed out the dorm and ran down the hall. "Don't worry I'll be right ba-." She ended up crashing into someone.

"Oh gosh, sorry, are you alright?" Black narrowed his eyes and made his way to Ruby. "I'm fine," Emerald offered her a hand but before Ruby could take it Black lifted her up by her arm. Mercury smirked at this, while Black glared at them both. Ruby looked between the two, "Soo, I'm Ruby, are you guys new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually," A new voice said. From behind the two, Cinder made her appearance. Black glare harden, while Ruby stared at Cinder for a bit, with Cinder smiling back at her. Then realization seemed to hit her, "Oh I get it now! You're a teacher!"

Cinder's eyes widen as her mouth was left open, her face turned slightly red in embarrassment. Mercury had to stop himself from laughing, while Black let out a chuckle with a smirk. Cinder's body shook in anger. "I'M A STUDENT!" She yelled before stomping away. Emerald chased after her with Mercury following behind.

"S-Sorry! Umm, Welcome to Beacon!" She waved, "Was it something I said?"

Black calmed himself, "No, I think you said the right thing to her." Ruby stood there still confused by why the girl got mad.

* * *

The next day everything was going through its normal routine. Team RWBY were waiting patiently for their last class of the day to finish. As soon as the bell rang the girls got up and walked out. "Hmm, looks like they're in a hurry," Gohan commented.

"Wonder what they're up too," Allison said. Black closed his textbook and walked out the class. Last night he was looking at the map of Remnant on his scroll, trying to find a place where he and Saiyaman can fight freely. He had a good list of choice but then he narrowed it down to one place, Mountain Glenn. It's an abandoned city that was overrun by Grimm.

" _Now, all I need to do is bring Saiyaman to me, and what better way then powering up."_ A smirk appeared on his lips.

As he was walking down the hall he saw Jaune sitting by a window reading a comic book. "I do hope you're not wasting your time reading those dumb comics instead of doing something else." Jaune immediately hid the comic book. "Black, hey, uhh I wasn't reading any comics. I was mentally preparing myself for tonight that's all." He nervously laughed at the end.

"You're doing double for lying," Jaune eyes turned to horror and fell to his hands and knees. "I won't be there tonight due to some… complications, so I expect you to do all of your tasks without my supervision, understood?"

"Y-Yea, I understand."

"Good," With that Black walked away. As he was passing Team RWBY's dorm he heard them discussing something. They talked about who will go with whom and where they'll be going to. _"Guess that's my cue to start moving."_ Walking in his dorm he quickly changed into his Gi and walked out.

* * *

"Hey Sun, down here," Allison peered over the edge into RWBY's dorm as they went over their plan again. "So when do you guys wanna make your move?" She asked both Sun who was hanging from his tail and Neptune was standing by the edge of the wall.

Ruby said, "Alright team, let's do this!"

"Yea!" Sun said causing the girls to take a step back. "Sun, how'd you get up there?" Yang asked.

Allison poked her head in. "We climbed, how else?"

Sun flipped inside while Allison just stepped in. "So Sun told me about this Torchwick guy you encounter a while ago, and now that I'm hearing you're going to go after him, it makes me wanna join on the fun too." Blake glared at Sun who scratched his head and gave a nervous smile.

"We are going to do an investigation on the situation, as a team." Blake clarified. Almost immediately Lewis bolted in the room. "INVESTIGATION?! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A DETECTIVE!" Ruby jumped into Weiss's arms from the sudden outburst.

"L-Lewis, were you spying on us?" Yang asked.

"Nope, I was walking by and I heard you guys are going to do an investigation. You guys left the door opened too." He pointed out, causing the girls to slightly redden in embarrassment. Ruby sighed knowing that since Lewis is found out about the plan there was no way of telling him no. "Guess we'll have to go over the plan again." She said.

"Umm guys," Poking his head in the room, Neptune asked, "Can I come in please."

* * *

20 minutes later…

Gohan was walking down the street with Penny. "Wow, so you guys never found out what happened to the villagers?" She asked.

"Yea, I could've returned back there as Saiyaman but Professor Ozpin is a really smart man. He'll probably suspect one of us if Saiyaman were to appear there after a secret mission two teams went on."

"Is Professor Ozpin smarter then General Ironwood?" She innocently asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think he is." He noticed that they were reaching the CCT tower. "So have you talked to Ruby yet?" Penny looked away.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned for his little sister. "I haven't talked to her since what happened at the shipyard."

"Why is that?"

"General Ironwood told me not to talk to her, Weiss, Yang, or Blake." Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I'm also…scared that she'll find out the truth about me. I don't wanna lose a friend." Gohan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ruby is a kind, understanding, and caring friend. There's no reason for you to be scared of losing her." He said causing her to smile. They reached the CCT tower.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to dad then I'll take you to the arcade again. Wait right here squirt, I'll be right back." He ruffled her hair making her giggle and salute.

Making his way up the elevator and he held out his scroll for identification purposes. The computer scanned his scroll and took him to the communication level. Reaching his destination he exited out the elevator. As he walked up to the front desk a hologram appeared. "Hello, Welcome to Beacon's Cross Continental Center, how may I help you?"

"I want to make a call to The Atlesian Headquarters in Atlas." He responded.

"Absolutely, please head over to terminal 4 and I'll patch you through."

Walking up to terminal 4 he took a seat and waited for his call to be answered. After a few seconds of waiting a man answered. **"Hello, this is Atlesian Headquarters, how can I help yo- Oh Gohan, it's you how are you doing?"**

"I'm doing okay, Beacon is pretty different than being homeschooled." The man chuckled at this. **"I bet it is. So, what can I do for you today?"**

"I was wondering if you could patch me through my father."

The man gave him a sad smile. **"I'm sorry Gohan, but your father is in a meeting right now. If you want I could leave him a video message for him."**

"Okay," The screen went blue and the camera turned on. "Hi Dad, sorry I didn't call sooner, school has me by a lease with homework and projects. It's fun none the less, made a lot of friends here. Some of them are pretty cold but the others are nice too. If you're wondering, Penny's doing fine; I took her to the arcade a couple times these past two weeks. Even after all these years she still loves whack a Grimm." Gohan's smiled then disappeared and his face turned into one of slight anger and worry. "I'm pretty sure you heard on the news about what happened in Vale's shipyard. I fought a man there, he was strong and fast," Images from that battle played in his mind. "He…He also know's how to use Ki too. I don't know how but he knows how to use it. He also affiliated with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, and every time I try to stop them he appears. I fought him a couple times and whenever I think I have edge over him, he just gets stronger the next time we fight."

Gohan's fists tightened. "I know I promised you that I wouldn't use my powers if I'm not disguised as Saiyaman but…If that man ever attacks innocent people before me while I'm not disguised, I won't be able to just sit there and watch. I won't be able to keep my promise, I'm sorry." There was a short moment of silence before, "I hope I can see you soon father, Goodbye." The recording ended. Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. The faces of the Androids that terrorized his whole life appeared in his mind. "I won't let that happen to this planet, not while I'm still here." He got up and turned to leave only to bump into someone. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you." He apologized.

"Gohan?"

"Weiss, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here to make a call to my…sister!" She lied. "What about you?"

"Oh, I tried calling my father but he was in a meeting, so I left him a video recording." For a brief second, he saw sadness in Weiss's eyes. "I can relate to that." She said quietly. Gohan heard her but played it off as he didn't catch what she said. "Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, I think I'll leave you off so you can talk to your sister." Weiss nodded.

"Oh speaking of sisters, your sister Penny walked off with Ruby."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Guess I'll see you in class tomorrow then." Gohan waved goodbye and entered the elevator. When he reached the lobby he walked out the CCT tower and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Now, what to do to-." His eyes narrowed when he sensed a powerful ki that kept rising. It was him, but why was he powering up, was he trying to call him out? Whatever the reason might be he had to go and check it out.

"So much for relaxing today,"

* * *

1 hour later…

Saiyaman flew through the air as he headed toward the direction of where the man was powering up. After some time of flying, he reached his destination. _"Mountain Glenn, he does want to fight."_

He landed on the abandoned street and walked forward. He looked side to side trying to spot him. _"Where is he?"_ After a couple minutes of walking he saw pieces of debris fall from the building up ahead. Looking up he saw him.

Black stared down at Saiyaman with a smirk behind his mask. _"Finally, he's come. No interruptions this time."_

They stared down at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The wind breezed past them both.

A piece of a broken building came off and fell to the ground. Saiyaman immediately powered up to his full extent a white aura surrounding him. Loose rocks and debris floated around him as he continued to power up. "Haaaaaaa!"

Saiyaman then shot upwards towards the man. Black kicked off the edge and flew at him with great speed. With their fists pulled back they aimed a blow at each other's face, only to have both their fists collide with each other causing a shockwave that shattered any glass that still remained in the city. Saiyaman tried to knee him in the gut but the masked man had the same idea and again their attacks collided.

Saiyaman aimed at the masked man's face but ducked under his fist. The man tried to land a hit to his stomach but Saiyaman dodged to the left, he then grabbed the masked man by the arm with both hands and threw him into a building.

The Masked man crashed through the other side and landed on his feet as he skidded along the ground. Saiyaman appeared before him and let out a barrage of attacks all to which the man responded with his own attacks. Each of their blows landed, Black blocked a kick with his forearm and responded with a punch to the face. Saiyaman used his leg to kick him in the rib causing Black's eyes to widen in pain. Cupping his hands in front of him Saiyaman fired a ki blast sending the Masked man to fly into a building. The ki blast caused an explosion and the building to collapse.

Black shot out from the falling building and delivered an earth-shattering punch to the gut, Saiyaman coughed up saliva. Using his free hand, Black punched him in the face and reeled his other fist back and punched him again. He threw punch after punch; each hit landed its mark. Saiyaman managed to block one punch with his forearm and then kicked the man under the chin. He then began to repeatedly throw fast punches to the man's gut.

Behind the mask Black was in slight pain but it was also mixed with excitement. This is what he missed, a fight, a real fight! Saiyaman ended his barrage of attacks by kicking Black on the chest.

Black skidded back before shooting forward with a black and purple aura surrounding him and Saiyaman doing the same but with a white aura surrounding him.

* * *

A green chopper pulled up next to Yang's yellow motorcycle. "What took you two so long?" Neptune asked

"Lewis got hungry so we got something to eat. Want some?" She offered them a burger. "Maybe after we're done," Neptune said.

"Alright, hey Lewis can you stay and watch over our rides and don't eat all the food." Allison kindly asked.

"Okie dokie!" He happily saluted.

"Whoa, nice ride. Where'd you get it?" Yang asked impressed by Allison's ride.

"Oh, this isn't mine. I stole it from some asshole." Allison casually said, walking past the two. Neptune and Yang gave her an "are you serious" look.

Turning back to them, she saw their looks. "Come on it's not like this is the first time you see someone with stolen property."

"I guess you're right," Yang said. She got off her bike and walked to the Club door. Neptune looked up and saw the name of the place they were going to. "So mind telling me what kind of friend you exactly have?" Up ahead two men saw them heading they're way and ran inside and closed the door. Yang smirked and fired a shotgun round at the door causing it to open. Walking inside she said, "Guess who's back!?"

10 guns were pointed at her, Yang's expression turned serious. "Put your guns down!" Someone yelled from behind the group of men. Pushing past them a man in his mid-30s emerged from the group. "Blondie you're back, why?"

Yang was about to respond but Allison beat her to it. "Junior, your favorite customer is here!" She skipped next to Yang.

"A-Allison?! Yang saw the scared look from Junior. "You two know each other?"

Allison teleported behind Junior and hopped on his back. "Oh yea, me and Junior are best friends, right buddy?"

"Yea the best," He responded with slight fear, "So could you tell me why you both are here?"

"Oh, my friend here wants to ask you a few questions. We can do it over a drink, can't we? Allison gave him a look that made sweat a bit. "S-Sure,"

"Great," Allison flipped over him and landed in front of Yang. As Junior lead the way Yang leaned into Allison. "Whatcha do to him to get him so scared of you?"

"You could say that I gather a good amount of evidence that could put him and his whole gang away. Plus I might've jumped him into a horde of Grimm a couple of times." The two teens had a surprised look.

"What, he wouldn't give me a drink." Allison defended.

Yang grinned, "I think we're going to be good friends."

Allison flashed her a smirk of her own, as she walked forward she stopped when she saw a nearby glass of beer shake a bit along with some other stuff from nearby tables. "What's wrong?" Neptune asked.

She continued to stare at the glass but saw the shaking stop. "Nothing,"

* * *

Shockwaves erupted as two superpower beings clashed repeatedly. Weak build crumbled as they could not withstand the shockwaves. Saiyaman and the masked man exchanged punches and kicks at speeds that no normal human and faunas could achieve. Saiyaman landed a blow to the Masked man's face. The Masked man kneed him in the gut. Saiyaman elbowed him downward. The Masked man uppercut him, he then received a kick across the face. He responded with a punch to Saiyaman's face.

The two powerhouses continued their fight, both trying to dodge and blocking their opponents attacks. They ended their exchanges with a heavy collision of their forearm. Backing away from each other they fired ki blasts at each other. The ki blast's collided and caused a minor explosion. They moved to the left and continued to fire ki blasts. They dodged, knocked away the ki blasts or flew behind buildings letting them take the hit. Saiyaman fired one blast and it hit the building, he prepared another blast expecting to see the Masked man fly to the side, but that didn't happen. Instead the Masked man flew through the crumbling building and punched Saiyaman across the face sending him crashing into another building, his back hit the wall. The Masked man appeared above him and raised his clasped hands and slammed them down on to Saiyaman.

Saiyaman crashed onto the floor causing a medium size crater. He then shot up and kneed the masked man in the gut. Black coughed up blood behind the mask.

Saiyaman pulled back his hand and powered up a ki blast before extending it forward and blasting the Masked man. The blast along with the Masked man hit a building which erupted in a major explosion. Saiyaman was breathing pretty heavily as he still held his hand out. He looked for any movement.

The smoke made it hard for him to see anything, "Did that do the trick?"

Almost immediately the Masked man appeared in front of him with his right hand pulled back. Saiyaman dodged to the left. He turned back around and saw him just floating there. He then felt a sharp pain, looking down he saw a big cut across his chest. _"Wha-What!"_

The Masked man slowly turned around, to show his black purplish ki blade on his right hand. Saiyaman gritted his teeth as his fists tighten.

Behind the mask Black smirked, _"Now, let's see what you do when I use my full power."_ He charged forward and let out a fury of stabs. Saiyaman tried dodging the attacks but his body still received cuts here and there.

The Masked man tried to slashed downward but Saiyaman caught his wrist. The ki blade disappeared and he made another one on his left and stabbed at him, luckily Saiyman also managed to catch his other wrist. He struggled to keep his grip on the Masked man's wrist. _"It feels like he's stronger now."_

The Masked man raised his two feet in front of him and planted them onto Saiyaman's chest causing him to let go and fly back. He caught himself and looked back only to see him thrust his sword at him. Saiyaman dodged to the left, the Masked man then diagonally slashed upwards forcing Saiyaman to lean back. Using his right leg he slammed it on Saiyaman's back. Gohan's eyes widen and yelled in pain. The Masked man wasn't finished; he grabbed Saiyaman by the face and flew him into several buildings. He then powered up a ki blast in the hand that still held Saiyaman's face and blasted him down to the ground.

The impact caused a building to collapse on top of Saiyaman. The Masked man landed a good distance away. Saiyaman pushed himself out of the rubble and coughed a bit. He sensed an attack and gasped when he saw multiple ki blasts being fired at him. With no time to dodge the blasts hit. The Masked man still had both hands out and kept firing dozens and dozens of ki blasts. As the explosion grew bigger and bigger so did the smoke. After 20 seconds of firing, he fired one major ki blast which caused an even bigger explosion. More buildings collapsed from the explosion.

Black flew to the sky and gazed at the destruction from his battle. Oh, how he missed this. He searched for any sign of Saiyaman but found none. His earpiece rang, growling in annoyance he answered the call. "What is it?"

" **Black, hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything,"** Roman said.

"No, I don't think so, since I might've destroyed my only source of entertainment." He responded.

" **Oh, well that's not good. Hey, I need a bit of help with something. Remember those kids from the dock?"** Black didn't respond letting Roman continue. **"Yea they're back and I'm chasing them down Vale's highway. They saw the Paladin and it's going to make things a bit hard for me to acquire anymore if they say anything to the military. Plus I want to crush the monkey for throwing a banana on my favorite hat."**

Black rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm on my way." He took one last look at the rubble below him before shooting towards Vale. By the rubble, some of the rocks began to move.

* * *

Allison moved her chopper to the side, avoiding cars. "Lewis, shoot!"

Lewis aimed his double barrel and fired both rounds at the mech. Yang was driving her motorcycle next to her with Neptune firing his weapon. _"Ugh, these kids are really getting on my nerves."_ Roman thought.

They continued to chase after the mech but then a big shadow seemed to fly above them. Neptune stopped firing as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Uhh, guys?"

Yang looked ahead, "Blake, Sun watch out!"

The cat and monkey faunas turned around. Up in the air, the Masked man was carrying a truck in his hand. "Oh shit," they jumped on to another car when the Masked man slammed the truck onto the road. Roman had the Paladin crash through the truck which caused a small explosion. Yang and Allison drove through the fire, Lewis and Neptune kept firing their weapons at the mech.

The Masked man punched a car Blake was on out of the way, she managed to jump onto another one in time. He flew up and fired multiple small ki blasts at the two. Sun and Blake kept on jumping to one car to another trying not to get caught by the Masked man's ki blasts.

Black could easily end this chase but he decided to play with his prey for a bit. Cars and trucks were both being knocked off the highway by both the Masked man and Roman's Paladin. Black landed on another car Sun was on crushing it, Sun managed to jump off in time. He kicked off and kicked another car Blake was on out of the way. He grabbed another one by the back and flipped it.

Blake and Sun landed on a bus and ran forward but were forced to stop when the Masked man appeared in front of them. He skipped forward and kneed Blake in the face. He then blocked a swipe from Sun's nun 'chuck, and causally dodged his other swipes. Sun spun around and aimed for a kick to his face but the Masked man caught his leg and pulled him forward before slamming him down.

Blake got up and glared at the Masked man for a bit before she ran at him and did several slashes with Gambol Shroud all to which the Masked man dodged. Sun ran up and joined in the attack; with the two of them attacking they still couldn't land a hit on them.

The Mask man turned around and ducked under Blake sword, then punched Sun in the gut before using his other arm and elbowed Blake in the rib. He then stood up and spun around and planted his left foot straight to Sun's chest, and turned back to Blake and kicked her in under her chin only to hit a shadow of herself.

Blake stood at the edge of the bus. The Masked man skipped forward and pulled his fist back, suddenly a brown-greenish smoke appeared in front of him. He then received a double kick to the face snapping his head to the left. Allison grinned as she saw her attack connect. The Masked man was sent flying back, opening his eyes he saw Sun with his staff in his hands. Using his staff he hit him back, landing on his back he rolled back and skidded for a bit. Blake jumped over him and had her blade dis-attach it's self from her hilt and let loose several slashes with Gambol Shroud each slash pushed him back. Allison fired her duel wielding crossbow rounds at him. The Masked man crossed his arms stopping the dust rounds from hitting his face. The firing stopped, looking up two copies of Sun ran at him and exploded, that last push had him flying off the bus. He hit Roman's Paladin almost causing the mech to fall off the highway.

Black bounced off the road and hit several cars before landing on his feet, he skidded back, a car crashed into him but it went unnoticed by him. Black growled in annoyance. Bolting forward, he knocked cars out of the way. As he was flying back he saw Roman's Paladin slip off the highway due to the Weiss icing the floor.

Black smirked sadistically behind the mask. _"Schnee!"_ He increased his speed passing Yang's motorcycle. Yang noticed that he was heading towards her. "WEISS!"

The heiress looked up and saw the Masked man heading her way. Black formed his ki blade and dragged the tip along the round slicing the round a bit. Weiss got into her stance and readied Myrtenaster with a white glow her glyph appeared below her.

As he got closer Weiss gritted her teeth as sweat dripped down her temple. _"One strike, one chance,"_ He got closer and closer till he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her, he thrusted his ki blade as Weiss thrusted her rapier. As time seemed to slow for the two none of them noticed a golden blur appear next to Black, it was Saiyaman. With a surprised look, Black was tackled through the highway before both fighters crashed onto the ground. Black was grabbed by the foot and spun around and sent flying into one of the highway's support pillars.

Skidding on his back Black flipped himself back up and growled, but then behind the mask a shocked expression appeared on Black's face. Before him was Saiyaman but without his helmet and his hair was standing and was a gold color. Super Saiyan, but that's not the only thing that shocked him it was the face he was looking at. _"G-Gohan?!"_ He's seen Super Saiyans transform and how their looks change a bit, it was a bit hard to tell but it was indeed Gohan.

" _He- He's a Saiyan!? But how, how is there a Saiyan here!?"_ He was too shocked that he didn't notice Gohan charge at him. He punched Black across the face making him skid backwards. Black regained himself and shot forward. The two exchanged a series of punches and kicks, neither one letting up.

Black brought down his ki blade but Gohan caught it with his left and then punched him with his right. He turned around and pulled Black over his back and slammed it him to the ground. Gohan extended his free hand and charged a ki blast, Black saw this and using his free hand pushed the hand out of the way which had the blast hit the ground next to them. From the smoke Black flipped backwards, he heard some explosions nearby.

Looking to the side he saw Blake cutting through missiles at incredible speed. Ruby ran up to the mech along with Blake and they simultaneously began attacking the mech at great speed. They ended up cutting through one of the arms of the mech.

" _Damn it Roman!"_ He dashed to help his ally, with Ruby and Blake distracted he appeared next to them and kicked Blake out of the way. Ruby was surprised by him but quickly overcame it when the Masked man started attacking her with his ki blade. She used her quick movements with her scythe to block his attack but they still managed to graze her Aura. She was skilled with the scythe he had to give her that but he was years ahead of her in terms of combat. She was having a major difficulty defending herself from his combinations of punches, kicks, and his ki blade. He stopped her scythe with his blade and then maneuvered it to a certain direction and with a pull he flung it out of her hands. He began throwing punches at her but surprisingly she was doing pretty well at dodging some only having a few hit her. He had his ki blade slash her a couple time causing some cuts on her arm and side.

Black slipped through her defenses and gave a strong kick to the stomach knocking her away. Ruby gasped as the air left her body from that kick. Weiss thrusted her rapier from behind trying to catch him by surprise, but Black sensed her and leaned to the right and created a ki ball and was about to plant it on her stomach but then he received a strong kick from Gohan sending him flying back. Gohan chased after him.

Black managed to open his eyes and saw Yang on the back of the Paladin firing shotgun rounds at it. He fired the ki ball at her; the ki ball impacted Yang's back causing a small explosion and sent her crashing into one of the support pillars. Roman had the Paladin rush and punched her through the pillar.

Gohan appeared above him and tried to hit him down with his clasped hands, but Black disappeared and reappeared behind him and was about kick him but Gohan did the same and appeared next to him and tried to land a hit on him. They continued to disappear and reappeared while fighting; their blows caused the ground to shake and wind to blow from the shockwaves of their attacks.

Gohan skidded back with his arms crossed. Black appeared in front of him and aimed a blow to his head. Gohan ducked and gave a heavy sucker punch to the gut. Black coughed up saliva, he was then punched straight in the face landed on his back before flipped backwards and landing on his feet. He panted heavily, Gohan in the same condition.

Black heard a crash and glanced to his right. Roman's Paladin was destroyed and he was standing there with the four girls ready to attack. Black growled in annoyance, he fired a ki blast at Gohan who crossed his arms and took the blast. With him distracted Black flew towards Roman. Yang fired a Shotgun round at him, Neo landed in front of Roman and was about to block the attack with her umbrella but Black appeared in front of her and took the blast to the chest.

As the smoke cleared the girls saw the Masked man who wasn't seemed fazed by the fire dust round. Saiyaman landed in front of the girls and glared at Masked man.

Black's suit was pretty damaged with rips in his pants and robe, his gloves had missing fingers, the front part of his robe had burn marks, and part of his hood and mask was torn, revealing his left eye.

Saiyaman's suit was worse. The green part of his gi was barely hanging on to his right shoulder. His left arm was visible due to the fabric that had been ripped off. Holes in the suit by his right leg, and a deep cut from his chest which was bleeding. He had blood dripping from his forehead and burn marks and small cuts all around his body. His red cape was ripped diagonally down.

Allison and Lewis landed behind the girls. "Where you guys been?" Blake asked.

"We saw that girl about to attack you guys so we intervened," Allison answered both were panting as they had some bruises and cuts. Neo smirked as she saw them.

"Man can't catch a break with you all sabotaging my day." Roman said.

"Well you're a bad guy; we can't just have _Romaning_ around now can't we." Saiyaman smirked as he saw Roman's left eye twitch a bit. Yang snorted at the pun while the others sweatdropped.

Roman got over the pun and looked at Black and then back to Saiyaman and the girls. "I don't think I ever introduced you all to my new partner in crime have I?"

"Ladies and Saiyaman,"

"I'm a boy!" Lewis waved Roman stare at him for a second. "And kid, allow me to introduce you to…" He did a dramatic pause before, "Dark Saiyaman!"

"GAH!" Everyone yelled and fell back anime style while Black and Neo almost tripped over themselves. Roman had a cocky smirk, "Nice one huh?"

Saiyaman shot back to his feet and yelled, "Yo-You can't just take my name and put the word dark in front of it to make it a villain name! That's not how it's supposed to work!"

"Of course I can, I'm a bad guy, and I don't play by the book." Roman responded.

"But that doesn't show any thought or creativity!" Ruby joined in.

"Hey you try to come up with a villain name in about five seconds Red, it's not as easy as it looks." Roman retorted with a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"I'm pretty sure any of us could have thought of a better name in that amount of time." Weiss deadpanned.

"It looks like your partner doesn't like the name either," Blake said. Roman turned to Black who was surrounded by his black and purple aura and was shaking a bit as he glared at him. Neo held a sign that said _Boooo._

Roman turned slightly pale from Black's glare and aura. "We-Well, anyways it's been fun playing with you all but I have a busy schedule."

"You're not going anywhere!" Saiyaman dash towards them, the Masked man stepped forward and had his hand in front of his face and then a bright light shined from him blinding the Saiyaman and the others. Roman and Neo didn't expect this and were also blinded by the light. Black turned around and lifted Roman over his shoulder and Neo under his arm and blasted off.

The other screamed in pain as they held their eyes. "I can't see!" Yang shouted.

Gohan held his eyes as he gritted his teeth. As a few moments passed their vision came back. _"Damn, they're gone. That technique was…the Solar Flare. How does he know that?"_

He turned to the others only to see them looking at him with astonishment in their eyes, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"We promise not to tell anyone." Ruby said with s determined look.

Gohan was confused but then felt a cold breeze hit his cheek. He touched his face and head before realization hit him. His helmet, it was gone! "I-I can explain!" He stuttered.

"It's alright, like what Ruby said, we promise not to tell anyone. I just never took you to be a blondie." Yang said. The others nodded in agreement.

Blondie, what were they talking about? Reaching up to touch his hair he noticed it was no longer black but gold blond. _"I'm in my Super Saiyan form. So that mean's,"_ He looked back to the others, _"They can't recognize me."_

"Oh thank you, if my identity gets out people that know me might be put in danger." He explained.

"W-We understand," Weiss said who for some odd reason was slightly shaking a bit.

Saiyaman nodded and turned around to walk away, "It's very brave of you all to chase after this criminals. But next time, please don't bite off more than you can chew." He flashed them a smile and blasted off.

"He's…So cool!" Ruby shook Weiss by the shoulders much to her annoyance. Yang chuckled.

"I got to meet Great Saiyaman, I got to meet Great Saiyaman!" Lewis jumped around in joy. Allison and Blake stared at the sky where Saiyaman took off. _"Hmm, was that…"_

Gohan landed on a building and stared at the city. He lifted up his hand and touched the deep cut that the Masked man left him back in Mountain Glenn. "That blade, it was made out of ki, if I hadn't dodged that…" His gaze landed on his blood covered hand. Clenching his fist he gritted his teeth. "I might've been killed."

He then remembered the blinding light. "Solar Flare, the only ones who knew how to use it were Tien, Krillin, and Dad." His mind wandered to Black. "No, it's just a coincidence that Black looks like dad, there's no way he could be him. His ki is different than dad's too." He looked up to the sky and glared at the night sky. _"There is one thing I know for certain; he's powerful to where being a Super Saiyan was barely enough to surpass him."_

* * *

Black landed in the hideout and dropped a dizzy Roman and Neo on to the floor; they both had swirls in their eyes. Roman was the first to snap out of his dizziness and stand back up. "I appreciate the save but maybe give us a warning before flying us out."

"Hmph," Black pulled his hoodie and mask off. "So where'd you go off to? Because to me, you look like you came from a big fight." Roman jokily laughed but then got quiet when Black glared at him. "Did you fight Saiyaman before I called you?"

"My business is my own Roman," He crossed his arms and looked to the side. "Well could at least tell me where you two fought because I doubt it was in the city." Roman asked.

"...Mountain Glenn," Black responded.

There was a long silence from Roman till he decided to speak up, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what you said did you say, Mountain Glenn?" Black nodded and immediately Roman fell to his hands and knees as a rainy cloud poured on him.

Black raised a brow at this, "What's wrong with him?" He asked Neo, she smiled and handed him a note. The note explained that in Mountain Glenn they had a White Fang base of operation in the tunnels that were preparing for phase 2 of Cinder's plan. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?! You didn't exactly tell me that you had a base there!" Black yelled as he crushed the note.

"I thought Cinder told you but I guess I was wrong." He let out a sigh and got up from the floor. "Well, I could blame it on natural disaster for the cause of any damages to the base over in Mountain Glenn. It'll take longer for the phase 2 to commence but that works in my favor."

Black rubbed his temples and was about to leave till he remembered something, "I keep forgetting to ask you. That time you sent me and Neo to get your jeep back from that friend of yours, he said you abandon him." Neo looked at Roman though at the time she didn't care what Roman did to him, but now the idea of Roman abandoning that guy plagued her mind with slight paranoia that he'll abandon her as well.

Roman looked between the two and let out a deep sigh, "His name was Daniel, he was…my partner at a time, we were good friends and we did lots of jobs when we were just lowly criminals." Roman smiled to himself as he remembered his early robberies he would do with Daniel but his smile soon disappeared. "But as the years went by Daniel changed, he started enjoying torturing and killing people. He was a complete maniac, so I set him up and he got caught by this group faunas, nasty bunch. I wasn't surprised when I heard he escaped them." Black and Neo stared at him with a slight serious expression.

Neo held out a note to him, _**"Then what's stopping you from abandoning us?"**_

"Because I'm your leader and I can't abandon my little criminal pupils," He ruffled Neo's head making her pout, "Besides I made a promise, didn't I? That we'd stick together till the end," Neo let a smirk spread across her lips.

"That promise also includes you too as well kid." Black rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever you say," He waved off.

* * *

1 hour later…

Black was walking down the hall now dressed in his normal gi he was heading back to his dorm. As he was passing by the clinic room he saw Ruby in her pajamas struggling to reach something in the top shelf. He would've ignored her if it weren't the fact she was flinching while holding her side. Without her noticing, he walked up behind her and grabbed the bandage roll she was trying to reach for. Ruby turned around quick and moved back, bumping into the shelve. "B-Black," She looked up at him while he looked down at her. "You looked like you needed help."

"Oh, thanks," Handing the bandage roll to her he took a couple of steps back. "So what's wrong with you?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, nothing much just some bruises,"

" _Probably from when I fought her,"_ She hopped on a bed and stretched the bandage but it kept sticking to her hand. Black sighed and grabbed the bandage roll. "You clearly don't know how to use this."

"But-,"

"Where are you bruised?" He asked she didn't respond as her face went a bit red. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked again getting slightly impatient.

"It-It's around m-my stomach," She slowly lifted up her shirt which revealed her stomach. There was a purple bruise across it and small cuts that were bleeding too. _"Looks like her Aura didn't protect her that well."_

He began wrapping the bandage around her, the whole time her face was red. Black's face was emotionless for the whole time. "You alright? You're shaking,"

Ruby quickly nodded her head. "Shouldn't your Aura have healed these wounds?" Black asked.

"Yea, but my Aura is still…recovering." He finished up and placed the bandage roll to the side. Ruby pulled her shirt back down and hopped off the bed but almost lost balance luckily Black caught her by the stomach. "Thanks,"

"Mmm," He walked to the shelve and placed the bandage roll back. He then grabbed a pack of ice and handed it to her. "Here it'll help with the pain and swelling." She accepted the ice pack and placed it over her stomach. He was about to leave till, "Wait, Black," He turned to face her, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"...Depends on what it is,"

Ruby fidgeted with her thumbs as she looked down, "Could you train me," She said as she looked up. Black had a slight surprised look. "Why do you want me to train you?"

"Well you see today me and my team along with Allison, Lewis, Sun, and Neptune went out to investigate the White Fang and Torchwick," He crossed his arms and listened attentively to her throughout the explanation, he knew all of it already due to him eavesdropping on them this afternoon. He got more curious about what she was going to say when she got to the part about when they fought. "I got to fight Dark Saiyaman for a bit, I didn't really do so good, he was strong, fast and very experienced, he managed to knock away Crescent Rose out of my hands and that's when I felt helpless. All I could do was dodge and even using my semblance wasn't enough to escape his attacks I didn't show it but…I was scared because I knew if that sword of his would hit me…I'd be done for."

Black stared at her, he didn't even notice that she was using her semblance during that time. "That's why I want you to train me, for when the next time I lose Crescent Rose I want to be able to keep fighting and not feel helpless again." Black saw the determination in her eyes. "I need to get stronger and better if I want to protect my friends." Her mind played to the times when the Masked man attacked her teammates and friends and how injured they'd be afterward.

Black thought about it for a bit, she did show promise if she was able to dodge most of his attacks with him using a quarter of his speed. She's already strong for huntress standards so adding his training to her will most defiantly increase her power, maybe enough to become his new source of entertainment. He kinda wished Zamasu was here to assist him in making his decision, but then again in this kind of situation, he would probably not get the advice he needed but the opposite. He looked at her and noticed her staring at him. "…Very well, I'll train you."

A joyful look appeared on Ruby's face as she jumped for joy but instantly regretted it when her wounds started hurting again. "Ow ow ow ow!" Black rolled his eyes. "I have some rules though," He said catching her attention, "First anything I tell you to do you will do it," She nodded her head in agreement, "Second whenever I tell you we will do training you will listening without any complaints," She nodded again, "And finally, tell anyone about me training you or tell anyone what kind of training you're going through, your lessons will end immediately, understood?"

"Yes sir," Ruby saluted.

"Now go, your lessons will in two days." Ruby walked away but stopped by the door, "Hey Black," Catching his attention, "Thanks," She smiled. Black looked away which made her giggle a bit before walking off.

He exited out the clinic room and walked the opposite direction. "Hmm, not only do I have Saiyaman as the main course but it seems that Ruby Rose might become a possible replacement for Vegeta, a tasty appetizer." He grinned at the thought of fighting Ruby again once she's gotten stronger.

As he was walked down the hall Black stopped and stared out the window, his thoughts went back to Saiyaman and Gohan. He still couldn't believe it, Saiyaman and Gohan were the same person and not only that but Gohan a Saiyan too! The mere thought of another Saiyan here made his blood boil in hate and anger as memories of Goku, Vegeta and Trunks played in his mind. He punched the window shattering it and glared at the night sky. Then a thought came to mind, that time when Gohan introduced himself to him he saw flashes of Goku in place of Gohan. Could, could he be related to him? He clenched his fist as a dark aura seeped out from his body. He had to find out and he knew the perfect person that could get him the information he needed.

* * *

 **BOOM! Finally done, I'm so sorry this took longer than normal; College has been taking up a lot of my free time, so yea. Hoped you all liked the chapter. I was planning to stop mid-way and post it up but then I was like "Nah imma keep going,"**

 **So like I said in the beginning of this chapter I'm going to be revisiting all past chapters and correcting them and maybe adding a few things that might make the story a bit more interesting or ya know just might keep it the same. Anyways all chapters will be updated by when I post the next chapter so if you want to reread the whole story again go ahead. You might find the story more interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SKREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNK!** **Godzilla roar* I have returned to finish what I have started.**

 **Hello, my friends, I am back with another chapter of Black Roses! Dear lord it's taken me too long to update this story and I want to apologize for that. So there're somethings I want to say, First, is that all the chapters before this update have been revised and updated to the best of my skill; I also changed and added a few new scenes to the story which in my opinion might make this story a bit more…interesting. So if you want please reread the story, it'll maybe help understand some of the future chapters and maybe you might enjoy it even more.**

 **Second, responding to reviews,**

 **Talonsen: My friend you nearly scared me with the info you laid out to me about Ki. For a second I thought you were going to yell at me or something, but none the less I appreciate the help, but for the sake of the story and to keep it as simple as possible I'll have it explained the same or similar way that Gohan explained to Videl.**

 **To Haters: Oh yes YES the haters AHAHAHAHA! This pain will make me even stronger. Can't live without them, can't we?**

 **One other thing, for those who are annoyed at the fact that I made Black weaker in this fic you are not alone, I'm not lying when I say** _ **I hated myself for doing this to Black**_ **he's one of my favorite characters too so it pains me to do that to him but for the sake of the story and upcoming chapters what I did must remain for** _ **now**_ **.**

 **Now that I got that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

In a forest, a deer walked around as it searched for food. It was then startled when someone crashed into a nearby tree. The person who crashed into the tree was on her hands and knees, the woman was none other than Raven Branwen. Blood dripped down her forehead as she heavily took in breathes. She looked up and glared at the approaching man. "Get up, we're not done." The one who ordered her was Black.

Raven gritted her teeth and rushed at him, slashing across his chest which Black evaded simply by leaning back. Raven brought her sword down in another attempt to hit him but again Black dodged by twisting his body to the right.

She continued next with a series of slashes and kicks with her maximum speed but none seem to hit him as he kept blocking and dodging them. Raven did one more slash to the Black's head but unfortunately ducked under it and delivered a strong punch to her gut causing her to cough up saliva. He then created a small ki orb and blasted her away.

Raven landed on her back and skidded back. Coming to a halt, she pushed herself back onto her feet and held her sword in front of her. Black raised his hand and fired a couple of ki blasts at her. Raven prepared herself and waited till the blasts were close enough before using her sword to cut through Black's attacks. The cut half's of Black's attack exploded behind her as she glared at him.

"Hmph," He continued to fire more blast at her to which she responded by cutting through them with her sword. As she continued to slice through each ki blast Black fired them faster. The blasts then began to hit Raven as she couldn't slice through all of them. Part of her armor and clothes were being chipped off and torn from the ki blasts, leaving burn marks on her body. In the middle of the attack Black appeared in front of her and aimed a punch at her face but Raven managed to raise her forearm and block it. The force of the punch caused her to skid back.

Black wasn't done yet; he skipped forward with his ki blade out and brought it down. Raven curved her body out of the way of the blade, before using her left hand to bring down her sword. Black rose his ki blade and stopped the sword from hitting him. He deactivated his ki blade and grabbed the sword and using his free hand he aimed another punch to Raven's face.

Raven caught the fist with some struggle. They both stood there crossed locked. Raven tried to overpower the false Saiyan but to no avail. Black surprised Raven by twisting his body to the right, flipping her over him, and slamming her back to the ground. The impact caused some of the air to leave her body. She quickly regained her senses and was about to get up but stopped when she saw a ki orb mere inches away from her faces. "I win, yet again." He said.

Black got up and stepped away letting Raven some space to get up as well. "You're still holding back," Raven said with annoyance in her tone.

"If I were to use my full strength these sparring matches wouldn't be fun at all." He said with a bored look. Raven sucked in her teeth as an annoyed look appeared on her face. She sheathed her sword and grabbed her broken mask that laid on the ground. "You promised me information, and I have yet to receive anything from you."

Raven looked back at him, "What is it you would like to know?"

"Salem is after these 'Maidens" I want to know what so special about them and why they're so important."

"I guess you really are a pawn to her if she didn't tell you anything about the Maidens," Raven said which earned her a death glare. "The Maidens are four powerful women who can use magic without the need of dust. They also have a different role as well," Black continued to listen. "They are keys to opening the vaults that contain the relics."

"Relics?"

"Yes, since there're four Maidens, there're four relics as well. Knowledge, Choice, Destruction, and Creation, these relics were created by two gods that existed on Remnant long ago," Black narrowed his eyes when he heard the mention of the two gods of Remnant. They sounded familiar two that of a God of Destruction and Supreme Kai.

Raven continued, "If someone were to gain all the relics they would literally be able to do whatever they want, that's what Salem is trying to do."

"Tell me more about these…gods."

"The two gods were brothers, the older one had the power of creation while the younger brother had the power of destruction. During the day the older brother would create water, plants, and wildlife, but when night came the younger brother would be disgusted by these creations and would destroy them by creating fire, drought, and diseases." Now that defiantly doesn't sound like a God of Destruction and Supreme Kai. The way they're described made them sound like them but not at all as well…unless.

"These…gods, where are they now?" Black asked.

"You expect me to know?" Raven shrugged, "They abandoned Remnant a long time ago." Black looked the side, questions began to pop in his head. Unfortunately, none can be answered by this woman; he'll just have to look for someone who can. "What you've told me intrigues me. I expect more information the next time we spar." Black said.

Raven used her sword to open a portal, "Of course, that's our deal. But maybe next time don't hold back on me." She said while walking through the portal. But as soon as she stepped through Black said something that made her eyes widen. "The same goes for you, Maiden." Before she could respond the portal closed.

Black stood there with his arms crossed as he was left in the middle of the woods. "Guess I should start heading back," As soon as he took a step he sensed something within the forest. It was faint but he could sense someone nearby. _"Someone's been watching us,"_ That was something he could not allow. Now walking further into the forest he followed the ki.

As he walked through the forest he looked side to side trying to find this person. But couldn't spot anyone, even his Saiyan hearing and sense of smell couldn't pick up anything yet this ki felt so close as it were just a couple of steps away. Walking a bit further he began to get slightly annoyed by this, _"Damn their Aura, can't sense them correctly with it interfering."_

Black was about to give up and level the place but then spotted a white cloak go behind a tree to his right. Having enough of this he skipped toward to the tree and activated his ki blade readied to kill the person, but as he turned to see, he saw nothing. "What the, I could've sworn I saw someone." He looked around again but saw nothing and what was even weirder was the energy he was sensing a while ago was now gone. "The hell is going on?"

Black sucked in his teeth, maybe it was a deer or something and he's just imagining things. He could blame that on the lack of sleep he's been getting. Blasting off into the air Black headed back to Beacon.

* * *

Upon returning to Beacon Black headed to the combat area where he heard his team would be. On his way there he noticed a lot of new students and Atlas soldiers. _"Seems that Ironwood still here."_ Finally reaching the combat arena he saw that a matching was going on between Pyrrha Nikos and Mercury. "What are they up to now?" He asked himself.

"Hey Black," Ruby waved from the side. "We saved you a seat." He noticed Emerald sitting behind them with a slight smirk on her face. Ignoring the mint hair girl Black walked over to his friends and sat next to Ruby and watched the match. During the match he noticed a few things, one was that Mercury wasn't taking the fight seriously; the other was that some of Mercury's attacks that should have landed didn't. It was like some force pushed his attacks away. Oddly enough no one seemed to notice except for himself, Mercury, and Emerald. _"Must've been her semblance that caused him to miss,"_ He thought.

"It's impressive that she's able to keep going just after finishing a match against a whole team." Gohan commented.

Before they all knew it, Mercury forfeited causing the match to end which surprised Nikos. "You don't want to even try? She asked Mercury.

"Why should I? You're a four-time champion, we're obviously leagues apart." The comment caused Pyrrha to frown. "Whelp, looks like that's it huh?" Yang said as she and everyone else got up and left the arena. As the group walked out Black glance at Gohan time from time wondering if what he thought about Goku and Gohan being related was true. The thought of it still made his blood boil with anger.

Ruby looked at Black and noticed his angered look, "Hey Black, you alright?" She asked. Black glanced at the redhead, "I'm fine," He answered.

"You sure? Cause you look kinda mad." Ruby said back.

"Ruby this is Black we're talking about, he always looks mad." Nora carelessly said which earned her a glare from him. "Well, if something is bothering you feel free to tell us, we're here to help." Gohan said with a smile. Black stared at the Saiyan hybrid for a second before walking off leaving the group confused.

* * *

The rest of the day went by normal surprisingly with only Blake disappearing time from time. The day ended with Professor Oobleck's class. "Now remember students the essay on the ancient ruins of Remnant is due next class." Some of the students groaned from the reminder. Ruby was about to walk back to her dorm till she saw Black standing by the door waiting for her. "Hey there Black," She greeted.

Instead of saying hi back Black said, "We start now, met me by the Forever Fall forest. Make sure you're not followed." He turned and walked away.

Yang walked up behind Ruby and gave her a pat on the back. "What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Oh n-nothing, I was just… asking about Saber Rose." She lied.

Yang snickered at this, "You really do love weapons huh."

"A bit too much I might say." Weiss joined in.

"What'd you mean by that?" Ruby asked with a confused look. "Did you forget? Nora, Ren, and I saw you tucking in Crescent Rose one morning." Ruby blushed in embarrassment while Yang laughed. The rest of team BAGL and JNPR came up due to the laughter, "What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"I was reminding Ruby of the time when we caught her treating Crescent Rose like a child, tucking her weapon in." Weiss said Nora snorted as she remembered that moment. "Oh yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Nora be nice," Ren said. Ruby face redden even more as she slightly slumped down. "There's no need to be embarrassed Ruby it just shows that you care for your weapon." Gohan said trying to cheer up the redhead.

"Y-You're not the only one t-that treats their weapon like a ch-child. Lewis does the same with Hammy." Alli said.

Lewis nodded with a happy smile. "Yep, oh that reminds me, I gotta go give Hammy a bath." With that, the happy purple hair boy ran off. "I sometimes doubt that he's actually a teenager," Weiss said. They laughed, "He does act a bit weird but that's what makes him a good friend." Pyrrha said. Ruby smiled, but then remembered what Black told her. She slowly took steps back as she watched her friends talk.

As she backed away she turned and started walking away, till someone grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey, where're you going?" Yang asked.

Ruby quickly turned around and waved her hands in front of her. "N-No where! I mean, I am going somewhere just not in the school."

Yang raised a brow, "You're going to the city?"

"Y-Yea, there was a comic I saw that kind of interested me. I was thinking about going back and check it out."

"Alright then I'll come with, just gotta pick up my test grade from Professor Port. I got a good feeling about my grade thanks to Gohan's study sessions." She looked over to the Saiyan hybrid and smiled which he noticed and waved.

"Oh well, you see about that the comic is on…sale! And I wanted to check it out before they're all gone." Ruby explained.

A concerned look appeared on Yang's face. "Ruby you know going to the city alone is dangerous now especially with the White Fang, Torchwick and Dark Saiyaman out there."

"I know but I really wanna see that comic," She whined. "Look, I promise that if I see any of them I'll run the other direction." Yang stared at her sister.

"What's going on here?" Weiss spoke from behind the brawler. Yang noticed Ruby's eyes widen when Weiss spoke up. Knowing the heiress she'll probably deny Ruby's request to go. "Ruby was just telling me that Professor Ozpin wanted to speak with her."

Yang glances at her sister and winked. "Oh, well when you're done we'll be in the combat arena training." The heiress said. Ruby nodded and ran off.

* * *

Ruby sat on a log as she waited for Black to show up. "Wonder what's taking him so long?" She said. Checking her scroll it read 4:19 PM. She sighed and looked up at the sky. _"Wonder what kind of training we'll do?"_ She thought.

A twig snapped behind her. On instinct Ruby quickly pulled out Crescent Rose in its gun mode and aimed at the direction of the sound. "Who's there?"

A moment passed with no response till, "Ruby?" From behind a tree walked out Jaune. "J-Jaune?! What're you doing here?!"

"I-I should be saying the same thing to you?" He retorted with a stutter.

"Oh, w-well you see I come here all the time and enjoy…nature!" It was a terrible lie but it was the fastest thing she could come up with. Thankfully Jaune wasn't someone who could pick up a lie. "Oh,"

"W-What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here?" Her eyes narrowed as she noticed him sweating a bit. "Oh you know, just taking a walk here."

"I don't think it's safe to take walks around here with the Grimm roaming around." Ruby said.

"O-Oh, I guess I kind of forgot about them." Jaune rubbed his neck in a nervous act and looked to the side. Ruby looked up to a tree as she nervously thought about how bad this situation she was in is. If Black were to show up and see Jaune it would be the end of her training, and she didn't even start yet! She has to come up with a way to get Jaune to leave, she just hopes Black comes a little late-. "You're here," Spoke a voice from behind Ruby.

At the moment Ruby felt pure horror. Quickly turning she saw that it was Black. "B-Black?! She stuttered and oddly enough so did Jaune.

"This isn't what it looks like he showed up when I was just sitting by the log waiting for you to show up! This isn't what it looks like she was already sitting here while I walking around the forest trying to look for you!" They both simultaneously spoke.

Black just stared as the two continued to explain themselves. He couldn't even tell whose words went with whom. "Quiet," Immediately both Jaune and Ruby shut up. "I can't understand a single word either of you are saying."

Ruby was about to speak but Black's gaze landed on her, fear crept into Ruby's body causing her to look down to her feet. "I guess I should've said this sooner." Black looked over to Jaune who also held a nervous expression. "Jaune, Ruby is going to be your new partner for the rest of your training. The two teen's face turned into a surprised look. Ruby faced towards Jaune. "You-You've been training with Black, since when?"

"Since what happened the last time we came here," Jaune responded.

"Oh," She then looked back at Black, "So what kind of training have you been giving him?"

"I wouldn't really put it under the category of training it was more of exercising sessions for him. So that his body could get a feel of what kind of training he'll be enduring." Black said.

"Will I have to do it too?" Ruby asked.

"No sense you're more physically fit and stronger than Jaune was back then." Black responded.

"Wait so we're done with all those exercises?" Jaune asked. Black nodded and crossed his arms. "Now we begin you're training. First, we're going to increase your endurance, strength, and speed. Then we'll start on how to fight in martial arts before moving on to something…special." Both Ruby and Jaune had a determined look.

"Now, close your eyes," Black ordered. The two teens hesitated for a second before complying. Black raised his two hands in front of him; soon the bodies of both Ruby and Jaune were surrounded by a white light before it died out. Almost immediately they felt an enormous amount of weight causing them to almost fall over. Ruby and Jaune gritted their teeth as they used all their might to stop themselves from falling over. "My goal is to get you two to far surpass your limits before the tournament," Black said.

Jaune weakly looked up and asked. "Ho-How much do these weigh?" Referring to the jacket and sweatpants that appeared on them. "300 pounds total." The answer caused the teen's eyes to widen. "300!?" They both yelled.

"I won't be holding back in your training. Be grateful that I didn't make it 500."

" _I'm pretty sure that would kill us."_ The teen's thought. Black walked forward a bit before stopping. "You both will walk from here all the way to that hill." The hill he was pointing at was a really good distance away. "That's like almost at the other side of the forest!" Jaune said.

"Then you better start moving," Black said back.

"Wait what about the Grimm? You're not actually going to leave us?!" Ruby shouted. Black looked over his shoulder before proceeding forward. "B-Black?!" She called out.

Black's form disappeared within the forest. "He-He'll come back, right?" Instead of answering Ruby took one step forward. "Ruby?"

"Knowing Black, he's not gonna come back." She took another step and then another. "Aw man," Jaune groaned before taking a step forward.

* * *

Black meditated as he waited for the two to arrive. _"They're taking longer than I thought."_ His ears than began to pick up something. Opening his eyes he finally saw the two teens struggling to come to him.

Ruby felt like her body was about collapse with every step she took. Jaune was also in the same situation. After another two minutes of walking, they finally fell to their hands and knees in front of Black. They heavily breathe in air as sweat dripped from their faces. "Good you two finally made it. Only took you two 1 hour and 41 minutes." Black got up and walked past them. "Now make your way back to the log." Both of their eyes widen. "WH-WHAT?!" Black ignored them and continued to walk. "I'd hurry if I were you. The Grimm become more active at night in these woods." He said back before disappearing into the forest.

"You-You got to be, kidding me." Jaune said between breaths. "Something tells me he enjoys seeing us in pain." Instead of responding Ruby pushed herself back up. "Whelp nothing we can do about it. Just, gotta, endure it." She said and proceeded to walk back. "He-Hey wait up!" Jaune pushed himself up and walked after the redhead.

After another painful and tiring journey back they finally made it. Collapsing onto the floor they let their muscles rest a bit. "Impressive, you manage to get here 20 minutes earlier." Black said.

"Can, Can we have a short break?" Jaune asked between breaths. "Break, why would you need a break? We barely started."

"Black please, we need a break." Ruby pleaded. The false Saiyan looked at the two teens and remembered something. They're both human mortals, their bodies aren't like that of a Saiyan or any other beings he's encountered, their bodies are fragile. If they don't get a break he might accidentally break them. "Fine, five minutes then we get back to work."

"Five minutes?!" Jaune whined.

"You wanna make it three?" Black asked in an annoyed tone.

"N-No five minutes sound good." The blondie responded. As the two teens rested, Black sat on the log and waited for the five minutes to pass by. "Who knew that we'd already be this sore just by walking." Ruby said.

"Yea but I'm pretty sure anyone would be if they had to carry 300 pounds." Jaune said back. A question then popped in Ruby's head. "Hey Black," She called out catching his attention, "How did you even get this on us?" She asked referring to the jacket and sweatpants.

"You'll find out when you're further into your training." Was all he said. The timer on his scroll went off. "Five minutes are up, time to get back to your training. Now since you both are on your stomachs I want you to give me 100 pushups, mess up and you'll go back 10 pushups, now start." Ruby and Jaune groaned as they used their arms to push themselves up before lowering themselves down.

"1…2…3…4…5," They continued on for the next 15 minutes struggling to make it to 100 messing up a couple times which set them back 10 pushups. "94…95…96…97," Ruby's body was screaming at her to stop but she just couldn't. Jaune felt like he was about to pass out but still forced his body to do one more push. "98…99…100!" They fell back to their stomachs and coughed a bit as they were extremely exhausted. "My arms…feel like…jelly." Ruby managed to say between breaths.

"Get up we're not done yet." Black order,

"I don't think we can." Jaune said. Black sucked in his teeth and grabbed them both by the back of their collar and easily picked them both up back on their feet surprising them both. "I said we're not done. Now I want you both to land at least one hit on me while wearing those weighted clothes." Jaune and Ruby looked at each other before proceeding forward. Jaune reached over and tried to hit Black only for him to take a step back. Their eyes slightly widen. "What, I never said I would stay in one spot. Now hurry, we don't got much time today." He ordered.

* * *

Back in Beacon Gohan was in the library going through his notes. "Man if it weren't for father teaching me this stuff earlier I would most defiantly have trouble understanding this." A cup of orange juice was placed next to him. Looking up he saw that it was Yang. "Hey, hot's stuff whatcha up to?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Just going through some notes about the Grimm anatomy," He said.

"Geez, you're always studying or training whenever I see you."

"We're students that's what we're supposed to do." Gohan innocently answered back. Yang rolled her eyes, "Well yea, but you should relax and have some fun from time to time. Man you're starting to become like the Ice Queen." Gohan looked back at his notes, before thinking about what his father said to him before sending him off to Beacon. To enjoy his life as much as he can, "I guess you're right." He closed his notebook and smiled at her.

Yang smiled back and gave him a pat on the back. "Now that's more like it."

Gohan chuckled, "So what do you want to do today?" Yang thought for a bit, it was pretty late… wait, "Hey Gohan I never got the chance to take you to that fun club I mentioned a couple of weeks ago. I hear they finally repaired all the damages," She moved closer and stared at him with half-lidded eyes which confused the hybrid. "If you want we could go there and have some fun."

Gohan smiled. "Sure, let me just take my stuff back to the dorm." As he was getting up Lewis, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and Alli entered the library. "Hey guys, where are you off to?" Nora asked.

"We're heading to a club that Yang knows." Gohan said.

"Ooooo that sounds like fun, can we come?! Lewis excitedly asked. Yang was about to speak and deny them but before she could Gohan spoke up first. "Sure you guys can come." Nora and Lewis high fived,

"I've never been to a club before so this should be an interesting experience." Pyrrha said.

"M-Me too," Alli said while Ren raised his hand.

"Well that settles it, we're all going to the club. This should be fun right Yang? Yang?" The brawler was seen on her hands and knees with a depressed cloud raining above her. "So close, so close, so close," She quietly mumbled to herself much to the group's confusion.

* * *

Back with Ruby and Jaune, they were seen sweating and panting heavily as they tried their very best not to fall over due to the weight of the clothes they're wearing. "Come on its already dark and you haven't even come close to landing one finger on me." Black spoke with annoyance in his tone.

"It's…not as easy as…you think." Jaune said between breaths.

Black narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, this should motivate you two." He walked up to them and then punched Jaune in the gut before aiming a kick to Ruby but fortunately for her, she raised her arms quickly enough to block the attack but sent her tumbling back. "Instead of trying to land a hit on me you both are going to dodge all my attacks until you get used to those weights. Without warning, he charged at them and attacked with combinations of punches and kicks. Ruby and Jaune were at his mercy as they were unable to block his attacks.

For the next half hour, they were being beaten around. Jaune crashed into a tree and Ruby skidded on the floor next to him. Black walked up and reached over, grabbing them both by the collar and lifting them back onto their feet before pushing them back a bit causing them to stumble back a bit.

The two teens were so exhausted that standing up was too much work for them. Black charged at them once more and aimed a fist to their gut. Black was sure this next attack was going to finish them but to his surprise, they blocked his fists with both of their hands. Looking up he saw them gritting their teeth as they tried to push him back. Black hummed in amusement but kept a serious look.

Pushing them back he rushed at Jaune first and aimed a punch to his face but missed as Jaune curved his body just in time to dodge the hit. Black spun around and tried planting his foot to Ruby's stomach but like Jaune she dodged the attack, taking a step back. Black jumped back and stared at them; both were wearing a serious look. He was about to rush at them again but suddenly they fell to the floor surprising him. Walking up to the downed teens he checked their pulse. "Their alive probably must've fallen unconscious."

* * *

In one of Vale's club, Junior was found behind the counter attending his customers. "Man it's good to finally be back in business." He gazed at all the people dancing and enjoying his club. Today was a good day for him till, "GUESS WHO'S BACK?!" Yang yelled as she kicked the front doors open.

Some of the people inside the club looked at her with a confused look. Junior facepalm, "I spoke too soon."

Yang walked up to the counter with the others following. "So this is a club, it's pretty loud and lively." Ren commented.

"Of course it is, come on we gotta dance!" Nora ran into the crowd with Ren, Lewis, and Pyrrha.

"Hey Junior, how's business going?" Yang asked.

"Blondie, what're you doing here?"

"Oh calm down, I'm just here to party with my friends nothing else." Yang reassured. Gohan walked up, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, just saying hello to my friend here," Yang said.

Junior looked to the side, "Yea, friend," Alli then appeared next to the brawler. "Umm, s-sir can I have a glass of w-water?"

"Yea here kid, drink up." Junior placed the glass on the counter. Alli hopped on the stool and took the glass of water. Her tail fluttered as she drank. Junior noticed the tail and immediately someone came to his mind. Leaning over the counter he inspected the girl. "Have we met before?" He asked which caused Alli to stop drinking and lean back. "N-No I-I-I-I don't think s-so," She nervously answered.

Junior continued to stare at her which made Alli real uncomfortable. Gohan noticed this and pulled Alli away. "Sorry sir but she's really not good with people and gets scared when people stare at her." Junior looked at Gohan for a second before glancing at Alli one last time. "Yea, sorry about that, she just reminded me about someone." Yang was laughing in the inside from all this. Oh if only he who was in front of him. Grabbing Gohan and Alli she pulled them to the dance floor. "Come on guys we came here to have fun. So stop standing there and dance." Gohan chuckled; this was going to be a **long** night.

* * *

Silver eyes slowly opened, "Ugh, wha-what happened?" Looking to the side she saw Jaune resting on a log. With a groan, she pushed herself to a sitting position. Looking around she noticed that she was still in the Forever Fall forest. Groaning was then heard to her right. Jaune began waking up. "Aw man, where am I?"

"Jaune,"

"Oh hey, Ruby, what happened?"

"Not really sure. I just woke up, but it looks pretty late." She said, looking up at the moon. Footsteps were heard from behind. "You two are finally awake." Looking back they saw Black who was holding a bag. "Oh hey Black, Umm… do you know what happened to us?" Ruby asked.

"You two lost conscious while training," He bluntly said.

Jaune's eyes shot up, "Wait what time is it?"

"It's 11:53," Ruby's eyes widen as so did Jaune's. "We've been unconscious for 3 hours?!" Black simply nodded. Was that so hard to take in? "Aw man, my team are probably wondering where I am." Jaune tried getting up but immediately regretted it as he fell forward. "Take it easy Jaune, our bodies are still sore from the training we did." Jaune ignored her and tried to get up again only to fall back.

"You should listen to her. All you're going to achieve right now is the increasing number of times you fall." Black said. Ruby noticed the bag he was carrying. "What's in the bag?"

"Herbs I bought for my tea." The forest went quiet for a few seconds. "Y-You didn't happen to leave us here unconscious, right?" Ruby asked with a hint nervousness in her voice. "I did."

Another few quiet seconds passed before Jaune exploded. "You left us?! Why would you leave us?! What if a Grimm attacked us while we were unconscious?!"

"I'd watch that tone of yours if I were you," Black warned immediately shutting up Jaune. "I made sure to kill any nearby Grimm before I left. I wasn't going to sit here and wait till you two regained consciousness."

Ruby sweatdropped, _"That doesn't really make it any better."_ A stink filled Ruby's nose grabbing her blouse she sniffed it. "Ew I smell like sweat and my clothes are pretty sticky from it too."

"I recommend wearing something more loose and breathable next time." Black said.

"Noted," Jaune tried once again to stand back up but this time he actually managed to get back on his feet. Ruby followed too and stretched her limbs. "Man I can't wait to lay in my bed." The trio then walked back to Beacon along the way Jaune received a message from his team about Nora having a food battle with some strangers and that they need his help leaving Ruby and Black alone.

"Hey Black," The false Saiyan faced her upon hearing his name. "How'd you become so strong?"

"I trained," He responded.

"I know that what I mean is, has anyone trained you to be this good of a fighter?" The question made him stop in his tracks as memories from when Gowasu trained him. "Yes, an old man did." He said then continued on.

"What was he like?"

Black stared at the ground. "…He was wise, patient, and kind…but none the less a fool." The last part was said quietly with a slightly angered look. Mentally shaking his head he banished the memories of Gowasu. Not wanting any more attention on him he decided to ask her something. "What about you, who taught you how to use a Scythe?"

"Oh my uncle Qrow did, he also helped me build Crescent Rose too." Qrow, where has he heard that name before. "At first I was a complete mess but after a couple training sessions with my uncle, I'm now like," She then proceeded to imitate fighting noises while doing karate chops and punches. The whole scene weirded the false Saiyan but for some reason, it also amused him.

For the rest of the trip back to Beacon two talked about school, books/comics, likes and dislikes. Ruby laughed when Black told her about a time where Lewis woke him up by dumping cold water on him. "No matter how many times I tell the idiot to stop these annoying acts he simply keeps doing them." A tick mark appeared on his head. Ruby's laughter didn't help his anger too. "Oh man, maybe I should try it on Yang she always sleeps in. It's one of the reasons why most of the time we're always late to class." Ruby said.

They neared the front entrance of the school. Ruby stopped which caused Black to stop as well. "Black, I want to thank you for accepting to train me, I know right now I'm doing pretty bad." Black continued to stare at the redhead. "But won't give up, I'll continue to train and get stronger so that one day I'll be the one kicking your butt not the other way around." Ruby held her fist in front of her as the look of determination was shown in Ruby's eyes.

Black's eyes slightly widen due to her words of challenge towards his own power which made his blood race and a strange feeling in his chest. Closing his eyes he smiled, "Alright Ruby Rose I'll hold you on to that." He opened his eyes and grinned, "You better not disappoint."

Ruby tightened her fist that she still held in front of her and flashed her own grin. "I won't,"

The two stood there grinning at each other as the promise between them was made. "Heeeeey!" Looking to their right they saw Gohan carrying Yang over his shoulder. "Yang?" Ruby asked with her head tilted to the side.

Yang looked over and waved, her face was red. "What's wrong with her?" Black asked.

Ruby sighed, "She's drunk, again." Gohan nervously laughed. "Sorry I couldn't really stop her from drinking especially when Allison came out," Gohan said.

"Heheheh, I got to take a bath with Gohan." Yang giggled. The two teens stared at the hybrid. "She fell into a fountain and when I tried pulling her out Lewis and Allison pushed me in." Gohan placed the brawler down so that her sister could take her.

"Ugh its sooo hot!" Yang tried taking her shirt off causing Gohan to blush and cover his eyes. Ruby tried desperately to stop her. "Yang no we're in school!" Unfortunately for her, Yang managed to remove her shirt leaving only her bra on, then ran down the hall with Ruby chasing her. "Yang come on I can't run right now my body hurts!"

"Oh boy, I really hope Ms. Glynda isn't awake," Gohan said before following after her friend. Black was left there by the entrance. "Humans are so very strange."

* * *

 **AND DONE! Oh, my cheeztiz I finally finished only cost me three days of sleep. No I didn't just spend 72 hours just writing this chapter I had other things to do but whenever I had time I used that time to write. Rest assure the next chapter won't take 2 months to post like this one did, in fact, I'm starting on it right when this chapter is posted. Last but not least, I want to thank all you guys who have supported me this far, I know I'm not the best writer but I try and it's nice to see that you guys love the story so far. Whelp guess that all I have to say right not, catch you later PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my friends, I'm back with another chapter of Black Roses. So gonna give you guys a heads up on this chapter. It time skips a month and a half from the last chapter. So just put it in a way that doesn't really confuse you guys the last 2 chapters take place in the first week of the second semester and from there the time skip happens.**

 **One thing I wanted to say, for those who are maybe worried that I might stop writing this story because of people flaming it, you guys have nothing to worry about. In all honesty, it doesn't actually bother me. I didn't start this story expecting everyone to like it. I started this because I wanted to and to entertain those who like it. So I'll keep updating till I reach the final chapter, so don't worry guys I'm not stopping.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

Yang was pushed up against the wall her eyes widening from the surprise of who pushed her. "G-Gohan, what's wrong?" The Saiyan hybrid didn't respond as he continued to stare into her eyes with a predatory look. His breathing was heavy, and eyes half-lidded. "Yang, I can't hold back anymore." He said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked her breathing also becoming heavy. Gohan leaned in, "I need to claim you…as mine." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He leaned down towards her neck causing Yang's eyes to close and enjoy the sensation.

"She fell asleep, again." Weiss said with an annoyed look. Yang was currently sleeping in the library, resting her cheek on her fist.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep." Ren suggested. Alli nodded in agreement while the Schnee rubbed her temples in frustration. "Fine, but when she wakes up she's getting an earful from me."

Nora leaned into Yang when she caught her mumbling something. "I think she's saying something." The four teens leaned in and listened closely.

"Hehehe… yes Gohan a little lower." Yang mumbled with a perverted look. They all went red besides Nora who was laughing. Weiss rolled up one of HW packets and smacked Yang on the head. Immediately waking up the brawler, Yang clutched her head. "Hey what was that for?!"

"For sleeping and mumbling indecent things!"

"Indecent?" Alli tugged on Yang sleeve. "You were talking in your sleep." Yang remembered the dream she was having. "Oh, hehe sorry about that." Weiss glared at the brawler. "You're lucky Gohan wasn't here to listen to that."

"Where is he anyways?" Yang asked.

"He-He said he's going to go do s-some solo training over in Emerald Forest." Alli answered. Lewis plopped down next to Alli making her jump in the process. "Hi guys, what're you up to?"

"We're about to continue going over the HW packet that professor Port gave us." Ren said. Lewis's happy attitude became slightly bored. "Aw, you guys are always studying. Why don't we do something fun?"

Yang lifted her head at the word fun. "I got some ideas on what we could do."

"No." Ren and Weiss both simultaneously said. "Not after your idea of going to that club a month ago." Ren said.

Yang waved them off. "Oh it wasn't that bad."

"You were running around Beacon half naked!" Weiss silently shouted. "Gohan and Ruby had to chase you around the school before finally catching you!"

"I'm pretty sure he liked the show." A tick mark seemed to appear on Weiss's forehead.

"It was a good thing Pyrrha didn't succumb to your persuasion to drink unlike Nora here." Ren added. Nora and Yang smirked and fist bumped. Weiss let out an irritated sigh.

After clamming herself Yang deiced to ask something. "Hey speaking of which has anyone seen Ruby?"

"She was gone when I woke up." Weiss said. Now that she thinks about it her partner has been disappearing a lot lately. Lewis gasps. "She was probably captured by pirates!"

The four stared at the boy as if he just grew a second head. "Well…class is about to start in about 30 minutes. Maybe you should send her message." Ren suggested. Listening to Ren Yang pulled out her scroll and sent a message to her sister.

* * *

In the Forever Fall forest a bird pecked at a worm that was on the ground. It then sensed danger and tried flying away only for it to be hit by two running teens. "Birdie no!" Ruby ran as fast she could with Jaune running next to her. They ducked when they heard gunfire and a dust round hit a tree in front of them. "Oh come on!" Jaune shouted.

"He wasn't bluffing when he said he would actually shoot us." A tree fell from the sky and crashed in front of them. Jaune jumped over the tree while Ruby slid under it. They kept on running through the forest while dodging the dust rounds that were being shot at them.

Looking behind her Ruby saw a shadowy figure. "Jaune he's gaining!" They then saw they were nearing the edge of a steep hill. Jaune quickly turned to the right. "Jaune wait!" Her warning was too late. From the forest Black jumped out and planted his foot to Jaunes side kicking off the hill. As Black was about fall down too he quickly grabbed Ruby by the foot and pulled her down causing her to hit her head.

Black slid down the hill while to two teens tumbled down. Ruby's body tumbled forward, Black saw this and quickly turned around. He punched her straight in the face causing her back to hit the ground again. As they reach the bottom of the hill Black kicked off the ground and planted his foot to Jaune's stomach who was getting back on his feet. Skidded along the ground Jaune came to a stop.

Standing straight up Black stared at him as he pushed himself back up. From behind Ruby also pushed herself back up. Heavily breathing they glared at their trainer trying their best to ignore their sore bodies. "Come," Black said with a taunting motion.

Jaune was the first to move. Running up he aimed a punch at Black's face who simply curved his body out of the way. Ruby came from behind and tried hitting him with her fist. Black caught her attack with his hand. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side before kicking her away. Black blocked a kick from Jaune with his forearm then twisted his body to the right and elbowed him in the chest.

Falling back Jaune rolled away and quickly stood back up. Ruby came to his side. They both then rushed at Black. Throwing punches they tried their hardest to land one blow to the black haired teen. Unfortunately, their speed wasn't enough as he just kept blocking and dodging their attacks while countering them with his own attacks.

To Black they were just going at their normal speed before training under the weighted clothes. He blocked Jaune's fist and punched him in the gut before lifting his leg and kicking him to a tree. Ruby jumped and aimed a kick to his head which was stopped by his left forearm using her other leg she kicked his forearm again but with more force pushing him back a bit. With his other arm Black aimed a punch to Ruby's face. Ruby saw this and leaned to the side dodging the incoming fist. Ruby used her right fist and tried hitting him in the rib but was unfortunately caught by his other hand. Black used his free arm and aimed an elbow to her face but to his surprise she stopped it with her free hand. _"She's improving."_ Black thought with a smirk.

He noticed that she was leaning back a bit too much leaving her legs open. Using this opening he swiped her off her feet surprising her. After she hit the ground he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her up and let go before kicking straight in the stomach. Ruby rolled across the floor then came to a stop. Jaune used the tree for support as he tried to slow his breathing and ignore his bruised body. Ruby still on the ground clutched her stomach in pain. With one eye open she stared at her trainer in case he decided to attack them again.

Black slowly walked up to them. Ruby got back up and Jaune readied himself. His walking then turned to a dash. Jaune barely had time to cross his arms as he was kneed through the tree. Ruby came from behind and aimed a kick to his head but was unfortunately caught by his hand. He pulled her forward before slamming her body to the ground. Ruby gasped as she felt the air leave her body. She was then grabbed by the face and slammed back to the ground. Ruby gripped the hand that held her down and with all her might tried to remove it. Raising his fist Black aimed a punch to her face. Ruby glared at him as she used her foot to stop his arm.

Black sensed Jaune coming at him from behind and lifted Ruby by the collar and spun her around before letting her go flying to the blonde. "JAUNE HEADS UP!" Ruby tried warning but Jaune wasn't fast enough to react and the two ended up crashing into each other. The two groan as they laid across the floor.

"I think that should be enough for today. Any longer and you two might break." Black said. Crossing his arms he stared at the two as they struggled to get back up.

It's been nearly two months since Black started training them. At first, he noticed that their training was going a bit slow as they had to get used to the weights, so a new idea came to mind. For the next two weeks, they would have to wear their weighted clothes underneath their regular clothes every day and night until they get used to the weights. Luckily, it worked. So for the rest of the month and the next 3 weeks he has been training them how to fight and dodge and what great way for them to learn than through spars. He forced them into countless beatings and exhausting exercises.

At one point he thought they might break before the tournament but to his surprise, they adapted pretty quick, especially Ruby. Who knew she had a talent for martial arts. "You two have gotten better since the first day but you're still sloppy in your fighting style. You both are just throwing punches at me with barely any thought." Ruby and Jaune flinched a bit from the scolding they were getting.

"I told you before to be more coordinated with your attacks and also try to predict my next move when I attack. Observe my fighting patterns and adapt. If you don't, you will never be able to land a hit on me." The two teens hung their heads.

"We're trying Black but we're not natural born fighters like you." Jaune said. Black's eyebrow gave off a slight twitch. "Don't use that as an excuse. Even the most talented fighters were once pathetic."

Ruby sighed. "Yea but I'm pretty sure they didn't have someone beat them to a pulp." She quietly said.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" She said, waving her hands defensively. Black lowly growled.

"Hey guys I think we should get back to Beacon. Class is about to start." Jaune said.

Taking out his scroll Black checked the time. "Indeed. Fine we will continue your training in the night if I'm not busy. I expect you both to be here." They gave a nod of understanding. "Now close your eyes." On command they both closed their eyes. Soon their bodies were surrounded by a white light before dying down. Their jacket and sweatpants disappeared and were replaced with a new set of clothes.

Jaune had a plain white shirt with a black tank top underneath and blue shorts. Ruby now wore a red tank top with a black sports bra and black shorts. They both wore black arm and leg sleeves on each limb.

Jaune groaned as he noticed the sleeves and a black tank top. "When are we going to stop wearing these?"

"Until I say so." Ruby looked down at her red tank top and pulled on it. After all this time she still didn't know how such a thin piece of clothing could weigh so much. "This feels a bit heavier."

"I increased the weight by 15." Black said.

"How much does this make now?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looked up in thought. "Mmm… I think this makes …365?" She looked over to Black who gave her a nod that she was right. "Wow, can't believe it I'm lifting 365 pounds." She looked at her hands and clenched them.

* * *

The trio made their way back to Beacon unfortunately for them they arrived late for their first period. Ruby rushed inside professor Oobleck's classroom and sat down with her team. Weiss leaned to her partner. "You're late! Where have you been all morning?!" She whispered. Ruby looked over and saw the annoyed expression on Weiss's face. Yang leaned back. "You didn't respond to any of our messages. We were pretty worried." Blake glanced at her leader with a passive look.

Ruby flashed them an apologetic smile and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry guys, I was on a morning jog and forgot to charge my scroll last night." Weiss narrowed her eyes at her teammate to see any sign that she was lying. After a few seconds Weiss saw nothing. "Next time make sure you're not late." Ruby gave her a salute which caused the heiress to roll her eyes.

In another part of the school Jaune entered his class. "Mr. Arc late again I see." Professor Port said.

"S-Sorry about that. Kind of got a bit sidetracked."

"Getting sidetracked these past 2 weeks is an excused that cannot be used anymore, Mr. Arc. You will stay with me after class and we will discuss your tardiness." Jaune hung his head down and walked over to his teammates.

"Jaune is there any real reason why you're disappearing a lot lately?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yea you're always gone in the mornings and late in the afternoon." Nora added. Jaune looked away with an unsure face. "Jaune, is there something you want to tell us?" Pyrrha asked.

"…Do you guys promise not to get mad or freak out?" The three members of JNPR glanced at each other. "Well considering we're in class I don't think we'll be able to do any sort of overreaction." Ren said.

Jaune took a small deep breath and came up with the best lie he could come up with. "I've been going to the Emerald forest to fight Grimm."

Nora and Pyrrha both stood up and shouted. "WHAT?!" This caused the whole class to look at them.

Professor Port cleared his throat. "Is there something you four want to say to the class?"

"N-No sir." The four simultaneously said.

"Good, now have a seat." Sitting back down Jaune looked over to them. "I thought you promised to not freak out!"

"Well we thought it would be something non-life threating." Ren explained.

"Jaune going out there alone is very dangerous. You could get hurt or worse." Pyrrha said with concern in her eyes.

"I know I know. I just wanted to use what I learned from training with you on some…other opponents. But I promise you that I only fight one Grimm per day."

Pyrrha held an unsure look when she stared at her partner. Her face relaxed and turned into a smile. "Alright, but if anything happens to you then you stop." Jaune nodded his head with a smile. He hated that he had to lie to his team but if you think about it Black could be considered a Grimm in his situation. They turned back to the professor and listened to today's lesson.

* * *

After the morning classes were over the group sat in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. Yang was making goofy faces causing Alli to laugh. Lewis was sleeping and Pyrrha was giving some tips to Jaune about his swordsmanship.

Ruby, Ren, and Nora grabbed their trays of food. They chatted while making their way to their table. As Ruby talked about some of her favorite sweets a boy walked past her and accidentally bumped into her. The boy fell hard on his bottom while Ruby still remained standing. Turning around Ruby gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that." She offered him a hand which he gladly took it.

A surprised look came over his face when Ruby easily pulled him up to his feet. His hand felt slightly numb from her grip too. "Wow, that's quite the grip you got there." He said while massaging his hands.

Realizing that she probably used too much force Ruby nervously smile and scratched the back of her head. "Hehe, thanks."

As the boy walked away Ruby confusingly looked down at her hand then back at the boy. "Ruby you coming?" Nora called out.

"…Yea."

She walked to the table and took a seat next to her sister. "Hey sis, have you seen Gohan at all?" Ruby shook her head.

"Hmm…"

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"W-Well you see. G-Gohan skipped his morning classes today." Alli explained.

"He skipped his classes? That doesn't sound like him."

"We know, he told Alli that he was going to go train alone in the Emerald forest. So after class Weiss and I went to go check up on him but when we got there. He wasn't there." Yang said.

Ruby took a sip of her milk before asking something else. "Does Black know about this?" Alli shook her head. "I haven't seen him all morning as well. N-Now that I think about it. He doesn't come to lunch anymore."

"That's because he goes to Professor Ozpin's office during lunch." All I eyes were now on Blake. "I see him walking with Professor Ozpin to the elevator that goes up to his office whenever its lunch time."

"Wonder why he's with the headmaster." Weiss said.

The group began to ponder thoughts of why Black is spending his lunch time with the Professor. Suddenly Nora gasped causing the group to jump a bit. "What if they're…LOVERS!" They all fell back anime style at her thought.

Pyrrha was the first to stand back up. "N-Nora why would you even think of such a thing!" She shouted with a blush on her cheeks. "What, it was just an idea." Nora casually responded with a shrug.

"Well it was a bad one!" Ruby said with a frown, her fists shaking by her sides. Weiss and Blake raised a brow when they saw their leader's reaction.

"Actually Black plays chess with Professor Ozpin during lunch break." Someone said behind them. Looking back they saw the Sayian hybrid holding his tray in his hands. "Gohan!" They all said.

"Hi guys." He waved with a smile. "I noticed that Black has been spending his lunchtime with the headmaster so I deiced to go and ask Professor Ozpin about it. He told me that they play chess during that time." He explained while setting his tray next to Yang.

"Black is the type of guy to play chess with." Jaune commented.

"Go-Gohan where've you been? You missed your m-morning classes." Alli asked.

"Oh yea, sorry about that kind of lost track of time when I was training." Blake narrowed her eyes at the Sayian hybrid. Yang leaned forward and flashed him a perverted smile. "I can think of several ways you can lose track of time." She whispered. Unfortunately for her someone heard her and her face was immediately slammed into her tray of food. "Gohan lets go. We need to study for that upcoming test." Weiss let brawler's head go and pulled Gohan away. "Ren, Pyrrha you two coming."

"Sure, Nora lets go."

"Coming Ren!"

"Jaune you should come with, you need to study too." Pyrrha said. The blond swordsman groaned. "Okay."

"Umm Weiss, I haven't eaten my food yet." Gohan said.

"That's alright you'll eat in the library. Far from her and her indecent mouth." Gohan raised a brow. He was so confused at what was going on right now.

As they exited the lunch room Ruby poked her sister's head. "Yang, you okay?" The brawler raised her hand and gave her a thumbs up.

Lewis suddenly woke up. "Huh, what happened where did everyone go?"

* * *

Giant gears were the only sound that emanated noise in the room. To anyone else, the amount of silence would be madding but to Ozpin and Black it was relaxing and a perfect environment to enjoy their game.

Black stared at his pieces calculating every move in his mind trying to find which would offer him victory. Ozpin waited patiently for the young man to make his move. After another minute, Black finally made his move. Taking his black pawn he moved it one space. "Check." Ozpin looked at the board and saw the pawn was directly below to the right ready to take his king but leaving his rook to be taken.

"Black, may I ask you something?" Ozpin asked.

"Ask away."

"Throughout the beginning of this semester, I've noticed that your absence in Beacon has become quite a regular, especially during the morning and afternoon." Black looked up from the board and stared at the headmaster. "May I ask where do you go during those times?"

"…What I do during those times is my business." Black said.

"That might be true but, as headmaster of Beacon Academy I must ensure that my students aren't in any danger or doing any illegal acts especially when they go out at night as well." There was no change in Black's face as the two continued to stare at each other. "What are you trying to say Ozpin?"

Ozpin moved one of his pieces before responding. "I'm just concerned for your wellbeing Black. A lot of bad things have been going on in Vale these past months. Especially with Dark Saiyaman roaming the night."

Black moved another piece. "Unfortunately for me, I have yet to encounter him."

Ozpin rose a brow at this. "You want to fight him? You do realize the difference in power do you not?"

"Of course I do but, a tribe of warriors once said _to go beyond your limit you must first find your limit._ I believe Saiyaman and Dark Saiyaman became as strong as they are not by being born with the power but by breaking through their limits over and over again." Black picked up a white pawn and held it between his fingers. "If they can do it… then what's stopping me from doing the same?" In his hand, he switched the pawn with a black queen piece. "So I'll say this again. As long as no student or civilian is harmed during my night walks then you have no need to concern yourself with my business outside this Academy." The air in the room became dense as the two stared at each other.

Glynda walked into the office. "Professor Ozpi-." Her eyes widen when she felt the dense atmosphere between the headmaster and the student.

"Checkmate." Black blinked once before looking down at the board. It seemed that the professor made his move while they were having their little stare down. With a sigh Black stood up from his seat. "It would seem that I've lost again."

"It would seem so. I think this makes the score 31-29?"

"Yes, it does." Black responded.

"I'm very most impressed with how good you have gotten in playing chess with such little time to practice." Ozpin complimented.

"What can I say I'm a fast learner." Black said with a smirk.

Ozpin let a thin smile spread across. "Until our next game." The Headmaster offered him a hand. Black took the kind gesture and shook it before making his way out the office.

"Glynda are you alright?" Ozpin asked as he noticed his fellow colleague shocked state. "Wha-What was that…tension between you too?" She asked.

"Oh I apologize for that. Our matches can become quite serious when we get too into it."

In the elevator Black had his arms crossed as he began to think about what Ozpin said to him. _"Damn, he's more observant than I thought he would be. I need to be more careful when I leave the school from now on. But then again,"_ He looked at his right hand as a grin appeared on his lips. _"I don't really have to be."_

As the elevator doors opened Black walked down the hallway making his way to the library. Out of the corner Lewis came running. "Captain help!" Black raised a brow. Looking behind his teammate he saw Ruby come running behind him with a pie in her hand. "Take this!" She threw a pie at Lewis only for him to duck and hitting Black in the face instead.

The color in Ruby's face seemed to drain when she saw who she had hit. Soon Yang came running out the same corner. "Ruby I got more pies where's Lew-." Her eyes widen at who got hit and she instantly dropped the pies turned and walked away.

Black wiped some of the cream off his face and glared at the redhead. Ruby shrank under his glare. "It-it was an accident."

"…300 pushups with an extra 20 pounds for you tonight." A look of horror appeared on her face. She hung her head down with a groan.

"Hehe you're in trouble." Lewis giggled. Lewis was then kicked out of the hallway's window. "Weeeee!" Ruby stared confusingly at him.

"He has much of the blame as you." She stared at him for a couple seconds before lightly laughing much to Black's confusion.

"What's going on here?" Looking behind them they saw Weiss walking up to them with her study group. "Oh nothing just laughing." Ruby said.

"I can understand you laughing at something but not him." Weiss looked over to the false Saiyan. "Did you guys break the window?" Gohan asked as he inspected the broken window.

"An unfortunate accident occurred here." Black said.

"Something tells me that this was no accident." Jaune said.

Ruby scratched her head and nervously laughed. "So what're you guys up too now?"

"Well we just finished our homework packet for Professor Port and now we were planning to take a stroll around Vale for a bit." Pyrrha answered.

"Something you should've been doing." Weiss glared at her partner.

"The stroll around Vale or the homework packet?" She innocently asked causing Weiss to growl. Ruby flashed a smile before turning to Team BAGL's leader. "Black you coming?"

The false Saiyan stared at the clock to his right. They still had time before their next training session. "Sure, it'll help pass the time."

* * *

For the next hour and a half, the group walked around Vale checking out cloth stores, music stores, and the bakery. Right now they were currently in the gun store. Ruby was checking out some blueprints while the others were checking on their dust stock. "Hey Black check this one out. It's an ax that can be split into two and the blades are enhanced with the type of dust you use." She held the blueprint next to him. Black looked over the blueprint. "It doesn't fire dust rounds?"

"Nope, unlike Crescent Rose this weapon is only meant for people who prefer close combat." Ruby explained.

"Crescent Rose is both long and close combat, right?"

"Yep."

Black glanced at his Saber Rose. "Then what do you say about mines?" Ruby glanced at Saber Rose. "Close and mid-range combat."

Black hummed in agreement. "I thought as much." He looked over to her and saw her admiring more weapon blueprints. "It's still strange to me to see a girl like you with such an interest in weaponry."

Ruby looked up at him with a smile. "Well, being normal is kind of boring don't you think." She said with a giggle.

From the other side of the store, Yang watched the two interact. "Hey Weiss." The Schnee responded with a hum. "Ruby and Black have been with each other a lot lately dontcha think?"

Weiss looked at her friend then glanced her partner who was pointing at some weapons that were on display to Black. "I don't really see what the issue is. Ruby talks to everyone."

Yang scratched her head with an uneasy look. "Yea I know but they're being a bit too friendly, especially Black." Yang's uneasy look turned into a mid-glare as she stared at the back of the false Saiyan.

Weiss stared confusingly at the brawler before going back to her partner. She saw how the two talked to each other and how much Ruby kept smiling at him. Now that she thinks about it Black acts kinder towards her partner than to anyone else. Her eyes slightly widen. Could they be…no Black isn't the type to be in relationships besides Ruby is the complete opposite of him so that wouldn't even work. She shook the ridiculous idea out of her head. "I think you're just being paranoid."

"I'm her big sister I'm supposed to act like this." Weiss rolled her eye. Jaune and Gohan walked over with a couple of dust vials in their hands. "What're you guys talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing just some nonsense." Weiss said.

"I see, have you guys Ren and Nora?" Gohan asked.

"They went back to the bakery shop. Nora wanted more cake." Pyrrah said from behind them. "Guess we'll meet up with them back at th-." A crash was heard from outside.

Running out the store they saw some punks destroying someone's store. "Stupid Faunas get out of our city!" One of them yelled. They continued to destroy the shop as the Faunas shopkeeper shielded himself with his arms. The scene angered the teens.

Black watched from the side. _"Tch, humans, acts of violence like this disgust me. They think they're superior to the Faunas?"_ Seeing how they destroy shop and beat up the faunas reminded Black of the times where Faunas would do the exact same thing but to humans. _"Hmph , they're no different from each other. They both use violence to get what they want. No peace will ever set upon them. More of a reason they should be exterminated."_

Yang was the first to move. She walked up to one of the punks and grabbed him by the shoulder before punching him. The man fell on his back. The others saw their friend get punch and they all approached the brawler. "Hey blondie want to get beat up." The leader growled.

"Leave that man alone." Yang said with a glare. Her eyes flashed crimson for a second. "Who the animal back there? Why should we he's an animal he belongs in the forest with all those Grimm."

Yang gritted her teeth and grabbed the guy by the collar. "Who gives you the right to decided where he belongs." She said.

One of the leader's comrades came from the side and tried to nail Yang in the face. "Why you little bitch!" To his shock, his fist was caught.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gohan said. He then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. Yang followed and punched the leader in the chest causing him to fall back. He looked at his henchmen. "Don't just stand there get them!" They ran at the two. Gohan lifted his hand and caught a punch before moving it to side then kicking the punk in the back then. From behind Jaune ran up and kneed the kicked guy in the face.

Pyrrha jumped over the brawler and planted both her feet onto on the henchmen's chest. Yang blocked a pipe with her forearm then punched the guy in the gut and followed it up with a jab to his face.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to summon her Glyph and freeze two others. Ruby used a metal pole from a stop sign and wacked it in the face of the leader. She then spun it behind blocking a bat from another attacker. She saw the leader come at her with a knife in his hand. She quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pushed it to the side. She then lifted her leg and kicked him in the rib and pulled back and kicked him in the gut. Ruby spun the pole back in front of her and hit the leader with it under the chin knocking him back. She quickly turned around and slammed the pole on the back of the other attacker.

Black watched as the group beat up the humans. One of the henchmen ran up at him with metal pole raised above his head. Black caught the poll with his right hand. He then used his free hand to break the man's arm. Black then kneed him in the gut then kicked him to the group.

Jaune dodged the stabs that were being sent at him. He moved to the side and then punched the man in the face then followed it with a kick to his gut. Jaune was about to put the finishing blow till from the corner of his eye he saw flying at him. Leaning back in time Jaune saw one of the henchmen crash into the man he was just fighting. Looking to his side he saw Black with his arms crossed glaring at whoever dared to attack him next. "Guess holding back isn't one of his strong suits." He said.

Pyrrha used her shield to hit one off his feet. Yang was above with her fist raised and then brought it down to the man's face. Gohan used Ruffle to knock out a bat out of hands of another attack then used Muffle to hit him under chin before spin kicking him back. The group looked around and saw that all the bad guys were down. "Looks like that's all of them." Gohan said.

Pyrrha walked over and help the Faunas shopkeeper to his feet. "Sir are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you all." They smiled. "Oh it was nothing." Yang waved off.

"The police and an ambulance are on their way." Ruby said. From behind her the leader slowly got up and pulled out a gun. "You bitch."

"Ruby watch out!" Yang tried to warn her sister. The gun fired. Ruby's eyes widen not out of fear but from surprise. She tilted her head to the side and evaded the bullet. The leader gritted his teeth and fired more rounds. Ruby curved her body side to side evading every bullet. She then rushed and kicked the gun out of his hand before spinning back around and kicking him in the chest. The leader's body skidded on the floor before stopping in front of Black.

Black stared at the leader with disgust. He lifted his foot and brought it down to his face knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, nice moves there Rubes." Yang commented clearly impressed by her sister's reaction time. The red head looked at her friends still with a surprised look before turning it to a smile. "Thanks."

After the police came and arrested the criminals the group headed to the airship where they saw Ren and Nora waiting for them. They explained the events that happened while they were gone. Nora was slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to be there to break some legs. Finally getting back to Beacon the group spilt up. Black walked down the hall with his team. "No fair you guys had fun with me." Lewis pouted.

"I-I don't think being in a fight should be consider f-fun." Alli quietly said. Gohan chuckled at his partner's attitude. "I promise to bring you along the next time we go on a fight." Lewis gained a happy smile and jumped around in joy. Black rolled his eyes at how idiotic his teammate acted. He then felt his scroll vibrate. Taking it out he saw it was from Roman. _**"Big dust convo on route to Vale tonight. Meet us by the North Gate and get some sleep kiddo."**_ Black scoffed at the last words.

"Whatcha got there captain?" Lewis tried to look over his shoulder to see what message he got. "A message from…home."

"Oh, what did they say?" Lewis asked leaning more over Black's shoulder much to his annoyance. Without looking back Black hit him in the face sending Lewis flying back to the wall. "They just want to remind me to get some sleep." Black responded.

Gohan smiled. "Sounds like you got caring parents." Black scoffed at this. "More like an annoyance." He quietly said. Black looked at Gohan over his shoulder for a second before heading forward. It's going to be another long night for him again.

* * *

 **There you go my friends Chapter 14 of Black Roses. Hope you guys like it. I know my updates have been slow but life has a way of ruining my plans. But like I said I won't stop updating till I finish this story. Now that DBS ended for this year I have more of the back bone for this story and for…future chapters. Last thing to mention Saiyan Instinct is a new story I've been writing so if you want you can check that out too I'll be updating both around the same date range. Now I think that's all for now, yup it is. See you guys next time PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my friends, I'm back with another chapter of Black Roses. Oh my, not really sure what went down in the reviews but damn. That person really hated me and my story. Like I said before the flames don't really bother me, unfortunately I read that review on a day I came home really stressed and annoyed from work, college, and allergies (Pollen is such a *****) so by reading the flame at the end of the day it added fuel the flame that was already erupting in me. I regretted the decision I made the next morning. So to make things better I tried to retrieve the review back from my Gmail so I can rewrite it BUT I did not realize till right now that gmail deletes trash after 30 days. So yea, shite, I do remember the name of the review takethisbigfatL... I think. Sorry, my friend, your review was honest and you expressed how you felt about my story and I should not have deleted. I apologize for that.**

 **Now onto the second thing I want to get out is about the hate I've been hearing not just for my story but for every story in this website. is a website where people can create their own stories using the characters of Movies, Games, Anime, etc. Changing the characters personalities and how they act compared to their original versions. There are stories where Goku is a drug lord, and Godzilla as a happy little toon boy, and much more. Fanfics and crossovers give so many routes to writers to write. Why keep a character in a bubble with all their default personalities and powers. True that the original is better and will always be, but that should not stop people from popping that bubble and make some changes.**

 **I don't believe that a bad story exists in this website; I believe that every story in this website is great and has the potential to be much more. People who don't like to read something different than what they originally read, in my opinion, won't have many options on this website. Then again I could be wrong. I did mention that Black would be OC in this story because it would help make this story work. And the reason on how Future Gohan is on Remnant and how someone lowly like Salem can hurt a god like Black along with hit nerf will also be explained further in the story, so I'm not really sure why people start judging an ongoing story before it could be finished.**

 **Now that's all I wanted to say. Not really sure that will help those who hate different change their minds a bit. Oh well, that's up to them; now let's get this story started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS and RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

Black flew across the night sky making his way to where Roman and Neo were waiting for him. Finally spotting them by an abandoned building he descended down. Some of the White Fang members jumped when he landed. "Ah Black, glad you could join us." Roman lit his cigar and sucked in a bit before blowing the smoke out.

"What is it this time?" Black asked.

"Oh pretty moody are we." Roman said in an amused tone. Black still held his usual angry look. "Okay not one for jokes. I forgot, whelp then why don't we get down to business then." Roman placed a map on the table. Black, Neo and the other Fang members gathered around. "There's a Schnee dust convoy on its way here. We're going to give them a helping hand and deliver the cargo to Vale for them. There will be four trucks this time. Atlesian knights in each truck. They also got three armed jeeps one in the front, mid and back of the convoy. Neo here is going to be the innocent injured lost girl in this operation." The multi-haired girl grinned. "While she distracts the soldiers you all," Pointing at the White Fang. "Will place some EMP charges on the back of the truck frying those knights inside. Black as silently as you could take out the first jeep in the back then take out the second one, Neo will take care of the front one."

"What about the drivers?" A Fang member asked.

"Well my animal friend, I'll be using this," Roman held the prototype rifle. "The Aura Rifle, I found out that I could make the shots in this gun more precise. I'll be using it to take out the drivers." He grabbed the map and folded it up before placing it in his coat. "If all goes to plan then we'll grab the cargo and take it to the Bullhead and fly back before anyone else shows up." They all nodded and headed to the Bullhead except for Black. "Come on kid, that cargo isn't going to steal itself." Roman patted Black in the back. The black haired teen stared at Roman's leaving form before looking to the night sky. _"Knowing Gohan he'll show up again."_ His fist clenched tighter an angry look appeared on his face. Reaching up he placed his mask on then his hood before taking off to the sky.

* * *

As a couple hours passed the heist group waited for the convoy. "Man how long till they get here?" A Fang member asked clearly bored of waiting. "I don't know, but if I have to wait any longer I'm going to lose my mind." Behind a tree Black was sitting in a meditation position. Practicing his Aura and Ki senses. A twig hit him in the cheek. Ignoring it he continued his meditation. Another twig hit him again. Then another and another, finally having enough Black stood up and glared towards Neo's direction. She grinned and waved. _"That annoying little midget!"_ Charging a small ki orb he was about to fire it at her till a voice came on the comms. **"Black put the dangerous orb away and Neo stop annoying him."** Neo rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm. **"Man can't leave you two unattended for one second without trying to kill each other."** Black scoffed and turned back around.

Right before Roman was about to place the binoculars down he saw incoming lights. "Heads up the convoy is here." Soon after he said that the heist group all got up and readied themselves. "Showtime Neo."

The ice cream girl nodded and jumped off the branch she was on and then transformed herself into her a girl with black pigtails, green eyes, and tatter clothes with bruises here and there. She limped her way to the road. The driver in the front of the convoy saw her and immediately stopped when he saw her. The rest of the convoy stopped as well. "Two soldiers exited the jeep while the third stayed on the gun. "Hey kid you alright?" The soldier approached Neo to which she weakly looked up. She tried to respond but gave a dry sound. "She needs water. Quick give me your canteen." The second soldier handed the canteen to his partner who offered it to the girl.

In the back of the convoy, the soldiers in the jeep waited in bore. "What's the hold up?" Their faces became confused when they saw someone walk up to them from the side. "Who the hell is this?" From the gunner the soldier pointed the mounted gun at the man. "Hey stop right there." The man stopped and looked up at the gun pointed at him. "Hey isn't that Dark Saiya-." Instantly Black reached down and threw the jeep far away. White Fang members gather behind him as he made his way to the second jeep.

The driver of the third truck saw walk by Black and was about to honk the horn when all of a sudden an orange laser pierced his head. Approaching the second jeep Black lifted in a gun motion and fired three ki beams killing the three soldiers inside. Black then jumped on top of the last jeep and snapped the neck of the gunner.

Neo still drinking the canteen peaked. Black gave nod, signaling her that it was done. She stopped drinking and wiped her mouth. A smirk appeared on her lips as her eyes shifted from pink and brown. Using the canteen she hit the soldier to the left then spin kicking the one to her right. She rushed up and kneed the right soldier in the face knocking him out. She then turned and pulled out her umbrella from inside her tattered clothes and swiped the remaining soldier off his feet then unsheathing her blade and stabbing it in his chest. A sadistic smile spread across her lips as she saw the fear in the soldier's eyes.

Black noticed the soldier behind Neo twitch a bit. Walking over to him he grabbed the soldier by the neck and squeezed till a snap was heard. "Don't leave them unconscious finish the job next time." He said which Neo responded by sticking her tongue at him. Tossing the corpse away Black walked to one of the Atlesian knights that that were being pulled out from the trucks. _"A machine that fights for humans."_ Black's fought these machines many times before, a reminder of the creation man could create that could bring the destruction of this world if the wrong people were to get a hand on them. Killing these Atlesian soldiers and the humans and faunas that have a target placed on them is not enough. In order to stop these mortals from causing further harm to this planet and restore it to its original beauty he absolutely must speed up the process of his project.

The sound of someone groaning in pain caught his attention. Looking to his right he saw one of the soldiers trying to crawl away. _"We missed one."_ Lifting his hand he fired a ki blast. Neo smirked at the small explosion. Thinking that the job was done she was about to go and help out with the dust cargo only to stop when she saw Saiyaman in the air with the injured solider over his shoulder. "You monsters. You killed them." Saiyaman growled.

Neo held her glare while Black looked at him from the corner of his eye. They then noticed that some of the White Fang members that were with them were all unconscious on the ground. Saiyanman placed the soldier down. "Sir, you should get out of here and report this to General Ironwood." The soldier nodded and then got into one of the trucks and drove back. Saiyaman looked back at the two with anger. "I'll make you pay." He said with clenched fists. He dashed at the two and pulled back his fist but before he could reach them, Saiyaman was blasted into the trees.

From the hill Roman panted heavily along with several White Fang members. "Thanks for the assistance. Now let's hurry and grab all the cargo we can before Saiyaman gets back up."

Gohan shook his head and repositioned his helmet. "What the heck was that?" Whatever hit him didn't hurt but it sure did catch him off guard. Flying back up he saw a bullhead flying down to the trucks. "Oh no you don't." He was about to fly ahead to stop them but quickly dodged to the side when he sensed Dark Saiyaman. Gohan narrowed his eyes, Dark Saiyaman responded by pointing his ki blade at him. From his ki blade Black fired several hi blast at the hero. Saiyaman quickly dodged them all before flying straight at him, going Super Saiyan in the process.

A shockwave was heard from the distance. This signaled the conscious White Fang members to speed up the loading. "Come on fellas we don't have the time to slow down." Roman looked at the sky to see the fight Black was having against Saiyaman, unfortunately, he couldn't see a thing only shockwaves. "Damn they're fast." Neo nodded in agreement.

"Sir, we loaded the cargo." A White Fang member said. "Took you rodents long enough," He reached up and called Black through the comms.

" _ **Hey kid, cargo is loaded. Finish up your little fight and meet us back in the hanger."**_ Black ducked under a fist and gave an uppercut of his own. Saiyaman leaned back and gave a side kick to which Black blocked with his forearm. They continued to exchange blows as both tried to get the upper hand. Their fast movements stirred the wind around them and caused the trees to sway back and forth.

Black disappeared from Saiyaman's sights before reappearing and planting his foot to his gut sending him flying down to the ground. The crash blew some trees away. Black flew straight down, his eyes then widen when Saiyaman fired a powerful blue ki blast. _"The Kamehame!"_ Crossing his arms he blocked the attack. Black gritted his teeth as the blast continued to push him back up. Saiyaman poured more energy into his attack.

Black's aura surged around him as he used all his might to push back the attack. Veins appeared on his temple and with a roar he powered up more and brought his arms to his side. His exploding aura canceled out the ki blast. To his surprise Saiyaman appeared in front of him and gave a heavy sucker punch to the stomach. Black's eyes widen in pain, his aura disappearing. A mixture of anger, excitement, and slight pleasure formed on his face. Saiyaman continued his assault punching Black in the face and gut not letting him anytime to retaliate. Pulling back his fist he launched a blow to Black's face only for it to be caught by his wrist.

Black gritted his teeth. _"Damn Saiyan!"_ He gave his own sucker punch which caused Saiyaman to cough up saliva. Raising his hand Black created a big size ki orb and hurled it at Saiyaman sending both him and the orb to the ground.

Gohan used his arms to push back the orb. His aura flared up as he slowed down. With one final push he sent the orb to the sky. He flipped onto the ground but then immediately jumped back when the Masked man came straight at him with his ki blade. Pulling the ki blade from the ground he dashed towards Gohan and unleashed several combos of kicks, punches, and slashes. Gohan in his Super Saiyan form was able to dodge and counter these attacks with only some difficulty.

Saiyaman managed to get by Black's defenses and gave a hard kick to the face sending crashing into several trees. Using his hands Black flipped back to his feet and flared up his aura. Dashing forward he charged a ki orb in his hand. Saiyaman did the same. As the two were within reaching distance they pushed their attacks forward, the orbs collided and caused an enormous explosion which blew away the trees and shook the ground.

* * *

Ruby shot up when she felt the whole building shake. Her teammates were also woken up by the sudden tremor. "Whoa, what's going on?" Yang asked.

Blake checked out their dorm room and saw the other students that were also woken from the tremor. "We're not the only one that felt it."

"And I was having a nice dream too." Weiss rubbed her eyes. Team JNRP walked up to them. "You guys felt it too." Jaune said.

"Yup, though that felt a little stronger than the usual Remnant quakes we get around here." Yang said.

"This will most likely be on the news tomorrow." Ren said.

"Ren lets have some pancakes since we're all awake now." Nora excitingly said.

"Nora it's much too early for breakfast." Pyrrha replied.

"Did someone say pancakes?!" Lewis popped from behind causing the group to jump a bit. "Lew-Lewis please stop doing that." Weiss said. The cheery boy giggled. "Sorry."

"Where's Alli, Gohan, and Black?" Ruby asked not seeing any of them.

"Oh Alli's is right here." He turned to the side and pointed at his back. The group leaned to the side as they saw Alli holding onto Lewis's shoulders with her legs curled up to her chest, trembling in fear. "I guess she's not used to tremors, huh." Yang commented. Pyrrha walked over to her and petted the frighten faunas girl. "Alli it's okay. It was just a small tremor." The scared faunas looked towards the smiling redhead. Tears began to fall. "Pyrrha!" She jumped off and latched herself onto Pyrrha causing her to fall on her bottom. "There, there." She cooed the frighten girl petting her in the process. Weiss and Ren walked over to help calm the Faunas girl down. "Hey Lewis, where's Black and Gohan?" Yang asked.

Lewis responded with a shrug. "They weren't in the room when we woke up." Blake's eyes narrowed. The group exchanged looks wondering where their friends could have gone. Ruby unconsciously looked out the window.

* * *

Back in the forest, the dust in the air surrounded the area where Saiyaman and Dark Saiyaman fought. Suddenly a golden burst alive blowing the dust away. Gohan looked left and right trying to find where the Masked man has gone. Flying back down he searched the area a bit more. "Damn it, he got away, again." Gohan looked to the side. Seeing the dead bodies of the Atlas soldiers caused his anger to rise. "He's going to the pay for this." He pulled out a beacon and placed it the center of the crime scene for the police to come and arrest the unconscious White Fang members. He then jumped and flew back to Beacon hoping he could get some sleep after all this.

In a cargo bay the White Fang unload the dust crates from the Bullhead. "Man could've gone _**way**_ smoother if Saiyaman hadn't shown up. Oh well can't win them all." Roman lit a cigar and sucked in a bit. "Hey Neo, that Aura rifle sure did come in handy tonight." His mute companion gave a nod from a box she was sitting on. "Got to blast Saiyaman away." Neo spread her arms out expressing her amazement of what he did. "Finally got him back for ruining all my heists." Roman said with a smirk.

" _Can I have a try next time?"_ Neo asked in sign language. Roman gave a confused look. "Going back to using sign language? Where's your notebook?"

" _Lost it."_

"I see. Alright then, next time we go on another heist you'll get to use the Aura rifle. But I warn you it's got a real kick to it." Neo waved her hand in front of her with an unworried look. _"Don't worry I can han-."_ She fell back in surprise when Black suddenly appeared before her.

Steam rose from Black's body as half of his disguise was burned off leaving burn marks all over his left arm and chest. "Wow, you're…smoking." Black ripped the remaining cloth from his body. Roman sighed, "I had a feeling that your fights with Saiyaman were going to start to turn out like this." He puffed out smoke from his mouth. "It was a good choice on my behalf that I had extra disguises made in case you would damage the ones who have now."

"Where are my clothes?" Black asked.

Roman pointed with his thumb to the armored jeep. "Say Black, when your disguise was ruined Saiyaman didn't happen to see your face, did he?"

"No, I escaped before he had the chance to."

Roman wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Whew, that saves us trouble." Neo popped her head out from behind the box a slight bump was seen on her head from the fall. _"Why do you keep on appearing out of nowhere?!"_

"I don't see what the issue is." His answer caused Neo to tremble in anger to which Black ignore but secretly took in the satisfaction of seeing a bump on the midget's head.

The sound of high heels echoed the hanger. Turning to face the source of the sound Black glared at who it was. Cinder stood there with an annoyed and slightly angry expression with Emerald and Mercury behind her. "Again you disobey. I specifically told you not to engage Saiyaman anymore. Your recent battles have caused him to increase his patrols around Vale. Do I need to remind you again who is in control here?" Cinders eyes glowed. Black continued to glare and was about to say something till someone else beat him to it.

"Hey, hey hey, cut the kid some slack. He wasn't entirely disobeying you. He was under my orders to come along on this heist. And if he didn't, Neo and I along with a hand full of the White Fang would've been captured by Saiyaman. Besides he fought him outside the city no real harm done there." Black glanced at Roman not sure why he was defending him.

Cinder looked between the two. Black held his usual expression while Roman smirked with his cigar in his mouth. "Fine, I'll look past this. But disobey me again and I won't be so forgiving. Now come I need you for some assignations, we need to clear up some loose ends before we can commence phase 2."

"Actually I can't let you take him." Roman said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm not saying that in some rebellious way. I just need him for a couple more robberies that I have planned. And since Saiyaman is patrolling more at night I need Black as insurance just in case we run into him like we did tonight. Roman explained.

Leaning over to Cinder. "Besides I think he likes working with us hence why we're making great progress in our robberies." Roman leaned away and walked up next to Black. "I mean just look at this smile." Roman used his finger to curve Black lip upwards. Neo on her tippy toes did the same on the other side together they formed a forced smile on Black face.

Black eyes widen, he was utterly surprised and confused. From behind Cinder Mercury looked away as he tried to suppress a laugh, Emerald on the other hand just raised a brow.

Cinder serious expression never left her face. "Very well, you can keep him. But if things get out of hand there will be very serious consequences for you Roman."

"Why of course. There are always consequences for everything. I should know I'm a crook after all." Roman smirked remained on his face. Cinder gave one last look to Black before walking away with Emerald and Mercury following behind.

Roman leaned to the side to see if she was gone. "Whew looks like she's gone." Taking a step back Black looked at the man in front of him confusingly. "Why…did you do that?"

Roman and Neo glance at each other. "Do what?"

"Defend me."

"Oh simple, I don't like how she treats you. Thinking you're some sort of pet of hers. If there's something the three of us have in common is that we despise her." Black glanced at Neo who winked at him. "That we do." Black looked away.

Roman yawned and stretched his arms. "Man what a night. I'm going to go take a nap. You should also get going," Roman reached over and ruffled Black's hair. The action surprised the Kaioshin. "Wouldn't want you falling asleep in class now would we?" Roman then walked away. "Hey Neo have you seen my chocolate ice cream bar?" Neo shrugged and followed behind.

Black stared at the two's leaving form. He unconsciously reached up and placed his hand on his head. _"What…was that?"_

* * *

 _"I can't believe I let him escape again."_ Gohan thought as he walked through the halls of Beacon now dressed in his normal wear. _"I all those soldiers he killed,"_ Images of the dead soldiers he failed to save came to his mind. _"I can't let that happen again."_ Clenching his fists in anger. When he entered the school he noticed that a lot of students awake and talking about something. "What's going on?"

"Gohan!" Someone called out. To his right he saw Yang and the rest of his friends walked over to him. "Oh hey guys."

"Where were you? Lewis said you weren't in bed when the Remnantquake happened." Weiss asked.

" _Remnantquake? There was no Remnantquake Dark Saiyaman and I were just…oh."_ Gohan scratched the back of his head in a nervous act. "Oh I couldn't sleep so I went to the library to read a bit. Most of the books fell off the shelves after the tremor so I offered to help a bit."

"You were reading in the middle of the night?" Yang raised a brow.

"It's a good way to get tired." Blake stared at the half breed her eyes narrowing.

"Sounds like something you would do." Pyrrha said. Gohan leaned to the side when he noticed something or someone holding on top her back. "A-Alli?"

The squirrel faunas peered over the red head's shoulder. "H-Hi Gohan."

"Why are you-."

"She got scared during the Remnantquake." Yang answered for him.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't there." He apologized.

"I-Its f-f-fine. Pyrrha a-and the other help me c-calm down a bit." Gohan smiled knowing he had good friends that he could count on whenever he wasn't there. "Say Gohan," The Saiyan hybrid turned to Ruby. "Was Black also with you?"

"No why?"

"Black was also gone from your dorm when the Remnantquake happened. We wondered if he was with you." Ren answered.

A look of surprise appeared on Gohan's face. _"Black was gone too?"_

"The mystery is still unsolved. Come, my faithful assistant, we shall search for your leader!" Nora said while holding a magnifying glass. "Aye aye, detective Nora!" Lewis said also wearing a detective attire.

Gohan and the rest sweatdropped as their two hyper friends actively looked around for clues. "They're quite active this early in the day." Weiss said.

"Yes they are." Ren and Gohan simultaneously said. Glancing at each other they sighed knowing each other's pain. From the corner of Blake's eye she saw someone in a black and gray gi walking towards them. "Well I don't think they're going to play detective that much longer."

"Why do you say that?" Yang asked. The cat faunas pointed behind her friends. Turning back they all saw Black walking up to them. He finally seemed to notice them and stopped. "You're all awake?"

"There was Remnantquake a pretty strong one I might add." Weiss noticed a small cloth pouch strapped to his waist. "Where were you? Lewis and Alli said you weren't in bed when the Renmantquake happened." She interrogated.

"Yes Black where you when the Renamntquake happened?" Nora asked with a light shining up at him. Black used his hand to shield his eyes from the light. "We already talked to Gohan captain and we confirmed it with him that you were gone when he left to the library. There's no escaping this Captain." Lewis added.

The group behind the two detectives sweatdropped. "They're really into this huh." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha. "It would seem so."

"Maybe we should stop them before Black gets angry." Ruby suggested noticing the anger rising within Black.

"She's right; Nora won't stop unless we tell her to." Ren agreed.

Black held an annoyed expression as he was bombarded with more questions. From the corner of his eye he glanced at Gohan. "I was out… walking."

"Walking where?'

"Vale where else."

Nora wrote in a small handbook. "Just walking huh? Then mind telling us that small cloth pouch strapped to your waist?!" Black raised a brow and looked down at his pouch.

"Nora I think that's enough. We should head to bed already."

"Not yet Ren we're about to make a breakthrough in this investigation."

Black eyes slightly twitched. With a defeated sigh he decided to tell them half of the truth. "I was at a herb store and when the Renmantquake occurred a good amount of herbs and other items fell off the shelves. I decided to take some for myself when I saw the shopkeeper distracted with a customer helping him put stuff back."

"You stole?!" The Schnee held a half surprised and half disappointed look. "Of course, I saw an opportunity to take something for free so I took it." Ruby and Jaune sweatdropped having spent more time with him compared to the others they knew that was the kind of person he was. "Well, I think I would've done the same." Yang said gaining looks from the others.

"What don't tell me you guys wouldn't have done the same? Even for something you really wanted?"

"Well there were some comics that I hoped to get but I didn't exactly have the money to buy it." Jaune looked up in thought. "Jaune?" Pyrrha was surprised by what he said.

"I think I would've taken a handful of cookies for free if I had the opportunity too." Ruby added. "That my little sister." Yang ruffled her hair much to her dislike.

"I don't think encouraging you sister in doing criminal acts is very wise." Ren commented. Alli and Blake hummed in agreement.

"Me too me too I wanna steal too." Lewis excitingly said. Black stared at the people in front of him with pure confusion. When the hell did stealing cause such a debate?

"You are all unbelievable! Weiss exclaimed, she then turned to the only two people she hoped that would be on her side. "What about you two would you steal too?" Turning to Pyrrha and Gohan.

"Me? I mean stealing no matter what is bad so no, I wouldn't." Gohan said.

"Well I was always taught never to take what doesn't belong to me unless it's paid by me." Pyrrha

"Thank you! You two are the only voice of reason in this group I can count on. I'm very grateful to have known you both." Weiss hugged the two. "And us as well." Gohan chuckled.

From the side Yang got slightly annoyed at the contact Gohan was having with the two girls.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Releasing her hug Weiss approached Black. "You should take what you stole and return it to the owner." Weiss ordered.

Black's head tilted to the side. "And what gives you the right to give me orders?"

"Since I'm much more superior than you." The group's eyes widen along with some of the remaining students who were still awake.

"Oh, is that fact." Black towered over the Schnee and glared.

"Yes it is." Weiss stood her ground and responded with her own glare. From the sidelines the group was worried that something bad might happen. "Maybe we should do something before one of them decided to respond." Jaune whispered. Yang walked up and picked up the Schnee bridal style. "Wha-What you doing?!" Weiss tried to push off from the brawler's arms. "We still got a few more hours still classes start so let's go get some sleep before then." Blake followed them back to the dorm.

"Well thank god that's out of the way." Jaune yawned. "Yea I think I want to enjoy these few hours with some sleep too."

"But Pancakes." Nora whined.

"I'll make double for you in the morning." Ren said causing Nora squeal in excitement and run back to the dorm.

"I think we should get going too." Gohan turned to his team and noticed Alli crouched down. "Drop something?" The squirrel faunas pointed ahead. The two Saiyan's looked up. Lewis was currently sleeping on the floor. _"He fell asleep."_ Black and Gohan both sweatdropped.

"Guess I'll carry him back." Gohan walked up and picked up the sleeping teen and carried him back to their dorm. Black was about to walk with but then saw a glimpse of a white petal float past him. He sensed someone behind and quickly turned only to see Ruby with a surprised look.

"Whoa, uh sorry didn't mean to surprise you." Black looked side to side. he could've sworn he sensed someone else. His eyes went back to the girl in front of me. "What is it? Are you here to tell me to return what I've stolen too?"

"N-No, that's your choice if you want to return it or not. But it would be nice if you did."

Black raised a brow. "I remember you saying that you would steal a handful of cookies if given the opportunity."

"Well yea, but I wouldn't do that. Doing bad things like stealing is something we shouldn't do especially since we're being trained to become huntsmen and huntresses." Black only stared. She really wants him to do the right thing. These mortals and their petty laws. "I also want to apologize for what Weiss said. She can be pretty uptight and bossy but she means well."

"I can see that." He sarcastically said.

"She's just trying to look out for you. She doesn't want you to get in trouble that's all." Ruby looked to the side. "I also wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Black slightly tilted his head to the side and questioningly hummed. Instantly Ruby freaked out not realizing that she just said that out loud. "I-I-I mean if Professor Ozpin or one of the other professors would find out you might get suspended or kicked out of Beacon and I wouldn't have anyone to train me!" Ruby nervously laughed as she began to sweat a bit.

Black sighed. "Very well, I'll keep what you said in mind." He turned and waved her off but not before looking over his shoulder. "But it might cost you in our next training session."

Ruby turned slightly pale. She hunched over and groaned. "Yea I kinda expected that." Her lips then turned into a challenging smile. "But like I said before whatever you throw at me I can take it." Black mentally smirked at her spirt. He turned and walked back to his dorm. _"You better or else you'll never be able to survive a real fight against me."_

After using their last couple hours of sleep the students of Beacon rose from their beds once again. The doors to the dorms opened and out came out teams RWBY,JNRP, and BAGL. "Goooooooood Morning everyone!" Lewis shouted through a megaphone. Blake an Alli flinched due to their sensitive hearing.

"Good Morning to you as well Lewis." Pyrrha greeted earning her a toothy grin from him. "How is he this energetic?" Weiss asked slightly amazed and annoyed.

"He's not the only one." Ren said his gaze looking the right.

"Pancakes pancakes I'm gonna eat some pancakes." Nora sang, skipping down the hall.

Ruby walked up to the squirrel faunas. "Hey Alli, how're you holding up? You know after the whole tremor thing from last night."

"I'm doing o-okay."

"We can see that considering that you're not clinging on to anyone like your life depended on it." Yang said. Blake smacked her up the head. ""Yang, be nice."

"It-it's okay Blake. I've always been quite the scaredy cat when it came to thunder or tremors."

"Ya know, I read that while faunas not only have the same attributes as animals in terms of better hearing, strength, and sense of smell. Some actually develop likes, and fears that are the same to the animal they match. This also includes their sleep schedule, eating time, and mating season." The last part Gohan said caused the girl's faces to turn a shade of red minus Ruby. "It's all based on their instin-."

"GOHAN!" The girls shouted.

The hybrid Saiyan blinked a couple times. "Uh…Yea?"

Yang placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've said enough. Thanks for the educational lesson though." Gohan noticed her face slightly red. He looked at the other girls and saw the same shade of red on their faces. Gohan raised a brow and scratched his head. "Did I say something bad?"

" _He's so oblivious."_ They thought.

Ren walked up to him. "Well talk about it later."

"Sure, umm..ok?" Black was also confused by their reactions.

"I think we should head to cafeteria and get something to eat before we head to class."Jaune suggested the group agreed. Along the way they tried to change the subject to clear the awkward atmosphere that was still present.

Ruby walked next to her sister with a confused look due to a word she heard but didn't know what it meant. She looked back to where Black was quietly walking. She slowed down her pace till she was next to him. "Hey Black, you know a lot of words and what they mean right?"

The ex kaiosen raised a brow at her question. "Yes I do."

"What does mating mean then?" The group in front of them nearly tripped over at the question.

"Mating is when a male a female perform se-." Before Black could finish his sentence an arm wrapped around his neck and a hand covered his mouth by Yang while being pushed away Blake and Jaune. Ruby's ears were covered by Weiss and eyes covered by Pyrrha. "He-Hey what's going on I can't see!"

"We're protecting your innocence!" Yang shouted.

"Ehh?"

From the sidelines Gohan, Ren, Lewis, Nora, and Alli watched. "I guess we won't be having breakfast today." Ren commented.

"Get off me!" Black tried prying the brawlers grip but surprisingly he couldn't. He could use a bit more strength but then it could cause his power to rise more than normal and alert Gohan. Letting a growl out Black continued his struggle. He almost lost balance from Jaune and Blake pushing him.

As they continued to struggle a sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Looking up they all saw Glynda standing there with an annoyed look.

After 5 minutes of scolding the group were finally freed from Glynda. "Well, that sucked." Yang commented as they walked out of the office.

"It indeed was unfortunate for us to have Ms. Glynda make an appearance." Pyrrha said.

"Why the hell did you all grab me?" Black asked still quite ticked off.

"To protect Ruby's innocence." Blake answered.

"Huh?" Did he hear right, did they just say to protect her innocence? To hell with her innocence he had to endure one of Goodwitch's annoying scolding. "I'll tell you all this once. Do what you did to me again and consequences will be greater than Goodwitch's scolding." Black's glare caused the ones who grab and push him to shiver in fear. Having given his warning Black turned and walked away. "Black wait up." Ruby tried stopping him but he was too far gone. Ruby hunched down knowing full well that he wasn't going to come back for the day. Her attention turned to her sister. "Yang I know you organized that response team. I'm 16 you can't keep "protecting" me from these things you don't want me to know."

"Hey, it's my job as the older sister." Ruby let out a frustrated sigh and walked ahead the other following suit.

The day progressed as normal with some unexpected events caused by Lewis and Nora. After classes, the group walked around the city for a bit before heading back to the cafeteria to enjoy a nice meal after a long day of pop quizzes which still mentally exhausted a couple of them. "Can't they give us a heads up when we're going to have these pop quizzes." Nora complained.

"If they did it wouldn't be called a pop quiz for nothing." Ren said. Nora slightly melted from exhaustion. Ren patted his childhood friend. "Just hang in there Nora you'll make it." His comfort caused a weak smile to form on her lips.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it through the week if we have more test and quizzes tomorrow." Yang groaned.

"That's what studying's for." Weiss said peacefully eating a banana. Yang leaned back on her chair and groaned louder. "I know but studying is booooring." She glanced at Gohan who was reading an apple while reading a book. "Gohan how do you do it?"

Upon hearing his name the hybrid looked up from his book. "Do what?"

"Memorize all these things you learn."

"He studies Yang he doesn't do anything special." Blake said.

"I know but he studies even more than Weiss and that's saying something!" Gohan lightly chuckled not really sure if that was a compliment or not. "Well my mo- I mean my father did have me studying a lot when I was kid. Guess that habit still stuck with me."

"I kinda feel bad for you. Being forced to study so much as a kid." Blake said.

"Well I wasn't exactly forced to. At first I was kinda rebellious towards the idea of studying but after a while, I started to enjoy studying." Gohan thought back at how his mother would hand him large textbooks to study. All those talks about being smart and ready for when he went to high school and college really paid off.

Yang scooted away a bit as a frightened look appeared on her face. "You-you enjoy studying!"

"Yea, is that a bad thing?" Weiss spoke up before Yang could say anything. "No it isn't. Rather it's good that you like to study, unlike some people I know." Her eyes landed Yang then to her partner or she thought. "Hey where's Ruby?"

"I don't know I saw her leave in a hurry after Professor Ports class an hour ago." Alli said.

"Jaune said he was going to go to the CTC to talk to his family when we passed by the city." Pyrrha added.

Huh, so they both left again." Their disappearance has been accruing a lot during this month. They all began to ponder the different reason for why they keep disappearing. One thought came to Yang's head which caused her to crush the soda can she was holding. "Unacceptable."

"Ooooo someone is in trouble." Lewis giggled.

"I think it would be best to ask them why and where they went off to when they come back before jumping to any conclusions." Ren said.

"I think so too. Who knows they're probably giving each other tips on being a better leader." Pyrrha added though she wanted to believe it was just that a part of her still felt slightly uncomfortable that they both left together for whatever reason.

* * *

"494, 495, 496, 4…97 c-come on Jaune I feel like I'm doing all the work right now." Ruby tried her hardest from falling to the floor her right arm felt like jelly.

"Heh, I think I should be the one telling you that." Jaune weakly smirked also shaking a bit from the sore and numbness. The two teens were currently doing one hand push-ups with Black standing on their backs. "Enough talking, you two should have been done by now. Do I need to add 30 more pounds and an extra 30 pushups?" Black said from above them.

"NO! 498," A grin formed on Blacks lips as he secretly added 50 more pounds to himself. Cracks formed blew Ruby and Jaune. They gritted their teeth as sweat dripped down their chin. "49…9!" Feeling like their arms were going to snap they still managed to lower themselves one last time. Veins appeared on their temples as they mustered the last of their strength to push their bodies back up. "500!" They both shouted Black hopped off right before they collapsed to the floor.

Both Ruby and Jaune heavy panted on the ground their bodies sore and covered in sweat. "I'm impressed you managed to push yourselves on that last one with the extra 50lb."

"You…You added… 50 more…pounds." Ruby said between breaths.

"Actually I've been adding 5lb for every ten pushups you would do before adding the 50 on the last one. Without you two even noticing you've been lifting over 500lb." Their eyes nearly popped from their sockets after hearing how much they were lifting. "Thus confirming that you two are ready." Black walked up in front of them.

Jaune glanced up. "R-Ready for what?"

"Too have your weights removed" What he said caused them to look up in surprise. They glanced at each other before steadily pushing themselves up in a sitting position. "Close your eyes." They did as he ordered. Lifting his hands a white line traced over them which grew brighter and brighter till it faded. Ruby opened her eyes and blinked a couple times when she felt extremely lighter. Looking down to herself she noticed that the arm and leg sleeves were gone and her sports bra didn't feel heavy anymore. Looking to her right she saw Jaune checking himself out probably feeling the same as she was. Ruby tried hopping back to her feet but ended up 80ft in the air "Whoa!" before falling back down. "Ouch!" Rubbing her bottom.

"How'd you do that!?" Jaune asked shocked to see Ruby jump so high.

"I don't know I just tried hopping to my feet and next I know I'm in the air!" Ruby one again looked down at her hands. "The weights helped restrain your new found strength."

"So how do I you know not cause myself to jump so high in the air?" Ruby asked.

"…Let loose." Was Black response.

"Let,"

"Loose?" Jaune finished.

"Yes, to control a new power you first need to fully experience it. So let loose until you're used to your strength."

"Experience our new abilities huh?" Ruby looked around for bit. Her eyes then landed at one location. "Hey Jaune." The blond turned to his friend. "Why don't we have a little race to see how fast we've gotten?"

"Alright but to where?"

"There." The two boys looked at the mountain she pointed at. "Isn't that a bit too far and high?"

"Come on Black's chased use further and we don't have the weights to hold us down anymore."

"It would be a good simple way to experience your new found power." Black added.

"Alright, I guess I got no choice then."

"That's the spirit! Ruby a pat to Jaune's back which almost caused him to fall forward. "Black you joining?"

"I'll wait here and be the judge."

"Alright then, there and back Jaune. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The two crouched down.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" A trail of dust was left from the two as they sped into the forest. _"Hmm they're faster than I thought."_ Black closed his eyes and concentrated on their Ki's. Thanks to their ki's being higher than what it used to be he could sense them more easily than before. It would most likely take them 45 minutes tops for them to reach the top of the mountain and back.

Time passed by and Black stood there somewhat bored. Maybe he should've gone with them but should he? He already knew that he could easily outspeed them but still, he felt like he was missing some…fun? Shaking his head Black immediately erased the idea of fun. Why would racing them be considered fun? With a sigh Black pinched his nose bridge. His ears picked up rapid footsteps heading his way. Looking up he his eyes widen and quickly leaned back as the fists of Ruby and Jaune pass over him.

The two teens skid to a stop and turned back around panting a bit. Black leaned forward and stood up at straight before glancing behind him. "You two still have a long way to go before you can get the drop on me."

"Told you." Jaune commented.

Ruby pouted but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Guess we'll have to keep on training till we can."

"That will have to indeed. But in order to proceed to the next step of your training, you two will have to pass this test of mines." Black said.

"A test?" Confusion in Jaune's tone.

"Yes, a test." Before he could teach them _that_ he needs to see how much they've progressed since day one. And what better way to test their abilities than in combat. "So what's this test going to be about?" Jaune asked.

Disturbed from his thoughts Black glanced up at the two. "I'll brief you two about it tomorrow. For now, get used to your new abilities." Black walked past the two. "Now let's head back it's getting dark." Looking up at the sky they finally noticed that it was getting dark. "Oh shoot everyone is probably looking for us, we gotta hurry!" Jaune and Ruby dashed past Black and headed back to Beacon. Did they forget that time flies by faster when they train?

* * *

Back at Beacon, the group split us into three groups in search of their two friends. "Man we searched everywhere." Yang said.

"It could be possible that Pyhrra and the others found them in the city." Blake responded, trying to calm down her partner.

"That still doesn't explain why Ruby isn't picking up her scroll." Weiss added. Up ahead of the trio they saw team BAGL and JNRP waiting for them. "Hey guys any luck on your end?" Gohan asked.

"No, we searched everywhere in the school but no sign of either of them." Yang answered she then noticed Black with them now. "Black?"

They turned to look at the ex kaiosen. "Oh yea we found Captain walking in the park on our way back." Lewis said.

Weiss walked up to the ex kaiosen. "I'm guessing you haven't seen Ruby or Jaune either."

"No I haven't. Though I still don't understand why you all are so worried about."

"My sister is out there somewhere and I don't know where she is." Yang said.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you have to know where she is." Black said back.

Yang's eyes widen for a split second be they turned into slight anger. "Because she's my little sister and I-

"She's also your leader and a huntress in training. She's capable to take care of herself." Yang was going to retort again but Black wasn't done yet. "If I recall you said she was special for being accepted into Beacon, was that a lie?" The hall was quiet from the question. This girl was going to be an eyesore if she continues to worry for Ruby's safety. He had to get her off their trail.

The silence was in the hall was awkward even Lewis stayed quiet. Wanting to break the tension Gohan was about to speak up till someone else spoke up first. "Why's everyone standing here quiet?"

Turning to the source of the voice they all saw Ruby making her way to them with Jaune following behind. "Ruby, where have you been?" Yang asks ignoring the little argument she and Black were having a few seconds ago.

"Huh? I was in the city." She and Jaune then saw Black standing behind her sister. _"How'd he get here so fast?!"_ They both thought in surprise.

"Really, and what exactly did you do in the city?" Weiss joined in. Ruby gave her best false questioning look. Gohan stepped in to explain a bit. "Well it's just that you've been disappearing quite a lot since the start of the semester."

"Jaune this is also the same for you. You've also been disappearing a lot as well." Pyrrha said.

"Yes, in which leads to our assumption that you two might be a… pair." Weiss says last. Ruby and Jaune blinked a couple time before looking at each other before quickly turning back to their friends with redness spreading across their faces. "WHAT NO!" They both denied.

"Then where do you two go and why at the same time?" Ren joined in as well with the interrogation. Both Jaune and Ruby were a loss at words not knowing what to tell them. They both gave a quick glance to Black who just gave his normal stare. Jaune wanted to give it a shot with his lie but before he could Ruby spoke first.

"I was… helping Jaune create a new armor set."

They looked over to the blond teen. "You want a new armor set?" Pyrrha asked.

"Y-Yea. I umm…" He quickly thought of an armor set he would need that could sound believable. "I wanted a new set of armor where I could more easily but still offer me the same protection. So I asked Ruby if she could help me come up with something."

"But Ruby is more into weapons than armor." Yang explained.

"Well that's half true Yang. While I am kinda a geek about weapons I do have my fair share of knowledge about armor too. The armor set I'm coming with will be made up with a different type of metal just don't know what."

"I see… well knowing you you'll come up with something." Weiss said. "But, that still doesn't excuse you from not telling us."

Rubbing her arm Ruby hunched down in shame. "Sorry guys." Jaune also held a look of guilt.

"It's alright Ruby we were just worried about you and Jaune." Gohan said. Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby's neck and pulled her in. "Yea at first I was pretty worried for Jaune's safety." She said with a cheery grin.

"Wait, my my safety?"

"She was going to clobber you if our assumption was true." Blake bluntly said. Jaune stared at the brawler with a scared look in his eyes taking a step back in the process. "Don't worry Jaune. We were wrong so you got nothing to worry about."

"Heheh lucky me."

Ruby nervously sweated but still forced a smile. She completely forgot how protective Yang can be when a boy tries to make moves on her or when she hears that they have an interest in her. _"I wonder when she'll stop being so overprotective."_

"I-It was nice that we cleared e-everything up with you t-two but I think I should be g-going. I still have some homework that needs to b-be done before it get any l-later." Alli said.

"Shoot I also forgot that we have that Grimm Biology project due in tomorrow." Gohan said. "Oh no that's right I forgot to do the research for it!" Weiss grabbed a hold of her hair in panic. She turned to Lewis and pointed. "Lewis we need you to finish that Death Stalker sculpture by morning!"

"On it Ice Queen!"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled before turning to the brawler. "Yang I am assuming you are finished with that essay we need."

"I….umm…yes." She said with a nervous smile which earned her a glare. Grabbing her, Gohan, and Lewis by collars she dragged them to the Library. "We're not sleeping until we finish this project!"

"EHH?!"

The group could only watch and wave as their friends we helpless dragged down the corridor. "She's really dedicated to her studies." Black commented.

"You have no idea." Ruby said.

"I think I'm going to go back to the dorm and catch up on some of the reading I missed." Blake said. "You too huh? Sorry about all this guys, I promise to make it all up to you all."

Blake smiled at this. "Don't worry about it. Just remember, we're your teammates and we promised to each other that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." Ruby gave a nod which Blake then took her leave. "I think we should head back too." Ren said. Turning to the quiet teen they all saw him carrying Nora in his arms.

"Nora? What happened to her?" Pyrrha asked.

"Her hyper mood turns off by 9:45." He explained.

"And she just falls completely asleep no matter where she is?" Jaune asked his own question.

"Most of the time."

"Huh never noticed."

A hand was placed on Jaune's shoulder. "You also need to head to bed Jaune. We can't have you falling asleep in Professor Ports class again." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Yea guess you're right about that." Turning to his two friends he waved goodbye. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Night guys!" Ruby waved. After they were gone a brief moment of silence loomed the halls. That's when Ruby realized that she was alone with Black. She slowly turned to him and said. "So Black." Only to see him already walking away.

"H-Hey wait up!" Black glanced over his shoulder. "If you're going to ask me about your test then save your breath."

Finally catching up Ruby smirked. "What friends can't hang out with each other?" Black raised a brow before continuing down his path. Ruby followed. "So wher are you off to? Cause your dorm is that way." Pointing to the opposite direction of where they were going.

"If you must know, I'm going to go read for a bit. I'm too…energetic from training."

"Wait energetic? But you barely spared with us today."

A smirk of his own formed on his lips. "Using your physical body isn't the only way you can train." Ruby face was a mix of confusion and surprise. "Image Training."

"Image Training?" Ruby repeated, "What's that?"

"You'll learn in due time." His answer earned him an angry pout from her. "Man this isn't fair! You mention about all these cool abilities and moves but you won't teach me any of it!"

Black sighed. While her enthusiasm is a good trait for her when it comes to training, it's also quite annoying as well. "Like I said your test tomorrow will determine if you're ready for the next step of your training."

Ruby let out a groan. She couldn't wait for tomorrow she wanted to learn more. This new excitement that started developing within her to learn more about this new way of fighting just kept increasing every day. And he could teach her everything he knows, her eyes gleamed with admirations, excitement, and something else. Black felt her staring and looked back. Ruby quickly looked away awkwardly scratching her head.

"I will not slow down if you fall behind." Eyes going back to him she saw Black holding the new book they've been reading the past 2 weeks. Ruby smiled and gave nod.

The two continued to make their way to the garden. From around a corner, a girl with green eyes peered out and watched as the two walked further and further away. A mischievous smile spread across the girl's face. _"Oh what fun this will be."_

* * *

 **And done. Dios mio, these chapters are taking longer than I thought. Mostly my fault got side track with the show Smallville, old shows are still good.**

 **Now I want to say this before some else says it. Yes, I put ex kaiosen for Black and the reason for that is, the moment he killed Gowasu and started his ZMP I feel like he just stopped being a Supreme Kai in training and became his own God. A destructive, badass, beautiful god. But that's just me, can't really explain it but hopefully, you all understand what I'm trying to say and maybe accept it.**

 **Now I'll try my very hardest to finish up with chapter 2 of Saiyan Instincts by next Wednesday. I would start finishing it up right now but by the time I post this chapter, it'll be 3:00 am so yea…I need some sleep.**

 **Whelp I got nothing else to say. See you guys next time my friends PEACE!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my re9ugch0h[wt hwe0rhwhr3r=3jr-! 2 months! It's been 2 months since my last update! How does 2 months fly by that fast! It never flew that fast when I was school! Oh my Oum.**

 **Okay got an interesting idea, it's for those who want to do it. I've been thinking of having an art/edit display of a sort for Black Roses. Every update I make from now on I will be updating the cover image of someone's fan art of Black Roses. In order to do so you'll have to send me your art through PM. I will give credit of course to the art/edit of the person that sends me their work unless they would like to stay anonymous.**

 **Main reason why I'm doing this is because I received a couple artworks from my friends and you guys and I'm curious of what you can draw or edit. I mean I can't draw a star if my life depended on it. So to be honest I'm pretty excited in doing this. Again this is for those who want to do this, if you don't you don't have too.**

 **Now Last chapter Ruby and Jaune finally had there weights removed and are now about to have their abilities tested. Will they pass or will they not? Find out…Right Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dbz, Dbs, or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

" _Why."_

 _Why_ is the word that kept roaming in Black's mind for the past hour. Glancing to his team he watched them paying listening to every word that was being said, minus Lewis of course. With a groan Black rubbed his nose bridge and looked forward. Why is he sitting here listening to one of these old man's stories. "I stared into the beast not giving a single hint of fear. I could not. The people behind me needed someone hope so I stood there my battle axe ready to behead the beast."

Black continued to boredly stare at the old man as he continued to tell his story. His attention moved to the others in the class. Ruby was balancing a pencil on her nose. Yang was on the verge of falling asleep. Nora was doodling, and Lewis was making figures out of paper. The only ones paying attention to the class were Nikos, Ren, the Schnee, Blake, Alli, Gohan, and surprisingly Jaune as well.

At this point he'd rather be with the midget then listen to this old man. "B-Black you alright?" Alli asked, sensing negative emotions from her partner. "I'm annoyed."

"Umm, at what exactly?" She asked.

"At the fact that I have to waste my time listening to this old man tell his stories."

Gohan overheard this and lifted his textbook to block his face from the professor. "You don't really have much of a choice though Black, none of us do. This is a mandatory class we need to take in order to graduate." He said with a yawn at the end.

Black looked away and scoffed. Gohan sighed at this. "Well if you're bored you could just do something to pass the time, like sleep or doodle. Professor Port isn't very perceptive that's why a lot of people do it."

"That's right maybe next time you should bring a book to read." Alli suggested.

"Or we could play with these figures I made." Lewis added.

Professor Port cleared his throat catching the attention of the team. "It seems the conversation you four are having must be more interesting than my lesson. Care to share it with the class."

Black opened his mouth to mouth to reply but before he could utter a single word Alli, Gohan, and Lewis quickly responded. "N-No sir! We're sorry sir!"

"Good now, where was I?"

Gohan and Alli groaned having been caught by the professor. Black rolled his eyes and listened back to the story, For the next 10 minutes he endured the storytelling till the bell rang. "Oh, it seems like I've lost track of time again. Now for homework, you'll be writing an essay about the moral of my story." Everyone grabbed their stuff and made their way out of the class.

"My god he's class is so boring." Yang said the bags under her eyes.

"Yang are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I'm not. I didn't get a single minute of sleep last night because of Ice Queen over here?" Pointing back at the heiress behind her.

"Well if someone didn't forget to write that essay we needed for our project we would've been done much sooner." Weiss retorted, also having bags under her eyes.

"OH REALLY?! Who forgot to do our research?!" Growling they glared at each other, sparks forming between them. Gohan chuckled nervously. "Hey come on guys at least we finished on time to present our project." He says, in an attempt to calm the two.

"Poor Gohan, he has it rough." Nora says from the side.

"He sure does." Ruby said. The heiress and the brawler continued to argue with one another. "Uh Lewis a little help here." Gohan pleaded from between the two girls. "Okie dokie!" Grabbing a bucket of water from omen knows where Lewis dumped cold water on the girls. Causing them to yelp. "LEWIS!" They shouted.

"What? You guys were fuming with anger. I just wanted to put out the fire."

"So you decided to splash cold water on us?" Weiss asked with anger in her tone.

"Yep. I was cooling you guys off." He said in a proudly way. The two girls stared at him with straight confusion before sighing. "While being splashed by cold water is quite irritating it did wake me up a bit. So I guess I can't be all mad with your actions." Weiss said.

"Yea, thanks little buddy!" Yang said while placing an arm around his neck. Lewis flashed them a toothy grin and giggled. Gohan smiled thankful to have someone like Lewis to help him with these kinds of situations. He was never good at calming women down.

"We should start heading to our next class before anything else happens." Ren said. Unfortunately for them, something was about to happen. Behind them someone was sneaking their way towards Black. Getting close enough the person leaped onto Black's back wrapping their arms around his neck. Black gasped, surprised that someone managed to get the drop on him. The others looked back and saw a girl on Black with a grin spread across her lips.

The girl had black color hair tied in twin tails by a white bow. She had green eyes and pale white skin. She wore a black blouse with white frills by the chest and collar. A black ribbon is also worn on the front. With the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt that is fastened by a white belt. Long black gloves, matching black color shoes with white legwarmers. The grin on the girl's lips was all too familiar for Black. _"Neo?!"_

"Black, do you know her?" Pyrrha asked. Curious as to why someone would hug Black from behind. Turning back to everyone he tried to quickly come up with something. Thankfully for him, Neo already had it covered. Using his shoulders, Neo flipped over him and landed infront of everyone. Pulling out a notebook she wrote on it and then held it up for them to read. _**"Hello, I'm Neopolitan or Neo for short."**_

"Hey Neo, I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang."

"Yo," Yang waved.

"And these are my friends, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha,"

"Hello," Pyrrha says with a wave.

"Ren, Nora, Alli, Gohan, and Lewis." Neo made a face as though she was whistling in amazement. She wrote something down and showed it to Black. _**"Wow, you've made a lot of friends, I'm surprised."**_ Neo used her umbrella to pat his head. Black narrowed his eyes. The others also read what was written down.

"Excuse me, do you two happen to know each other because it seems like you do." Weiss asked a question that the others also wanted to ask. Black was about to answer but Neo held her notebook up again. _**"Of course we know each other. He's my little brother."**_

"…"

"WHAT!" Everyone's faces were mixed with shock and surprise. "You-You're Black's big s-sister?!" Ruby nervously asked to which Neo responded with a smile and a nod. _**"Yup, I'm Son Neo."**_

"I thought you said you were an only child." Gohan said now looking towards Black.

" _ **He likes to pretend he's an only child."**_ She wrote down.

"I see." Weiss and the others gave a strange look towards the false Saiyan who looked away in response. Nora leaned in and eyed Neo. "They do look sort of alike in some perspectives. Like their hair are both the same color."

"How come you're paler compared to Black though." Ruby asked.

Neo gave Black a smug smile much to his confusion. Writing down her answer she showed it to the rest. A couple seconds later Yang and Nora bursting with laughter

Black raised a brow in confusion. What the hell did she say? Thankfully Yang was about to answer his question. "You. you, you got, SUNBURNED!" Their laughter increased. Black let out a growl his glare directed to Neo.

He snatched the notebook and read what was written. _**"He got sunburned a lot whenever we visited Vacuo."**_ Black let out a growl his glare directed to Neo. Neo stuck her tongue at him and pulled the skin below her eye down. Gohan chuckled at this.

"The sun is really strong over in Vacuo, so I guess I'm not surprised that he got sunburned." Blake said.

"Why didn't you use sunscreen?" Ruby asked. Again Neo beat him to it. _**"He didn't like to use it because he said it would make his skin feel weird."**_

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. That's a dumb reason not to apply it. Black's anger rose a bit. He couldn't do anything but roll with whatever Neo said or it could blow their cover.

"The sun can hurt you?" Lewis asked confusingly, his first time ever hearing that the sun could hurt someone. "I'll explain it to you later Lewis." Gohan said. A toothy smile formed on Lewis's mouth.

"Hey, do you have any other dirt on your brother?" Yang whispered to which Neo responded with a grin.

"Yang I don't think that's something you should be asking." Pyrrha said, looking behind the brawler and short girl. "Huh why not?" A hand gripped the heads of both girls lifting them a bit.

"You two talk too much." Black squeezed their heads causing them to frantically kick around as they screamed in pain, well a mute scream from Neo. "Guys help!" Yang yelled.

"Should we help?" Alli asked, not really sure if they should intervene.

"No, she had it coming." Weiss said.

"I guess you're right," Ruby said. _"But still, I can't imagine how painful that is."_ She thought knowing Black's strength first hand. She gave a nervous smile.

"Traitors all of you!" Yang shouted. Having enough Neo used her umbrella and poked Black in the eye, "GAH* You little," He clutched his eye and glared at her. Neo rubbed her head and glared back. Their glares seemed to cause sparks.

"They're defiantly siblings." Jaune commented. He knew full well when two people were siblings just by seeing how they act with one another. He should know he has 7 sisters. Gohan and Ruby got between the two siblings before anything could happen. "Hey come on. You two shouldn't be fighting." Ruby said.

Neo stuck her tongue at Black causing his anger to rise a bit from her taunts. Gritting his teeth he continued to struggle from Gohan's grasp for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and letting a deep sigh. Noticing Black calming down Gohan stepped back.

Neo smirked. Who knew that they could calm him down so easily. Roman had difficulty calming him down whenever she angers him.

"So Neo, I can't help but notice your uniform colors, do happen to come from Haven Academy?" Pyrrha asked.

Attention now on the redhead, Neo gave a nod. _**"We both decided it would be best to go to different academies or quarrels like these would happen every day. Our father also agreed."**_

"What did your mother think?" Jaune asked.

" _ **We don't have a mother."**_ The others were taken aback by the answer, Ruby and Yang more so. _"He doesn't have a mom."_ Ruby glancing at Black. Who knew they had something like that in common. Yang felt empathy for the two siblings; she knows what it is to lose a mother or in her case be abandoned by one.

Nora elbowed Jaune in the rib. "Nice going Johnny."

"Uh s-sorry, I didn't know." Jaune says, feeling the awkward mood he just placed.

Thankfully for him, Neo waved him off. _**"Its fine, you didn't know. Besides, it doesn't bother us when someone mentions our mother."**_

"Well, that's good. Now that this awkward mood has been lifted why don't we head to class before we're late or before Jaune decides to ask something delicate question again." Weiss says with a mid-glare causing Arc to shrink a bit.

"You all go on ahead, I have somethings I need to discuss with my sister here." Black said not removing his eyes from Neo.

"I think they're going to have a serious talk about something." Lewis whispered.

" _You don't say."_ They all thought.

"Alright, I'll try to write down some notes for in case you're late." Gohan said.

"Seya Neo, It was nice meeting you." Ruby waved. As they walked off Black and Neo were left alone.

"What are you doing here?"

Neo gave a **really** look. _**"Did you forget that academy teams are comprised of 4 people."**_ She wrote down.

"So she asked you to be her fourth." Neo responded with a nod. _**"She wasn't going to ask Roman cause he looks old."**_

"And she doesn't?"

Neo silently laughed before giving a shrug. "What's she having you do?"

" _ **Reconnaissance."**_

"Of the school?"

" _ **Yes and No. While I am doing reconnaissance of Beacon I'm also doing one of that building."**_ Neo looked out the window, her eye on one particular building.

"The CCTS." Neo nodded. _**"We'll be doing an uninvited visit on the night of the party."**_

But why the CCTS? Are they planning to intercept military channels or do something else? Whatever this plan of Cinders is the major parts of it seemed to be underway. She'll most likely want him to take part in the infiltration. "Where's Roman in all this?"

" _ **He's been put in charge of an operation that is being taken place in Mount Glenn."**_ Mount Glenn, the ruined city that was overrun by Grimm and where he fought Gohan that one time.

"Anything else?" Neo shook her head no. "If anything else comes up, let me know."

" _ **And why would I do that?"**_

"Because we both despise that woman." Black says a grin appeared on Neo lips. Getting on her tippy toes she reached up and patted his head before walking away. He reached up and placed a hand on where she patted his head. A different gesture to what Roman did to him that one time, he wasn't sure what to think about it. There was no ill feeling towards the gesture but he also didn't like it either. Black kept his eyes on her leaving form before making his leave as well.

As Black was walking his attention was caught by the sound of laughing. Looking left he saw Cardin and his goons picking on a lone faunas girl. Wanting to ignore the idiots Black was about to walk away till he was reminded of something.

"Look at her antlers."

"Yeah, what a freak!"

"Hey boys why don't we roast some marshmallows using her antlers." Cardin said, fear spreading across the girl's face. "Please no."

"Look at her squirm haha!" Cardin pulled on the girl's antlers making her squirm in pain. The Cardin's goons laughed but then they went quiet and took a step back.

Cardin noticed this. "What wrong with you guys?" Russel pointed behind Cardin.

"I see that you're still acting like the same pathetic worm that picks on those weaker than you." The voice made Cardin's blood went cold. Looking back he saw none other than Black standing there with his arms crossed.

"B-Black." His fear caused him to loosen his grip on the girl's antlers. The girl felt this and made a break towards Black. She stopped and thanked him before running away.

Cardin swallowed a lump his team stood behind him sweating in fear as Black approached. "H-Hey I haven't done anything to you so we don't need any violence here." Cardin said with his hands raised in front of him while taking a couple steps back. Black continued his approach. "If it's about that Faunas girl I-I'll stop I promise!" Cardin continued to take steps back till his back was against the wall.

Finally stopping in front of him, Black opened his mouth. "I could care less about the Faunas girl. I'm actually here to ask you… a favor."

Cardin's teammate looked at each other in surprise. "A favor, w-what kind of favor?"

* * *

"Now tell me class. What is the largest Grimm ever to be discovered?" Dr. Oobleck asked. Several hands raised, Dr. Oobleck took a second to choose a student. "Yes, Ms. Nikos."

"It was the Sea Feilong."

"Good good, very good. Now does anyone know the size of largest Sea Feilong to be recorded?" Dr. Oobleck asked the class.

The doors of class opened and in walked in Black, making his way to where his team sat. "Mr. Black, glad you could finally join us. Now, why don't you answer us the question for us as a reward for being late." Black took a seat and looked at the Doctor with his usual look. "Do you know the size of the largest Sea Feilong to be recorded?"

"Sea Feilong?" Black says to himself. Alli leaned in. "It's the Sea Serpent Grimm that lives in the ocean." She whispered. Ren raised his textbook and pointed at a picture of a Sea Feilong.

Seeing the picture of the Grimm Black recognized the creature. "Oh that," How the hell is he supposed to know the size of the largest one to be recorded. If he gives a wrong answer the Doctor will most likely give him a lecture on being on time again and that's annoyance he doesn't want to go through again.

" **237 meters."** The sudden voice in Black's head surprised him.

"Mr. Black do you not know the answer?" Doctor Oobleck asked.

Black's surprised expression turned back to his usual one. "…237 meters."

"Good, very good. It seems like you're still keeping up with your studies even when you're coming in late." Black looked away. "Yes, the 237 meter Sea Feilong…"

" _What do you want?"_ Black asked with a hostile tone, knowing full well who just contacted him as he looked around the classroom.

" **Oh nothing from you, I'm just curious on how the academies train their huntsmen and huntresses,"** Salem responded. **"You can learn quite a deal just from observing."**

" _Oh, and what have you learn?"_ His eyes finally spotted a small Grimm spider hanging from the ceiling window.

" **That mankind is still years behind to ever hope to reach the pinnacle of Grimm knowledge and their secrets."**

" _And I suppose you do?"_

" **As you know the Grimm learn and adapt through time, but there is something that even mankind doesn't know. They can also evolve."** Black mentally raised a brow. **"The Grimm are biological, they have blood that can be extracted and studied."**

" _Doesn't the Grimm blood evaporate when extracted?"_ Black asked.

" **In normal circumstances, yes, but I have my methods."** Black couldn't see it but he could sense her sly smile. **"Through that, I have gained an understanding of Grimm DNA and how to alter their birth into my own creations."**

An image of a certain opponent came to his mind. _"Was the black knight from the village one of your experiments?"_ Salem chuckled evilly and whispered. **"He's just one of many."** Before cutting off their connection.

Black narrowed his eyes. One of many, how many Grimm experiments has she done?

"Black, Blaack." A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?" Looking to his left Ruby stood there with her binder in under her arm. The others waiting by the door. "Black class ended 3 minutes ago." Ruby said. Taking a look around he saw that the classroom was empty. Time must've sped up while he was talking to Salem. "So it seems." Gathering his own binders he followed her to out the door.

"Hey, you alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yea the whole time you were just staring off into space." Nora said. Black looked at the others who were also giving him a questioning look. "I was meditating."

"Meditating?" Gohan says.

"Mmm, helps me tune out the doctors voice." They sweatdropped at his response. _"Of course."_

"Oh that sounds useful. Maybe I could meditate too during class." Yang said.

"As if you could." Weiss said. Yang heard this and turned towards the heiress. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't really have the mindset to meditate." Yang crossed her arms and raised a brow. "And you do?"

"Of course I do, I'm a patient, clear-minded person." Weiss said. Ruby held an unconvinced look as she leaned away. "Clear minded maybe but I don't know the patient part."

"Hush you. My patient is always tested by you and Yang!" Weiss barked causing Ruby to raise her hands in front of her and take a couple of steps away, a nervous smile plastered on her face. Her eyes then caught a familiar mint color hair girl standing by a classroom. "Oh, Hey Emerald." Ruby waved.

Black kept his composure when he saw his ex-partner. "Hmm, Ruby? I thought you were in class?" Emerald then noticed the other people behind the redhead. "They your friends?"

"Yup, this is Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, No-." Black interrupted before she could continue any further. "I don't think she'll be able to remember all our names on a first go." Black eyed Emerald who responded with a smile. "Yea, Black's right. I'm not gonna be able to remember all your friends first right away, maybe after a while."

"Oh, yea sorry- wait you know each other?" Ruby glanced between the two. The others were also somewhat surprised as well. "Well yea, his sister is on my team."

"You mean Neo?" Gohan asked.

"Yup, she talks about him a lot. How he would always try to beat her at everything but never manages to." Emerald hid a smirk when she saw the annoyance on Blacks face. "Sibling rivalry?" Alli asked out loud.

"It would seem so." Blake commented.

"Huh, kinda like us Rubes." Yang ruffled her little sister's hair much to her dislike. Ruby pushed Yang's hand away and tried to fix her hair a bit.

"So whatcha doing out of class?" Lewis asked.

"Oh, my class is over. I'm just waiting for my teammates to finish theirs." She said but sighed when she saw someone walking towards them. "Or at least the responsible ones." Mercury walked past them and stopped in front of Emerald.

"Mercury, what you doing out of class?"

"I was using the can. What a guy can't go to the bathroom?" Mercury then noticed Black with the group. An imaginative smirk formed on his lips. "So you're Black, Neo' told us a lot about you."

"So I have heard." Black glared at him. Gohan felt the air thicken a bit. "Hey we're all friends here. No need to get all hostile."

"Yea come on it's not like he's going to assassinate you or something." Nora joked not realizing that she hit right on the nail. Black glare deepen as he was reminded the many times Mercury attempted to kill him or at least injure him as if he could, he still had to keep his guard up in case he decides to attack when Salem was torturing him.

Mercury raised his hands and backed away with a smile "Heh, sorry I like to mess with people sometimes. Especially those who have short a temper." Black continued to glare at the assassin. Ruby stepped in an attempt to calm him. "Hey come on he's just messing around." Black glanced at her before looking away. Ruby sighed and looked towards Mercury. "Sorry about that, he can be quite cold towards new faces but he's nice once you get to know him." She said with a smile.

Mercury's surprised look turned into a smug smile. "Mercury." Emerald warned recognizing that smug smile of his.

"Oh and who are you, you his girlfriend?" Leaning down a bit with his hands on his hips.

Ruby's smile turned into one of embarrassment as her face began matching the color of Pyrrha's hair. "N-Nononono we're not together we're just friends!" She quickly denied, waving her hands in front of her at great speed. Her reaction to the question caused some of her friends to chuckle a bit and one to laugh (Nora). Sweat formed on her face as she glanced at Black, who in response gave her a confused look. She immediately looked away. This caught the eyes of Blake and Weiss. Ruby was sometimes accused of liking someone by her sister but she always denied it without making a scene, but this time she did.

Nora wrapped her arm around Mercury's neck and pulled him down to her level. "Listen here buddy, while what you said was really funny it could never happen. I mean look at them," Gesturing to the two teens. "They're complete opposites. Black and Weiss would be more suited for each other since their both serious and cold to people."

Weiss's face turned red in a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Hey I have my standards and he **does** not fall into that category!" Pointing at Black who still held his confused expression.

"Whatever happened to that calmness you talked about earlier?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Don't start with me!" She hissed. As the trio started bickering at one another Black remained quiet and completely confused at how this came to be. "What're they talking about?"

"I think something about relationships." Gohan whispered Black glanced at the Sayian hybrid before looking back at the scene. _"Relationships?"_

Mercury couldn't stop laughing at the scene he caused. He glanced at the false Saiyan to see what kind face he was making. But he was disappointed to only see confusion written on his face. A pull from his collar pulled him from his enjoyment. "Now look what you've done."

"Hey come it's not like you don't enjoy seeing people fight with one another." Emerald looked over to the teens. Lewis and Blake were pulling Weiss back as she tried attacking the Yang and Nora who were making goofy faces at her. Ruby and Alli tried to get them to stop.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "More like a mess and I don't like messes." Their attention was then caught by a voice behind them. "You two seemed to have caused quite the ruckus here."

"Cinder." Emerald said.

"Mercury I was beginning to wonder where you were. No doubt causing trouble I see." Gazing at the scene before them, Neo nodded in agreement. "Actually Mercury here was just fooling around. My friends here are the ones who turned the joke into a small dispute then into this." Pyrrha said. Cinder looked over towards Nikos a smile forming on her lips. "Well if it isn't the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She offered her hand to which Pyrrha gladly shook. "The pleasures all mine."

"Hey, you're the girl I ran into that one time." Ruby pointed out catching Cinder's attention. "Ruby Rose I presume."

"Yup that's me."

"Yes, I'm the one you ran into on our arrival to Beacon; also the one whom you thought was a teacher as well." The reminder caused Ruby to rub her arm and laugh embarrassedly. "You called her a teacher? That's quite rude." Blake said.

"Yea, sorry about that."

"It's alright; I've been mistaken as a teacher a couple times." She said though Cinder was still quite annoyed at being seen as an older individual. She's not that old. Neo noticed Cinder's body shake a bit, probably her anger at being called old. She secretly used sign language and told Black about her still present anger causing him to smirk.

Cinder noticed Black's smirk and looked behind. Neo quickly placed her hands behind her and mimicked a whistling face with her eyes looking away. Cinder then looked back at Black who kept his serious expression. Something was up.

Blake saw the small exchange the two siblings just and from the looks of it, she was the only one who saw it.

"So I'm guessing your team will be participating in the Vytal Festival or are here to spectate?" Ruby asked.

"No, we'll be participating." Cinder responded with a smile.

"Oh is that so." All heads turned towards Black directions who was walking up to Cinder's team. Walking past Cinder he leaned down and smirked at Neo. "Then I'll finally get the chance to clobber you to ground." Though Black was saying this to knew Cinder felt as it was more directed to her.

The others were a little shocked at hearing Black's declaration. Neo smirked and gave a few hands motion that translated. _**"I would love to see you try little brother."**_

" _Sibling rivalry indeed."_ Everyone thought.

Emerald glanced at her scroll. "Cinder we should get going." Seeing the time on Emerald's scroll Cinder turned back. "It would seem it's time to part ways for now. My team and I have a lot of work to get done before tomorrow." Black glanced back at her.

"Oh, alright well it was nice meeting you four." Ruby said.

"Likewise." Cinder said before walking with her team following close behind. "Hey Neo," Yang called out. Turning towards the brawler Neo listened to what she had to say. "Don't forget to give me more dirt on your brother." She said with a grin. Black was amused by this one bit. "Yang." Blake warned.

Neo winked and walked off.

"I like them, they seem like nice people." Nora said.

"That Mercury fellow doesn't feel right to me." Weiss said.

"Weiss, no guy feels right for you. Stop being so picky about who your friend is going to be." Yang said.

"I am not picky" Weiss exclaimed. "He just feels unsettling to me that's all." Yang rolled her eyes. "I don't know guys I kinda agree with Weiss here." Jaune said.

"You do?"

"It's just a gut feeling that's telling me that he's not the person who we think he is or that he has a secret of some sort. But my mom would always tell me to trust my gut no matter what."

"And how many times was your gut right?" Ren asked.

"Eh about 50% of the time." Gesturing with his hand.

"That's not very convincing." Alli said.

"Agreed," Weiss added. Black listened to the conversation about Mercury. Cinder would most likely want him to divert their attention away from Mercury before they suspect anything about him. But why should he? This is Cinder's problem for not monitoring her servants, not his.

"Maybe he does have a secret but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Gohan said. The others gave it some thought. "Gohan's right, everyone has secrets." Blake's eyes glanced at Gohan confusing him a bit. "And he mostly has one too. But that doesn't mean we have to assume he's a bad guy. Some of us keep secrets for good reasons." Blake twitched her cat ears. The group hummed in agreement.

"Alright, maybe I just felt that way because of what he started."

"What, that you joke about my sister being Black's girlfriend which lead up to you being a better partner for him." Yang teased to which Weiss growled. Ruby's cheeks turned a slight shade of red from the reminder of what Mercury said. Glancing at the false Saiyan she wondered what Black thought of the comment.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now." Blake said.

"Where you of too?" Ruby asked.

"Library to do some…research." Blake answered. Alli watched as her faunas companion walked away wondering why she hesitated with her reply.

Jaune suddenly felt his scroll vibrate. Taking it out he saw it was a message from, Black? Looking at his mentor he saw him facing the other direction. Looking back at his scroll he opened the message up. _**"Head to the Emerald Forest."**_ Was all the message said.

For whatever reason he wanted to meet with him he wasn't going to find out by asking him here. "Hey guys I have to go too." Catching their attention they all turned to Jaune. "Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked

"Oh, I have something to take care of," Gesturing in the other direction. "I'll be back soon."

"Huh, wonder where he's off to." Nora asked out loud.

"Yea, me too." Pyrrha watched as Jaune continued off, a sense of worry began to overtake her. Black noticed the look in Pyrrha's eyes.

"Hey has anyone seen Lewis?" Gohan suddenly asked catching everyone's attention.

"I thought he was behind us." Ren said looking down the hall.

sweatdropped. "H-He mostly likely got bored and left."

"Yea that sounds like him." Gohan sighed.

"Does this happen often?" Weiss asked. "Because it sounds like it does."

Gohan and Alli nodded their heads. Black looked away clearly annoyed at the fact that they're going to have to go and search for their teammate **again**. "Where does he wander off too?" Yang asked.

Gohan hummed in thought. "The Cafeteria is usually where we find him but there are other places where he also might be. Like in Ms. Glynda's office, the Library, the arena, or one of the dorms closets."

"Why would he be in Ms. Glynda's office, more so why would he be in a closet?" Nora asked.

"Heh probably setting up another prank for her to walk into." Gohan laughed. "Yea, we should stop him before that happens and about the closet, we're not really sure why. We found him once or more like Coco found him sleeping in her team's closet."

"Alright then, we should split up then." Ruby suggested. "Gohan, you and Alli go check Ms. Glynda's office. Yang, you Pyrrha, and Weiss go check the Cafeteria and the rest of us will check all the dorms closets." Everyone nodded at their role. Yang was slightly displeased that she wasn't partnered up with Gohan. They all parted ways in search for their cheery friend.

Ruby, Nora, and Ren began knocking on dorms asking them if they could check their closets for their friend. They received odd looks from the other students. Black watched from the side as they knocked on more dorms. "This is a waste of time." Turning to leave he was about to walk away when.

"Hey, where are you going? We still got more dorms to knock." Ruby said.

Black turned to her. "I waste enough of my time searching for that idiot whenever he wanders off."

"Well duh, you're his teammate. You're supposed to waste your time on each other." Nora said. "She's right ya know." Ruby added in, pointing at Nora with her thumb.

Black growled, he then sensed someone leaving the academy grounds. With narrowed eyes, he turned to Ruby. "Very well, I'll help search." Ruby smiled.

"But only for five minutes. I have things of my own that I have to take care of." Showing with his hand.

"Five minutes is long enough." She turned and began knocking on another door. Black walked up to a door. Knocking on it he waited. The door opened and a tomboyish faunas stood in front of him. "I need to check your closet for m-." The door was immediately shut. Black stared at the door and sighed. This was going to be a long 5 minutes. He then kicked the door opened and walked in, numerous shouts and screams were heard from the room.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Jaune made his way through the forest. He looked left and right in search for Black. Maybe that message was meant to be sent later in the day and was accidentally sent to him now. "Man, maybe I should've just asked him when I was there." Suddenly someone walked out from one of the trees in front of him causing him to bump into them. Looking up at who he bumped into, "C-Cardin?!" Shocked at seeing the leader of team CRDL here Jaune took a couple of steps back. "Long time no see right Johnny boy?" He said with a smirk.

Hearing footsteps from behind Jaune looked over his shoulder to see the rest of team CRDL come into view. "What you doing here?" Jaune asked keeping close attention to each one of them.

"Oh nothing, just taking a stroll through the Emerald forest, that was when until we saw you and decided to say hello." The other members of Cardin's team all held a smirk on their face. Was this a step up? Did they steal Black scroll and send that message to him? Jaune expression turned into a glare. "I thought we were done with this."

"Yea but you know. Feeling just comes back us." Team CRDL surrounded Jaune. He noticed that they all had their weapons with them as well. His gut was telling him that they were really aiming to hurt him. Damn, he didn't bring his. What should he do? Should he try to escape? No, they wouldn't let him, but then again his speed as increased. But they would most likely try this again and he can't just keep on running away. He has to stand up and show them that he isn't someone punching bag. Man if only he could use what he learned from Black on these guys this would make things easier for- wait Black never said anything about using what he learned outside of their training, right?

Cardin's goons closed in. Realization then hit Jaune. No, Black never forbade in using his teaches for situations like this. Looking back at Cardin with a new serious look. "Something wrong Jau-." Immediately Cardin was punched in the face. The others were shocked at Jaune making the first move. Using their shocked moment to his advantage Jaune spun on one leg and kicked Russel in the gut. Sky charged in and brought down his halberd but Jaune caught it by the handle and then grabbed Sky by the front before throwing him over his shoulder at Russel.

Jaune then dashed at Dove who was firing a couple of dust rounds at him. Due to his new speed, Jaune was able to see the dust rounds at a much slower pace. Dodging the rounds he grabbed Dove's arm then twisting it behind his back earning him a painful cry before kicking him into Cardin.

Jaune stood straight up as he watched CRDL pick themselves up. "I see you learned some new moves and got stronger too. I even felt that punch of yours." Though Cardin was playing it cool the punch he received really hurt. If it weren't for his Aura his jaw would've been broken.

"People change Cardin. Now," Raising his fists up. "Should we keep going?" Cardin gave a signal with his head ordering his team to attack. Russel charged in with a couple of slashes with his draggers to which Jaune was able to easily evade. Sky came from above in attempt of a surprise attack. Jaune saw this and skipped back. They both charged at him and as a due attacked in a somewhat coordinated matter, but even then Jaune was still to dodge their attacks. From the side, Dove fired a couple rounds. Jaune saw this and grabbed Russel by the arm who attempted to slash at him again and pulled him to the side letting his body take the hits. Jaune ducked under a swipe from Sky's halberd and elbowed him in the gut before raising his fist and hitting him. He then swiped Russel off his feet and grabbed his leg before spinning him into Sky.

Cardin ducked under his incoming teammates and then swiped his mace upwards. Jaune leaned back but was not prepared for Cardin's fist hitting him in the abdomen. Jaune's body hit the ground as he gasps for some air. Cardin raised his mace and brought it down. Jaune quickly rolled to his side but was still caught by the explosion. His body skipped along the ground for a couple yards before flipping back on his feet in a crouched position skidding backwards.

His gut went on high alert and jumped over Dove and his sword. Landing behind him Dove spun around in an attempt to catch him off guard but Jaune expected this and blocked the attack with his forearm and with free hand punched Dove in the cheek. Dove staggered around and was meet with Jaune's intertwined hands batting him away.

Cardin joined in and began to swing his mace and throwing punches and kicks. Jaune evaded and blocked Cardins attacks. Finally Jaune caught Cardin's fist in one hand and his forearm with the other. As the two pushed each other (more in Cardin's side) Jaune noticed a smirk on Cardin's lips. Looking behind the CRDL's leader he saw Sky charging with his halberd. Thinking fast Jaune used his new strength to pull Cardin and throwing him to the side. The power behind the throw caused Cardin's to skip along the ground for a bit.

Jaune quickly spun around to his right and grabbed the handle of the halberd and yanked it out of Sky's hands. He spun it in the air a couple times before slamming the handle part on Sky's back.

Sky groan on the ground and couldn't muster the strength to get back up again. Jaune dropped the halberd and stared at Cardin who was back on his feet. "Sky!" Russel shouted.

Cardin expression was a mix of astonishment and anger. "You're going to pay for that Jaune."

"Make me then." Jaune taunted. The remaining members of CRDL rushed at Jaune as did he.

* * *

In the forest, Pyrrha walked around in search for Jaune. She remembered him telling her that he sometimes goes to Emerald Forest to fight a Grimm or two. Though she wanted to trust him to be careful but she still felt a little worried. "Jaune I hope you're not going over your head." She continued down looking left and right. She then started to hear the sound of grunting and weapons firing. Walking towards the source of the sound she was shocked to see Jaune fighting three members of team CRDL with no weapons.

She noticed the couple the cuts on Jaune clothing and armor. But what she noticed most of all was the way Jaune moved. Dodging and blocking their attacks was nowhere that good whenever she sparred with him, not to mention his offense has improved dramatically.

Jaune blocked a swing from Cardin's mace with his forearm but the explosion following up blew him to the side. His body skipped along the ground before he regained his footing. Looking back up Jaune was met with a double kick to the chest by Russel. "Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted. Magnetizing her weapon and shield to her hands she rushed to help her partner. But before she could even leap out of the bushes someone grabbed her by the shoulder and with amazing strength threw back. Pyrrha was utterly shocked has she flew through the air. Taking a look over shoulder she saw the ground closing in. Thinking fast she used Milo to stab on to a tree and swirled around the tree until she landed on the ground (Ren's landing strategy).

Standing back up, her eyes widen as she barely tilted her head in time to avoid a fist. She raised her shield when saw her attacker raising one of his legs. She blocked the kicked that follow but yet again was surprised by the power behind it. She landed on her back then quickly flipped backwards onto her feet. Raising her shield in front of her she pointed Milo at her attacker. She was shocked to see the very person she never expected to see here. "Black?"

Before her Black stood, his serious expression directed at her. "What're doing here? Why did you throw me?"

"You were interfering." Black responded.

"Interfering? Jaune is being attacked we have to help him." Black gave no response but only stared at her. Pyrrha then began to put the pieces together. "Wait, do you have something to do with Cardin and his goons attacking Jaune." Slight anger mixed with confusion was heard in Pyrrha's tone. A smirk from Black lips answering her question. "Why?"

"I don't know, was it because I don't like him? Or was it because I wanted to? Maybe for research purposes, it's hard to tell I must say." Pyrrha was kept her glare on him. "But for whatever reason, I'm doing this you won't know, at least not for now."

"I will get to him." Pyrrha said her eyes turning serious.

"If you can get past me that is." Black responded with his own challenging look. The two stared down at each other now making a move. The wind whistled passed them as the sound of the tree branches rustling being heard as well as the faint sound of gunfire and fighting from Jaune and CRDL.

Black quickly transformed Saber Rose into its gun mode and fired 4 four quick shots while running at her. All shots were blocked by Akouo. Black jumped forward flipping in the air before coming down with a kick. Again Pyrrha used Akouo to block the attack. She then pushed Black back making jump away. After landing he was engaged with fast coordinated attacks from Pyrrha. Switching Milo back and forth from it javelin mode to its sword mode. Each of her attacks her precise and very well thought as well as her defense whenever Black attacked with Saber Rose or with fists and legs.

The two traded blows each blocking ones attack while countering with their own. Black came with a kick from the side but was blocked by Pyrrha's shield. He then jumped while twisting his body and came with another kick from above. Pyrrha gasp from his fast movements raised both her arms up to stop the attack from hitting her.

Black turned Saber Rose into its gun mode and fired a couple rounds to Pyrrha's chest. The first 3 rounds landed as Pyrrha quickly used her shield to block the rest. She then extended Milo into its Javelin form and swung it around her, hitting Black's side.

Black used his hand to catch himself before flipping back onto his feet, then skipped back when Pyrrha rushed at him. He blocked a couple of slashes from her with Saber Rose. Pyrrha then spun around and threw Akouo at him. Black tilted his head to side evading the shield. Then caught Milo by the blade with his hand and a knee from Pyrrha with his other hand and pulled her forward and slammed her onto the ground. Pyrrha gasped for air not expecting her body to the ground that hard. She quickly regained her senses and rolled out of the way as Black stomped on the spot where her head was.

Rolling into a crouching position Pyrrha aimed Milo and fired some rounds at him. Black used Saber Rose to deflect the dust rounds. He then swung Saber Rose in front of him with great force blowing all the dust rounds away. He prepared to rush at Niko's again but was hit in the face by Pyrrha's shield. "What the- URK!" Pyrrha planted her foot in his abdomen. Black fell on his back as Pyrrha stood above him with her foot on his chest. She tried to aim Milo to his face but was grabbed by the barrel stopping it from pointing to his head. Black gritted his teeth as he reeled his other fist back and let out a force punch. Pyrrha's eyes widen as she coughed saliva and was blown away.

Pyrrha crashed onto her back, groaning in pain as she clutched her stomach. She stood back up magnetizing Milo and Akouo back to her hands. Black flipped himself back to his feet and unsheathed Saber Rose.

"Not as easy as you hoped for isn't Niko." Black smirked. In all honesty, Pyrrha thought she could've ended this fight quickly if she went all out but Black skills were on whole different level. If she didn't know any better she would've thought he was already a seasoned Huntsman.

"Shall we continue?" Black raised his fist in front of him. The two rushed at each other and clashed their weapons with one another.

* * *

"Lewis! Lewis! Lewis where are you?" Gohan called out. They've been searching for their teammate for the past half hour with no success. "This seems to be harder than usual," Alli commented.

"Yea, I hope the others had more success than we did." They due were on their way back to their dorm as they all agreed with would be there that they would meet up. "Do you think M-Ms. Glynda has him?" Alli asked.

"For his sake and ours, I hope not." Gohan said, not really looking forward to being scold by Glynda again for not looking after his partner. As they approached their dorm they saw the rest of the gang waiting by the door.

"I'm guessing no luck on your side of the school." Gohan asked."

"Nope, we checked every closet in the school. Adding in that we also got in trouble because of Black." Ruby said her arms crossed. Yang looked at her sister confusingly. "What happened?"

"He busted down several dorm doors and we all got detention, again." Ren answered. "Oh." They all said together.

"Haha, you should've seen the faces of the people who got their doors kicked down. They were AHH EYYYY BLEEE!" Nora laughed at her attempt to mimic the students that yelled at Black.

"It wasn't even our doing and we still got in trouble!" Ruby complained. Yang ruffled her sister's hair. "Aw come on Rubes, detention isn't that bad."

"But this is me we're talking about. The sweet innocent Ruby in detention! I'm also a leader; a leader can't be in detention!"

"Well, what's done is done. You'll just have to live with the consequences." Weiss said, earning her an angry pout from Ruby. "Maybe we should go in and take a break." Gohan suggested.

"I think that would be for the best." Ren agreed. As Gohan opened the door he moved to the side letting his friends walk in. "Say, where did Pyrrha go?"

"Not really sure. She left while we were sear-." Weiss was cut off when she set off a contraption which sent a pie to her face. "Ha, I got you!" Lewis jumped out from his hiding spot. "Another victim falls before the Great Lewis!" He laughed. He was immediately on the floor being stomped by Weiss. "I've had enough of your annoying pranks! Do you have any idea the precious time I've wasted searching for you! I could've been studying or perfecting my skills!" She continued to stomp him as he yelped and shouted ow.

"Yea she's defiantly calm and collecting." Yang sarcastically said. Gohan and Yang walked over to pry the Schnee off their helpless purple haired friend. Ruby giggled as Weiss frantically kicked her feet since she couldn't reach the floor. Her eyes then moved down the hall as expecting to see someone coming only to see the hall empty. She hummed as he mind went back to a certain someone.

* * *

Pyrrha body crashed through a tree and skidded along the ground. Coming to a halt she began picking herself up using her javelin for some support. From the direction she was punched away from, Black slowly made his way to her. Pyrrha breathing was pretty heavy as she prepared herself for another attack. She knew Black was good but this was something beyond anything she could imagine. No matter how fast she moved he always found a way to evade and counter her moves. Those that did land seemed to barely hurt him.

Black was impressed at how Nikos was holding up. Her skills in no doubt are above that of any student in Beacon. If she was this good now he wondered how much stronger she could get with his training. But unfortunately for her, he already has two students and he doesn't need a third.

Kicking off the ground Black dashed at Pyrrha. Bracing herself with her shield she blocked the powerful knee that impacted Akouo. The shockwave that followed suit threw her off balance a bit. Black aimed Saber Rose at her head and fired once. Pyrrha tilted her head to the side, the bullet barely grazing her skin. She then used Milo to knock Saber Rose, causing it to miss another bullet. She then brought her leg up in an attempt to kick him in the face. Black raised his hand and caught her leg. He then proceeded to spin her around before letting her go flying into a boulder. Her back hit the boulder and fell onto her hands and knees. Sweat dripped down as she tried to ignore the pain her body was beginning to suffer from, signaling that her Aura is most likely about to run out. Polarizing her Milo and Akouo back to her hands she rushed at him one last time. Clashing her blade once with his she proceeded to attack him with mix combinations. Her movements became faster, and soon more of her attacks landed. Black was on the defensive.

Jumping to air Pyrrha fired her javelin at him. Black twisted his body to the right and caught the javelin with his right hand. He swung the javelin expecting to hit Nikos side but was surprised to see her in front of him with gritted teeth. She stopped Black's arm with her polarity and then using her Akouo punched him in the face. She quickly grabbed Milo from his hand and spun around before slashing downwards then up and switching it back to it sword form and slashing him a couple more time with some added kicks and hit from Akouo. Black swiped Saber Rose at her. Pyrrha responded by cork flipping over him, while in the air Pyrrha threw Akouo aiming for thr back of his head. Unfortunately for her, Black saw through her. Without looking he caught the shield then spun around and threw it a much greater force.

After landing Pyrrha barely had time to lean back before the shield could hit her. Her eyes widen when she saw Black already above her sending a punch to her abdomen. Using her polarity she tried to redirect the incoming fist. Black felt his gauntlet covered fist being moved, realizing that she was using her semblance once again he added more strength and overpowered the pull.

The fist connected, creating spiderweb crack on the ground beneath her. Pyrrha coughed up blood, her Aura completely shattered. Using the last amounts of her strength she polarized Milo back to her hand and attempted to hit on the side of Black's face. Sadly she wasn't fast enough as her last attack was blocked by his forearm. Immediately Saber Rose's blade unsheathed again. A shocked look fell upon Pyrrha face as her neck was caught in between the two blades. Her breathing was rapid as she stared at Black.

"Not so invincible as everyone thought you were, Nikos." The comment just added more to her shock at what just happened. She lost. Pyrrha Nikos has finally experienced defeat.

Black looked to the side, "It seems that their fight is about to reach its conclusion." The statement reminder her that team CRDL were fighting her partner. "Jaune!" Her whole body glowed a grayish color, her semblance sent Black flying back.

After quickly getting up Pyrrha polarized Milo and Akouo back to her and rushed into the forest. Black landed with a kneel before standing back up. He then proceeded to walk after her.

* * *

Jaune rolled under the swing of the sword. Quickly getting up he stopped Cardin's mace with his forearm then gave a strong jab to his rib followed by a knee to the gut and a punch to the face. Jaune felt danger and twisted his body evading a slash from Dove's sword. He ducked under another swipe and sidestepped from another. Jaune continued to evade the countless slashes that were thrown at him. Cardin came from behind and slammed his mace on Jaune back with an explosion following suit. Jaune let a shout of pain as he was sent flying forward.

Crashing onto the ground Jaune pushed himself up. His body was covered with cuts and bruises as well as a couple of burn marks due to his Aura already gone. Cardin and Dove were in no better condition they felt as though they could pass out any second now. "Give it Jaune. You got now Aura left. You can't win." Carding said between breaths.

"Just because I don't have any Aura left doesn't mean I've lost." Clenching his fist. "It just means I'll have to try even harder!" Skipping towards the last two remaining members of team CRDL Jaune reeled his fist back. "RAH!" Cardin slammed his mace to ground causing a stream of explosions to head towards Jaune. The explosion impacted Jaune. From within the smoke Jaune jumped out. "WHAT!?" Dove fired dust rounds at the incoming blond. Ignoring the rounds hit his body Jaune sent his fist to Cardin's face knocking him away. Landing on his feet Jaune spun around and backhanded Dove's temple knocking him out cold. Seeing Dove's sword falling he grabbed as he was turning back to Cardin who with both hands gripped on his mace swung downward. To his utter shock, Jaune caught his mace by the handle with one hand. He then felt a kick connect to his gut before it was followed up by kick under his chin flipping Jaune back in the process.

Cardin landed on his back. He reached out for his mace but was stopped by Jaune's foot and Dove's sword pointed at him. "It's over Cardin." Jaune said breathing heavily. "It's over."

Cardin stared at Jaune for second before smirking and rest his head on the grass. "Damn, now I know why he said you're not the same as before."

"Wait…what?" Jaune was confused by what Cardin meant. "Someone sent you to attack me?" He asked while lifting his foot off from Cardin's arm. "Yea, your buddy Black sent us. I wasn't for what reason though, he wouldn't say."

Black sent them? Confused Jaune thought of any reason why Black would do such a thing. Then it hit him. The test! This must be the test that Black mention before. To test their new found strength Jaune and Ruby would be taking a test. "So you gonna help me up or what?" Cardin asked.

Realizing that Cardin was still here Jaune walked over to help him up. "Oh yea sorry about that."

As Cardin got back to feet his whole felt sore. "Damn, what the hell kind of training did Nikos give you?"

"Pyrrha?"

"There's no need to play dumb a good amount of the school knows that she's been giving you secret lessons. We especially know since you guys train above our dorm." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck as he forgot that CRDL dorm was right underneath their training spot.

"Well, whatever training she's putting you through its defiantly working."

"Yep, it defiantly is." Jaune nervously laughed.

* * *

From within the forest, Pyrrha ran. She couldn't hear anymore fighting up ahead. She saw the clearing and readied her weapons. "JAU-." She stopped herself when she saw Jaune helping the members of team CRDL back up. "What?" More confusion was added to her mind when she noticed Jaune smiling and laughing with them. "What's going on?"

"They were sparing." A voice said behind her. Turning to the voice it was none other than Black. "They were…sparring?"

"Mmm, I heard Jaune asking them to spar with him in a one against four earlier in the day. I was curious how he would fair against them." Looking at her with less seriousness in his eyes Black said. "It was why I stopped you from interfering. Because if you did, he would not know how far he's come since day one." Pyrrha was surprised by this. Jaune was testing himself out. Looking back at her partner as he talked with team CRDL, a smile spread across her lips.

"You should have more confidence in him. He's a huntsman after all." Black began walking away. "Black," The call of his name stopped him in his trail, looking over his shoulder we waited for her to continue. "Thank you, for stopping me. I would not have known it wasn't for you." Black gave no response as he continued into the forest.

* * *

An hour later Jaune was back in Beacon fully patched up. Though he wasn't sure what he was going to say to his team. That something took a lot longer then he hoped. Knocking on his dorm he received no answer. "They must be looking for me" He banged his head on the door.

"There he is!" Jaune's ears perked up when he heard Nora's voice. Turning around he saw his team and the rest of his friends in team RWBY dorm. "Guys wha-what you doing in there?"

"We decided to hang out a bit longer for today so we all gather up here till you came back." Yang answered.

"We were originally planning to gather up in our dorm but it pretty messy right now." Gohan said. Jaune peered out of the dorm and looked to the door of team BAGL. Jam and breadcrumbs could be seen leaking from underneath the door. "Black's not gonna like that."

"No, he most defiantly won't." Gohan said looking towards Lewis who was sleeping on the floor. A hand rested on Jaune's shoulder causing him to jump a bit. Look to see that it his partner. "Oh hey Pyrrha didn't hear you coming."

"That's quite alright. Have you taken care of that something you mentioned earlier?" Pyrrha asked.

"O-oh yeah, sorry about that guys I didn't realize how long it was going to take." Jaune apologized.

Ruby waved him off. "No biggie. If you were with us you would've probably gotten detention like the three of us did." Pointing to Nora, Ren and to herself. "It was Black's fault by the way." The mention of Black's name reminded him of the test he just took.

"Hey, Ruby you think I can talk to you for a moment?" Ruby cocked her head. "Uh, sure." Hopping off her bed she made her way out the dorm. "Be right back guys."

"Jaune when you're done bring me more cookies!" Nora shouted.

"I think you had enough." Ren said.

"Enough is never enough when it comes to sweets! Right, Ruby!"

"Yea," Ruby shouted fist pumping the air.

The two leaders walked out of the dorm and headed down the hall. "So whatcha want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"It's about that something I had to take care of." Jaune replied.

"Oh, yea what was that about anyway?" Jaune stopped walking and rubbed his neck. "Well, I pretty much took my test today." The halls went silent for second before. "WHAT!" Jaune immediately covered her mouth with his hands. Looking side to side to see if anyone heard he was relieved that no one did.

Uncovering her mouth he listened to what she had to say. "Sorry, so what kind test did you take?"

"I had to fight team CRDL in the Emerald Forest. Though I only found out at the very end when I beat them." Ruby smirked.

"Heh, so you passed." She gave him a pat on the back. "I knew you would. But I'm still a bit annoyed that I didn't take mines."

"I never once said that you would be taking the test together." The sudden voice caused her to jump. "Gah, Black stop sneaking up on me!"

"Learn to be more aware of our surroundings then." He retorted. Ruby crossed her arms and looked away. Black attention moved to Jaune. "Congratulations on passing the test. In all honesty, I expected them to last longer. But certainly, you proved to be too much for them to handle."

Ruby got over her little pouting phase and asked him a question. "So what's the point in taking these tests again? I mean you already know what we're capable of so why do we need to take them?"

"I only have an estimate of how strong you've gotten since the removal of the weights. But while this is a test for me to observe you two, it's also a test for yourselves." The last part confused them both. Black sighed seeing that neither understood what he meant. "The point of the test is to test your new capabilities but also to improve your battle senses and to act upon any situations you find yourselves in a matter of seconds." Snapping his fingers. "You will always encounter someone faster and better than you. That's why every decision you make in a battle needs to be thought and acted quickly. Not just blindly throwing your weight around."

Jaune finally understood what Black meant by this test is for ourselves as well. "Team CRDL wasn't a very coordinated group but fighting them alone was still a handful. Every time I dodged I had to dodge another attack from someone else. I barely had time to think about how to attack the whole time. All that time I was mostly on the defensive instead of being on the defensive."

Black hummed in agreement. "But even then you should not always rely on your first option; you should have two more others thought out in case your first act doesn't go through."

Ruby scratched her head. "Man I feel like I'm doing a lot more thinking learning this type of fighting compared to whenever I use Crescent Rose."

"That's why you'll never be a appe- a formidable opponent for someone of a higher caliber if you keep having that slow mindset." Black nearly corrected himself from calling her his appetizer. "Alright, I'll try to think harder then." Ruby sighed.

"So when is my test?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Which team am I going up against? Team CRDL, Team CFVY, or one of the other academy teams?" She said as she tried to remember the name of the other teams.

"No, you won't be fighting a team as Jaune did. You'll be fighting a one on one." Her excitement skyrocketed. "Am I going to be fighting you!?" Getting up to his face stars in her eyes. Black took a step back surprised at her outburst. "You are way too excited at the thought of fighting me." Realizing how close her face was to his Ruby cheeks turned a shade of red and quickly took a step back. "Ah, s-s-sorry." Giving a nervous laugh rubbing her arm down she looked away for a bit.

Black rose a brow at her sudden change of attitude. "It's fine." He found himself saying. "You won't be fighting me sorry to say. You haven't reached my level of combat yet. Instead, you'll be fighting someone else at an equal level as you maybe higher."

"Who is she fighting?" Jaune asked. Silence filled the hall as Ruby eyes widen from hearing the name of her opponent.

* * *

 **Next Day…**

"Woah!" Lewis was blown back. Landing on his feet he swung his ax hammer up clashing with Sun's staff. The monkey faunas was forced to jump back as Lewis kept swinging his weapon at him. Blocking the swings with his staff Sun was continued to be pushed back. "Heave ho, heave ho." Lewis chanted whenever he swung his ax-hammer. Sun found an opening and spun around and hit Lewis on the back of his head. "Ow!" Lewis caught himself with his weapon and using it as support lifted himself up in the air before aiming the end barrel at Sun.

Sun turned his staff into it numb chuck form and swiped the incoming dust round away. Lewis landed on his head emanating another "ow" from him. "Whew, that was a close one. You're really good Lewis." Sun complimented with a grin. "Though looks like I win."

"Huh?" Looking down Lewis saw that he was outside the arena. "The winner of this match goes to Sun Wukong." People from the seats cheered.

"Aw, I lost." Lewis pouted. Glynda walked up to him with her scroll in her arms. "Lewis next time please be more aware of your surroundings. If you want to participate in the tournament you can be ringing out like that." She scold.

"He's participating in the tournament? Man, I feel bad for whoever team he's on." Glynda heard the whispers and glared at the students immediately shutting them up with fear. "Ooo, aunt Glynda is mad again. Mom says the reason you haven't found a boyfriend yet is because you're too serious" He said with an innocent smile.

Glynda fell to her hands and knees as a depression cloud hovered over her. "I hate your mother for that very reason because I know she's right."

" _Do you think before you say anything?"_ The students all thought with a sweatdrop.

"Poor miss Glynda." Alli said feeling bad for her professor.

"I am still surprised on how he's still alive." Jaune commented. If it were anyone else that said what he said they would immediately be thrown off the cliff. "In some perspective, Lewis was a god among the boys." An image of Lewis wearing royal clothes while laughing played within their heads. Shaking the image away Weiss said. "I still think he should think twice before saying anything."

"Yea, but there's nothing we can do about it." Gohan said while looking at his partner with a smile. "He's just too oblivious of the things he does and says."

Sun landed on the seat next to Blake. "Hey Blake did you see what I did? I was like whacha, pew pewrsh!"

"Yea, I saw." Blake responded with a more unusual monotone voice. Her friends caught wind of this. "You alright Blakey?" Yang asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You're acting a little off." Nora said, the others agreeing with her.

"Yea this morning you barely touched your favorite fish sticks I bring you." Alli said everyone looked at Blake from the mention of her favorite food. Blake glared at the squirrel faunas. "That was supposed to be something private." She hissed causing the Alli to cower in fear behind Black.

"Woah easy there, she didn't mean it." Yang tried calming her partner down.

"I suppose that some people don't take their secrets being told very easily." Pyrrha commented. Ren nodded in agreement.

"Fish sticks huh?" Sun smirked. Blake glared at him as well as making lean back a bit. "Okay, not in the mood for jokes I see."

Glynda got back up as she regained her composure. "Now class we have time for one more battle. Does anyone want to participate?" No one raised their hand. "Very well I'll be cho-."

"I'll go." Ruby said surprising her friends. "Miss Rose, quite unexpected for you to volunteer, very well please grabbed your weapon and stand next to me." Ruby complied and walked over to the locker room.

"Ruby's fighting? Huh, I never expected her to raise her hand." Weiss commented.

"Yea, it's really unlike her to do so." Blake added.

"That's my little sister. Going out to the spotlight." Yang grinned, proud to see her sister losing her shyness. Black watched the locker room she walked in.

After a couple minutes Ruby walked out of the locker room dressed in her regular ware and made her way to Professor Glynda. "Now, I'll be selecting your opponent." Before she could look at her scroll Ruby opened her mouth. "Actually, can I choose my opponent?"

The question surprised the professor. "Alright, choose your opponent." Taking a step forward Ruby gazed at all the students among the spectators' seats. "I choose…" Her eyes landed on Black who kept his usual expression.

"I wonder who she's going to choose." Gohan said.

"Well, whoever it is it better be someone she can handle." Weiss says.

"Come on guys this is my sister we're talking about. She's got talent and the skills to back it up. She'll crush whoever she chooses." Yang said flashing a grin to her friends.

"I choose Yang." Ruby pointed. The eyes of everyone in the room widen except for Yang who was still grinning. The whole room fell silent for a second. It took a couple of seconds for Yang to even realize to what she just heard. "Eh?"

* * *

 **DONE! CHEEZTIZ RICE! After 54 hours of no sleep, I'm finally done it this. I'm so tired to the point where I might pass out at any given moment. I've been literally pinching myself to stay awake for the past 3 hours and it's currently 3:47 am right now. I'm so sorry that this took so long but here it is my friend's chapter 16 of Black Roses. I hope you guys like it and remember to send my your art or edits if you want to have it on the cover image of the next update.**

 **With nothing else to say and no strength to keep my eyes open any longer, PEACE AND GOODNIGHT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my friends, I am back with another chapter of Black Roses. I apologize for the many errors and mistakes I had in the previous chapter, I pretty much skimmed through it cause I was really tired and just wanted to post it before going to bed. I'll reread the chapter carefully this time and fix those mistakes.**

 **Now as some of you guys saw the cover for the story has been updated. Thank you for Rin Bloodedge the reaper for making this wonderful edit. Really love it! Gets me so excited to write more of this story.**

 **Now last chapter Jaune fought team CRDL, while Black had a duel the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos. Oh that was really nice, of course, Black held back but even holding back he was still too much for Pyrrha to handle. The chapter ended with Ruby choosing Yang as her opponent. The battle between sisters who will win? Find out…Right now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS and RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

"I choose Yang." The words that came from Ruby's mouth shocked everyone present in the room. "M-Me?!" Yang pointed at herself. Ruby gave no response but only nodded.

"Ms. Xaio Long if you will, please ready yourself for combat." Glynda said. Still in shock Yang hesitantly complied. As she made her way to the locker room Yang glanced at her sister. Ruby still stood there in the center of the arena staring at the floor. Her usual cheery expression wasn't there instead it was replaced with a serious look.

Entering the locker room Yang made her way to her locker. Changing into her combat clothes and equipping Ember Celica. As she checked over her gauntlets she still wondered why Ruby wanted to fight her. They have sparred a couple times before coming to Beacon and she doesn't mind sparring again but the seriousness on her face…

Turning to the door Yang walked. She wasn't going to find out by guessing. She'll just have to ask. Opening the door she walked out of the locker room and made her way to the arena.

The others watched as Yang walked onto the arena. They also wondered why she chose to fight her teammate much less Yang. "Yang is far more superior than Ruby in terms of up-close combat, but Ruby's speed is something she can use to avoid any hits from her and her semblance is far more creative than Yang's." Gohan stated.

"That may be true but Yang has gotten pretty used to Ruby's speed so I don't see that as much of an advantage. Besides Ruby's Crescent Rose is big compared to Ember Celica, it'll be harder for to maneuver it when they fight up close, giving her openings for Yang to land." Ren added.

"Ruby does have the one advantage, combining her semblance and Crescent Rose's sniper mode makes her a tricky opponent for Yang if she keeps her distance." Weiss added in her part of the analysis. They stared below at the two sisters as they faced each other for combat.

"Two sisters that have completely different fighting styles that give them an advantage and disadvantage to one another. The outcome of this is quite hazy." Pyrrha said. The others agreed. They'll have to just see who wins.

Both Ruby and Yang stared at one another waiting for Professor Glynda to commence the spar. Their faces appeared on the screen as well as their Aura levels. Yang was about to activate Ember Celica till what she saw next surprised her and everyone else.

Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose to the floor next to her. She took a breath in before breathing out as she raised her fists in front of her. Glynda was also surprised by this. "Ruby are you intending to spar without your weapon?"

"Yea, there's no rule here and in the tournament that says I can't fight without my weapon." Again she was correct. Indeed there are no rules that deny a student from fighting without their weapon. In fact, it's encouraged for students to learn how to fight in situations where they don't possess one.

"I must make it clear to you that you'll be fighting at your own risk." Glynda reminded.

Ruby nodded. "I understand." Her eyes still on Yang who was still puzzled by all this. "Yang please fight me seriously." Her request yet again surprised the brawler.

What's going on? This isn't like Ruby. "Rubes, what's going on? What's with all the requests? I can understand you wanting to spar with me and all but fighting me without Crescent Rose and asking me to fight you seriously…this isn't like you."

"I…I have my own reasons, reasons that I can't tell you." Ruby said back. This only added more to Yang's confusion. Glynda stared at Ruby for a moment. She had to agree this was unlike her normal happy aura she would emanate.

The countdown on the screen began. **3…2…1…BEGIN** with a buzzer going off. The two stood still as they. Then suddenly Ruby skipped forward with incredible speed. Yang barely managed to cross her arms as she blocked Ruby's knee. Stunned not only by her speed but the power behind her attack caused Yang to stumble back. Ruby wasted no time ran at her and sent a right hook. Yang tilted her head to side barely in time again. She couldn't even recover as she had to lean back from an uppercut cut Ruby sent. Continuing to throw fist after fist with amazing speed Yang was forced to only block and dodge. She then saw an opportunity and went for a roundhouse kick. She was surprised that Ruby blocked it with her forearm. She quickly dismissed her surprise when saw another fist being sent to her.

Thinking quick Yang hopped a couple steps back in order for her to stabilize herself. Ruby was already on her throwing more blows to which Yang either blocked her dodged. Yang began to see a pattern and began throwing her own attacks.

Thinking she was beginning to get the upper hand Yang was once again was proven wrong as Ruby jumped over her when she threw her own attack. Ruby twisted in the air several times before sending a kick. Quickly turning around Yang readied herself but was not expecting a strong kick. Her arm was knocked away and her body sent flying back. Her back hit the floor and rolled across the floor before stopping herself with her hand and foot.

Looking back up she saw Ruby standing there ready to attack again. The determination in Ruby's eyes showed that she was really serious about this fight. Their friends were also shocked by the level of combat Ruby was displaying. "Okay, whoa. When did Ruby learn to fight like that?!" Nora asked.

Blake and Weiss were at a loss for words. They have never seen their leader fight like this before. "I-I don't know, but it's certainly giving Yang some trouble." Weiss said.

Gohan was amazed by Ruby's hand to hand combat. She didn't waste a single throw and seemed to carefully analysis Yang's next movement. But for some reason, her movements seemed repressed. They all continued to watch as the two sisters skipped around blocking, dodging, and counter ones attack.

Black observed each of Ruby's movements and hummed in thought.

In their exchanges, Yang managed to land a right hook and followed it up with an uppercut. The hits stunned Ruby a bit and Yang continued her assault landing blow after blow Ruby's head snapping one direction to the other, her body feeling all the blows that land. A punch to the face caused her to stagger back but Yang wasn't done, she grabbed Ruby by the arm and pulled her back and then kicking her in the chest. Ruby's back hit the floor and Yang quickly turned around for another assault only to see that she was gone.

Shocked by her disappearance Yang looked over her shoulder to see Ruby behind her with her fist pulled back. Not being fast enough to block this, the blow landed hitting her straight in the cheek. The punch sent her flying back, her back skidding along the floor before coming to a halt.

Ruby remained where she was and stood straight up. Yang pushed herself back up rubbing her cheek. She defiantly felt that one. When did she get so strong?

"Yang, I know you're not taking this serious."

"What're you talking about; of course I'm taking this serious." Yang retorted standing back up.

"No you're not. I've seen you fight before. You're way faster than that and you punch much harder than what you're letting out." She should have known she wouldn't be able to fool her.

Letting out a sigh Yang rubbed her head. "Hey let's just called this match a draw and head to the cafeteria I hear there's a fresh batch of cookies being baked~." Yang teased.

"Yang I'm serious!" Ruby shouted stunning both her and everyone else including Black. "One day I'll be in a situation where I won't have Crescent Rose with me and I'll have to fight someone with my bare hands. Maybe I'll win, who knows. But what I do know is that if I fight someone far more experienced in that field than me, someone like you, I'll know where I stand and push myself further. Not just as a student, but as a Huntress."

Everyone remained quiet. Professor Glynda was quite impressed by the little red head's speech. Yang's eyes remained glued to her sister before traveling down to her hand.

She always tried to be a good sister and protect her from harm's way. Unlike that one time. Yang's hand turned into a fist as she tightly clenched the air remembering that night. She finally realizes that she won't always be around to protect her. She needs to grow…so what gives her the right to deny her little sister growth.

Raising her other fist in front she quickly got into her fighting stance while activating Ember Celica. "Alright Ruby, I'll take you seriously."

A smirk formed on Ruby's lips as she got into her own stance. Black's eyebrows rose a bit when he noticed her trying to mimic his own fighting stance or rather Son Goku's fighting stance. The only difference was that her hands were clenched in fists and her footing was kinda out of place. Other than that, it almost looked like it.

Gohan also noticed the stance. _"That almost looks like dad's turtle hermit stance. Can't be a coincidence,"_ His eyes traveling to Black. _"Can it?"_

Back to the arena, the two sisters stared down at one another. Finally, Yang made the first move firing two fire dust rounds. Ruby ran at her skipping side to side evading the dust rounds. Her eyes then widen when Yang was already in front of her with her fist aimed at her. Crossing her arms she blocked the punch and was pushed back. Yang ran at her throwing punch after punch. Ruby blocked and countered Yang's attacks and threw her own as well.

The two continued to exchanges blows. Ruby was punched in the face then in the rib, the assault continued as Ruby tried to block the attacks. Yang went for a kick but missed as Ruby leaned back. She continued to spin around before switching to her other foot and side kicking Ruby in the stomach.

Ruby gasped as she was caught off guard from the second kick and staggering back a bit. Yang fired fire dust rounds forcing Ruby to flip backwards several times. "Watch out you dolt you're about to ring out!" Weiss shouted.

Hearing this Ruby stopped immediately. Her eyes widen when a dust round impacted her causing a small explosion. Smoke covered the place where she stood.

"Ruby!" Her friends shouted. "Don't you think Yang might be taking this too seriously?" Alli said.

"Yang doesn't seem to be holding back anymore. She's fighting just aggressively as she would towards an enemy." Blake stated.

"All of you quiet." The sudden voice from Black had them all turn to him. "Just watch." They wondered what he meant and looked back at the arena.

From the smoke, Ruby dash out at incredible speed and aimed a punch to Yang's face. This time Yang was ready as she lifted her arm and blocked the hit. Yang then threw her own hit but missed as Ruby tilted her head to the side. Ruby then aimed a kick to rib but was blocked by Yang's knee.

Yang followed up and threw another punch. Ruby rose her hand up and caught her fist. Ruby used her free hand to aim another punch to Yang's face. The brawler seeing this leaned to the side and took a step back. Ruby's body still going forward she twisted around and aimed a kick to her face. Yang parried the kick. From the parry, Ruby place both feet on the ground and pushed herself forward for another punch.

Yang had to cross her other arm and catch the fist. She then used her knee to hit Ruby in the abdomen but was surprisingly caught by her other hand. Seeing both of her sister's hands were in use, Yang used this opportunity to use her free hand and fire a shotgun round to Ruby's front. The blast surprised Ruby. Her body hit the floor, quickly flipping herself back to her feet and she twisted her body evading Yang's fist. She aimed for an uppercut but yet again Yang caught it. The bawler tried elbowing Ruby's temple but her attack was also caught. Ruby then head-butted Yang staggering her back a couple steps.

The redhead rushed at her sister and delivered a hard blow to Yang's face following it up with a punch to the gut then a kick to the head. Ruby repeated this process putting Yang at her mercy. She was then shocked when Yang caught her wrist and pulled her forward before pushing her back and punching her in the cheek and then punching her in the gut. The hit caused Ruby to gasp in pain.

Yang skipped forward and gave a heavy blow to Ruby's cheek snapping her head to the side. Raising her other fist she hit slammed her fist snapping her head the other direction. She punched her a couple time in the chest.

Ruby managed to cross her arms and withstood the abuse. The redhead finally evaded Yang's fist by ducking under. She then quickly appeared behind the blond and aimed a kick to her head; unfortunately, Yang caught her by the ankle. Ruby expression showed she didn't expect Yang to react that quickly.

Pulling her over Yang slammed her to the floor. Ruby gasped for air as she felt the air leave her body. Small cracks formed beneath her from the impact. Yang pulled her again and began spinning her around. After several spins, the brawler released the redhead sending her flying back.

Ruby managed to flip herself onto her feet and stop herself from ringing out. Yang raised her gauntlets and fired three dust rounds. Seeing the incoming dust rounds Ruby raised her hands. She deflected the first round to the left then the second to the right, the last round impacted and caused a small explosion. Yang's breathing was a bit heavy. Her eyes widen when the smoke began to clear up. Ruby stood there with her left arm out, her held burn marks and half of her sleeve was burned away. Ruby narrowed eyes, she lowered her hand while shaking it in an attempt to rid the burning sensation away. Her breathing was also a bit heavy.

She then skipped forward to restart the fight. Yang raised her fist and threw a punch. Ruby kept going forward, the fist mere inches of her face before ducking under it surprising Yang. Ruby raised her own fist and delivered an uppercut. She followed it up with and below to the gut then turning to the other side and punching her in the gut again. Crouching down and swiped Yang off her feet before jumping back up and side kicking her away.

Yang fired her gauntlets at the floor to stop herself and then fired them again to send her flying back at Ruby. Ruby rushed at as well. Their forearms clashed and they began trading blows. Skipping around the stage they contained to fight, blocking, evading and countering while letting out their own attacks. Ruby felt harder blows than Yang due to her sister's gauntlets fire rounds firing with every blow she landed. But even then that didn't stop Ruby from pushing forward.

* * *

"Man what to do what to do." Mercury said out loud, lying on his bed as he bounced a ball on the wall. He was completely bored. He thought school was going to fun; he was extremely disappointed when it wasn't like what he thought it would be. The only exciting class was combat class. But even then he mostly just watched others fight.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

"Stop your whining. If you're bored then go to the city and steal someone's wallet or something." Emerald said her eyes on her scroll.

"They're too easy to steal. Plus I've done it like a hundred times already." Mercury bounced the ball again.

"Can you quit that, it's getting annoying." Emerald said.

"How, you're not even doing anything."

"I'm researching the students here for Cinder," Emerald retorted. "She wants to know as much information about them as possible. We could probably blackmail someone into doing something for us, but that's up to Cinder to decide."

"Oh yeah, we gotta get permission from your mommy." Mercury teased. Emerald growled as she glared at her partner. Suddenly from the window, Neo flipped inside with Atlesian officer uniform. Landing on her feet together she posed as if she were a gymnast.

"Nice landing." Mercury commented with a smirk. Neo winked at him before reverting back to normal disguise. As if on cue Cinder also walked in. "Ah, there you are Neo. How was the reconnaissance?"

Neo gave a thumbs up. "Did you gather information about the CCT security?" Neo held up a flash drive answering her question. "Well done, now all we need to do is time the infiltration perfectly with the dance." Cinder said, she then noticed Emerald still researching the students of Beacon.

"Any students that might catch our interest?" She asked.

"No, they all seem nor- wait. Gohan Pelondina." Emerald announced.

Mercury snorted. "Polendina, that's his last name?" He laughed.

Ignoring him Emerald continued. "He's from Atlas, received perfect scores from his written test. Experience in hand to hand combat and duel weapons mainly his two batons, Muffle and Ruffle."

"So what, he sounds like a normal student to me." Mercury said.

"He doesn't have a semblance." This surprised them.

"You're kidding, right? The guy fights like a season huntsmen, not to mention he's fast and strong as hell." Mercury said still not believing that one of the best students he's seen so far doesn't even a semblance.

"May I." Cinder asked.

"Of course," Emerald handed the scroll to her. Reading the description of Gohan see was indeed surprised that the boy has not discovered his semblance. "He just had his aura unlocked when he was accepted as well." Mercury fell from his bed and Neo just rose a brow.

"It took Goodwitch several attempts to unlock it as well." That part intrigued her a bit. For it to take a seasoned huntress several attempts to unlock one's aura was something that rarely happens. Especially if that Huntress is Glynda Goodwitch. What so different about Gohan that would cause her some trouble to unlock his aura. Looking back at scroll she saw that he also had a sister named Penny Polendina. Seeing the picture of his sister she noticed that they looked nothing alike. Maybe he was adopted?

"Cinder?" Emerald spoke when she saw the gears in Cinder head start to turn. "It would seem that we stumbled upon quite the enigma. Put him on the list and try to find more information about him." Cinder ordered.

"Yes, mam."

Cinder walked up to the window and stared out. More surprises seem to just keep popping. First, it was Saiyaman's appearance and those girls that keep interfering with Roman's operation and now this mystery boy Gohan. She wonders if she should inform this to _**her**_.

* * *

Back in the arena, everyone stared worriedly for their two friends on the stage. The two sisters were badly bruised and heavily breathing. Their clothes were also in bad condition. The right of Ruby's stocking was ripped halfway while the other had holes in them. Her blouse had rips and burn marks as well as her skirt. Bruises and burn marks were seen in the places where her skin wasn't covered. Blood seemed to drip down her lip as well.

Yang on the other hand barely had her jacket hanging on to her since part of it was burned away; bruises on her arms and legs as well on her abdomen. Her face seemed to also have some faint bruises as well.

"Ms. Glynda don't you think this is too much?!" Pyrrha asked They all thought the same. The two were just beating each other up without any repercussion of what might happen to one or the other.

Glynda glanced at Nikos and the other students before turning to her scroll. She wanted to stop the match as well but both of their Aura's were halfway through the orange yet they look like their Auras have already been depleted. Are they purposely stopping their Aura's from healing them?

Yang gave a faint smile. "I was hoping that I could have ended this quickly but looks like that's not gonna happen."

"I was hoping for the same." Ruby responded with a smile of her own. "I thought I could beat you with my new strength but it looks like I was wrong."

"Even so, you've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we sparred. Heh, even now I'm still having trouble keeping up with that semblance of yours." Yang said.

Ruby went wide eye. Yang was confused by the expression and took her a few seconds to realize why. "Y-You have been using your semblance, right?"

"AHHH! I totally forgot about my semblance!" Rubbing her own head. How could she forget! She practically uses it every day before she started training with Black that is.

From the spectators' seats, Black sweatdropped upon hearing this. For her to forget her own semblance is just idiotic.

Glynda glanced at the timer. "Five minute and thirty seconds left."

Hearing this Ruby shook her head to get her mind back into the fight. _"Now,"_ She crouched down a bit her hands spread to her sides. Taking a deep breath she exhaled relaxing her body a bit.

Yang readied herself. A bead of sweat dripped down her temple. Was she nervous? Ruby speed was already amazing without her semblance, so of course, she would a bit timid to see what she would be like if she used her semblance now.

A small gust of wind with rose petals began to slowly circle around Ruby. The wind in the arena began to pick up a bit. Blowing the hairs of the students' presents a bit. Yang clenched her fists readying herself. The wind around Ruby began picking up a bit more. Weiss and several others had to shield their eyes. A curious expression formed on Black's face. _"Her semblance was speed wonder how much it'll increase it now."_ He thought.

"Woah, this is new." Lewis said.

" _It almost looks like she's powering up or something."_ Gohan thought.

Yang kept her arms in front of her. "Hey what's with the wind?"

As if she heard her the wind surrounding Ruby stopped. Ruby closed her eyes taking in one last breathe before exhaling out. Opening up her eyes she looked towards her sister.

Yang was unsure what just happened since it was the first time she ever seen Ruby's semblance do that. "Huh, what was all that abo-." In a blink of an eye Ruby's fist connected with her gut. A small gust of wind exploded from the impact. Everyone in the room was absolutely shocked by the speed Ruby just displayed. They didn't even see her move! Glynda was speechless in all her years she never seen speed like that before. Black was also surprised, he knew that her semblance would boost her speed by a great margin but this…this is astonishing. Not even realizing that a grin with excitement written on his face was showing.

Yang's eyes were wide open as her body shook with pain. Her Aura glowed, the part surrounding her abdomen shattered. Yang took several steps back as she clutched her stomach. With wobbly legs, she managed to take a few more steps back before falling to her hand and knees. She then coughed up blood as she tried to regain her breathing and control the pain.

Ruby flinched a bit when she saw her sister cough up blood. Did she hit her too hard? No, Yang is strong; she's taken on worse hits before. This is just caught her by surprise that's all.

" _That was the strongest punch I ever felt!"_ Yang screamed in her mind. Feeling her strength coming back to her Yang lifted her head up. Ruby stood there looking down at her and for some reason, it ticked her off a bit.

Yang gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists and began to rise up. Fire emanated from her body. Then finally her eyes turned red. The sight made Ruby smirk, now she knew Yang was going to go all out, just like she will.

Yang fired her gauntlets sending her flying forward. She aimed for a punch but missed as Ruby simply twisted her body a bit. She threw another one but missed again, then another, then another, and another. She continued to relentlessly attack but could not land a single blow. Ruby continued to move her head and body away from Yang's fists and block several of her kicks.

Ruby then caught her fist with her right hand and pulled her forward. With her left, she punched her in the cheek. She released her grip on Yang's fist then caught her by the wrist with her other hand. Ruby gave a kick to Yang's chin then bringing it down to hit her on the head, followed up with a side kick to her rib and then another kick to her back before moving to her leg.

Ruby released her grip again then jumped and spun around to hit her with her leg, knocking Yang down to the floor. She reached down and grabbed her by the foot and threw her over.

Yang landed on her feet skidding back. She fired several rounds while Ruby rushed at her. The redhead burst in petals as she easily evaded the dust rounds. She circled around Yang while the brawler continued to fire more rounds. Then Ruby stopped in her tracks before speeding forward and punching Yang in the face. With no time to worry about how much that hurt Yang stood straight up only to be hit in the face again. Next, it was the back, then her rib, and then her leg. Using her semblance Ruby continued to land quick yet hard blows to her sister.

The others watched as Yang's body staggered in one direction then to another only seeing petals fly past her whenever she gets hit. The attacks continued on till finally flames burst from Yang's body. "ENOUGH!" She punched the ground causing an explosion of fire to explode around her.

Not expect that Ruby was blown back from it. Her body skipped across the floor before flipping back to her feet. She quickly crossed her arms and blocked an incoming punch. Ruby hissed in pain from the attack.

Yang then went for an uppercut but Ruby raised her knee on time and stopped it from hitting her. She flinched in pain from the blow. Yang's attacks were indeed getting stronger. Skidding back Ruby dodged Yang's attacks only blocking a few of them due to stinging she feels whenever she blocks her attacks.

Having enough of running Ruby went for a punch using her semblance to enhance her speed. To her shock, Yang tilted her head the other direction causing her to miss. A grin formed on Yang's mouth as he gave a heavy blow to Ruby's side. "GAH!" The color in Ruby's faded for second before she regained her senses and gave a hard kick to Yang's stomach. Coughing up saliva Yang gritted her teeth and gave a strong blow to the face. Ruby staggered back but caught herself and threw herself forward and gave her own punch.

Yang's head snapped to left before facing back and landing a hard stomach punch. Ruby cheeks puffed up a bit before coughing up blood. Her body lifted a bit from the punch. Immense pain shot throughout her body. Collecting herself once more she grabbed Yang by the face and pushed back before slamming her to the floor. Yang gritted her teeth.

Ruby pushed herself off and flipped forward. Landing, she twisted around and leaned to the side dodging Yang's fist. With Ruby's left fist she aimed a punch to Yang's but was blocked by her forearm. Yang went for a stomach punch; Ruby caught it with her right. Raising her leg she kicked the brawler's chin. As Yang fell backwards she grabbed Ruby's leg and threw her to the other side of the arena.

Ruby's feet skidding across the floor. Slowing down she then dashed towards her sister. Yang fired several rounds. Using her speed he dodged past each one of the fire dust rounds. Going for punch Ruby to towards Yang's head, but was blocked by her forearm.

The two re-engaged in fast combat trading blow after blow. Their fight moved throughout the stage, Ruby leaving a trail of roses while Yang left small explosions from her firing her gauntlets.

Ruby received a hard blow to the cheek. Yang was nailed good in the face. Ruby was punched in the stomach. Yang was kicked in the rib. The others just watched as the two sisters pretty much destroyed themselves in the fight. Their hits becoming harsher by the second. None of them were sure who was going to give out first.

Finally, in the mist of the fast movements, Yang caught Ruby fist in her hand. Ruby also caught Yang's fist in her hand. They gritted their teeth as they locked to one another trying to push the other back. Yang's red eyes glared at Ruby silver ones as she used all her might to push her sister back. Flames erupted from Yang as she began to gain the upper hand pushing Ruby back. Ruby feet skid across the floor, shutting her eyes to concentrate on her strength. Her back to arch back a bit as Yang continued to push her down now. Ruby could feel it her arms and leg beginning to give out slowly. _"N-No, I…I can't keep this up!"_ She weakly opened her eyes and glanced towards the spectators. Her friends sat there all wearing worried faces. _**"Don't you dare lose."**_ A familiar voice rang in her head. With a surprised look, she glanced towards Black who was stared at her. She then remembered something, her promise.

" _I'll continue to train and get stronger so that one day I'll be kicking your butt and not the other way around."_

" _Very well Ruby Rose, I'll hold you to that. You better not disappoint."_

The memories of that night, her promise she made to beat him played in her mind. She can't lose here. Ruby turned back to Yang with a new fire in her eyes that surprised her sister. Ruby growled and grunted as she slowly began to push back.

Yang was shocked by this new strength as Ruby continued to push her back. Ruby took a step forward forcing Yang to take a step back. "GGRRAAAAAH!" Ruby took more steps her strength overwhelming Yang who was forced to take more steps back. Then Rub made her move, headbutting Yang in the face before punching her away.

Yang's body bounced off the floor before flipping back to her feet. Her breathing was heavy as well as was Ruby's. They knew they couldn't keep this up any longer.

Yang slammed her knuckles together causing flames to burst from body. Ruby crouched down a bit rose petals swirling around her. Yang fired her gauntlets launching her forward. Ruby used her semblance and skipped forward rose petals trailing behind her. With their fists pulled they aimed to hit each other. "RAAAAGH." Their fists collided causing a small shockwave and spider-web cracks to form below them. Some of the students were blown back to their seats from the shockwave.

Gohan and the others watched in awe at the power the two sisters displayed. "Incredible, this would most defiantly impress even Piccolo." Gohan muttered.

"Who?" Pyyrha asked.

"Ah, n-no one!" He nervously smiled while waving his hands in front of him.

Yang and Ruby fists still in collision tired pushing the other. Then suddenly Ruby relaxed, letting Yang weight to fall forward. Ruby disappeared out of sight. Yang almost tripping over herself, then after regaining her momentum, she turned around only to see Ruby leg being swung at her.

Shockingly for Ruby, Yang rose her arm just in time to block it. Then grabbing the same leg Yang pulled her forward and aimed a punch with her other fist. Using her semblance she made sure to add the extra power into this one. The hit made a direct impact on Ruby's stomach "GWOOHOOCK!" Her eyes widen as the impact sent her flying back.

Ruby skidded across the floor and then… falling off the stage. "The winner is Yang Xiao Long." Glynda announced. The students in the class all cheered except for Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR and BAGL. They all looked in concern for both of their friend's well-being.

Ruby laid there, still trying to regain her breathing. She laid a hand on her abdomen as the pain was still present. She weakly opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling in disappointment and shame. "I lost."

Footsteps made their way towards her. Moving her head a little to the right she saw Yang stand over her. Her serious expression turned into a smile and then offered a hand. Ruby stared at the hand before reaching up and accepting it. Pulling her up to her feet the two sisters smiled at each other. "Are you two insane?!" Weiss shouted causing them to flinch a bit.

"Fighting so brutally and not to mention denying your Aura's from healing you is completely stupid and dangerous! You both could've taken permanent injuries!" The ice continued to shout.

The two sisters stared at the ice queen as if she just grew a second head. "Uh,"

"We never denied our Aura's from healing us." Ruby was the first to say.

"Yea, in fact, we don't have any right now." Yang finished.

The others blinked a couple of times. "Wha-What do you mean you both don't have any Aura left?" Jaune asked.

Glynda heard this and was shocked. Looking at the main screen she saw that Yang only had a smidge of Aura left in orange and Ruby's Aura was in the red. "That doesn't make sense." She checked her scrolled and had them scanned again. The main screen changed and now it showed that both combatants had no Aura remaining. "A glitch?" She said to herself. It had to be, but still, she should've stopped them even without the need for the gauging system. Her irresponsibility caused two of her students to get severely hurt.

"When did you two run out of Aura?" She asked.

"Umm, I think mines was somewhere in the middle of our fight." Ruby said.

"Ruby shattered the rest of mines when she used her Semblance." Yang said.

"She shattered yours?" Blake said in a surprised tone.

"Hey her punches are no joke, especially when she's using her Semblance to add more velocity to her hits." Yang explained. "Which leads me to ask, where on earth did you learn to fight like that. I know dad and I taught you a few moves and all, but nothing on that caliber. Not to mention your strength was something else." The others eyed the redhead as they also wanted to know.

"I…umm…kinda…learned them through…actions movies and games." She hesitantly responded.

Yang blinked a couple of times while the rest just stared in disbelief. "Really?" Yang asked, to which Ruby responded with a nod.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Weiss said. "Learning to fight like that from action movies and games is completely preposterous and-."

"I believe her." Yang cut in.

"Wait you what now?" Weiss said.

"I mean it wouldn't be the first time Ruby learned something through movies and games. Some of her moves with Crescent Rose are actually from them. Heck, even my uncle ended up buying her a video game where she can learn a few moves." Yang says.

"So she's a visual learner, huh, that's quite impressive. Though that's a first I'm hearing about someone learning how to fight by watching movies and playing games." Gohan says while scratching his head.

"Everyone has their own way of learning. While it is quite a unique way it shows that you can easily learn how to improve by just watching others fights." Pyrrha placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. The others smiled in agreement except for Weiss who was still having a hard time believing all this.

"Hey, Ren we should do the same and watch some action movies too." Nora suggested.

"Oh oh, me too, me too I wanna watch a movie too." Lewis raised his hand while jumping so he could be noticed.

"I'm pretty you both will most likely enjoy the movie instead of observing." Ren replied.

Ruby smiled at all this. "Thank you guys." She said in a saddened tone, which didn't go unnoticed by Yang.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just that…I still lost even after all I did to become this strong." Ruby eyes fell to the floor as a sad expression took over.

Then an unexpected snort came from Yang. "Who cares! Did you not see yourself in there? Ruby, you were unbelievable! You had me on the run most of the time and you actually overpowered me at one point too."

"She's right you know," Blake joined in, "While I still don't accept how you both were relentlessly beating each other up in there it still showed how much you've improved since day one. You kept a focus head and analyzed Yang fighting patterns."

"Your attacks were fast and well-coordinated, but you lacked some balance and wasted time when thinking on your next move. You need to be more creative in your fighting and be harder to predict or you'll have a hard time against a more experienced opponent." Gohan joined in; he felt like he was giving a lesson to Trunks again. The memory of his friend made him smiled. _"I hope he put an end to those androids."_

"Oh, Ren and Pyrrha can help you." Nora suggested.

"I wouldn't mind offering you a few lessons." Ren said.

"I would be happy to help." Pyrrha said next.

Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby's neck. "Don't forget about me. There are still a couple of pointers I can still give you." Ruby looked at all her friends who all smiled at her. "Thanks, you guys."

"Hey what are friends for?" Gohan said causing the redhead to smile. But behind that smile still hid some sadness and Jaune was only one who knew the reason why.

Ruby glanced at the specters seats hoping to see Black there, but to her disappointment, he wasn't. She mentally sighed knowing full well of what's to come.

* * *

The two sisters were sent to the infirmary to have wounds checked out and patched up a bit. Yang left the infirmary a couple minutes later to grab a few snacks from the cafeteria leaving Ruby alone in the room. She sighed and tried turning to her side but flinched when pain shot through her body. "Who knew fighting like that would hurt this much."

"Well, you were fighting Yang." Looking towards the door she saw Jaune walk in. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"Besides the bruises and fractured bones I'm doing pretty okay." She grinned.

"Man I think I would've come out with a lot more bruises if I fought Yang. Thank god my opponents were team CRDL." Hey said, realizing what he said he immediately apologized. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright…have you seen him?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, that's why I came here. He wants us to meet him by this café." Jaune held up his scroll to show which café he was talking about.

"Whelp, shouldn't keep him waiting then." Ruby proceeded to remove herself from the bed flinching a bit.

"Maybe you should rest a bit. Your Aura hasn't fully recovered yet." Jaune said when he noticed Ruby her side.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She walked up to a chair that sat in the corner which held some fresh clothes. "Hey, Jaune you think you give me a minute."

"Oh sure." He walked out of the room leaving her free to change. As Ruby removed her stockings, blouse, and boots she thought about Black and what she was going to say to him. What can she say? He was strict and losing today was the end of her training. She placed her normal ware onto the bed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get a new set. I knew I should've gotten one before the fight." She sighed and went to grab her spare clothes.

Ruby now wore a light gray shirt, a black hoodie with red inside, blue Bermuda shorts, and red sneakers. She looked at herself in the mirror. The hoodie helped cover most of her bruises on her arms and abdomen. There were a few minor burns and scratch marks on her legs though. She grabbed her cloak and placed it on the bed along with her usual ware. "I'll come back for you." Patting her red cloak.

Walking out the infirmary room she saw Jaune waiting by the window. Jaune pushed himself from the window when he saw Ruby approach. "Ready to go?" Ruby gave a nod. The two walked through the halls till they were out of the building. They caught a ride in an airship that took them to the city. After landing in Vale's docking bay the two teens made their way the Café. The whole trip was quiet, neither one of them said anything.

Jaune glance at Ruby who was looking at the ground with downcast eyes. She's always smiled and cheerful about anything, so seeing her like this wasn't something he liked to see. He had to do something. She trained just as hard as he did. She was his partner; he can't just let her be dismissed from training because she failed a test. Her opponent was Yang Xiao Long for crying out loud. It wasn't really fair compared to the opponents he had. He frowned at the unfairness.

"It's okay Jaune." Ruby said, catching Jaune attentions. "I know you want to do something to convince Black from dismissing me but a test is a test. In truth I'm kind of happy with myself," She said with a smile. Her smile surprised him a bit.

Finally reaching the café the two entered and asked the clerk if they have seen their friend. The clerk pointed out that he was on the second floor outside. They thanked her and made their way up. Making their way up they saw Black outside leaning over a railing.

Black gazed at the city and its inhabitants while enjoying his tea. He watched the humans and faunas walk by talking to one another, some with a smile on their faces and others with less delightful expressions. Hearing the door leading outside opened he figured it was Jaune and Ruby. Turning towards the two he set his cup down on the table. "You both took your time."

"Well the café is pretty far from the docking bay and we don't exactly have a car." Jaune explained, emanating a hum from Black.

"Now onto the matter of why I had you two come her-."

"Before you say anything I just want to say, if it wasn't for you Black I would never have reached this level of strength," Black stared at her with his usual expression. "I mean before I was pretty clumsy and ignorant, but you helped me improve so much and for that, I want to than-."

"You pass."

"..."

"…Eh…could you repeat that again?" Ruby asked.

"You…Pass." He slowly said again. The two teens were surprised and confused by his answer. "H-Huh, but how?! I mean I lost?!" She replied.

"When did I ever say you had to win in order to pass?" Both Ruby and Jaune looked at him confused as they thought back only to realize that he was right. He never mentioned that winning was the key to passing. Black sighed when he saw their expression. "I even explained to you both the point of these tests yesterday. It's to test yourselves against harder opponents and for me to observe what you need to improve on."

Black looked towards Ruby. "I purposely had you fight a much difficult opponent. The reason for it was to show **you** where you stand and how much you need to push yourself in order to win next time." Black explained. "So do you know where you stand?"

Ruby's eyes widen, upon hearing her own words said right back to her. She looked down at her hand before clenching it. Looking back up with a smile she responded. "I do."

"Good."

"Hey Black," The false Saiyan turned towards the blondie. "What about my opponents? I mean compared to Ruby's it feels like you took it easy on me."

"Because they were close to your level of combat as a team. While your strength and speed have improved greatly you still never really fought before. It's true that you're the strategist for your team and you come up with impressive tactics in order to take down your opponents I'll give you that, but that's all you are, a strategist." Black's claim hit Jaune pretty hard. "You never really actually fought, so that's why I chose team CRDL, so you can use that brain of yours in a fight of your own. You said it yourself did you not, that most of the time you were on the defensive? That's because you weren't used to thinking of a tactic to bring down your opponent down while fighting at the same time especially four at a time."

Jaune looked down giving what Black said some thought. _"He's right."_

"Now that you know why I chose team CRDL do you know where you need to improve?" Jaune looked up and nodded.

"Good," He picked up the cup and sipped his tea. "Now, tomorrow we will begin the next step of your training."

Ruby eyes held nothing but excitement in them as she smiled in glee. Jaune held a worried look though. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to start training?" The false Saiyan and redhead gave him a questioning look. "I mean Ruby is still pretty beat up from her fight with Yang so I just don't think that it would right for her to undergo your training tomorrow."

Ruby quickly looked back at the two in a panic manner. "Wait no, I'm okay. I can take your training no problem." Raising her arm to show off her muscle. Black rose a brow at this. Ruby quickly ran over to Jaune and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt then proceeded to shake him. "Jaune don't do this to me! I can't stray behind!"

Jaune tried saying something back through the violent shakes. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about your health that's all!"

"Both of you calm down." Black said, stopping both of them. "You have nothing to worry about Arc. Tomorrow's training doesn't require much physical effort, but more mental training." Pointing to his head, which had them tilt their heads to the side. "I'll explain more tomorrow." His eyes moved to Ruby. "Same place as always."

"Got it." Ruby and Jaune nodded with a grin. Black continued to stare at the redhead making feel a bit uncomfortable. "Umm Black is something wrong? You're staring." Ruby said.

Black blinked before responding. "No, it just…it's a bit strange seeing you wear something else than your usual ware."

Ruby looked down at herself before looking back up. "Is that...a bad thing?" She hesitantly asked.

"…No, it's not, it suits you actually." Black said while looking away. Ruby was surprised by his answer. Her surprise then quickly turned to a smile and a blush spread across her cheeks as she unconsciously placed some of her hair behind her ear. Jaune rose a brow at the scene before him. "Umm, I think we should get going before Yang and the others start to wonder where you went off to."

"Huh," striping Ruby from her trance. "Oh…yea, umm…well we'll see you tomorrow then Black, seya." She waved. The false Saiyan waved her off as he turned back to the city.

As the two went back inside the café and made their way out Jaune noticed Ruby still with that same smile from what he saw upstairs. Then a question came to his head. "Hey, Ruby."

"Yea."

"Do you like Black?"

Ruby froze in place and felt like the whole place went silent for her. Her face then turned extremely red as she frantically waved her hands. "Whe-Whe-Where did that come?!" She shouted.

"It's just you did the same thing that my sisters do whenever a guy flirts with them or when they receive compliments from them. Moving some of your hair behind your ear." Ruby stood there shocked. Clutching her head she began to panic. She had no clue what to say! She didn't even realize she did that! Did Black see it too?! Does he know!?

Jaune nervously smiled. "I think I'll take that as a yes."

"AHHHH WHAT DO I DO! IF YOU NOTICED HE PROBABLY DID TOO!" She violently shook her head. Some of the people in the café looked at her as if she was crazy. Jaune noticed the looks they were getting and tried calming the red head down. "H-Hey calm down. Black isn't one to notice that kind of stuff."

Ruby looked at her friend in hope. "Yo-You think so?" Jaune quickly nodded his head. Ruby let some breath out as she relaxed a bit. Jaune was right, Black isn't the type of guy to notice those kinds of signals. "Though…that kind of disappoints me a bit as well." She hunched down.

Jaune smiled and gave her a comforting pat on the back. "Yang mentioned that there was a fresh batch of cookies being baked. If we hurry you could have some straight from the oven." Ruby lifted her head with a smile at his attempt to liven her up a bit.

"Alright, let's get going then! Those cookies aren't going to eat themselves!" She ran out the door and headed straight back to the docking bay with Jaune trying to catch up.

Back on the balcony, Black watched Ruby form disappear in the distance. _"What a strange girl."_ His usual expression turned into a scowl. "You can come out now." He called out.

From the rooftop, Neo jumped down. _"How long did you know I was there?"_ She asked with her hands.

"Since I arrived here." He responded fully turning towards the ice cream haired girl.

Neo smirked and grabbed an empty cup and poured herself some lemonade she found on one of the tables. _"I was confused at first as to why you wanted me to hack into the combat arena main frame but now I understand why."_ Black scowl turned into a glare. _"Who knew that you would be training red and that blond kid."_ She drank some of the lemonade.

"What do you want?" He asked with some annoyance in his tone.

" _Oh just came here to receive my thank you from my little "brother"."_ Black let out a "tch" and turned his head to the side. _"What? No thank you for your big sister? Even after all the trouble she went through to help you."_ Neo faked a hurt expression which annoyed Black. She let out a breath and shrugged. _"I guess I'll go tell Cinder about this. I'm sure I'll receive a thank you from her for this…unexpected update."_ She smirked when his glare turned back to her.

"Say, who else knows you're here?" Black asked, his hands placed to his sides.

" _No one."_ Neo moved her hands behind her.

"No one knows huh? And Roman isn't here either." Black's right hand began to form into a ki blade.

Neo's smirk turned into a grin as she slowly unsheathed her blade. Neo slowly shook her head. Black knew what her response was. _"No, he isn't"_

The two were about to rush each other before a red portal tore opened between them. The people inside the café jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the portal. A girl limped out of the portal. She had short brown hair, icy blue eyes, and tan colored skin. She wore a pretty damaged brown vest and torn white shirt. Her maroon pants held holes in them as well as burn marks. One of her knee guards seemed to have a deep scratch mark with blood leaking down her leg. The girl could barely hold her eyes open as drips of blood rolled down her cheek. She looked at Black and said. "Ra…ven...she needs." The girl fell on to the ground before she could finish her sentence.

One question rose between the two "siblings". _"Who the hell is she?"_

* * *

 **And done holy moly I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you guys like it. I know I did. I tried my best to keep Ruby and Yang's fight more of a RWBY fight in terms of speed and ferocity and not like DBZ. The story is still kinda in the beginning so stuff like that aren't going to happen…yet. Oh I revisited chapter 16 and fixed it up a bit more. So if you want you can reread that chapter.**

 **Whelp with nothing else to say I hope you all have a splendid day and I'll catch you all next time PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my friends. I am back with another chapter of Black Roses. Okay wow, a month and a half has flown by wow. Sorry about the late update I've been working overtime so I can pay for my college tuition so I haven't been getting much free time lately. But rest assured I've taken care of it and now I got two free months to write.**

 **Now, something I want to update about, I will be making a change about Black's collar and how Salem can keep track of him as well as the collar having the ability to repair his gi. Salem will not be able to see what Black's see through the collar or his eyes, no she will be using small spider Grimms the size of cup to monitor him his movement. These spiders are special and hard to be detected unless you're Black that is. His collar can still repair his gi but he has to think of it first. The changes will be made in chapters 2 and 16. Okay so now that that's been taken care of why don't we continue with the story.**

 **Last Chapter we had a fight between Yang and Ruby. The fight was hard and Ruby did all she could in order to win, but in the end, Yang took home the win. Later in the day Black and Neo were about to have a duel of their own that was until a red portal appeared in front of them. A severely wounded girl walked out from it and passed out before them. Who is this mysterious girl and what did she want to before passing out. Find out…right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

Roman walked out of his office and patted his gloves. "Whelp, she's going to live but the doctor says she's won't be waking up anytime soon. Now tell me, what'd she do to have you both do that to her."

"We didn't do that/ _we didn't do that."_ The two "siblings" said.

"Okay, then tell how did you both come across her then." Roman asked again.

"A portal opened in front of us and the girl in there walked out before passing out." Black answered.

"So you don't know why she appeared." Neo shook her head and Black just stared. "Guess we'll just have to wait till she wakes up and ask her ourselves."

The door to the office opened and out walked the doctor. "Roman, she's starting to wake up."

"What, I thought you said she wasn't going to waking up anytime soon."

"I thought so as well but it seems she's quite the fighter." The doctor said.

"Oh well, it's a good thing I guess, we won't have to wait an hour or so. " Roman reached in his pocket and pulled out some lien. "Here Doc, thanks for your services." Roman said, handing over the money to him. As the doctor took his leave the trio made their way in the office.

The girl's eyes twitched a bit and slowly opened up. Sitting up with a groan she gave a look around the room she was currently in. "Rise and shine, kid." The girl quickly jumped to her feet and tried reaching for something behind her, but grabbed nothing. "Looking for these?" Roman pointed at Neo who displayed the two blades she held in her hands.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Easy there, that's no way to talk to someone who just saved your life." Roman said, leaned in from his chair. "Now seeing we or should I say _I_ saved your life it would only be fair if you told me who you are first."

"…I will only answer to a man named Black." She said, her eyes trailed towards the door that led outside. The girl's attention was then averted from the door when a new voice spoke up behind her.

"And what exactly do you want with him?" Turning around the girl saw a guy standing in the shadow. She looked at from head to toe as if she was examining him. "I take it you're Black." She asked her guard still on high alert of the two strangers behind her.

"I might be, depending on who's asking that is."

"…My name is Vernal. I was sent here by Raven."

Roman and Neo blinked in surprise when they heard the name. "Wait, Raven, as in Raven Branwen?" Roman asks. Vernal slowly nodded her head while keeping her eyes on Black.

Black leaned the side looking past Vernal. "You know her?"

"No, not personally that is, but Raven and her tribe have quite the reputation in the criminal underworld for being raiders and killers. The tribe is pretty much unheard of because they never leave evidence of their whereabouts, but those who still try to investigate the tribe ends up dead, usually huntsmen and huntresses." Roman stood up from his chair and crossed his arms. "Which brings me to my question, why did the leader of the Branwen tribe sent you here?"

Black's eyes fixated back to Vernal. "She needs your help." Neo raised a brow. _"She needs our help. Raven Branwen needs help? Now that's new."_ She thought.

"For what purpose does she need my help?" Black asks, he never expected Raven to request help from him. She was smart, clever, and certainly strong, so hearing this make him quite curious.

"We need help dealing with a Grimm." She answered, making Black raise a brow. "A Grimm?" Vernal nodded. Black's became immediately uninterested and proceeded to make his way to the door. "If she can't deal with one simple Grimm, then she deserves whatever fate it brings to her."

"This Grimm is different. She said that it's able to do something that the other Grimm cannot." Black ignored her and continued to the door. Roman, on the other hand, was curious. "What's special about this Grimm?"

"It used some kind of power. Raven called it…Ki?" The mention of the power source caused Black to stop by the door.

"Ki? That's impossible, the Grimm are soulless they can not produce any form of ki much less utilize it." Black turned and argued.

"Well this one can." She said back, "Raven said it herself when it used it against us." Black narrowed his eyes. Raven has sparred with him a couple of times giving her the ability to recognize when one uses ki. Plus this girl doesn't seem like one to lie. If there is a Grimm that can utilize ki and Raven is fighting it… "Alright, you've gained my curiosity. I'll go check this Grimm out, but if this becomes a waste of time-."

"I promise you, it won't." Vernal cut in. Black stared at her for a couple of seconds then turned to Roman. "Do you have a Bullhead I can barrow?"

"Yea but I wouldn't suggest using one at the moment. Ever since Ironwood came to town the whole Kingdom's airspace has been pretty strict lately. You're going to have to find another way to get to Raven's camp. Oh, when you do find a way why don't you take Neo with you." Roman said.

"Why?"

"You two keep fighting and it's giving me a headache. So use this time to release all bunched up grudge you both have for each other on to that Grimm. Plus, I think this would a great time for you both to a bond a little." Black and Neo both rose a brow and tilted their heads.

"Yea I know, I'm asking too much." Roman said, looking away with a defeated smile. He then recollected himself and turned back to the two of them. "Still you're going to be taking Neo along with you."

"No." Black responded without a second thought. Neo waved him off giving her answer of no as well.

"Oh well, I was hoping I wasn't going have to do this but you both leave me no choice, Neo" Turning to her first. "If you don't go, I'll have all of your supply of ice cream thrown away." Neo frantically waved her arms as she shook her head no with a frightened look. With a pleased smile Roman turned to Black who glared at him. "You have nothing to threaten me with so please do not try." Black reached for the doorknob.

"Oh, I guess those herbs for your tea, aren't important to you then." Vernal gave a confused look. _"Tea?"_

The mention of his herbs stopped Black from turning the knob. A smirk morphed on Roman's lips. Black's eyes were closed with one side twitching a bit. With a defeated sigh Black turned back to Roman with an irritated look. "You should know by now that I'm a resourceful man."

Vernal was unsure about this guy anymore. He was threatened not towards his life but for a possession of his? This wasn't anything like how Raven described him to be.

She looked outside and saw the sun slowly beginning to set. Deciding she's wasted enough time she interrupted whatever was going on between those three. "Okay, so now we've decided who's going. We still need to figure out a way to reach my camp."

"I would say take the jeep, but Neo can't reach the peddles and I'm pretty sure Black doesn't know how to drive yet, and I don't trust you with my baby." Roman said, earning himself a bird from Neo.

Black gripped his chin and began thinking of a way. He could fly them but like hell he will. Black then removed his hand and gazed at it, soon an idea came to his head. "Instant Transmission."

"Instant what now?" Vernal asked.

Instant Transmission, a technique that teleports the user anywhere in the universe in an instant. The only problem was you have to be able to sense the person's ki in order to teleport to their position. And Remnant was a difficult place to sense one's ki due to their Aura. It was still a mystery to him why those with Aura were difficult to sense. It was like Aura was jamming his senses or something.

Black gripped his chin and began thinking. What if instead of trying to sense one's ki…he tries to sense their Aura. Cinder and Ozpin gave out stronger Aura waves that he's able to detect pretty easily. And being with his "friends" he can now sense them separately from everyone else but only within a limited range of 50 yards.

Black walked up to the office window and closed his eyes as he began meditation. Vernal looked at him weirdly unsure what he was doing. "Looks like he's thought of a way, give him some time." Roman said. Vernal glanced at him before turning her attention back to Black.

Black continued his meditation. Expanding his senses beyond Vale he searched for her. He's fought Raven before and has a good sense of what type of Aura she emanates, all he has to do now is find it and focus on it. A purplish blackish aura began to seep from his body. Vernal stared in awe. Never before has she seen Aura this visible before. She could feel the power radiating from him as well.

Black's senses traveled through the forest, fields, and mountains. Then finally, he stopped at a red-orange Aura illuminating in his mind. "Found her," Neo and Vernal looked him confused as to what he meant, while Roman smirked and placed a cigar in his mouth. "Place a hand on my shoulder."

Neo looked at Roman hoping to get an answer from him. "Go ahead you two." He shooed away.

Vernal and Neo both placed a hand on his shoulders and waited for whatever he was about to do. "Have fun you two," Roman said, right before the trio disappeared. Roman leaned back on his chair and rested his feet on his desk. "That kid sure is full of surprises."

* * *

Vernal blinked in surprise, one minute she was in an office and the next, she was back in the camp. Neo looked around her surroundings quite surprised how everything around her just changed in a split second. "Come on." Black proceeded forward, the two following behind.

The camp was completely destroyed, smalls fires here and there. Men and women helping the wounded while some lay dead under ruined tents, debris, and in craters. The outer walls were barely standing as it is. Neo walked up beside Black and used her sign language. _"This Grimm must be really something. This place is a mess."_

"Indeed it is." Black could sense traces of a very powerful and dark ki throughout the camp. Black glanced side to side when he felt the glares from the bandits directed towards himself and Neo. Probably not used to seeing new faces. Black ignored them and continued to walk. Finally approaching the center of the camp, Black and Neo saw a large tent up ahead. They stopped in the center as bandits surrounded them.

Vernal stepped forward. "Raven, I've brought him."

From the tent emerged Raven. Her clothes and pieces of her armor were ripped, broken, or burned off. Scratch marks, bruises, and dried blood were all over her body. Compared to Vernal, Raven seemed to have gotten the worse of this attack. He noticed bandages wrapped around her side with blood staining it.

Raven used a piece of cloth to wipe some blood from a cut on her cheek. "You took your time." She said with a cold stare.

Black crossed his arms. "Sensing one's Aura is different than sensing one's ki. It was the first time I tried expanding my senses past 50 yards. So I, of course, had some difficulty trying to find yours." Black returned the stare.

Raven's eyes traveled to Neo who looked at her with curiosity. "Neopolitan, I presume." Neo tilted her head. Have they met before?

"Your reputation as an assassin precedes you." Raven said.

Neo gave a cocky smile. _"I'm flattered."_ She sign language.

"Don't be. Some of those victims you killed were **my** people. I've been meaning to take care of you." Raven glared.

" _Oh, you take care of me? That sounds exciting. I promise you something Branwen. I won't be an easy target."_ Neo smirked. The tension between the two women increased causing some of the bandits to take a step back. "Enough, the both of you," Black ordered, glancing between Neo and Raven. "I didn't come here so that you two can argue and fight. I came here for this Grimm I was told about that can use ki."

"So Vernal told you." Raven crossed her arms.

"It was the only way she could convince me into coming here." Black responded. Raven's red eyes stared into his black ones. She then closed her eyes. "Come inside, I'll brief you more about it inside."

Heading inside Black followed suit along with Neo and Vernal. Once inside Raven sat on a floor pillow flinching a bit as she held her side. "I thought your Aura would've healed you by now." Black said as he sat on the pillow across of her. Neo sat on the one next to him.

"My Aura is still regenerating from the battle. So I'll have to deal with this for now." Vernal walked up to them and placed teacups for each one of them before pouring some tea. Raven nodded as a sign of thank you. Vernal bowed and took a couple of steps back and stood by the entrance.

Black picked up his tea and took a sip. "Hmm, not bad," He said, turning towards Vernal. "Your tea craftsmanship is quite impressive. Improve more and you might actually be on par with a Core Person." Black complimented.

Vernal wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Uh, thanks?"

" _Core Person?"_ The three women asked themselves.

Placing the cup down Black faced back towards Raven. "Now, on to the matter at hand."

"Right, The Grimm that attacked us was bigger than an Alpha Beowolf, roughly around 18-20 ft tall, but still moved quite fast. As any humanoid looking Grimm it had four limbs though it doesn't look like it uses its bottom two limbs to move around, more so it looks like it levitates off the ground. The bone armor covering the Grimm is tough. Dust rounds aren't able to penetrate it. The power and destruction it brought were beyond any Grimm I hold knowledge about. It came from within the forest and started attacking everything and everyone. " Black listened attentively to all the information given to him.

"It uses ki through its eye and mouth. Its claws are sharper than most Beowolves and Ursa, a clean cut through anyone's Aura." Neo's eyes moved to Raven's side where the bandages were wrapped around.

"This Grimm sounds quite the beast." Black commented.

"Quite the opposite actually," Black's curiosity spiked a bit. "The whole time we were fighting it was learning. It didn't just attack whoever was close, no it watched our every move and counter them. I was forced to use my maiden power, in the end, to drive it away."

"I see. Will it come back?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. My men might not show it but they reek of fear. This will most likely attract it or other nearby Grimm." While she hated her men for showing such weakness Raven couldn't blame them though. How that Grimm just appeared out of nowhere and started massacring everyone would frighten anyone.

The Grimm Raven described sounded quite intriguing. It's defiantly different than any other Grimm Black's come across, and to push Raven far enough to cause her to utilize her Maiden powers; this Grimm is something worth his attention.

A commotion was heard coming from outside as gunfire and people screaming were heard. "It's back already?!" Vernal pulled out her blades and readied to fight once again. Raven stood back up with more ease this time due to Aura halfway restored, healing most of her wounds. She unsheathed her sword and sliced opened a portal.

Black stared in the direction of the commotion. He felt a familiar power just enter the camp. "Wait, it's not the Grimm. It's-." As Black turned back around Raven was nowhere to be seen.

" _She left already."_ Neo used sign language before going back to drinking her tea.

Outside, bandits were blasted away and cut down one by one as they helpless tried shooting their attacker. "Damn you just die already!" One bandit shouted, firing multiple rounds at the red blur that kept evading the dust bullets within the smoke. The red blur appeared before the bandit and slashed him. He disappeared and reappeared in front of two others and cut them down too. He spun around and kicked another away and flipped their sword in a reverse grip and blocked a machete. With his free hand, he aimed his palm and fired a ki blast, blowing the bandit away. Sheathing the sword back the attacker rushed forward and continued to cut each bandit down. He kicked a bandit in the chest, and grabbed the bandit by the ankle and threw him to the floor. He then stomped the bandit and flipped Blush and fired two rounds at two rushing bandits.

He applied more weight onto his foot causing the man under it to scream in pain. The smoke settled and revealed the attacker to be Adam Taurus. The Faunas stared at the man below him. "I will ask again. Give me the information I desire."

"Go to hell." The man growled.

Adam raised his palm. Suddenly a portal opened behind him. Adam glanced behind him and quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked a sword. Seeing who dared attack him, Adam was surprised to see it was someone with a Grimm mask. Adam raised his leg and aimed to plant it on the woman stomach but the woman predicted this and jumped back. She then rushed at him with Adam doing the same. Their blades clashed as they passed each other. Turning back around the woman jumped in the air and twirled around as she brought her blade down. Adam unsheathed his sword again and blocked the incoming blade.

The woman's body kept moving forward used her free hand to fire an ice blast at Adam's head. The bull Faunas tried to evade the blast but the blast hit its mark, sending him flying back. As his body rolled along the ground he threw a ki orb at the woman's direction.

The woman saw the incoming ki orb and unsheathed her blade and sliced the orb in half causing it to explode at her sides. Her eyes widen behind the mask when Adam appeared before her and planted his foot to her face. The woman crashed into some broken wood and Adam landed a good 10 yards away from her.

Pushing through the wood, she got back up and rushed at him, Adam doing the same. Unsheathing their blades when they neared each other they aimed to strike one another. Unfortunately, their blades were blocked by Black's forearms in a crouched position. They blinked in surprise when he appeared between them. "Enough." He said, before hitting both with his fists and then kicking the woman with his left foot before switching to his right to kick behind him.

Black stood straight back up as he stared at Adam who picked himself back up. "It's been some time hasn't it, Adam." Black said.

"Not long enough it seems." Adam sheathed his sword and cracked his neck.

"You know him?" The woman behind Black asked.

"Yes, he's my ex-partner, from the White Fang." Black answered back. "What are you doing here Adam?"

"I could ask you the same." Adam shot back.

"Well, I asked first."

Adam stayed silent for a second before wiping some blood from his lip with his thumb. "I'm tracking a Grimm that attacked a garrison of mine, no survivors." His reason caused Black and Raven to glance at each other.

Raven removed her mask. "This Grimm, what did it look like?"

"I don't know. I haven't had an encounter with it yet."

"Then how have you been tracking it?" Black asked.

"It's been leaving quite the destruction as well as a strange ki trail." Black blinked in surprise. "You can sense ki?"

"I have had a lot of practice." Adam answered.

Neo walked up beside Black with her cup in her hands. " _What's ki?"_ Black ignored and kept his attention to Adam. "I think we should talk inside." Black reached over and grabbed his cup that was placed on top of Neo's head. Neo placed her hand on her head and looked between the cup and Black. She didn't even notice that cup was there. Anger coursed through and went to go hit him. Unfortunately, Black saw this coming and placed his hand on her forehead stopping her from reaching him.

"Don't you think?" Black glanced behind, Raven nodded a bit hesitantly due to the comedic scene before her. Neo kept trying to frantically hit him, her reach failing.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune walked through the halls in search for their friends. "So, when did you start…liking Black?"

Ruby choked on the cookie she was eating and pounded her chest. "Ah y-you alright!?"

"I'm, fine," She said between coughs. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh, it's just that I never expect anyone to have an interest like that towards him, especially you." Jaune said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby rose a brow and crossed her arms with a vexing look on her face.

"Oh, it's just what Nora said about you both being opposites in …everything. It kinda just stuck to me and I'm just trying to figure out how you came to feel that way for him that's all." Jaune said with his hands raised in a defensive manner. He totally forgot how scary girls can be if you ask the wrong question.

Ruby's face relaxed and blinked. "Oh…well, I admired him at first, for his strength, smarts, and skills as a huntsman in training. I guess that admiration soon turned into something else after I started spending more time with him and training with him." Ruby smiled at times where they would spend time with each other. While most of the time it was either through training or reading a book together she enjoyed every moment of it.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "To be honest I don't really understand it myself. It's the first time I've ever experienced something like this so I'm not sure how to describe or act on them." Jaune let a smile spread across as he listened carefully. "I do know one thing for sure." Ruby looked up at him with a smiled. "The more I spend my time with him, the stronger these feelings for him grow."

Jaune chuckled. "Well my sisters once said that opposites attract." As they turned the corner Ruby felt her whole body freeze in place. "Now that was an interest conversation." Before the two were Weiss and Blake.

"Weiss, Blake! H-How much did you hear?" Ruby nervously asked, her body sweating in fear.

"Everything." Blake bluntly said, causing Ruby to go pale and faint. "Ah RUBY." Jaune shouted.

* * *

"How do you know about the Grimm I'm tracking?" Adam asked.

"What did you think caused the condition that my tribe is in now?" Raven asked back.

Adam's gaze turned towards Black causing everyone else present in the tent to turn towards him. Black glared at the bull faunas. "I had nothing to do with what happened here."

"With that temper of yours, that's hard to believe." Adam said, causing Black to growl. "My point proven."

"We can always go back outside Adam." Black threaten.

"Your threats don't frighten me Black." Adam said.

"Oh," Black amusingly said. "Then I'll have to just remind you why you should be." Then tension between the two grew. Neo smirked at this. _"Please kill each other."_

Before anything could happen a loud thud hit the table. Using her mask Raven grabbed the attention of both males. "I'd like to deal with this Grimm as soon as possible and I know you do too, right?" Raven said, her eyes on Adam who nodded his head. "Then I suggest you both stop bickering with one another."

Black sighed and looked back up. "Now then," Raven started. "The Grimm that attacked your people and mines was last seen heading in this direction." Pointing at a section of the map that was placed on the table.

"Into the forest of course," Black commented. "It'll be too much ground to cover. You wouldn't happen to have someone follow it would you?"

"Yes, I had two of my men follow it as much as they could."

"And how far did they get?" Adam asked.

Raven pointed at the map again. "Here,"

"Deep in the forest, are they alive?" The question Adam asked caught Raven's attention. "Yes, they are. Why is there something you know about that part of the forest?"

Adam looked at the map and drew a circle around the place where Raven's men followed the Grimm. "This territory belongs to a large pack of Ursa. They kill anyone that enters their territory. It's labeled one of the most dangerous Grimm territories in Haven. So hearing that your men came back alive is quite surprising. Either they were lucky in not running into any Ursa or."

"Grimm activity was reduced by an unseen force." Black finished.

Neo used her sign language to ask a question. _"You think it was the same Grimm we're after?"_

"Grimm killing other Grimm is impossible. They're both forces of dark. They were created by the younger brother to destroy life. It wouldn't make sense why the Grimm would turn on themselves since they all live for the same purpose, unless."

"Someone else created their own type of Grimm with a different purpose." Black said, catching their attention.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Salem." Black nodded. Adam and Neo were in the blue as to who this Salem person was. "The last time I "chatted" with her I discovered that the black knight I encountered a couple of months ago was indeed a Grimm and that it was just one of her creations."

Raven tightened her grip on her weapon. Just when she thought Salem's existences was dangerous enough she now created Grimm just as sinister as she. Neo waved her hand. _"Sorry but who the hell is Salem?"_ Adam also wanted to know.

Black and Raven spared a glance before getting up. "Since you two will be coming with us. I think it's fair that you should know what you'll be going up against the moment we kill this Grimm." Black said.

"We'll explain everything after we kill this creature." Raven added. Adam and Neo looked at each other with Neo giving a shrug.

The four exited out the tent and made their way to the gate or what's left of it. "Do you want me to go?" Vernal asked, walking beside Raven.

"No, I need you to stay here and watch over the tribe while I'm gone." Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "When I return we will be relocating our settlement." Vernal nodded her head a bit unease at the fact Raven will be fighting that…thing again.

"You have nothing to worry human." Black said when he noticed the uneasiness coming from the girl. "The four of us are more than enough to deal with this Grimm." Black looked back, Neo second behind him held her umbrella open as she looked back, Adam third behind held his weapon by his side also looking back, and Raven stood sideways towards Vernal with her hand on her sword. (If someone can draw this scene I will explode with joy)

Raven placed her mask on and walked out the camp. "Were you trying to comfort her?" Raven asked Black.

"I was telling the truth. This Grimm might be too much for either of you to handle alone but working together. You'll prove to be more of a challenge." Black said.

"You make us sound like one of those teams from the academies." Adam noted.

" _Yea, what's next you're going to give us a team name?"_ Neo sign language with a sarcastic look. Raven glanced at Black who was seemed to be in deep thought about something.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she slowly sat up from the bed. "Ugh man, that hurt." She rubbed the back of her head when she remembered passing out. "Then maybe you shouldn't pass out in the middle of the hall." Opening her eyes Ruby was met with Blake and Weiss standing around the bed.

"Uh, where am I?" Ruby asked.

"The infirmary. Where you're supposed to be. Not walking around Beacon with your Aura so low." Weiss scold.

Ruby hung her head down. "Yea sorry. I just had to go talk with…" Her mind then went back to the moment where Weiss and Blake discovered her fondness towards Black. "Ahhhh! You two heard!" Ruby clutched her head and hid under the covers.

"12 seconds. You were right." Blake said.

"Of course I was. Now, on to the matter at hand." Ruby whined under the covers.

"We're not going to yell at you for what you feel towards him." Blake said, Ruby heard this and slowly peered over the covers. "You're not?"

"No, we are not." Weiss said with a sigh.

Ruby still a bit hesitant kept the blanket over her. "Though, I'm still a bit uncomfortable with the fact that my partner has a crush on Black." Weiss said.

"I agree with Weiss here. Black can be, harsh, cold, and uncaring about those around him." Blake said.

"Well Weiss is also cold and mean sometimes and yet I still keep her as a friend." Ruby innocently said.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Still I never expected you to fall for you someone like him. I guess opposites do attract." Blake sat on a chair.

"Jaune said the same thing. Hey, where is he by the way?" Ruby finally noticing the blond's presence, not within the room.

"We sent him back to his team. Right now, it's only a discussion between us." Weiss said

The room stayed quiet for a couple seconds as the faunas and heiress continued to stare at their teammate. "So…what are we going to talk about?"

"Have you made any moves yet?" Blake bluntly asked. Ruby cheeks turned red and shook her head. "No,nonono!"

"Hopeless just as we guessed she would be." Weiss commented, Blake humming in agreement.

"Huh?"

"We figured that you wouldn't make a move on whoever you liked and now that we know its Black who you like, we can see why you haven't." Weiss explained.

Ruby played with the tips of her pointer fingers as she looked down. A small blush still present on her cheeks. "Well, isn't the guy supposed to make the first move in these kinds of things?"

"You really think that Black is the type of guy to notice these kinds of things, more so make the first move?" Blake asked with a raised brow and crossed arms.

Ruby hunched down. "N-No, he isn't."

"Yes, which leaves you with the job in taking the initiative." Weiss said.

"M-Me?!" Ruby pointed at herself.

"Yes you. Now, how close are you to him?" Weiss asked

Ruby sat up and scratched her head. "Umm, I guess we're pretty close. I mean I'm his reading buddy, hehe."

"That's all?" Ruby nodded her head. "Whelp, that's saying a lot." Weiss said, causing Ruby to groan and hang her head down.

"It's alright. You're inexperienced in these kinds of things so that's understandable." Blake cut in.

"Still being just reading buddies isn't going to get you nowhere." Weiss added. "You're going to have to get closer to him and make a move because sooner or later someone else is going to snatch him from you." Ruby flinched a bit, not really liking the thought of some other girl taking Black.

"Weiss I don't think it's good to fill her head paranoia already." Blake said.

"Well I'm right aren't I?" Blake sighed and looked back up at Ruby. "There's no need for any rush in these kinds of matters Ruby. Just keep going in the pace you feel comfortable with. I'm sure he'll start noticing your interest in him sooner or later. He is a very perceptive guy." Blake said with a smile.

Ruby returned the smile. It was nice that her friends were helping her out with this. Though she wonders why they were doing it. Call it a hunch but she feels like they aren't just helping out of the kindness of their heart. "Say, why are you guys helping me. Don't get me wrong it's nice and all but I just never expected to get help from the two of you."

"I think it's romantic, seeing a girl experience love for the first time and for a guy who isn't like a knight in shiny armor, more like a mysterious and maybe dangerous dark knight." Blake answered.

"What about you?" Ruby turned to Weiss.

"I'm just looking after my partner. Making sure you're happy is also part of my job." Weiss said nonchalantly.

"She likes these kinds of things where a pure innocent girl falls in love with a delinquent boy. It's her favorite type of novels" Blake said with a smirk.

"Blake I thought we agreed to keep that under wraps!" Weiss shouted, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Blake silently chuckled. Ruby on the other hand smiled with a sweatdrop. She's pretty much an opportunity for Weiss to see her ideal romance in person.

Ruby grabbed a glass of water that sat on the table next to her and took a sip. The door suddenly opened, two girls to fell in the room causing Ruby to spit the water out. "Ow,"

"Alli, Nora! Were you two spying?!" Ruby shouted.

"My gossip senses were tingling so I had to investigate." Nora said with her usual cheery attitude.

"I'm sorry. I tried stopping her but she's so strong." Alli said with tears in her eyes.

"That's why you need to work out." Nora said, her fists on her hips.

Ruby felt like she was going to die. Not only Weiss and Blake know about her likeness towards Black but now so does Nora and Alli. Nora noticed Ruby change in demeanor and walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ruby. Your secret is safe with us, right Alli?"

"Oh yes. I will not speak a word of this." She nodded her rapidly.

"Though I don't know about Jaune, he did almost blurt out Blake's secret in the library." Weiss reminded.

"Well, he better if he knows what's good for him." Ruby's whole aura changed into a dark one, shattering the cup in her hand. The four girls took a step back. A bit startled from Ruby's change of demeanor.

In a different part of the school Jaune felt a cold shiver go up his spine. "Jaune are you alright?" Ren asks, noticing him shiver.

"I don't know. For some reason I suddenly felt really scared."

Back in the infirmary, Ruby looked back up her face morphing back to her innocent expression. "What's wrong?"

The girls continued to stare at the redhead. Weiss was the first to speak up. "N-Nothing, uh, should Yang know about this too? She is your older sister."

"No, please anyone but her!" She exclaimed. The girls were taken back again by her outburst. "S-Sorry, it's just that. Yang can be a bit too overprotective." The girls knew that but they had a feeling that there was more to what Ruby was saying. "Back in Signal, there were a…couple of boys that liked me two of them actually approached me and tried asking me out, but I wasn't really into dating at the time. Yang caught wind of this and had a "chat" with them and ever since then all the boys in signal were scared to even come near me."

"Hmm, yea it would be a bad idea for Yang to know about this. She might go beat up Black or do something worse." Weiss said, gripping her chin in thought.

" _I'm afraid of what Black might do to her if she tries to fight him."_ Ruby silently thought. She looked out the window wondering where he was right now.

* * *

The forest was quiet. The wind breezing through the trees brought a peaceful relaxing feeling. Expect for Neo, _"I feel like we've been walking for hours."_ Using her umbrella she picked up a small rock and tossed it at Black's head. The rock bounced off his head. Neo again picked the rock up and tossed it at him. She continued to pick up the rock and toss it at him for several more times.

Raven and Adam looked back at Black his face twitching in annoyance. They looked back at the short girl who still wore a bored expression. Neo noticed the two staring at her. She raised her hands. _"What, I'm bored."_

"We have been walking for quite a while." Adam spoke up.

"And we have yet to encounter any Grimm." Raven added. It was true throughout the entire walk they weren't able to spot any Grimm only silence. Silence can be nice but at times like these, it was unsettling. "You were right." Raven says facing towards Black.

Up in the distance, munching sounds and bones breaking were heard. Black and Raven glanced at each other. Adam and Neo walked up beside them and then continuing onward before making into the clearing. Their eyes widen at what was in front of them.

A Grimm with bone shoulder plates as well as one bone plate covering the chest. Bone spikes coming out from the back and along with everything was the signature Grimm mask and the two red eyes that glowed from them.

The Giant was hunched down and seemed to be eating a…Ursa Major. In one of its other claw, it held the head of another Ursa. "It's…it's eating them." Raven could not believe her eyes. A Grimm eating another Grimm.

The Grimm stopped eating and slowly turned around. Now front in full view, they could see a largemouth by the abdomen which still had an Ursa arm in it. It stood straight up tower over the four. "It got bigger." Raven said.

"What?" Black says. Rustling from the bush next to Adam was heard. Black's eyes widen and grabbed the bull faunas by the shoulder and threw him to the side. Two black tentacles shot out from the bush and grabbed Black by the neck and abdomen, Raven and Neo ducked as Black was sent crashing through trees. The Grimm twisted its body causing its extended arm to continue to drag Black's body through the forest. Black gritted his teeth and tried ripping the limp off him but couldn't get a grip.

Raven appeared above the Grimm's arm and sliced it off with her sword. Black's body crashed into several more trees before his body began skipping across the ground.

The arm retracted back to the Grimm. It then roared and charged towards them. Adam charged forward as well with Raven following behind. The Grimm brought its claw forward in an attempt to hit Adam, the bull faunas, however, saw this and rolled underneath the attack. Fixing his eyes back to the Grimm he aimed Blush and emptied a couple rounds at it. The Grimm brought its arm back forcing Adam to flip backwards.

Raven jumped over the Grimm in an attempt to slash its back. Her eyes widen behind the helmet when the bones from its back shot towards her. Using her sword she blocked the spikes, twisting her body she managed to plant one foot on a spike and push herself forward. With her sword she slashed at the Grimm's collarbone. She twisted back around and threw an ice blast from her hand encasing the Grimm's head in ice.

The Grimm staggered back a couple of steps. Raven landed on her feet and skidded next to Adam. Neo appeared out of nowhere and sliced the head off. The Grimm fell on its back and Neo landed in front of the swordsman and woman with a cocky smile.

"That was far too easy." Adam commented,

Raven agreed, it fought way harder than this. The body twitched a bit, soon the whole body started moving again. The Grimm pushed itself back up, grabbing its ice encased head it crushed it surprising Neo, Raven, and Adam.

The head was absorbed into the Grimm's hand before forming back to where it was supposed to be. One of the tentacle claws formed itself back. _"Okay, that's not normal."_ Neo said,

"It can regenerate." Raven said in disbelief. Adam looked at her "Did it not before?" His answer was a shake from her head.

Now standing back up, the Grimm let a mighty roar before stabbing one of its hands into the ground and the other shot out towards them. Raven felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. "MOVE!" They jumped back in the nick of time as the claws shot out and chased after Adam and Neo. Raven looked back to the Grimm only see its other claws heading her way. Maneuvering herself in the air she managed to dodge 3 of the claws except for the fourth one as it embedded itself into her stomach shocking her, thankfully her Aura stopped the whole spike from piercing through her body, only the tip managed to stab into her, the force of the attack sent her flying back.

Adam flipped backwards and used Wilt to parry the claws. Neo jumped back into the trees using them for cover. Adam swiped Wilt in front of him cutting through all the claws, with that done he charged at Grimm. Raven landed next to him and followed his lead cutting through the claws that were being sent at her. The Grimm retracted its hands back and slammed one hand in an attempt to crush Raven. She saw the incoming hand skipped to the side then skipped forward she then slashed at its leg with Adam doing the same.

The Grimm pulled its fist back and tired hit Adam but missed when the bull faunas jumped over it and ran up the arm. It used its other hand to grab him but Adam jumped over it too. He spun around and slashed at the Grimm's face, to his surprise he missed when the Grimm retracted its face into its body. A black limb from its body shot out, Adam gritted his teeth knowing full well that we won't be able to dodge this, but to his surprise, someone pulled him back.

Raven had pulled Adam through a portal she created, moving to the side before tossing him behind her. She spun back around and sliced the black limb that followed through. She jumped up barely evading the Grimm's hand that came from behind.

The Grimm roared again, most likely furious from the missed attack. Its mask then moved to its right shoulder when it felt someone running down its arm. Indeed there was someone. Neo smirked when she got close enough and jumped forward and stab her blade, barely grazing the face. She then looped down its other arm while dragging her blade across. The Grimm raised its arm that Neo was still on flinging her into the air. The Grimm raised its other hand to slam her to the ground. Neo smirked and shattered into pieces when the attack made contact.

Neo landed on the ground and flipped backwards. After gaining enough distance Neo turned back towards the Grimm, flashing it a smirk. She felt the ground rumble; looking down spikes shot out shocking Neo, but before they could get close to her, Neo was kicked away.

Her body landing a good distance away Neo looked up and saw the tall tower of spikes that would've impaled her. At the top of the tower was Black who was balancing on the tip of one spike with his arms crossed.

He glared down at the beast. Two spikes came slithering from the side and aimed to stab him. Black disappeared, and reappeared in front of the Grimm and punched it knocking it back several yards.

Black flew after it and repeatedly punched the Grimm staggering it back more and more. He ended the beating with a high kick knocking the Grimm down to the ground. Flying at it once again Black readied Saber Rose.

The false Saiyan blinked in surprise when spikes suddenly shot out from the ground. Black flipped over the first one and then evaded to left then to the right. He disappeared and reappeared above. A shocked expression formed when the Grimm's hands came crashing down on top of him. _"It predicted my movement?!"_

Black gritted his teeth as he was trapped under the Grimm's palm. The Grimm's hands grew larger and pulled a chunk of the ground with Black still trapped inside and threw the chunk at Raven and the others.

The chunk of dirt broke apart at impact and Black came out rolling across the ground before pushing himself back up. Skidding right up between Adam and Raven.

"Tough bastard isn't he." Adam stated, Black stood straight up and cracked his neck. The Grimm stood back up and gave a loud roar. Neo stepped next to Black and hit him on the back of the head with her umbrella.

Neo glared at him, confused for a second Black saw the small little bruise on her cheek from when he kicked her. "If I'm not mistaken I saved your life."

" _You couldn't just grab and throw me out of the way?"_ Neo gave an irritable glare.

"I'm not exactly that fond of you yet to be that nice." Black replied.

Neo was about to respond back but a shadow of an incoming attack brought them back to battle. Black and Adam raised their palms and fired a ki blast disintegrating the monster's hand. The Grimm roared in pain and backed up a bit. The large Grimm looked at it's blown off hand and slowly began to regenerate it. "That's going to be annoying." Adam stated.

A tentacle slowly made its way to Black from behind. Getting close enough it shot out and wrapped itself around his leg catching him off guard. It pulled him back and used his body to swat Raven and Adam away. Neo managed to evade the surprise attack and jumped back into the trees.

Black was slammed to the ground several times before letting go. Lifting himself off the ground Black turned back to the Grimm with a glare but his glare soon changed into curiosity when the Grimm opened its wide mouth. A dim dark glow came from the mouth before firing a giant ki wave. Black's eyes widen. Quickly crossing his arms as the wave came into contact, pushing him back. His feet dug into the ground, the wave continuing to push him deeper into the forest.

Adam appeared in front of the Grimm and slashed Wilt across the beast's chest disrupting its attack on Black. Black uncrossed his arms and inspected them seeing faint burn marks on his forearms. "Hmm, interesting."

Adam landed on the ground with a roll and quickly turned around and fired a couple rounds with Blush before evading from being crushed by its now regenerated hand. Raven kicked it in the face with her heel before spinning and bringing her sword back around slashing it across the face, following it up with a maiden blast with her free hand.

The Grimm staggered back and fired another ki wave from its mouth. Raven flew up; the Grimm's aim followed, lighting up the sky. Neo jumped out from the trees and threw her blade piercing one of the Grimm's glowing red eyes, Neo planted her foot on her blade causing it to plunge deeper into its eye. The Grimm roared in pain, Black appeared in front of it and activated Saber Rose before stabbing it up its upper jaw. Black used his foot to stop the lower jaw from clamping together.

Adam stood behind with his hand ready on his hilt. Raven hovered above them. Black was right. Alone they would have had a hard time fighting this thing but together, the Grimm barely stood a chance. Teamwork, something she hasn't relied on for a long time not since… Her eyes narrowed when she remembered her past with…them. Her attention was caught by an eerie dark glow coming from the beast. The others also stared at the Grimm with confusion. The glow grew brighter and brighter. Black placed a hand on the Grimm to find out what was happening. _"What's it doin- wait this is!"_ Before any of them could react the glow grew even brighter catching them all by surprise. From the distance a flash of light could be seen before a giant explosion followed, destroying most of the forest.

Ozpin felt a faint rumble in his office. Looking out the office window he hummed, not liking this uneasy feeling he's was getting.

Back to where Black and the others were fighting the Grimm. A good portion of the forest was completely obliterated; patches of fire remained here and there.

In a pile of dirt Adam emerged. His jacket was torn, and burn marks were all over his upper body. Lifting himself up Adam slowly stood up. Looking around he had a strange sense of déjà vu. Little over the distance he saw a body with half of its body underground. Adam made his way to the body while holding his side. He glanced around, "It blew itself up…what the hell." Reaching the body he saw that it was Raven.

Crouching down he rolled her onto her back. "Hey," Adam shook her shoulder, no response. "Hey, you still with me?" Shaking her a bit harder, still no response. "Hmm," He lightly smacked her cheeks. Raven's face twitched a bit, her eyes slowly peered open. "Do that again and I'll encase your insides in ice."

Adam stood back up. "Keep your threats to yourself."

Lifting herself up Raven hissed in pain when she suddenly felt a stinging sensation. Looking down she saw blood dripping down her arm. She removed her long sleeve glove, "You wanna help?" Raven asks, Adam stared at the glove in her hand. "Right, you're a part of the White Fang. Not really keen on helping humans."

Adam crouched down took the glove and wrapped it around her bleeding arm. "Don't think this makes us friends."

"I wouldn't even think about it." Raven shot back. Adam finished wrapping the glove with a tight pull, in the end, causing Raven to hiss again, she growled and glared at the bull faunas knowing full well he did that on purpose.

Using her sword she pushed herself on to her feet. "Where's Black and Neo?" On cue a black light shined through the ground right in front of them, a ki blast was blasted out the ground. From the newly formed hole, Black rose out. "Damn bastard blew himself up." Black growled in annoyance when he noticed that front part of his gi was pretty much burned off leaving him with only his long black sleeve shirt. He dusted himself the dirt he was covered off.

"You look like shit." Adam commented as he and Raven made their way towards him.

"I could say the same for the two of you." He shot back.

Adam smirked at his response, "That was quite the attack it did."

Black crossed his arms and looked to the side where they last saw the beast before it self-detonated. "Yes, it was."

"How did it feel being in the front row seat of it?" Adam asks knowing full well that it would tick him off, and it did.

"I don't know Adam, how about I show you an example of it right now." Black was irritated at how he failed to notice what the Grimm was planning, and how much the blast managed to sting due to him lowering his power to match the beast.

"Neo was also there with you. Is she dead?" Raven asked. Black looked around for a second before stopping his gaze to one certain spot. Lifting his hand he started to pull something with his ki. A couple seconds later a big orb popped out from the ground before subsiding, then out fell Neo. Landing on her bottom Neo let out a silent _oof_. "No, she alive," Black said.

Neo got up with an angry look. She spoke her mind with sign language. _"Next time warn me before you trap me in your orb. Do you know how many times I hit my head in your stupid orb?"_

"Not enough times I would say." Black looked away causing Neo's anger to rise.

"You two don't stop bicker do you?" Raven asked, receiving glares from both "siblings".

"Well now that our work here is done. I'm going to go back to-." Adam was suddenly pulled underground surprising Raven, Black, and Neo. Adam was dragged underground before finally pulled out and then slammed to the ground causing him to shout in pain. A hand came down crushing Adam under the weight, the bull faunas coughed up blood.

The trio's eyes widen when they recognized the familiar hand. "It can't be." Raven said. From the smoke the Grimm they thought was dead emerged fully healed now. Its mouth formed and inhaled some air before letting out a loud roar. The gust of wind from the roar blew their hairs back.

" _How is that bastard still alive, I thought he blew himself up!"_ Neo looked at Raven and Black for an answer but received nothing. Then Raven noticed one distinctive feature. "It's the head." Raven concluded.

"The head?" Black repeated unsure what she meant.

Raven began to explain her discovery. "Everything on its body is healed, right?" Black and Neo gave a nod. "Now look at its head." Black and Neo looked at the Grimm's direction. Then their eyes caught on what she was getting at. The head still held wounds they inflicted on it, the mask had distinguishingly sharp cut most likely from Raven sword and it was also missing the same eye Neo stabbed her blade into.

"I think it somehow ejected its head from its body before blowing up." Raven explained.

" _Like a fighter jet?"_

"Yes," Raven replied.

Black looked from Raven to the Grimm. "Not bad, I'm impressed you were able to deduce that faster than myself. Now that we have an idea how to kill it, why don't we get the job done."

"Easier said than done, if you haven't noticed I'm all out of Aura and so is Adam. I'm guessing you are as well since your burns haven't healed yet, though I highly doubt that will stop you from fighting." Raven said.

"Of course I could easily kill this thing." Black said.

"But you won't will you?" Raven asked, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"No, I won't. At least not yet."

" _What, why not?!"_ Neo asked with her sign language.

"I haven't finished having my fun yet." Neo and Raven both gave him a are you serious look. "It's not every day that you encounter a Grimm this powerful and unique. Plus if I recall I'm not the one that wants it dead." Black pointed out.

Raven sucked her teeth. "I had a feeling you weren't going to help with this problem all the way." Letting out a sigh she prepared to go back into the fight. The Grimm waited for them to make a move, oddly patient. "Any hits I take from now on are going to hurt like hell." Clenching her fist and her grip on her sword, Raven let the maiden power flow through her, a fiery glow appearing in her eyes.

"So you need someone to take the hard hits for you is what you're asking." Raven looked at him before giving him a nod. Black gave it some thought then turned to Neo. "You were shielded from the blast, meaning you still have Aura, right?" Neo raised a brow and gave him a hesitant nod.

"There problem solved." Black says, Neo finally realizing her mistake and slowly backed away with her hands in front of her while violently shaking her head. _"Don't you dar-."_ Neo was immediately grabbed by the front of her jacket and thrown at the Grimm with great force. _"Fuck you Black!"_ Neo screamed in her mind.

The Grimm saw the incoming human and shot out sharp tentacles from its body. Neo used her umbrella to block one, letting it skim past her before flipping over two others and landing on one extended limb she ran towards the Grimm deflecting the attacks into different directions. She evaded the attacks by jumping onto one limb then to another, some of them managing to scrap her sides. Neo was then punched in the gut by a couple limbs knocking her back.

Black appeared behind the beast and planted his foot onto its back. Raven flew at it from the front and slashed upwards adding in her maiden power into the attack. The Grimm staggered back releasing Adam from its clutches. The body of the bull faunas was lifted a bit before falling back to the ground. "What took you so long?" Raven landed in front of him.

"We were planning on how to kill it."

Adam stood up with some difficulty. "And, what did you come up?"

"Destroy the head." Raven says, they watched as Black beat up the Grimm with his fists as it responded by shooting out more limbs from its body to hit or grab him. Black causally evaded the attacks while cutting through some with Saber Rose. He was then caught off guard when a hand shot up from the ground grabbing him and then throwing him towards the ground. The Grimm lifted its fist and aimed to crush him under it. Black saw this and used his hand to flip himself forward, the fist crashing down where his body once laid in.

Landing on his feet Saber Rose transformed to its gun mode, firing dust rounds at the Grimm. Black looked past the Grimm at Raven and Adam. "Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to attack?" Black turned back to the Grimm and leaned back when the beast swung its large arm at him.

"He's not going to help is he?" Adam asks, readying Wilt and Blush.

"Nope."

Adam cracked his neck. "Of course," The two rushed at the Grimm. Sensing danger coming its way the Grimm shot out several limbs and sharp bone spikes from its back at them. Using their swords they sliced through each limb and spike. Getting close enough Adam threw his sword impaling it into the Grimm's shoulder before jump forward and drop kicking it forward, pulling Wilt out in the process. Adam fired a couple ki blasts forcing the Grimm to turn and shield itself with its arm, The Grimm tired from the blasts used its other arm and swung at the Faunas.

Seeing the attack Adam raised his left arm and leg, taking the hit. His body bounced off the ground before jumping back to his feet and firing more ki blasts. Raven flew at the Grimm slashing it across the body several times from different angles at high speed.

Flying up Raven was about to blast it with another maiden attack but was surprised when a ton of limbs came bursting out of the Grimm. Raven managed to deflect and cut through some of them and but missed one, earning her blow under her chin sending her crashing to the ground. Adam was in the same boat, using his sword he cut through the incoming attacks some of them grazing him. The attacks kept coming faster and stronger; suddenly Wilt was knocked out of his hand. Adam quickly caught two sharp limbs but could not grab the ones that landed on his stomach. Adam was sent crashing through several trees before stopping on one. Adam tilted his head just in time as a sharp limp chipped part of his mask and leaving a cut on his temple.

Black came flying from the side. The Grimm saw him and swung at him but was unfortunate of having its arm cut clean off by Saber Rose. Black spun around and kicked it with one leg before kicking off with the other. Landing on the ground with a skid Black flew at it again, with his fist pulled back he gave the Grimm a hard blow to the rib. With his other hand, he created an orb.

The Grimm took notice of the orb and slammed its remaining hand onto Black's back. The Grimm opened its mouth and fired a ki wave. The false Saiyan gritted his teeth as the wave drove him deeper into the ground. The orb still in his hand he fired it upwards.

From behind the Grimm, Neo came flying out and planted both feet on the back of its head. She grabbed the Grimm by the head and pulled herself forward and slashed it across collarbone ceasing its fire on Black. As Neo fell forward she saw a bright light coming from the hole in the ground. Recognizing what the light has Neo spun around, pulling out her umbrella and batting the ki orb towards the Grimm.

The attack impacted the Grimm's chest causing a big hole in its chest. Roaring loudly from pain and anger the beast pulled its fist back and aimed to punch Neo with full force.

Seeing the attack coming the ice-cream haired girl shut her eyes and awaited the impact. To her surprise though she felt herself being pulled, looking back her eyes were met with Raven. The Branwen had sliced a portal behind Neo so she could pull her out of harm's way.

When Neo's body went through the portal Raven tossed the girl back and did a full turn with her sword ready in her hand. She brought down as soon as the Grimm's fist followed through. Slicing of the beast's hand she immediately closed the portal. Turning back to the Grimm she saw that it was in a fit of rage from the loss of its other hand. Black tar oozed out from its missing appendages.

Having a feeling that it might be trying to regenerate its lost limbs, Raven took the initiative to stop it. Placing two fingers and her thumb onto the bottom of her blade she slowly traced it. Her sword glowed bright red, nearing the end of her blade she slashed in front of her sending dozen of dust shards at the Grimm.

As the shards continued to rip pieces off the Grimm, Raven failed to notice something coming from behind. Before she knew it, a body was slammed on her back causing her to emanate a harsh gasp. The Grimm pulled her and now Adam towards it with its extendable limbs and flung both behind it.

Adam and Raven's body skipped across the ground before coming to a halt. Adam was the first to get up, looking to his side he saw Raven still on her side, probably unconscious. Turning back Adam's lone red-orange eye glared through his half shatter mask. The Grimm now fully regenerated was trying to rid Neo from its body. The small girl used her incredible reflexes and illusions to evade the Grimm's attacks while small cuts all over its body. Neo then was flung into the air when she was on its arm. Long limbs were shot out from the Grimm's body. Neo created an illusion of herself that took the hit, as she slid down the limbs she jumped over and twisted her body past some others that were shot at her. Nearing the Grimm she prepared to create another illusion of herself but the Grimm reacted faster than she anticipated.

The Grimm smacked her down with its hand. Neo's body crashed to the ground creating a small crater. Feeling her Aura finally giving out she twitched in pain. The Grimm raised its fist prepared to drive it down on top of the short girl; that was until a blast hit its shoulder.

Turning around the Grimm was met with the presence of the bull faunas taunting it to come at him. Adam let a grin plaster itself his face when he noticed his taunts getting to the Grimm. A largemouth was formed in the Grimm's abdomen, seeing this Adam took a stance with his hand on Wilt by his side. The dark glow in the Grimm's mouth grew brighter, Adam readied himself.

Finally firing its ki wave, Adam unsheathed Wilt and began absorbing the attack. The attack is more powerful than he expected Adam was slowly pushed back, his feet digging into the ground. Adam gritted his teeth together as he continued to absorb the blast. Feeling the power surging through his sword he knew it wasn't enough, he needed more!

The Grimm pressed forward not realizing that its attack was being absorbed it continued to blast the faunas.

The symbols on Adam mask glowed including his visible eye. "That should be good enough, now how do I escape this?" The faunas was in a pretty bad bind right now, the Grimm didn't show any sign of stopping as it still kept blasting the faunas back.

Suddenly an icy blast collided with the Grimm's attack. Surprised by this Adam looked over his shoulder to see Raven on one knee firing her maiden blast with one hand while the other held her side. "Go!" She shouted.

With the given opportunity Adam jumped to the side out of the blast's way letting Raven fend off the attack now. "My turn," Long limbs were shot at him, in a blink of an eye Adam unsheathed his sword and sliced through all the limbs. Sheathing his sword back Adam's hair glowed bright red, a trail of dust was then left from Adam once stood.

Half of the Grimm's body was suddenly sliced off. The Grimm's lone remaining eye widens and roared in pain. Noticing the Grimm's attack weaken, Raven took this chance and raised her other hand adding more power into her blast. "HaaaaAAAAAA!" Her attack grew stronger, pushing the Grimm's own attack back before totally overpowering it.

Adam stopped behind the Grimm, with one hand pulled back, charging ki in his hand he fired an energy wave. The Grimm was caught in between both attacks. The two swordsmen poured more energy into their attacks crushing the Grimm. An explosion erupted causing massive gusts of winds. Adam and Raven shielded themselves with their arms.

After a couple of seconds, the chaos died down. Smoke surrounded the area. Adam lowered his arm down, his eyes looking for any sign of movement. Suddenly a stretched fist was shot out from the smoke. Adam twisted, his body evading the attack. The faunas growled and rushed at the still standing Grimm.

Raven was on her hands and knees huffing in exhaustion when the extendable limbs came at her. Grabbing her sword that laid next to her, Raven sliced upwards opening a portal letting the attacking limbs coming at her go through it, she then closed the portal cutting the limb off before getting back up and rushing at the Grimm.

Neo appeared above in a flash of light and descended down. The three attacked together, evading some of the Grimm's large arms and limbs that would shoot out from its body. They slashed, kicked, punched, and blasted the Grimm at every given opportunity.

The Grimm punched Neo to ground, her small body crushed under the giant fist. The two swordsmen appeared in front of the Grimm. Adam fist was covered in a red glow and Raven's fist with her red maiden aura. The two gave a huge blow to the Grimm's face causing cracks to form on its mask. The Grimm was launched back a couple feet. When Raven and Adam's feet made contact with the ground they skipped forward then diagonally slashed in front of them, sending a ki and ice wave forming an X, cutting deep into the Grimm's chest.

The Grimm gave a loud roar and extended both of its fists. Adam and Raven's body shattered when the fists connected surprising the Grimm.

A little further away from where the Grimm punched, Adam was seen spinning Neo around at great speed before releasing her. A shockwave erupted when Neo's feet connected with the Grimm's chest, shattering the bone chest piece and causing black blood to gush from its previous wounds.

The Grimm staggered a great distance back. As it was regaining its balance the Grimm arched its back and roared in pain. From behind Raven had created a large sword made of ice and slashed it down the Grimm's back. The Grimm had the spikey bones on its back shoot towards the Branwen. With a mighty shout Raven slashed upwards cutting through all the bones and causing another deep gash into the Grimm's back. Unfortunately, Raven's maiden sword shattered with her last attack and as well as the rest of her stamina. Her body fell back, her eyes barely able to stay open.

The Grimm turned around, creating a spear like form with its hand. Thrusting the spear like hand it aimed to impale Raven, Branwen saw the attack coming and tried moving her body but could not find the strength to do so. Adam appeared in front of her and caught the hand spear. The Grimm created another hand spear, and thrust it forward, Adam also caught the other hand spear with his other hand.

Adam growled and struggled to push the large spear-like hands back. Neo appeared next to Raven and had her arm wrap around her neck as she lifted Raven up. They were pretty shocked to see that Adam was actually equaling the Grimm in strength.

Thinking that the two were in a stalemate the Grimm did something that made their eyes widen. Spreading its arms out along with Adam's, the Grimm formed a large mouth, vines sprang out from the mouth wrapping around Adam's neck, torso, and thighs. Adam's hand sunk into the Grimm's hands. His body was now slowly being pulled towards the mouth.

Neo was about to go help but a long limb came slithering from the side and hitting Neo in the rib knocking the wind out of her. Neo was sent flying back and since Raven was being carried by her so was she. Their bodies skidded across the ground.

Adam was still being dragged towards the mouth. He pulled back with all his might to stop himself from being pulled into the Grimm's mouth, his feet digging into the ground from his continuing struggle. "Damn you! I will not become Grimm food!" The Grimm's tongue came slithering out, Adam's face almost in reach.

Just as his face was about to be covered in saliva a powerful ki blast blasted the Grimm across the ground letting Adam go in the process. The faunas coughed and massaged his neck. "I knew that attack didn't put you out of commission. So where the hell have you been?" Adam asks between groans.

"I was monitoring how well you three would do against the Grimm without my help. I must say, I'm not disappointed. Though your teamwork could use some work" Black touched down behind the faunas.

"You were, monitoring us, from where?" Raven asked weakly.

Looking back Black saw how poorly Neo was carrying the bandit. "You're really not the right size to be carrying someone like her" Neo flipped him off. Black scoffed at the action. "To answer your question, I was in the air." He says, pointing up.

Turning back to the Grimm that was getting back up Black rested his elbow in his palm and with his other hand he gripped his chin. A large chunk of its body was blown off and was now slowly regenerating. "While I despise that woman's very existence I must admire this creature she created. It's been learning through the whole fight, improving its attacks and improving its defenses." Black says, hinting on the times when their attacks would miss or blocked.

"Improving? I wouldn't say that. It's been wildly attacking us the whole time." Adam said.

Black gave an amused hum and a raised brow. "For someone who is on par with a seasoned huntsman I'm surprised to see that you never noticed."

Raven took a moment and gave what Black said some thought, her eyes then widen in realization. "It was tiring us out." Her statement caught Adam and Neo's attention. "It was purposely attacking us in an erratic way to get us to waste our stamina and when it noticed our movements getting slower that's when it started hitting us with stronger, heavier attacks." Raven explained.

Black gave Raven a nod as a way of telling her that she was right. "Now," Taking steps forward. "While I do admire you, I can't let a creature like you roaming around Remnant. Plus your ability to regenerate is quite annoying, adding in that you ruined my gi as well, you've angered me enough to put you down, for good." Adding venom into his last words.

The Grimm roared loudly, black streams of goo flowed into the Grimm from the ground up. Its body now fully healed the Grimm formed a large mouth and began charging its attack. Black sensed a large amount of ki gathering in the Grimm mouth more than before. "It must be painful to have to constantly regenerate those lost limbs of yours." A smirk formed on Black's lips. "Don't worry though; I'll give you an attack that you won't be coming back from."

With that said Black cupped his hands in front of him. "Ka…me…" A dark purple ball of ki gathered in his cupped hands as he slowly pulled them back. The Grimm's mouth grew darker. Adam's sensed extreme danger coming from the Grimm. "Ha…me…" Finally, the Grimm fired its attacks a dark beam of energy engulfing everything in its path. "Ha!" A dark purple wave was fired from Black's hands.

The two attacks clashed with one another, creating a crater underneath the collision. Black held a surprised look. "Oh, you can match my attack, impressive." The Grimm kept firing its blast. Black felt something off, looking at the ground he saw drag marks. He was being pushed back? "Getting stronger are we? Sorry, but this level of power is nowhere near close enough to overpower me, allow me, to show you!" The ex Kaioshin poured more power pushing the Grimm's own attack back.

Raven, Adam, and Neo stood there shocked at Black's display of power totally overpowering the Grimm's. "Unbelievable, his power…it's unreal." Raven muttered. Neo thought the same, she knew Black was strong since he can go toe to toe with Great Saiyanman, but she never had the chance to see it up close before.

Adam clenched his fists, he had a feeling Black held back in their fight a year ago but by this margin…it…it irritated him to know that he was being taken lightly that day.

Black continued to have that smirk on his face as the Grimm was nearing its end. "So long, Grimm." Adding a bit more power the energy wave engulfed the Grimm's attack with it as well. One finally roar was heard from the Grimm as it disintegrated into nothing, the energy wave sent to space.

As everything settled down Black stood straight up, he turned towards the others with his normal expression. "It's done." He says, walking past them. The three looked at his retreating form then looked back at where the Grimm once stood.

As Black was walking ahead a rock was suddenly thrown, hitting him in the head. Looking back, he saw Neo giving him signs. _"Aren't you gonna use that Instant Transmission thingy again? Cause I don't want to walk all the way back to the camp, I'm exhausted."_ Looking at the other two Black notice the how fatigue they looked. This battle took more out of them than he thought.

"Very well, I'll give a helping hand. Can't have any of you dying to any returning Grimm, I still have some use from you." Adam narrowed his eyes, not liking the word _use_. Black turned around, "Grab on," He ordered. Neo placed a hand on his back. Raven and Adam weren't sure for what reason he wanted them to place a hand on him, but if Neo was doing it then maybe they should too. Placing their hands on his shoulder, their surrounding then suddenly changed.

Raven looked around to see that they were in the forest but a mile away from where they fought the Grimm. Neo gave hand signs when she noticed the surroundings too. _"Hey you said that you would take us back to the camp! What the hell is this?!"_

"I said I would give a helping hand. I never said that you back to the camp." Neo gave an annoyed look, her fist shaking at her sides. Adam and Raven were also quite annoyed as well. Black took pleasure in seeing their annoyed faces. "Now come, we're not that far from the camp. We're out of Grimm territory, so walking the rest of the way won't kill you." The false Saiyan would soon find himself regretting that decision.

The first few minutes of the walk was pretty calm, Raven regained enough strength to walk on her own without the need of Neo's support. With the load off now removed this gave the short girl the time to throw rocks at the man in front of her. Adam just watched as the short girl continued to pick up and throw the same rock at Black's head. The Faunas was just waiting for the man to explode with anger.

Black's body started shaking bit by bit, a dark sinister aura emanating from him. This didn't faze the short girl one bit though. After a few more throws Black finally exploded. "Throw it one more time and I swear you will have a worse fate than that Damn Grimm!" Holding her up by the front of her jacket.

Neo pushed his face away. _"Then stop being a dick and use your stupid technique already!"_

Raven watched the two "siblings" fight each other. "They're edgy."

"Yes they are. I am too; if we would've ended that fight sooner than none of us would be in this state we are in." The Faunas says.

"But we didn't. We did not have to significant power to do so." Ravens says,

Adam scoffs. "So much in having the power of a _Maiden_ on our side."

Raven paused, her expression turning into a scowl. "Are you trying to say something _Faunas_?"

Adam also paused and turned to her. "I heard about the Maiden's being powerful beings from Black and Cinder. But today it didn't seem like that to me. More like these Maiden are all talk, unless you're the weakest member of them." The last part angered the bandit.

"Oh, and you're supposed to be an example of what a strong fighter is. Cause from what I remember you were pretty much crying out for our help when you were trapped under the clutches of the Grimm." Raven mockingly laughed. "For someone who's also the leader of the White Fang I hear you never actually killed a Huntsman or Huntress before." Adam's lone visible eye glared at the bandit. "Then again you probably never had the chance to encounter one, or, you just run away with your tail between your legs whenever one shows up." The fauna's eye twitched a bit.

"Maybe I should show you first hand why I'm feared by most people." Adam says, placing a hand on Wilt.

"These people that fear you must be non-existent because I never heard of you till today." Raven smirked her hand on her own sword.

"I wouldn't expect you to know, you and your so call _family_ are a bunch of lowlifes that raid small and weak villages. How pathetic."

Raven leaned on one leg, "It's called being smart and not attract too much attention."

Adam smiled, "Alright, fair enough, but answer me this. Why do you keep moving your camp?" Raven tilted her head unsure of what he was meaning. "I saw on a map in the tent of the previous location you moved away from. In one retrospect it could be just you trying to cover up any tracks of your tribe's involvement with the raids, or you're running away from something or _someone_." Adam seemed to hit the nail on that one when he saw the serious look on Raven's face. "What was your motto again, the strong live and the weak die. I think you've been postponing your death for some time, haven't you?" Adam smirked causing the same fiery glow in her eyes from back then to appear again. Gripping tightly at their swords they waited for one to make a move.

But before anything could happen a voice interrupted them. "Enough you two." Looking at the source of the voice, Black stood there with one arm wrapped around Neo's body and the other covering her mouth, as she vigorously kicked her legs and wiggling her body as she tried to escape the man's stronghold. "Let's get a move on; we should be close to the camp by now." As Black was about to turn around their voices stopped him.

"When did we start taking orders from you?" They both said.

"Huh?"

"When were you given the role as leader?" Adam asks, "Because I'm damn sure I never voted you to be mine."

"Really, I was hoping the power I displayed back there would have been enough to convince you otherwise." Black said back.

"Power is one thing, leadership is another. To me, you don't have any leader redeeming qualities." Raven said,

"I apologize that I didn't play nice with you all. But if you remember correctly, I wasn't the one holding a grudge towards it meaning that I had no reason to kill it." Black says back.

"That's right you were admiring it and this Salem woman you mentioned back then, my guess she's the one who created the creature. You know for someone who despises that woman but admires her as well sure makes you look like a dog that still needs some obedience training." What Adam said caused Black's anger to rise.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me."

"You're one to talk. You take orders from Cinder, a human. Guess that makes you a dog as well." Raven cut in. Adam gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"And you're more like dead weight in battles like back there." Adam shot back, bringing the subject of their previous battle with the Grimm. Raven again was ticked off. Being called dead weight was a straight up insult for who she is.

"My Aura was all but destroyed when the Grimm blew itself up! Of course, I would be heavily weakened afterwards!" Raven yelled.

"I was there too you know, but that didn't stop me!" Adam yelled back.

"Oh right, you were busy eating dirt under the Grimm's grip." Both growling as sparks clashed with one another from the glares the faunas and human sent towards each other.

Black sighed, shaking his head. "The egos you mortals possess just surprises me sometimes." Black said. This did not go unheard by Adam and Raven though.

"You know for someone who thinks so highly of himself you still manage to fail to see what the Grimm was planning before it enveloped us in its attack." Black clenched his teeth, emanated sounds of irritation. The reminder of his failure still unnerved him a bit.

"Damn you Ad-," Black's hand was suddenly bitten causing him to release Neo. "Ah you little-!"

Neo held an angry look. _"You're lucky I didn't stab you in the balls!"_

* * *

Vernal walked throughout the camp checking all the resources and equipment as they were getting ready to move out, the only thing they need now was Raven to return. Vernal looked up to the sky. She hopped Raven was okay. As Vernal was about to head to Raven's tent to start packing her stuff up sounds of arguing were heard coming from the gate. Knowing it might be Raven and the other three she ran to the gate, others were already standing by the gate but with strange looks on their faces. Making her way through the small crowd the second in command made her way to the front. "Raven you're-." Vernal was surprised and extremely confused at what was before her.

It was Raven, Adam, Black, and Neo but…miniature versions of themselves arguing with one another (Chibi). The tribe blinked a couple times unsure what to make of what they were seeing. They all rubbed their eyes and looked back only to see the four back to normal. _"What the hell was that?"_ They all thought.

The feeling of eyes on them stopped the four from arguing. "Uh, welcome back." Vernal awkwardly said.

Raven recomposed herself and coughed a few times into her hand. "Yes, it's good to be back." Black and Adam looked away while Neo whistled away. "Did you manage to kill it?" Vernal asked.

The nod from Raven was a great relief for the tribe knowing that their fallen brethren were avenged. Their faces brought a slight smile to Raven. "Well now that everything is taken care of, I'm going to head out." Adam said.

"Wait," Black's voice stopped the faunas in his tracks. "There's something important the four of us need to discuss." Black glanced at Raven who gave him a nod in return.

"Vernal, we'll be in my tent. Make sure no one interrupts us."

"Yes." With that said the four made their way to the tent. Upon entering Neo fell face first onto the floor pillow. The other three took their seats on the other pillows. "Now, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Adam asks.

"It's about the Grimm we confronted today and the consequences that are going to follow soon." Black said.

"But before we get into that, can I ask you something?" Raven joined in.

"Go ahead." Adam said. Neo gave her a nod.

"How many gods have you heard during your time on Remnant?" Neo gave the bandit a questioning look. She began counting with her fingers. _"Uh…nineteen I think."_

"And out of those gods how many do you think actually exist?"

" _One?"_ Black was going to correct her until. "Two." There's eyes all turned to the faunas. "The two brothers."

"You of them?" Black ask, he was honestly surprised that Adam knew about them.

"I read about them in a book before." Adam replied.

"And what makes you think those two are real." Raven spoke up.

"Because compared to the other tales of gods, these two…held some sort of familiar feeling to me. Like I should know them or something." Adam looked down, remembering the day he read that story about the brothers and how each word he read caused that strange sense of familiarity.

"Well, that feeling isn't wrong, considering that they are our creators." What Raven said left Neo a bit dumbfounded. Raven noticed this and sighed. "I guess I'll tell you the tale about them then." Neo leaned closer, Adam listened attentively and Black closed his eyes and enjoyed the tea that was served to him. "Long ago…"

* * *

In Beacon, Gohan and Yang walked through the hallways. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" The half breed asked.

"What, you don't think I can lift a couple of texts books by myself?" Yang said back with a raised brow.

"Well I was just thinking that you shouldn't be overworking yourself, I mean you just got out of an intense fight with Ruby. Shouldn't you be resting like your sister is?" Gohan to reason with the blond but it seemed that his efforts were just in vain.

"Well yea technically I am supposed to be resting but I still got a lot of work that needs to be finished for professor Oobleck's."

Gohan sighed, "That's why Weiss and I keep on reminding you to do your work on the day it was given or its gonna end up piling up."

"I know I know, but that's why I have you to help me with this." Yang says with a smile.

"You know when they say friends will always have your back. It doesn't mean that they will literally always have your back, especially if there are things you can easily do on your own." Gohan said. They walked into the library and sat at one of the tables.

"Yea, but come on Professor Oobleck talk's way too fast. I can't keep up with what he's saying, but you can," Gohan sometimes curses his Saiyan hearing. "Now, let's get this, "Yang lift a large pile of papers on dropped it on the table. "Started."

Gohan felt his eyes bulge out when he saw the number of papers that were placed on the table. "Why are there so many papers!?"

Yang scratched her cheek. "I kind of let myself go this semester." She nervously laughs.

Gohan let out a defeated sigh, "Alright, let's see where we should start." The half breed flipped through couple pages reading the contents on each paper. His attention was then averted when the brawler said his name. "Hey Gohan, do you think that after I finish with all these papers we could spar?"

Her request surprised the half breed a bit. "You want to spar with me?" The brawler nodded her head.

"I was going to ask Ren but he's pretty preoccupied with Nora and Black…yea there's no way I'm asking him." Gohan was a bit unsure if he should accept. Yang could see the look in his eyes and gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "Come on, I've seen you train before, you got some pretty good moves."

"Wait you watch me train?"

"That's not important right now." Her sudden interject stopped him from asking any further. "So will you spar with me?"

Gohan was still a bit hesitant but then his sudden curiosity to see how much Yang could improve by sparring with him got the better of him. "Okay, I'll spar with you. There were some pointers I wanted to tell you about how to improve your fighting style after seeing your match with Ruby."

"Great, you can tell them to me while we spar! This gonna be really fun!" Her bright smile caused him to smile as well; as it reminded him how excited Trunks and Penny were to spar with him. "Now let's get these done and we can go to the arena."

Gohan cleared his throat gaining her attention. The half breed gave a look which Yang knew right away. "After I let my body rest a bit." Gohan chuckled at how disappointed she sounded at the fact that she had to wait a bit longer till they could spar. Gohan grabbed a couple sheets and began skimming through them and then showing the papers to Yang so she could decide which lesson of Professor Oobleck they would go over first.

* * *

Back at the Branwen camp, Raven had just finished telling the story of the two brothers as well as mentioning of the relics and the Maidens. The faunas and the assassin took in all the information quite well. "Four relics and four Maidens each titled over a season. That's how she got so powerful; she stole half of a Maiden's power." Adam stated.

" _And the other half is hiding somewhere in Beacon, as well as the relic."_ Neo joined in.

"You two are taking in all this quite well." Raven said.

"Well, I have a reason why I nothing surprises anymore." Adam's eyes moved towards Black who kept his usual gaze on him. "But I do have one question. Who is Salem?"

Raven kept her gaze on the Faunas for a couple of seconds then moved it towards the false Saiyan. _"That's right, you mentioned her before the fight with the Grimm, who is she?"_ Neo also wanted to know.

"I don't know what she is, all I know is she's clever, manipulative, very intelligent, and very powerful though I have a feeling she's hiding more power than she's letting on." Black muttered the last part to himself. "She works behind the shadow's using others to do her dirty work, Cinder being one of them." His eyes fixated on Adam and Neo.

"Kind of saw that one coming." Adam said.

" _Anything else?"_ Neo asked, hoping to get all the information she can to know what she's going to be dealing with.

"As I said, I don't know much about her. She's a hard person to read and for whatever reason, she wants the relics for is unknown to me and probably to her subordinates as well." Black explained.

" _This woman is going to be after us now?"_

"After what we did to her Grimm, yes, you should expect her to investigate who killed her Grimm." Raven answered.

"That's something I don't get." The three turned to the Faunas when he spoke. "You said the younger brother created the Grimm so that they could share his sense of destruction and bring pain to the world. So why did this Grimm attack other Grimm?"

"It's because Salem created that thing." Black said, "How she did it, I don't know. But right now that's not what we're going to be concentrating on." The last part caught the three's attention. "Salem has a goal, and whatever this goal of her is, it involves the relics and Maidens and I want to know what it is. In order to do that, I need the help of you three." Raven, Adam, and Neo all stared at him as if he grew a second head or something.

" _Who are you and what did you do with Black?"_ Neo asked, earning her a growl from the false Saiyan.

"Sorry but you have to understand our reason for such a reaction. You're not the type of person that asks for help." Adam stated.

"Yes, normally I would do this on my own, but certain circumstances require me to stay in Vale." Black explained. "But you all have more and better connections than I do in the underground world, as well as keeping a low profile when collecting information on someone."

Raven gave all this some thought. "This sounds awfully dangerous. We're literally going up against Salem here. If she finds out that someone is trying to discover her plans she will kill us."

"But if she doesn't and we do find out what she's planning then this could benefit us all." Adam joined in, "She's going to be after us right, we might as well find out her goal and stop her from reaching it or plan a countermeasure for whenever she reaches it."

"I expected you to be a bit obstinate about this, but it seems like you're on board." Black said.

"While I am sort of grateful to Cinder and Salem for providing the White Fang the resources and weaponry we needed to achieve our goal, the mere thought of being used as pawns to that hag infuriates me. And this goal of Salem's doesn't sound like it will be in my peoples favor either." Now that he knew Adam was with him Black turned to Raven.

"…I've been running and hiding from Salem for years. To switch it up and go after her, its…" Raven gazed at her hand seeing it slightly shake a bit. Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling out she made her decision. "If I want to ensure the safety of my tribe then I can't be running anymore. I'll do this." Black nodded and finally turned to the little assassin.

" _Gods, Witches, ancient artifacts, Maidens, sounds like your offering me a very exciting life right now, so yea I'll join your little team. Plus I have to make sure that my little brother doesn't get into trouble."_ Neo teased with a smirk. Raven and Adam looked at Black as to why she called him little brother. The false Saiyan let out a low growl.

"So where do you want us to start looking." Adam asked.

Black crossed his arms and looked at the map of Remnant that was still on the table from when they left. "For now your main objectives is to find out who are Salem's other subordinates. They will most likely be someone of high authority, someone that is seeking revenge, someone crazed enough to follow her, or swayed by greed." Raven, Adam, and Neo took note on the type of people they should be looking for. "If you do find one of her subordinates, try to find out what makes them so special to catch her eye. Remember these are Salem's subordinates so be cautious when gathering information on them." Black each of them, his eyes then stopped on Raven. "I have an additional task for you?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to find the other two Maidens." Raven slightly surprised from the task she was given, "Your Maiden energy gives out a similar feeling to that of Cinder's. So if my guess is correct so will the other two Maiden's. Just use your energy to track them down."

"And if I find them?"

"Have one of your people keep tabs on them. We can't afford them to fall into Salem's hands." Black concluded.

" _So what are we, the secret heroes of Remnant?"_ Neo sarcastically asked.

"I don't see myself as a hero for Remnant. Maybe to my people but I could care less for the humans." Adam said as he stood up.

" _Nice to know that we can count on you to have our backs,"_ Neo commented.

Raven stood as well and grabbed her mask, holding it under her arm. "How do we keep in contact? Because I won't be using those scrolls of yours," She asked Black.

This gave Black cue to speak try something out. "I've actually been working on a technique for that very purpose. Place your hands over each other." They looked at him oddly for a second before complying. Neo had her hand at the bottom, then Adam stacked his over her, then Raven's over his. Finally Black placed his hand over hers. "Now," A dim black purplish glow surrounded Black's hand.

The bandit, faunas, and assassin stared at the glowing hand, wondering to themselves what Black was doing. Suddenly a burning feeling erupted on their hands forcing them to pull their hands back. Neo blew on her hand to cool the burning sensation. She turned to the false Saiyan and raised her hands. _"What the hell was that?!"_

"Check your hands." He pointed. Doing as they were told they all looked at their hands, only to see a letter on them, "You branded us with the first letter of our name?" Adam accused.

" _It's not a brand, it's a marking."_ Black's voice spoke in their heads causing the stare at him wide eye. "We'll be able to communicate with one another through this marking. Just concentrate on the person's marking you are trying to reach and speak your mind."

Raven and Adam tried it out but could not seem to get anything through. Just then a whistling sound was heard in their minds. Looking at one another they thought they managed to do it, only to realize that they weren't making the sound. Turning their heads towards the assassin, Neo held a monotone expression, _"Well that was easy to do."_ She signed language.

"So even through the mind, you won't speak." Black says, crossing his arms. Neo shook her head with a cocky smile. "You both will get it down. Just keep practicing it, in the meantime just gather any information about them and tell me when you can do it." The bandit and faunas nodded their heads. "Since we are now a team I think it is appropriate that we have a team name of our own. And seeing how the academies name their teams I've thought of one that's most befitting for us."

" _Please tell me you're joking."_ Neo signed language.

"We will be called team BRAN (Burans)." Black announced spreading his arms out with a pleased smile. Opening his eyes he was disappointed by the lack of reaction. Adam and Raven stared at him weirdly and Neo just looked at him with her mouth hanging out. _"Oh my oum you actually gave us a team name."_

"BRAN, as in the Burans flower?" Adam asked.

"Yes,"

"They are quite the majestic plant, the flowers hold natural properties that can be used as medicine to cure diseases." Raven informed.

"I guess in some aspect we are the cure and the Salem and her subordinates are the disease to Remnant. The name does have an oddly good ring to it." Adam said. Neo looked at the two absolutely baffled that they actually like the name.

Black let his arms fall to his sides and let out an irritable defeated sigh. Zamasu would have praised him for coming up with such a beautiful team name, unlike these four. Why does he even try? Looking outside the tent to he saw the sun beginning to set informing him that it was time to go. "Now, I think I've strayed too long from Beacon. I will be heading back before people start wondering where I am." Black made his way to the tent's exit as well as Adam and Neo.

"I'll be also taking my leave as well. My men and I still have something to do before I can concentrate on this." Adam said.

As the four walked out the tent they saw that the rest of the bandits have already packed most of their stuff in carriages and stolen vehicles. Adam headed out the gate ignoring the glares he was receiving from the humans. Black and Neo stood in the center getting ready to go back to Vale. "Black," The false Saiyan turned to the bandit leader. "There is someone that can answer a majority of your questions," His ears perked up when he heard this, turning his head to face her he waited for the name. "…Ozpin." Eyes narrowed at the mention of the headmaster's name.

"Figures," Black muttered before instant transmitting back to Vale. Raven stared at the spot where he stood then moved her eyes up to the sky. The play has been set in motion; things are going to change now that they're going onto the offensive. Question is, what action will Salem take when she discovers this.

Black and Neo reappeared back in Roman's office. "Oh, you're finally back. Wow, you two are a mess." Roman commented as he looked at both kids from head to toe. "I'm assuming that you both released all that pent-up anger of yours and are now well caring for each other." Black and Neo both gave him an odd stare. "Yea I figured as much. "

Black turned and head to the door. "I'm heading back to Beacon."

"Alright, I'll message you if anything comes that require your assistance." Roman said. As the door closed Roman sat back down in his chair. "So Neo, did you have fun?" The assassin gave him a cold stare before walking out the door as well. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Black walked through the streets of Vale making his way back to Beacon. As he walked he looked at the numerous people still out, some chatting, others laughing, one or two arguing over the scroll, and some just enjoying a walk through the streets. His memory went back to the faces of the bandits in Raven's camp. The aftermath from the Grimm's attack left those people with fear and rage. Negative emotions attract Grimm, but luckily for them, Raven seemed to have trained them to suppress those emotions enough that they wouldn't be detected by the Grimm.

On the other hand, if that beast would've attacked here instead it would cause chaos and with the number amount of people in the city, their negative emotions would have attracted Grimm for miles. Now that he thinks about, he technically saved these mortals from a great disaster.

The thought of what he did without realizing it didn't bother him as much oddly enough. But still left a distasteful taste in his mouth from his actions, but what's done is done. Black reached his destination, boarding one of the airships he waited for the machine to lift off.

When it did Black went over and leaned onto the railing, gazing at the sunset. He always enjoyed that view; it was one of many beauties this planet had to offer. A frown formed on his face when another airship interrupted his view. But of course, this planet held parasites that ruined the beauty. One day though, he'll turn this planet into the beautiful paradise it once was.

The airship landed signally him that his ride was over. Walking out the airship Black saw only a couple of students still out. The rest are most likely in their dorms or somewhere else in the school, none the less it was no concern to him.

As he walked into the school and through the halls, Black failed to notice some of the stares students would give him. _"What should I do now? It's too early to sleep, and my team is most likely not in the dorm."_

His team… they annoyed him greatly, Lewis, that damn kid, and his pranks make him want to blow a mountain. But his childish innocence somehow stops him from doing so. Alli his partner was a timid faunas girl, she showed promise as a huntress but her easily frighten nature holds her back. Allison, Alli's counterpart is a rude and unmannered girl. Her carefree nature ticks him off a bit as well as her addiction to alcohol, but she seems to have more experience with her semblance than Alli. Finally his last teammate Gohan, he doesn't know what to think of him anymore. He was very intelligent and strong; his experience in combat far exceeded that of anyone in the school. His kindness caught the attention of many students and teachers. Black acknowledged him as somewhat of an equal, and at one point a…companion. That was until he discovered him to be a Saiyan. Now he doesn't know what to think of him, the recurring flashes he has of Goku whenever he sees Gohan doesn't help either.

He stopped and looked out the window. While the bad thoughts of his team were there, there were also good ones too. Not a single day would go by that they didn't make it an interesting one. His eyes still glued onto the outside, with a sigh Black rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damn, living with these people is starting to affect him a bit. "I guess I should just go get some re-."

"Hey Black," The call of his name turned him around. Ruby came walking up to him, "What happened to you?" Ruby asked after seeing the dirt, tears, and faint burn marks all over his gi. Looking down at himself he also saw the condition his gi was in; Black had completely forgotten to repair his gi after the battle. "I was fighting Grimm." It wasn't a complete lie, he was fighting a Grimm, just not around Vale.

"You know that's pretty dangerous doing that on your own. You may be strong but even you can be overpowered by the Grimm's sheer numbers." Black mentally rolled his eyes. If only she knew.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yea, but it's pretty boring staying in bed all day. So I managed to convince Weiss and the nurse to let me at least walk around Beacon."

"And I'm to assume you came in search of me to alleviate that boredness of yours, hmm?" Black says, crossing his arms in the process.

"Yea, I mean no, I mean-." Her mind then wandered to what Weiss said in making the first move. Her body began to sweat a bit. Sh-should she do it? Isn't it a bit too sudden?! What should she say?! Yes because I like you and want to be with you? No! That's too direct. What is she thinking?! As she began thinking of other things to say, Blake came to mind. _"There's no need to rush in these kinds matters. Just go at the pace you feel most comfortable with."_

Taking a short breath Ruby calmed herself down a bit before responding, "It's just being with you is pretty fun."

"Fun, really? Most of the time all we do is read together."

"Yea but, if it wasn't for you I would never enjoy reading as much as I do now. You always choose the most interesting ones that really get me hooked and reading them with you feels nice, ya know." She says, fidgeting with her hands as she tried to suppress the redness that was gathering in her cheeks.

"I see…" Black said. Sweat began to roll down her face. What she said was it weird!? Does he think she's weird! Why did she have to listen to Weiss and Blake! Now things are going to be weird and uncomfortable between them!

As Ruby was in the process of a panic Black was simply staring at her, wondering why she wouldn't look up at him or why she was shaking so much. Though what Ruby said to him lingered in his mind. How she expressed how much she enjoys reading with him had some kind of…impact in him that he could not describe. Sure he had the cat and Ren as reading partners but that was just it. The three of them would sometimes come together and read silently, maybe recommend a book or two to each other but that was it. Ruby, on the other hand, shared a passion with him for the books they would read together, she would always give her opinion about it and sometimes argue with him about the events that transpire in it. Not only that, but the fascination in her eyes can clearly be seen in the light of day or in the shadow of the night.

Still seeing her body shake Black moved his gaze to the side. "There's a book I've been meaning to check out. Would you like to accompany me?" His eyes moving back to her.

Ruby's panic stopped as she looked up. Black continued to stare at her waiting for her response. A smile then forms on her lips, with a nod she accepted the invitation. With that said the pair made their way to the library. "So what book is it this time?" She asked, now more relaxed and acting her usual self.

"I don't know, it was just recently published. The author is unknown, only writing the initials SK in the book. Though from what I've heard is that the story is about a powerful god that would take and destroy anything he pleases. Until one day he encounters a young maiden who he could not take, instead, the woman challenges him for the liberation of her home." Black said.

Ruby was quite moved. For someone to challenge a god, that must've taken a lot of courage to do that. "Wow, I can't wait to read it…but I think you should take a shower first." Black stopped walking and turned his head to her. "You stink," Ruby said while pinching her nose.

The false Saiyan sniffed his gi and flinched a bit at the oder his body had produced. Yea maybe taking a shower would be the best course of action. "Very well, I shall see you in the library then. But if you start reading without me-."

"I won't. I promise." Ruby responded with a smile.

Black stared at her for a couple of seconds then turned and head to his dorm. But as he was walking a slight pain erupted in his lower back. Twisting his body he checked if anything was impaled in him, he saw nothing. The pain vanished leaving him a bit confused as to what has just happened. Ignore it he continued onwards to his dorm.

* * *

 **And DONE! Oh my goodness grace! That was the longest chapter I've ever written BY FAR. Hoped you guys liked it, had some real fun making this one. Tried my best describe the battle as best as I could from what I imaged in my head. Expect the next update in about 2 weeks for sure! I'm thinking about doing a Christmas Special later on, but that will be decided after the next chapter. Whelp gotta go get some sleep now, I'll see all next time PEACE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my friends, oh my it's been almost three months, wow. Okay, I will take the blame for this…delay, I have been working on some fight scenes and important parts of the story for future chapters so much that I got carried with that and completely forgot that I still had to finish this chapter before I even reach those chapters. So in a span of two and half days of writing with no sleep, I give you the next chapter.**

 **Last chapter Black, Raven, Adam, and Neo all fought a very powerful Grimm. In the end they formed team BRAN a secret team that will try to uncover Salem's plans and stop her. In Beacon Gohan has accepted to be Yang's sparring partner and Ruby is finally opening up her feelings for the ex kaioshin, how will all this go down? Find out…right now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

It was a nice morning, Black sat at in the cafeteria enjoying his delicious morning tea as well as reading a short book he checked out before coming in. All was nice and calm except for all stares he was receiving.

Ruby and the whole gang just stared at the ex kaioshin or rather one new feature of him. The stares continued and Black tried his utmost best to ignore the eyes that were glued on him, but in the end, he could not any longer. With a sigh, he placed his mug down and closed his book before looking up. "What do you all want?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that there's something…new about you." Ruby tried explaining.

"Yes, something brown and furry." Pyrrha added.

"And its swaying behind y-."

"You have a tail!" Nora exclaimed, cutting Jaune.

Black raised a brow and glanced behind him. Swaying side to side was a brown furry tail, his tail, or rather his Saiyan tail. "Yes, I do. Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope,"

"No,"

"No problem here."

"Why'd you hide that fact you were a Faunas?" Yang asked, this earned her a smack behind the head from Blake and Ruby? Black stared at each one of them. But what does he tell them, he didn't know he could grow one.

* * *

 **30 minutes ago…**

Black was wakened by the light of the sun that slipped through the curtains. Lifting himself up he stretched his limps and cracked his neck. Yawning from being woken up he sparred a glance at his still sleeping teammates. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes Black headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him he proceeded to start his morning routine. The sound of the sink running echoed throughout the dorm, until. "GAH!"

Alli screamed and fell off her bed before crawling under Black's bed with tears in her eyes. Lewis jumped off his bed and grabbed a lamp from the nightstand. "Get back clowns I have a lamp and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Gohan was also startled by the yell and shot up from his bed looking around the room for any sign of danger. "Wha-What's going on?" He asked when he saw nothing bad in the room.

"I-I-I don't k-know. I was s-sleeping and all of a s-sudden I hear someone screaming!" Alli shouted from under the bed. Gohan and Lewis looked at each other. The Halfbreed then noticed that Black was no longer in bed. Hearing the faucet running he assumed Black was in the bathroom. As Gohan walked up to the door Lewis tried getting Alli out from underneath the bed.

Knocking on the door Gohan said, "Hey Black you in there everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, everything is fine."

"Okay, but did you scream, because you kind of scared Alli." Gohan informed.

"I was… stretching."

Confusion fell onto Gohan. "You scream while you stretch?"

"Yes!" Black responded.

"Umm, okay, I'm gonna go help Lewis pull Alli out from under the bed. We'll be waiting when you're done to use the bathroom next." With that Gohan walked away from the door. On the other side Black had his hands and head on the door, shock was written all over his face. Slowing looking back at the mirror he saw a brown tail swaying from behind. "Wha-What in Zeno's name is this?!" He twisted his bottom to get a better view of this newly found tail that seemed to have sprouted from him. "Why the hell do I have a tail?!" Looking up at the mirror he saw the tail continue to sway side to side. Then it hit him. This body, it's that of a Saiyan. Saiyans have tails. But Goku never had a tail, unless he had it cut off when he was much younger. But why after all these years would the tail come back? It puzzled him greatly, could it be because he's the new owner of this body? Gah, it didn't matter why it came back now, the real issue now is how is he supposed to explain this to everyone else.

He stared at his tail wondering what to do. "Maybe I can just cut it off." He reached over, but as soon as his hand grabbed the tail a pain shock erupted throughout his body. It was more painful than Salem's collar shocks. His body shook in absolute pain. He let the tail go and fell on to his hands and knees, gasping for air. Sweat dripped down his chin, he was completely shocked at what accrued right now. "What the hell…just happened?" Using the sink as the support he lifted himself up and stared into the mirror before moving his gaze to his hand. The moment he grabbed his tail he felt himself become extremely weak as well as the immense pain that came with.

Turning the faucet on, he splashed water to his face. "This… this is going to a problem."

* * *

 **Present time…**

A deep scowl formed on his features when he replayed the events from this morning. Looking back at his friends he saw that they were all waiting for an answer. His quick thinking came up with one. "I hid it so I would not be bothered on my first day in Beacon. I already had some issues with the authorities when I bashed the faces of a couple of humans that were annoying me." Considering what they saw him do to Cardin and his goons on school grounds, they weren't all that shocked. But alas they understood why he did it.

"How did you hide your tail by the way?" Jaunes asks.

Black picked up his tea cup and took a sip. "The cat used a ribbon to disguise her ears as a bow. I just wrapped my tail around my waist as it was a belt."

They let out an "oh". "Huh, it's strange that I never noticed your tail whenever we changed in the locker room." Jaune says.

"Why would you even look at someone while they change?" Weiss asked, with a disturbed tone.

"What, no, that's not what I meant" Jaune desperately trying to correct the misunderstanding. "It just…I'll just stay quiet." Sinking down in his seat. Pyrrha rubbed his shoulder as a way to comfort him.

"Sup losers- whoa hey, you're a faunas too and a monkey one like me!" Sun says as he walked over to his friends. Black wasn't the least bit amused at being called _monkey_. "Huh, your tail is a different color than your hair."

"And that catches your attention, why?" Black asked.

"Well in most cases the hair color usually matches that of the fauna's animal features," Blake explains. "One example would be Sun's blond hair matching his tail; another would be Velvet's brown hair matching her rabbit ears. Though if I remember correctly there are some cases that the hair color and animal feature do not match."

"And I am to assume that I fall into that odd bunch."

"There's no just thing as the odd bunch. Your appearance makes you no different; you're a faunas, one of us." Blake says with a smile.

"Yea!" Sun head locked his arms around Blake and Black and pulling Alli in with his tail bringing them together. "We're like the four amigos now."

"Don't touch me." Black said coldly. Blake also glared at the monkey faunas not really liking being pulled into a head lock. Alli shivered in nervousness as she wasn't used to these kinds of actions.

Sun let go and took a step back with his hands up. "Sorry, got a little excited there." Black glared at the faunas while some of the members of the group smiled and chuckled. Gohan, on the other hand, gave no reaction as his eyes stayed glued onto swaying brown tail. That tail…that tail looked exactly like that of a Saiyan's. Seeing that tail sway reminded him of his own tail he used to have when he was little. Looking back up at Black's face he seemed nonchalant of his tail.

"Gohan you alright?" Pyrrha asks.

"Huh,"

"It's just you looked a little serious. Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, no it's nothing. I was just thinking about the upcoming test we have in Remnant History."

"Am I hearing correctly, Gohan is nervous of an upcoming test?" Yang joined in teasing the hybrid.

"I wouldn't say that I'm nervous. It's more like I'm trying to picture several scenario questions that might be on the test." Gohan lied.

"Whaaat, the test is two weeks away. Why do all this now?" Nora asked, thankfully for Gohan he didn't need to answer since Weiss spoke up first. "Because some people like to prepare themselves ahead of time in order to achieve the highest score." Weiss's eyes then gazed at certain individuals. "Something that some people should be doing as well."

Ruby turned to her bowl and started eating her food.

Yang looked to the side and whistled.

Jaune hunched behind Pyrrha, out of the Schnee's field of vision.

Nora shot up from her seat shouted. "Studying is for losers!" Black and Ren were more stunned by her outburst due to the fact that they were sitting next to her. Weiss stood up as well and slammed her hands on the table. "It is not for losers! Studying helps you achieve success as a huntress!"

"Actually there's quite a handful of huntsman and huntresses that still manage to prosper in life even when they dropped out of school." Pyrrha interjected.

Nora gave a cocky smirk and pointed at the Schnee. "Ha!" She then stuck her tongue out.

"Pyrrha! You were supposed to be on my side!" Weiss says with a look of betrayal.

"Oh, sorry, if I could fix my mistake, people who do not have a huntsman and huntress license are usually classified as vigilantes and they're almost all wanted by the police." Weiss gave Nora smug look.

"Pyrrha! What happened to being on my side!?"

"But I'm not on anyone's side I was just- m-maybe it would be best if I just stayed quiet." The gang chuckled and laughed at the two. Gohan, on the other hand, did not join in on the laughter. Instead, his eyes trailed by to Black's tail. The more he looked at the brown tail the more unpleasant memories began to arise.

Yang glances to the side and noticed Gohan's serious look again. She followed his gaze and found what he was looking at. _"Black's tail?"_ Why the intense look over a tail? Does Gohan have something against monkey faunas? No, he isn't that kind of person. …She'll have to ask him about this later.

After breakfast, everyone went on their normal routine. First heading to Professor Port's for Grimm studies, after a long hour and 45-minute class they were finally released from the boring class. Then came Remnant History for Professor Oobleck, the class as also was a bit too much for some students to understand due to the Professor's habit of talking fast. Fortunately for the students, time would fly by faster in this class compared to the others.

Finally came a period that is favorited by many students. Combat Class.

Now all present in the class the gang were all sitting in the spectator seats observing the match that was in progress. Some were taking notes of moves and strategies and determining whether they can apply it into their own offenses and defensive moves. Others took notes on how to counter such movements in similar yet different scenarios against other opponents.

As all that was taking place, one student, in particular, couldn't pay attention as he was constantly being annoyed.

Black's eye twitched when he felting the sway feeling on his back again. Emanating a low growl the swaying stopped. "Black you alright?" Alli asked.

Glancing at his faunas companion he answered her. "I'm fine." Before looking back the stage, a few seconds later the swaying started up again. He tried his best to ignore it but it was getting very difficult to do that. Looking back he stared at his tail just swaying side to side. "Damn this tail." He muttered.

His new sprouted tail has been annoying him all day. Swaying around caused it to catch itself in things and knock over books and binders off tables, adding in that his tail would sometimes poke him in ribs and cheek. It felt like it had a mind of its own. He tried concentrating to control it like any other limb of his, but just couldn't.

As Black was lost in his thoughts, his tail sensed the presences of someone slowly leaning into him. "Hey captain-." Immediately afterward his tail whipped at him. "Ow!"

The sudden cry caught the attention of those around. "Lewis, you alright?" Yang asked, seeing her friend on his bottom rubbing his cheek.

"Yea I'm okay." As he lifted himself up from the floor, everyone got a good view of a red smack mark on his cheek. "Whoa hey, how'd you get that buddy?" Gohan asked, walking over to him to inspect the red mark.

"Oh, Captain slapped me with his tail." He said.

All heads turned to him. Black blinked a couple of times; he knew full well that his tail must've hit the boy without him even noticing. But telling them that his tail acts on its own free will sounded ridiculous. He came up with the quickest lie and sort of true answer.

"Black?" Ruby questioned.

Facing away from them he gave them an explanation. "He invaded my personal without my knowledge of his presence. Causing my tail to react aggressively, you could say it's something that happens out of instinct." He glanced back at them to see if they bought.

"…I guess he has a point, Lewis. You do have a tendency of sneaking up on people." Gohan said.

The cheery purple haired boy smiled and rubbed his head, "Sorry."

Black mentally sighed in relief. He already has to deal with this nuisance of a tail. He doesn't need anything else adding in. "But still, you should try controlling that tail of yours. I mean look at that mark you left him." Weiss pointed at Lewis's who was being given an ice pack for his cheek by Pyrrha.

Black glared at her, _"What do you think I've been trying to do all day?"_ He mentally said.

"It's crazy ya know!" Nora's sudden outburst from behind caused Black to jump a bit and his tail to shoot straight up. "How can a harmless looking tail hurt someone so ba- Whoa!" Nora ducked as Black's tail whipped at her. Black glared at the ginger baring his teeth at her.

Ren pulled Nora back. "I think it would be best if you and Lewis stop sneaking up on him." The others agreed.

"Yea I think so too." Black growled picking his ear with his finger. Just now the hyperactive ginger sounded five times louder than usual. Damn it, what the hell is going on?

The bell rang signaling everyone that class has ended. Everyone got up and made their way out. "Man thank god classes are done for the day." Yang said, as she stretched her arms out.

"Yea, another class and I might just lose it today." Nora said.

"So…we got a lot of time on our hands. What do you guys want to do today?" Ruby stopped and turned to her friends

"Hmm…I could go for a walk in city." Weiss said.

"There's a book I ordered that I need to pick up." Ren added.

"And I have to make a visit to Maidens at War to get Milo sharpened," Pyrrha said last.

"Alright, then it's settled. We're going to the city today." Ruby announced then proceeded to march down the hall. Yang chuckled and followed along, the others smiled and followed the young leader. As the group walked past a group of girls one of them felt something under their skirt emanating a yelp from her.

"Hey!" The sudden call of attention caused the group of friends to turn to the source of the voice. "You!" A girl with a mixed expression of anger and embarrassment stomped her way to Jaune. "M-Me?" Jaune pointed at himself. Before any of them could wonder what the girl wanted, Jaune was smacked across the face. He fell on his bottom and held his cheek looking up with confusion.

Pyrrha and Nora rushed in front of their leader. Ruby, Yang, and surprisingly Weiss were also standing in front of the girl. "Hey what's the big deal!?" Yang shouted.

"Yea why'd the heck did you hit Jaune?!" Nora gave her piece.

"You can't just hit people in the hall for no reason at all." Weiss scold.

The girl's eye twitched her teeth clenched, her body ready to explode with anger. "No reason?! THAT JERK FLIPPED MY SKIRT!" She yelled, her friends in the back nodded also with angry looks.

The girls were shocked by the accusation and turned to the blond. "What no I didn't! You guys have to believe me I would never do that." Jaune exclaimed. What he was earned were disturbed and disgusted looks from his female friends. Pyrrha was also surprised by this. She never expected Jaune to be…that kind of person.

As Jaune tried desperately to prove his innocence Gohan, Ren, Lewis, and Black all stood in the back. "I feel bad for Jaune." Lewis said.

"…Should we…do something?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, if we don't I think they might clobber him." With that said Ren, Lewis, and Gohan walked over to help their friend. Meanwhile Black stood by and watched the entire scene. He knew full well Jaune was not to blame for the accusation. The false Saiyan looked behind and watched at his tail sway. He turned back and was about to speak up until he witnessed one of the girls try to pounce on Jaune only to be held back by Yang and Nora.

…Maybe he should let Jaune take this one.

* * *

The office was quiet with only the sound of the gears ticking above. Ozpin was sitting in his chair meditating, both hands resting on his cane. His senses drifted from the gears to the faint breezes from outside to the beating sound of his heart.

Pen, scroll, and mug, as well as other things on his desk, began to levitate except for the chessboard and its pieces. A green Aura formed around the headmaster, his hair flowing upwards a bit. His meditation continued for a bit longer till the sound of a chess piece being moved broke his concentration. Looking at the chessboard that laid on his desk he noticed the white bishop piece moved 3 spots diagonally right of his King piece.

It was quite the move, a White Knight could take his King if he moved to the right and the White Rook piece wasn't far behind his King. Two White Pawns were blocking his path ahead and if he were to take one with his Rook it would clear a path for the White Queen piece to take the King. His pieces were placed well but not well enough, in other words, this was, "Checkmate," Ozpin let out a defeated sigh. "I think I've lost count of how many times I've lost to you."

As he leaned back on his chair the pieces on the board were all moved back to their original places. Words were being written on a blank of sheet paper. _"You've gotten better."_

Ozpin chuckled, "I might have, but I'm still far from closing the gap between our wits."

" _You'll close that gap eventually."_

A sly smile formed on his lips. "Yes, eventually." He moved towards the window. His eyes glued onto the sky, Ozpin's sly smile disappeared. "He's coming isn't he?"

Nothing was written for a bit. Then words began to appear on the sheet again. Ozpin closed his eyes having a feeling what his answer was going to be. Turning back to his desk he read the sheet. _"Yes."_ The feeling of dread began to arise within him. "How…how long?"

" _Not long. Two months at the minimum."_

Ozpin's eyes traveled to the students down in the courtyard. Watching them walking around talking to one another with a smile on their faces. The grip on his cane tightened. _"Don't worry, I have faith in you, and in them."_

Right…them, the Guardians of Remnant or at least soon to be Guardians.

* * *

The group finally made it to the city. Ruby took in a deep breath with her fists on her hips. "Ah, the city of Vale gotta love it."

"It does bring a smile to your face no matter how many times you visit it." Blake said.

"I wish I could smile but the bruises on my face are preventing me to," Jaune said, his face had a couple bruises and scratch marks.

Yang came from behind and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry Johnny boy, the girls overpowered us."

"Yea," Nora added.

"You two let her get to me!" Jaune shouted.

Yang and Nora wore shocked expression from the accusation. "We would never let someone do that to our friend."

"I for one kinda wished she would've done more damage." Weiss said.

The blond turned to the heiress. "I told you it wasn't me! What's it going to take to convince you guys that I'm innocent?!"

"You behind bars." Weiss said coldly.

Jaune hung his head down. Pyrrha gripped his shoulder. "It's okay Jaune, I believe you."

"Really?" He's filled with hope.

"O-Of course." Pyrrha gave her best smile. The others watched and thought the same. _"What a forced smile."_

As they continued further into the city they began to notice lots of certain colors within the Vytal decorations, Green and Red. Another thing they noticed was that many families were out in the street holding Green and Red Balloons. Some stores set up games for people to play. Other stores were selling merchandise.

"Is it me or does the city look a lot more lively today?" Yang asked out loud.

A couple of kids ran by Weiss bumping her in the process. "Hey." Two more kids ran through the group. As the kids ran up ahead the group noticed that they were wearing matching red capes. Only two of those kids were wearing white gloves and boots. One of them was wearing a very familiar orange helmet.

Ren pointed at the kids. "Hey, aren't those…?" Just before he could finish his sentence people looked up at a commercial Airship that was projecting a large screen with the News playing. **"You know Lisa you and many people look awfully happy today."**

" **Why of course we are Cyril. Considering that today marks the 3** **rd** **anniversary of Great Saiyaman's first appearance. Three years ago Great Saiyaman saved the trapped lives of a falling Atlesian airship after a major malfunction in the airship's dust cores and the lives of thousands of Atlas citizens."**

Gohan was completely taken aback by this. He never knew that they made a holiday for Saiyaman. A smile spread across his lips when he saw the happy and cheerful looks on the people's face, the laughter from the children as they pretend to be him. He knew he was helping people and improving their lives as Saiyaman but to see it in person it, it felt really nice.

"Shoot was that today?" Yang snapped her finger.

"Ahhhh it's Great Saiyaman Day! How did I forget!?" Ruby pulled on her hair. Black jumped back a bit from Ruby's outburst.

"Ren, Ren the pancakes. The Saiyaman shaped pancakes are back!" Nora pointed at a stand nearby. "Okay Nora, wait hold on-." The ginger had none of it as she forcefully pulled him to the stand. "Whoa, look at that they're really selling a full body suit of Saiyaman's costume."Alli said her face on one of the store's glass windows. Lewis already buying cotton candy that a man was selling.

Black was puzzled by all this. "They really made a holiday for him, why?" He quietly asked. Sadly his question wasn't quiet enough. "Why? Why?! Where have you been for the past three years?!" The Schnee shouted.

Crossing his arms Black's glare landed on her. "Do I need to remind you that I was a sheltered child for nearly my whole life? Many of these things are still new to me." Stilling going with "been sheltered my whole life" lie Black used it as an excuse for not knowing of Saiyaman Day.

"Oh right," Weiss's gaze moved to the side for a second before returning back to the false saiyan. "Then would you like for me to explain why this day was made for Great Saiyaman?"

No response was said, so Weiss took his silence as a yes. "Three years ago on this very day, there was a major event happening in Atlas during that year's Vytal Festival. The Atlesian military was launching the Behemoth."

This airship ignited Black's curiosity a bit. "The Behemoth?"

Weiss nodded, but before she could continue Ruby zipped between them cutting Weiss off. "The Behemoth an airship that was roughly around 400 meters long, 20 meters tall, and 110 meters wide. The largest airship ever made in Remnant history and the first airship created to reach heights up to 70,000 ft. Oh man, I was so stoked when I heard that it was finally gonna take flight. I wish we were there to see it." Ruby, explained, completely oblivious to the glare Weiss was giving her.

"It was a good thing we didn't." Yang said.

Black raised a questioning brow. "I'm assuming that something went wrong."

"Oh, yea,"

"I think there's a video of the whole event including when Great Saiyaman came and stopped the Behemoth from crashing into the city." Ruby pulled out her scroll and began searching for the video.

"Wait it was going to crash?" Jaune asked.

"Come here I'll show you." Those of the group that were still around surrounded Ruby. "That means you too Black. You wanted to know why today is a special day." Black stood by for a second before joining the group.

Gohan was the only one who wasn't surrounding. Instead, he looked up at the sky. He didn't need to watch the video. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

3 years ago…

"Gohan look it's one of those fluffy sponge consumables!" (Cake)

"Oh, there's one of those mechanical animal rides!" (Merry-go-round)

"And there's one of those stores that sell candy!" Penny was like a hyperactive little kid, zipping from one place to another. Someone grabbed her by the back of her collar pulling her up before she could zip somewhere else. That someone was her adoptive older brother Gohan. "Whoa, calm down there Penny the festival isn't going anywhere."

Finally calming down from her excitement Penny was placed back on her feet. "I know, but the exhilarating emotions surging through me are very difficult to control."

Gohan gave a light chuckle and ruffled his little sister's head. "Yea I can see that. How about we take it easy for now then, later on, we go on a fun spree?"

"Okay Gohan." Penny said with a bright smile.

The two siblings walked around the streets of Atlas. This year the Vytal Festival was being held here and boy did Atlas go all out on this year's festival. The amount of decorations, toys, games, stands, and much more was overwhelming. But what do you expect from a Kingdom that sees themselves very highly, of course they would try to prove they can host a better festival than the other Kingdoms.

"Isn't it wonderful Gohan?" Penny question made him turn to her. "How a day like this can cause Kingdoms to forgot their differences and celebrate it as allies." Penny's eyes looked over to all the different people that walked the streets.

"Yea, it is nice to see some peace for a while. Though I wished actual long-lasting peace could be obtainable."

"Oh speaking of peace, did you hear about Atlas's peace-bringer?" Penny asked.

Gohan tilted his head. "Yea, what was it called again…the Behemoth?" **(See details at bottom of Authors Notes)**

"Yes, the Behemoth, an airship that will bring balance and peace to Remnant." Penny said.

Gohan rubbed his head. "I wouldn't really call it a "Peace Bringer" more like another way for Atlas to show off its power and strength to the world again."

"General Ironwood doesn't think that's the reason for the creation of the Behemoth." The two stopped by a stand, Gohan bought some popcorn and Penny bought some chewable candy.

"Yea, General Ironwood's reasons for the Behemoth are wholesome, but I don't think he's taken the idea of how the other Kingdoms might feel about it. I mean how would _you_ feel if a floating fortress was looming the skies of your home." Gohan asked.

Penny gave the question some thought. "I would feel…very uneasy about it."

"Right, also a show of power like that doesn't really represent peace, more like a provocation of war."

"Yes, that would be very bad. I do hope they've thought of that possible outcome when they launch it today." What Penny said caught Gohan's attention.

"Wait what'd you mean today?!"

The two stopped. "Oh yes, I heard General Ironwood speaking to father about the launching of the Behemoth during the Vytal Festival."

"But last time I saw the Airship it was still being checked over and the dust cores for the engines still had to be carefully analyzed for any anomalies and that was about three weeks ago." Gohan couldn't believe that they were releasing the Behemoth this early.

"The council most likely pushed General Ironwood for the launch to be this early." Penny suggested.

Gohan let out a deep sigh. He was supposed to help father with some of the analyzations too. Looking up to the sky he's thoughts went to the General. He was a good friend and teacher. His reason for doing what he does was questionable sometimes but it was for the good the people of Remnant none the less. He just hoped that listening to the council this time was a good choice in his part.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Gohan and Penny road on some of the festivals rides, they played some of the games that were set up and they also got a picture with people dressed up as loony Grimm. They also got to watch two tournament matches between Haven and Vale. For the final part of the day the two siblings were taking a walk in central Atlas.

"Say Gohan I've been meaning to ask you but why did father give you that watch. You already have a scroll to check the time."

"Oh this," Gohan raised his arm to view the watch. "It's actually a device that helps me disguise myself whenever I go on one of my patrols."

Stars illuminated in Penny's eyes. "Father is finally letting you use your powers again!?" Gohan quickly covered his sister's mouth and looked around for anyone that might've heard. Seeing that the coast was clear Gohan removed his hands. "Yes, he is." Penny's face lit up as she shook with joy. "How did you convince him?"

"I didn't," Penny was left confused now. "Even though I no longer have to fight and protect the world as I did in my world and can now live as a normal person I still can't forget the pull to help those in need. Father probably finally realized this, and instead of trying to get me to forget these pulls he gave me this watch to go and help people without the need to secretive."

Penny was happy that father finally understood why Gohan always had to go and help people, it was in his blood. "So have you had the chance to use it?"

"Actually no I haven't, I don't even know that the disguise looks like. I hope it isn't anything too flashy."

"Oh," Penny pulled out a comic book from her bag, "Maybe it'll have a cape and then you'll look like a Super Hero." Pointing at a Comic Hero.

"A cape, hmm…a cape would look pretty nice. Something to cover my identity would be great too."

"You don't want people to know it was you who that was saving them?" Penny asked.

"Na, I'm not really one for media attention, plus they might start bothering you and father in order to get to me. I wouldn't want that to happen." Gohan flashed his famous Son grin.

Penny smiled back. "I guess you're right. Then what would call yourself instead of Gohan?"

The half breed gripped his chin. "Hmm, I don't know. What would I call myself? I'm sure something will come to mind when I present myself." Leaving at that, the siblings noticed a gathering by the window of a store. "Wonder what's going over there?"

The two made their way to the front store, now they were closer they saw that the people were gathering around televisions on the display window, the TVs were broadcasting the Behemoth launching live. Seeing a lot of people gathering in front of the store to watch the launching the storekeeper opened the window on the second level of the store. He turned on a larger TV for the people in the back to see the broadcasting.

"Hey Gohan they're about to launch the Behemoth and it looks like they're going to do it in fort Arbeia " Penny pointed out.

"I guess they figured that it would be dangerous to launch the airship in the base here in Atlas. I just hope everything goes well."

* * *

In Fort Arbeia located fifteen miles south of Atlas, General Ironwood was preparing to have the Behemoth launched. He looked over all his staff members in the control room. This was it, they were going to launch the Behemoth. But the itching feeling he had in the back of his head told them they should postpone the launch. He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples. "Everything alright General?" His Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, just wished the council would reconsider their decision in having the Behemoth launch today." Ironwood says, his eyes looking at the large screen projecting the Behemoth being readied up.

"Yea but once they make their choice it's hard for us to convince them otherwise."

One of the staff members walked up to the General and saluted. "General the dust cores are stable and all systems are reading normal. We await your order to commence the launch." Everyone present in the room all looked towards the General.

Ironwood's eyes moved from his staff to the floor. Gohan would want him to wait on the launch. Gohan and the Professor both said the Behemoth wouldn't be fully operational for another two months. But here we are, the Behemoth was complete, so why? Why is this itchy feeling telling him otherwise?

"… _Forgive me Gohan. But the people need something to bring peace and security to the Remnant."_

Ironwood eyes trailed back to the screen. "Initiate launching of The Behemoth." With order given the launch commenced.

"5…4…3…"

The citizens receding in Atlas were all paying attention to whatever electronic that was broadcasting the launch. "2…1…" Gohan kept his eyes on the screen.

The Behemoth's boosters fired up. Slowly and very slowly the Airship began to ascend. The people of Atlas were in awe as they watched the broadcast. Many of the citizens began cheering for the Atlas military for their success. While Gohan was still bothered by the fact that the creation of the Behemoth was rushed he couldn't help but smile at how happy the people of Atlas were.

"Gohan, do you think it'll fly over the Kingdom?" Penny asked, a question that probably other people were wondering as well.

"From the looks of it, I think it will. Let's just hope that the navigator doesn't hit the Herculean." **(The Floating Island of Atlas)**

"Oh yes that would be a terrible event to occur."

The Behemoth continued to ascend while making its way to Atlas. Two aircrafts hovered next to the Behemoth. All seemed well in Ironwood point of view. The main screen switched to the bridge. "Commander, how are the dust cores holding up?" Ironwood asked

"Dust cores readings had minor spikes during the liftoff, but they're stabilized now." The commander responded.

"Good, keep me updated of any unusual readings with the airship." The commander gave a nod and saluted before the main screen switched back to the radar. Ironwood scanned the control room everyone looked very focused, but the feeling of excitement in the air was noticeable. He could not blame them for feeling that way today was a glorious day for Atlas, but that doesn't mean that their focus should be averted from their duties.

Ironwood looked up at the main screen wondering if Gohan and Penny were in the city to witness the Airship.

* * *

Gohan and Penny watched the broadcasting a bit longer before taking their leave to buy some more snacks. Penny watched many people gathering in the park hoping to get a clearer view of the Airship for when it flies over the Kingdom. Heck, some people were on the rooftops of buildings and stores. Some of them probably envied the people up in the Herculean and the Academy they would most defiantly have the best view of the Behemoth.

Gohan stopped in front of a stand and ordered some food and candy. Living in Atlas he had to greatly suppress his Saiyan appetite whenever he ate out. These people weren't very keen on seeing someone eat 25 plates of food, adding in that eating that amount of food…isn't normal. Yea he wasn't looking forward to explaining to everyone how he's eating that much.

Gohan was handed his food and gum, the Sayian in return handed the Lien he owed to the man. Taking his plate of food to where Penny was standing. Gohan handed Penny her gum which she happily accepted. Placing a piece of gum in her mouth Penny shivered in delight and placed a hand on her cheek. "What a marvelous combination of flavors!"

Curious about what flavor she was chewing this time, Gohan reached over and grabbed the pack. He swallowed his food before reading the contents. "Mango, Kiwi, and Orange. You really like these things huh?" Gohan remarked. His response was a bright pure smile from Penny's as she happily chewed on the piece of gum. He let out a light chuckle and ruffled her head.

The relaxing and positive atmosphere surrounding the city soon changed into one of fear and concern. The Saiyan hybrid heard the commotion by where the people were viewing the broadcast. Making his way over to the store he noticed that the looks on the people's faces weren't the same as before. "Gohan, what's going on?" Penny curiously asked, also noticing the changes in the people's faces.

"I don't know," The Sayain hybrid managed to get a look at the TV. His eyes widen at what he saw.

* * *

"What just happened?!" Ironwood shouted,

"We don't know General. The dust cores were all reading fine then suddenly they started overloading and blew up. Cooling systems for the engines are down and the cores are overheating!" The commander informed.

Ironwood clenched fists. Everything was going perfectly fine just a few minutes ago then suddenly an explosion occurred by one of the Airship's thrusters. "Reroute power from the thrusters!"

"We can't, systems are not responding. We need those cooling vents back on"!" The Commander shouted to his crew. As they tried desperately tried to control the overheating cores a sudden shift in the ship caused all aboard the Behemoth to nearly lose their balance. Ironwood saw this on the monitor. "What was that? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sir," One of Ironwood staff called. "Power to the thrusters just increased dramatically. The Airship's speed is increasing." Another explosion occurred below the Behemoth.

"Sir we just lost control over the thrusters, we can't navigate the ship!" The commander was informed. Another shift in the Airship happened, this time caused the Commander and most of the crew to lose their balance completely.

From the live broadcasting point of view what they were witnessing was alerting. **"Did you see that? An explosion just happened. Something must've gone terribly wrong with the launch."** The reporter said to the mic. A loud roar of the engines erupted from the Behemoth forcing the reporter to cover her ears.

The next thing that happened was the Behemoth taking off, and it didn't show any sign of stopping. "Commander what is happening?!" Ironwood shouted through the comms.

"The ships engines power are going beyond the normal capacity and it keeps increasing. There's no way to stop it!"

Ironwood looked at his staff. "Where are they headed?!"

"From the position where the thrusters are locked in place, they'll be heading up." A man said.

Ironwood gritted his teeth, "Damn it," Slamming his fist onto the railing. "Commander the ship is heading up; the Behemoth has the ability to reach an altitude of 75,000 feet. At the current speed you're going it'll tear the ship apart. You and your crew must evacuate the ship now." Listening to the general the commander gave the order to everyone aboard to head to the escape shuttles.

* * *

In Atlas, everyone was in deep concern for those aboard the Behemoth. Gohan looked around seeing all the frighten and fearful looks.

This isn't right, today was supposed to be a time of peace and unity, a time for people to be happy, a time for them to forget all the bad influences out in the world. Gohan clenched his fists, his eyes falling to the floor. What can he do, if he goes everyone will see him, Ironwood will see him.

If only there was a way for him to fly up there with anyone recogn- wait! Taking the wristwatch out of his pocket the half breed held it in front of him. The wristwatch father made for him, how could he forget, father specifically made this for these kinds of situations.

"Gohan,"

The call from his little sister grabbed his attention, his face morphed into a serious one. "I'll be back."

Penny's eyes widen a bit when she noticed the wristwatch in his hand. "Are you going to…" Her answer was in a form of a smirk, a smile slowly formed on her lips. Gohan ran past the people who were still staring at the broadcast. He slid over a parked car and ran into an alley. Quickly putting on the wristwatch he pressed the side button. A light outlined his body before the light expanded and lit up the alleyway.

* * *

The Behemoth continued its ascension at a speed far surpassing any other aircraft on Remnant. Two Atlesian Aircrafts chased the airship while evading the pieces of metal breaking off the airship.

During the ascension, most of the crew managed to escape in the escape shuttles that were being deployed from the sides of the airship. Unfortunately, one shuttle's couplings were busted and could not disengage and now were burning at the side of the airship. To make matters worse a large amount of the crew were still trapped inside the airship.

" _ **General we can't catch up to the airship. It's going too fast."**_ Pilot two informed.

"Is there anyone still aboard?"

" _ **Communications are down as well as the motion sensors. We can't check if everyone escaped."**_ Pilot two said.

Pilot one got slightly closer and was able to see the shuttle that was stuck. _**"Sir there's still a shuttle attached to the airship."**_

"Are you able to verify if anyone's aboard?" Ironwood asked.

" _ **Greenlight is lit, there are people aboard it."**_

This wasn't good at all. The shuttle's going to be shredded by the time it hits max altitude. "General there's something heading toward the airship." One of Ironwood staff reported.

"A Grimm?"

"No, I don't know what it is, but it's coming incredibly fast." Seeing on the monitor they saw the unknown bogey. The speed this thing was going was way too fast for any kind of Grimm or aircraft. But if it is…"Pilots you have an unknown bogey on your tail. Can you confirm what it is?"

The Pilots looked back to see anything but nothing came to view. _**"No, nothing sir."**_ **Pilot one said.**

Then Pilot two was able to see something coming into view. _**"Wait, I think I see something. It's coming right now. It-It looks like a man!"**_

Everyone in the control room where shocked at what they just heard. Ironwood was the first to open his mouth. "What?!"

A green and red blur blasted past the two aircrafts. They were amazed at how fast this being was going.

The green, black, and red dress man looked behind seeing the Atlesian aircraft getting smaller and smaller. "Whelp, I'm defiantly gonna be under Atlas's radar now." The voice of this newcomer belonged to none other than Gohan. Concentrating back to airship Gohan increased his speed, evading the pieces of burning metal falling off the airship. With how the ship was destroying itself he hoped that everyone managed to escape. Man he wished there was a way to check, with him flying at top speed while dodging the scrapes of metal it was hard for Gohan to concentrate on their energies.

" _ **Hello, is anybody there?"**_ Gohan was surprised by the voice coming from his helmet. What happened next was that his visor came on and images played in front of him. "Penny?"

" _ **Gohan, is that you?"**_

"Yea, but how are you talking to me?" An image of Penny came up on his visor.

" _ **When you took off I started receiving an unknown transmission. I was a bit skeptical of it at first but then I gave it some thought and came to the conclusion that it might be someone aboard the Behemoth calling for help."**_

"Huh, I guess father knew you'd be a part of this. Can you see what I see?" Gohan asked.

" _ **Yes, everything you see I see. I can as well see how high you and the Behemoth are going. I'm picking up small faint beacon signals aboard the ship."**_

"Beacons?" He then remembered Ironwood informing him one time that many of Atlas soldiers gear were equipped with a tracking beacon in case they're captured or go rouge. But if there are beacons coming from the airship then that means… "Wait, are you saying there are still people on the ship?!"

" _ **Yes, um Gohan I'll be right back. I did not realize that I have been talking to you in the middle of the street."**_ Gohan sweatdropped. "Alright, find somewhere no one comes around." Penny's picture disappeared from his visor screen.

Getting close enough he saw a shuttle that was still attached to its couplings. He noticed the green light on, it could be a malfunction, but he had to check. Flying closer to the shuttle Gohan's eyes widen when he saw a chunk of metal coming straight at him. Gohan disappeared and reappeared on the spot. "Whew that was a close one, now" Flying to the front of the shuttled he peaked through a small window the shuttle had.

He counted at least 10-15 members in it, maybe more. One of them saw Gohan and were shocked to see someone out the window he pointed it out to his comrades and they all wore the same expression. Gohan smiled and gave them an okay sign with his hand. Pushing off the shuttle he flew underneath it. Kneeing down and one hand on the shuttle's belly he propped himself. Lifting his free hand Gohan fire two small ki blasts at the two couplings in front and then turning and shooting the other two behind him.

With part of the couplings now blown off, Gohan used his strength to break the shuttle free. Pushing off from the airship Gohan flew away from the airship with the shuttle still held above him. As he was flying away the airship still continued ascended till finally it hit its maximum height limit. The dust cores began to cool down due to airship entering space. Many of the crew still trapped floated from the low gravity they entered. It was almost peaceful and some of them managed to get a glimpse of Remnant, the sight of it was beautiful.

Unfortunately, all that nice and peaceful sensation disappeared with a snap when the airship reentered the atmosphere. The airship began spinning around while making its fall back to Remnant. The crew all screamed in terror as they crashed into walls, ceiling, and wreckage from the ship.

Gohan let the shuttle go when he felt the engines turn on. He kept it his eyes on it encase something happened, thankfully nothing did. Gohan crossed his arms, a smile forming on his lips. _**"Gohan the airship is falling!"**_ Penny's voice blasted in his helmet. Gohan screamed from surprise, clutching and hysterically shaking his head in pain. "Geez my ears."

" _ **I'm sorry Gohan, but the airship is falling straight towards Atlas."**_

The half breed turned around and looked down seeing the airship leave a trail of smoke as it continued its fall. "Crap." Gohan blasted down. From the corner of his eye he could see how far till they hit the ground.

" _ **Gohan with the airship spinning like that the crew insides are getting hammered around."**_

"Then just gotta stop it from spinning then!" Gohna flew closer to the airship and managed to grab a hold of the back part of the airship. Unfortunately, Gohan was pulled into the spinning motion as well. He pulled the airship in the opposite direction of where it was spinning. Slowly but slowly he reduced the spin.

" _ **Gohan you're at 60,000 ft."**_

"Got it!" After a couple of seconds, Gohan finally managed to stop the airship from spinning and was now pulling it back in an attempt to stop the airship from falling any further. Gohan gritted his teeth small burst of his white aura erupted from his body. A sound of metal bending and popping alerted him. Looking to his sides he saw the back beginning to break off. "No, no no no!" Gohan reached forward and tried to get a better grip of the ship. Panic started to sink in when more of the back started to break off. He tried his best to keep his grip on anything.

The back kept breaking and breaking till finally, a good chunk broke off, "NO!" Gohan was flung back, quickly turning around he hurled a ki orb at the chunk that was ripped off blowing it into dust. Turning back to the falling airship Gohan flew down at high-speed. _**"Gohan the ship is falling even faster than before. What happened?"**_

"That part of the ship I was holding onto just broke off!"

" _ **Well you're at 47,000 ft now and falling fast."**_

"Trying my best here Penny!" As he continued the pursuit a large piece of the flaming Behemoth ripped off. Gohan used his arm and shielded himself and flew straight through it causing a small explosion. Facing towards the piece he just flew through Gohan cupped his in front of him and fired a ki blast, disintegrating it.

Turning back around Gohan flew back down full throttle. Closing the distance between him and the airship Gohan was about to go and make another attempt to grab the airship but then another chunk of the airship broke off. "Crap," He fired two ki blasts destroying the chunks of metal.

As if bad luck was on his side more chunks of metal broke off. "Come on give me a break."

" _ **Gohan even if you stop the airship those chunks are going to do just as much damage if they reach the Kingdom."**_

Damn it, it was like one thing after another. He had to quickly stop these broken off chunks of metal. Suddenly something happened on his visor, the screen began marking all the chunks and pieces of metal that would cause the most damage to the city. _"Man, dad really went all out with my suit."_ He would defiantly thank his father after this.

Charging ki in his hands Gohan began firing dozens of ki blasts at each marked target, turning all of them into dust.

From within the city, many of the people out in the streets could see explosions way up in the sky as well hear them. The press tried to get a good image of what's going on up there with their cameras but couldn't.

Gohan continued to blast the falling chunks of metal, twisting to his sides and behind to get the ones that pass by him. His visor also highlighted parts of the airship that were about to break off too, Gohan took care of that too.

Blasting the last large chunk of metal out of sky Gohan checked the altitude he was at. The altitude read 37,000 and was going down really fast. If he waited any longer it'll be too late. His visor scanned the airship and was able to detect that many of the remaining crew managed to shelter themselves in the center of the airship away from the main focus of impact, smart on their part but it'll do them no good once the airship crashes.

But he wouldn't let that happen, those people were going to see their friends and families. Stretching his hand out, he fired ki blast creating a hole in the back of the ship. Going at full speed Gohan flew into the newly made hole, he slid under some collapsed debris, then ran through a wall, jumped up and grabbed a metal pole that was sticking out from the wall and swung himself forward. Rolling forward after landing he punched through another wall and then skipped to the side out of the airship and proceeded to fly over the airship making his way to the front.

Reaching the front Gohan grabbed the edge and pulled himself forward, flipping in the process. Now facing the airship Gohan slowed down and stretched his arms out to catch the airship.

The airship came crashing on top of him, the force of the crash caused his eyes to widen and knocking the wind out of him. After a second or two Gohan shook the shock away and began to push the airship back.

" _ **Gohan 25,000 feet, I can already start to make the shape of the airship. It'll be too close of a call if you don't stop it now."**_

"I know," Gohan grunted and used more strength. The speed of the fall did slow down a bit. But then Gohan's hand began to dig into the metal, letting out a gasp he heard the metal insides creak and bend. Cracks began to form under his hands. "Oh come on!"

" _ **Gohan what's wrong?"**_

"The frame is breaking, if I put any more force I'm going end up going through the ship." The metal beneath his hands cracked even more.

" _ **You are slowing down the airship but you're already less than 20,000 feet. You won't be able to stop it in time."**_

The people of Atlas could now see the giant fireball of metal heading their way. Atlas's military began an evacuation. Their attempt to maintain the city calm during the evacuation was nothing but a failure as many of the citizens ran in panic throughout the streets some seek shelter, while others prayed for a miracle.

In the sky, Gohan continued his struggle to stop the falling airship. His hands digging deeper and deeper into the frame of the airship. Cracks formed all over the nose of the airship signaling that its endurance was reaching its limit.

The altitude read at 13,000 feet he wasn't going to make it. All those people down there were going to die! Anger washed over him as he used more strength which caused the frame to crack even more. Immediately realizing what he was doing Gohan shook the anger away. No can't think like that right now. Those people are counting on him, there's got to be a way.

His eyes scanned the entire frame of the ship, his visor giving him details of how much pressure it can take before breaking. The numbers were really low and all over the place. The main breaking point was where his hands were, he had to increase its endurance not just here but the entire front frame.

An idea then popped in his head, "Penny, I got an idea. But I need you to keep me posted with the numbers."

" _ **Got it."**_

Gohan wasn't sure if this was going to work but this was no time for doubts. Ki gathered in his hands which caused them to glow faintly yellow. After gathering enough ki he expelled it out throughout the entire front of the airship. A coat of yellow aura formed around the nose. After a couple of seconds of coating the front, Gohan used more strength. To his relief his idea worked, the frame wasn't breaking anymore, as a matter in fact all the cracks seemed to have stopped. With a grin, Gohan used even more strength.

" _ **6,000 feet!"**_ Hearing the altitude he was at Gohan used even more strength. The airship slowed down but it wasn't enough, _**"4,000!"**_ Gritting his teeth the half breed powered up, even more, his white aura bursting around him.

" _ **3,500 Gohan stop it now!"**_

The citizens watched in horror as the ball of fire was about to hit them. Gohan dug his fingers into the frame, he wasn't going to let them die. Not caring anymore of holding back Gohan powered up to his maximum. With a mighty shout, an enormous burst of white aura erupted from his body, the size of his aura rivaling the Behemoth.

Gusts of wind blew many of stands away, windows shattered from the burst of power, some people had to hold onto something to stop themselves from being blown away. Those that were able to withstand the winds stared in awe at the power they were witnessing.

The falling airship nearly came to a halt, and after a couple of seconds, the plummeting airship came to a stop. The entire Kingdom was wide-eyed as the airship was stopped in the middle of the air. Some of them had their scrolls out recording what they were seeing.

A reporter's camera was able to zoom in enough to see that in the sky where the Behemoth stayed motionless in the air with a man surround by a white aura holding the airship with their hands.

The silence died out when the Kingdom erupted with cheers, and cries of joy. In the Atlesian base, Ironwood's staff were shouting cheers.

Gohan let a breath out, "That was way too close." His ears picked up the cheers the Kingdom were given, a smile formed on his lips.

Carefully lowering the airship down Gohan disappeared and reappeared under the belly just in time to catch from falling on top of the Kingdom. Expelling ki throughout the belly of this airship to keep it from collapsing Gohan slowly flew away with the airship. The whole thing was being broadcasted throughout the entire world. The people of Remnant were all in awe of the strength of this one man.

Silver and Lilac eyes stared in absolute amazement. One of them even had stars in their eyes.

The faunas of Menagerie all were in awe, a girl with cat ears felt like she was seeing a superhero movie. Along with her was a bull faunas who felt the same though he didn't show it. He did feel that the plans for the White Fang were going to get a lot harder now.

Back in Atlas, a girl with white hair and pale blue eyes ran out to her balcony. When she heard about what happened outside she had to see it with her own eyes. A look of absolute astonishment took over her face. This man was single handily carrying an entire airship and the Behemoth no less. A fuzzy warm feeling flowed through her body. Her entire childhood life she felt so trapped and lonely in this dark home of hers and felt that she was never going to escape. But seeing this man do the impossible and aura surrounding him she felt safe, comfort, and hope.

Gohan made out of the city to the Atlas's shores. Flying over where the water was deeper Gohan began to descend down submerging himself into the water, once reaching the bottom he quickly flew out from the bottom. The Behemoth touched down, the force of the drop still caused some waves.

Gohan landed on top of the airship and lifted his hand; an invisible force tore through the metal ripping open a large hole. From inside the crew could see the light of day. "You guys alright?" Gohan called out, the crew hesitantly nodded their heads.

Gohan smiled, his ears then picked up the sound of a bullhead coming his way. Riding the bullhead was a woman and her cameraman. When they got off they rushed over to the masked man. "Sir you just saved an entire airship and the Kingdom. Who are you?" The reporter asked.

Gohan was speechless, "Uhh, who am I?" He asked, pointing at himself. The reported nodded her head in an enthusiastic manner. The half breeds eyes moved from the reported to the crew and then to the camera, knowing full well the entire world is watching this.

Who was he? Gohan defiantly couldn't give his real name otherwise the media would never leave his family alone. So what can he say? As he tried to come up with something, a long lost memory of his past rose within his mind.

Flashback…

" _Gohan what're you reading?" Chichi asked, when she noticed her son reading something instead of doing his homework._

" _It's a comic book I found in Miss Bulma's." He responded._

" _A comic book?" Chichi wasn't a fan of these comic books since they didn't teach you anything in it._

 _Gohan hummed with a smile. "It's about a hero that stops bad guys from terrorizing the planet. He protects those who can't protect themselves, and saves the day without any need for a reward." He showed her the book and pointed at the pictures of the hero._

" _He reminds me of dad."_

 _Chichi was a bit taken aback from Gohan's comparison of the comic book hero and Goku. "…Gohan, do you want to be like your father." The question she always feared of asking was said._

" _I…do, I want to be like dad. I want to save people. This is my home and I don't want anything to happen to it." Chichi smiled, she knew it was a losing battle to stop him from protecting the innocent he is his father's son. "I'm sure you will become a hero just like your father." Gohan was happy to hear that. "But if you want to be a hero like those comic books you're going to need a hero name." Realizing he didn't think of that Gohan looked down in thought. Seeing this made Chichi giggle, she patted him on the head. "How about I help you think of a name after you finish your homework."_

 _Gohan's smile grew wider, "Okay mom!" The child concentrated back to his homework. He was going to think of a great hero name maybe even a costume design too and show it to his dad when he comes back._

Flashback end…

Gohan stared at his hand. He never got the chance to think of a hero name due to Frieza coming to earth, then his father dying, and then… the androids. His entire childhood was ruined by them, but now, he has a chance to complete that promise he made with his mother.

He was half Saiyan…half Human, a name that represented both sides of himself is what he needed. And like a light bulb illuminating a dark room his hero name came to light.

The reporter was surprised when the masked man jumped back. Upon landing, Gohan began doing a couple poses. "I am a defender of the innocent, the light in the night, a Guardian of Remnant, I am…" Gohan ended his display of poses with one final one, his right fist pulled back to his side while his other hand was out as if he was about to catch something. His right leg bent down and his left leg stretched in front. "The Great Saiyaman!"

The reporter and her cameraman blinked a couple of times; most of the Kingdom as well, the world was quiet for a second. Gohan began to sweat a bit, was the name a silly one? His uneasiness disappeared when the Kingdom exploded with cheers as well as the rest of the world.

Gohan was surprised by the amount of support. Standing straight up he flashed his father's signature grin, waving goodbye to the camera Gohan jumped up and flew away at supersonic speed. This was the start of a rising hero, a hero of justice and of peace.

* * *

Present time…

"Great Saiyaman," Ironwood repeated that name as he stared out of Ozpin's office window.

"The holiday isn't an official one, but that doesn't stop the people from celebrating it." Ozpin said, stirring his coffee mug. When he received no answer from the General he turned his seat towards him. The General was looking at commercial airship that was broadcasting some extraordinary videos of Great Saiyaman. "Amazing isn't he?" Ozpin said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"He is," Ironwood deeply sighed, "Unfortunately, the council doesn't agree. They consider him a vigilant, a criminal."

"While they might see him like that, the people, on the other hand, see him as a hero, a beacon of hope, a light that reaches even in the darkest of places." Ozpin said, now standing next to his friend.

Ozpin could see the conflicted look on Ironwood's face. "I have been ordered to arrest Saiyaman in any given opportunity that presents itself."

"And will you?" Ozpin asks, tilting his head to get a better look at his face.

Ironwood glanced at his old friend. "After everything he's done for Remnant, how could I?"

A small smile formed on the headmaster's lips. He turned his attention back to the city. "Well, for now, you don't have to worry about that. Right now there are important preparations for the Tournament that require your attention." Ironwood smiled, he turned around and patted Ozpin on the shoulder before walking off. Yes, there are more important matters that he needed to focus on, Saiyaman…can wait.

* * *

Back in the city, Ruby was showing the video that was posted on DustTube of Great Saiyaman stopping the Behemoth. "I mean look at that! Isn't that like the coolest thing you have ever seen!?" Black's right eye twitched due to the scroll being shoved in his face. "I don't know. Now, will you quit shoving the scroll in my face!" Black pushed Ruby's face away.

Yang was laughing behind her sister. "Sorry about that Black. Next to weapons, Saiyaman is her next obsession." She says with a grin.

Ruby shot back to her feet. "I don't have an obsession!"

Yang crossed her arms and raised a brow, with her grin still plastered on her lips. "Really, I beg to differ, don't you remember that one time where you dressed up like Saiyaman and tried to fly." Ruby's face turned to horror. Her friends started laughing. Expect Black due to his lack of humor. Gohan wasn't sure how to feel about it, none the less he still found it funny that one of his friends dressed up as him.

"Yang, how could you?! That's a sister secret you don't just say that out loud!" Ruby's whole body shook with anger, though you could also see the embarrassment of having her secret told in her eyes.

"Aw come on little sis, that was 3 years." Yang ruffled her sister's head.

"Still, for a thirteen-year-old to be doing that is still quite embarrassing." Weiss said,

Ruby's eyes were filled with fire now, "Oh yeah, remember that one time you lost that bet with your friends."

Yang's laughter immediately ceased, "Eh?"

"A bet, what this about?" Blake asked?

An evil grin formed on Ruby's lips this time. "Yang lost a bet with her friends over a match they had in Conquer Remnant. She was forced to dress up as a dog and go around Patch barking, begging for food, asking for belly rubs, and pats on the head."

Nora and Lewis burst with laughter, Jaune and Pyrrha were laughing too but not as much hyper duo. Weiss and Ren had surprised looks on them but still let some chuckles. Blake and Gohan were the most confused by this revelation. Alli was worried about how her friend was going to react to having a secret that big blurted out. Black found the idea of dressing up as a dog strange, yet another reason why he'll never truly understand mortals.

"Ruby that's level 5 sister secret! How could you!" Yang screamed in her face.

"I should be the one saying that. You told them one of my most embarrassing secrets." Ruby yelled back, getting up to her face. A small gust of wind formed around Ruby.

"You were thirteen who cares!" Yang's eyes turned red, fire ignite in her hair

"I do!" The fires in their eyes were enough to frighten a Beowolf.

A look of realization appeared on Ruby, before morphing back to her evil grin. Pulling back she let Yang's weight fall forward, sticking her foot out she tripped her sister. Ruby pulled out her scroll and turned back to her friends. "I just remembered I took some photos of that day, you guys wanna see?"

"Yea we do!" Nora and Lewis both said.

It was Yang's turn to have a look of horror. Her eyes landed on each of her friends, before finally landing on Gohan who was making his way towards Ruby. Fear getting the best of her Yang tackled her sister to the ground and reached for the scroll. Ruby pushed Yang's face away with her hand and held the scroll away. Yang used her own hand to push Ruby's face down. As the two sisters struggled with one another Gohan and the others just watched, not sure whether they should get in between them.

Ruby then did something that shocked them. She pulled Yang's hair which earned her a yelp from the brawler. She then kicked the brawler off then ran at her and tackled her to the floor. A cartoonish cloud formed around them as the two sisters threw punches and kicks at each other.

Gohan noticed that people stopped to see the fight creating a small crowd. "Uh I think we should stop them now." He whispered to Black. The false Saiyan glanced at the half breed then to the small gathering that was forming around them. "Very well."

Gohan walked up and pulled Yang off her sister covering her mouth too when Yang started shouting. It was quite the effort for the half breed to hold her back as she continued to frantically kick and throw punches.

Black wrapped an arm around her abdomen to keep her in place and used his free to cover her mouth as well. Unlike Gohan Black used more strength than normal to hold her, a reason why it looked like he wasn't even trying to restrain her.

"Guy's I think we should get a move on, we're making quite the scene here," Alli said nervously, she nodded to the crowd getting larger. Deciding they should get a move on before the authorities come and check what all the commotion was about, the group headed down the street to enjoy more of the holiday events. They tried games, they bought some merchandise and the famous Saiyaman pancakes. Lewis managed to win some prizes from the games. They did all these things all the while keeping at least 5 bodies between Ruby and Yang who were still glaring at each other and at times showing off taunting faces.

Black caught a glance of Ruby doing one of her taunts gestures. Having enough of her childish acts he deiced to do something. Reaching over he pulled Ruby's ear. "Ow!" She yelped, rubbing her ear a bit, "What was that for?"

"Stop acting like a child, it's getting annoying." He said, keeping his eyes forward.

"But she started it!" Ruby argued back, which earned her a side glare from him. Ruby crossed her arms and looked away with a pout. Black rolled his eyes at this.

Yang's gave a cocky grin and laugh when she saw Ruby's getting scold. Gohan let out a sigh. "Yang please stop.",

"What do you mean stop? I'm the victim here," Yang said retorted, placing a hand over her chest.

"Well, you did start this whole thing." Gohan said back, leaning his head forward.

"Wha? No I didn't!"

"Actually you did," Weiss spoke up gaining the brawler's attention. "You were the first to reveal a secret of Ruby's out to us. You should have known she wasn't going to stay quiet and take that hit without dealing her own damage." Weiss took a sip from her Saiyaman cup.

Yang tried to say something back, but no word s came out. She turned to Gohan but was met with an I told you so look. Yang admitted defeat and hung her head with a sigh. She glanced at Ruby who was still pouting. Gohan and Weiss were right, she was the cause of all this dispute. She had to fix this, just not right now.

"Hey guys look!" Nora pointed at a man dressed as the Great Saiyaman. He was posing with people and having their photos taken with him.

"A Photoshoot?" Blake questioned.

"Yea, too bad it's not the really Saiyaman." Jaune said.

"I for one think we should have our photos taken with him, even if he's not the real one." Weiss said, surprising them all.

"We could just imagine that we were taking a photo with the real Saiyaman. Plus it's a once a year event, we should capture all the good moments of it." Ruby, said smiling at her friends. The others smiled back (except Black) and followed suit.

When they waited for their turn, Lewis tried sneaking in front of Weiss but was caught encased in ice. Alli and Ren used tried breaking Lewis from his iced incased prison. Nora used a hammer she grabbed from oum knows where and started breaking pieces off. Jaune went to go get some hot water from a nearby store.

"Weiss don't you think you should let him out, we're up next." Pyrrha whispered.

"Of course not, he tried cutting in front of me." Weiss said. When they called for the next person in line to come up Weiss hurried off. She fixed her hair and let a breath out. Standing next to the Saiyaman cosplayer Weiss placed her hands in front by her lap and smiled happily at the camera. The cosplayer placed his fists on his hip and flashed a grin. The photo was taken and the cameraman handed the photo to Weiss.

Yang raised a brow, others weren't looking because they were paying attention to their turn but when Weiss was handed the photo she could have sworn she saw stars in her eyes. She has never seen the Ice Queen this happy before and it weirded her out a bit.

It was Pyrrha's turn, and she actually imitated a pose she saw Saiyaman do on TV before. The Saiyaman cosplayer imitated a different pose. Next were Ren and Nora. Ren and the Saiyaman cosplayer rested an arm on their shoulders; Nora sat in the middle on their shoulders while waving at the camera with a smile.

Gohan and Yang came up next, their pose a simple one. She flexed her right arm and rested the other on her hip. Gohan crossed his arms and flashed his famous Son grin. The Saiyaman cosplayer flexed both of his arms in the air. Gohan felt weird taking his picture with…himself, but none the less enjoyed it. Black narrowed his eyes when he saw that grin, yet again an image of Goku popped in his head. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Alli and Lewis were next, Lewis whispered something in his ear, the Saiyaman cosplayer nodded with a smile. Before she knew it Alli was lifted up in a bridal style and Lewis somehow managed to balance himself upside down with one hand on top of the Saiyaman cosplayer's head.

As they were getting their pictures taken, Blake and Black waited by the sidelines. While Blake admired Saiyaman, she wasn't interested in taking a photo, especially if it's not the real one. And Black…well, we all know him.

Black watched his two teammates walk away with their picture. Alli covered her red face, completely embarrassed by what just happened. Gohan walked over to her and rubbed her back trying to ease her.

Black looked away and moved his eyes to the next person in line. Ruby ran like a speed bullet next to the Saiyaman copy. Seeing the height difference the man rested his arm on top of Ruby's. Seeing that she didn't mind he turned to the camera and held a peace sign. Ruby giggled and held up a peace sign as well, she smiled brightly at the camera.

Black didn't know why but it irked to see that smile form because of him. When their photo was taken Ruby gave hug to the man. That action annoyed Black immensely. A dark aura faintly seeped from his body taking Blake by surprise, wondering what was setting him off.

"Black," Ruby called out, she ran up to him with the photo in hand. The dark aura immediately disappeared. Blake looked back and forth between Ruby and Black, after putting the pieces together her eyes widen at her discovery.

"What?" Black said, with his arms crossed.

Ruby held her photo in front of him. "I got my photo taken with Great Saiyaman."

Black tilted his head to the side to see past the photo. "You do realize that he's not the real one."

"So what, as I said before I can always pretend that he's the real one." Black rolled his eyes. "Come on, you should take your picture too." Ruby pulled on his arm.

Black scoffed and looked away. "Like I would ever take a photo with a clown like him,"

Nora heard this and walked over the two, "If you don't want to take a photo with Saiyaman I'm sure you loved to take a photo with his arch nemesis." She pointed behind him. With a raised brow Black turned around, immediately his left eye started twitching and his cheeks turned slightly red. Up ahead was another photo shoot, but this time it was a cosplayer of…Dark Saiyaman.

It took all his will to restrain himself from killing the man dressed up as him. The poses he was doing wasn't helping at all. Without knowing he let out a low animalistic growl which spooked Blake, Nora, and Ruby a bit. They noticed Black's tail was slowly moving.

Before anything could happen Black ripped his eyes away from the cosplayer. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling he calmed himself. He wasn't going to last if he stayed here any longer. Looking at Ruby then glancing to Jaune who was still in line, he made the decision that it was time, or more like an excuse to get the hell out of here.

"Hey Black you okay?" Ruby finally asked, that low growl from before surprised her a bit. She knew he was a faunas but…isn't he a monkey faunas? He sounded more like a wolf, a Beowolf?

Black ignored her and walked over to Jaune who was stepping up front to get his picture taken. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't getting his picture taken this year. Black grabbed him from the back of his collar and dragged him. "Hey what're doing?"

"It's time to commence the next step." Black said. It took a second or two for Jaune to realize what he meant.

"B-But I haven't gotten my picture taken with Saiyaman! I was too busy getting that hot water for Lewis!" Jaune shouted.

"Too bad," Black uncaringly said.

Approaching Ruby he nodded his head to side. "We're going."

Ruby raised a brow, she looked to Jaune for clarification. "He means its time." Now understanding what he mean Ruby's body shook with excitement, so much that she jumped in joy, "Woohoo!"

The others looked at their direction and saw that Black was dragging Jaune away. "Hey you guys going somewhere?" Lewis asked.

Black glared at the redhead for attracting attention. Ruby covered her mouth. "Whoops." She nervously smiled.

"Yes, we are." Black answered.

"Where too?" Gohan asked,

"We can't tell you?" Black answered back.

The group looked at each other with confused looks. "And why can't you tell us?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms a bit suspicious now. She's noticed how much these three have been disappearing lately and she wanted to know where they've been going off too.

"Because-."

"It's a team leader secret meeting we have with the other team leaders of Beacon!" Ruby blurted out. It took Black a couple of seconds to grasp what she just said before facepalming himself; they were never going to believe that.

"A team leader secret meeting…" Ren repeated.

"That sounds extremely suspicious." Weiss commented.

"So what is it guys, what are you hiding hmm…?" Nora got up to their faces forcing them to lean back.

Ruby pushed the ginger back. "Come on guys, you're all acting like I'm involved with some bad people." Black instinctively looked away. "This is me you're talking about, the pure, kind, happy, cookie-loving Ruby. I'm not some crook who goes around stealing Atlesian tech.

"Achoo!" Roman sneezed, Neo handed him a tissue box.

"Well, Jaune is with her and I trust he'll stay away from bad people." Pyrrha said.

"Plus Black is going, he'll keep them in line." Yang grinned, Black just stared at the brawler for a second before walking off, dragging Jaune by the collar. Ruby waved them off. "Remember to be back before 8!" Weiss shouted.

"Got it Ice Queen!" Ruby shouted back much to Weiss's dislike for the use of the nickname.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Gohan said.

"Yea, we still got stuff to do here, come on Lewis!" Nora pulled the boy away.

"We better follow them or they might cause disaster." Ren suggested.

"Yea, I'm not looking forward to being scold by Ms. Glynda again for their actions." Yang commented. Agreeing on that the remaining member of the group ran after their two hyperactive friends. Blake stayed behind for a bit, she wondered what Black meant about "It's time to commence the next step." Her cat ears managed to pick that up. Are they involved with a bad group like Weiss said, or is she just thinking nonsense?

…She'll have to investigate that later. For now, she has two loose party cannons in the city she needs to help take care off.

* * *

 **And done… whew, my god. Finally finished the chapter, this chapter I enjoyed making. Should have been done a while back but as I said, I got too into writing some of the future chapters.**

 **Now onto the details of the Behemoth. I kinda based the model off the Avengers Helicarrier, and the with the Atlesian airship.**

 **Haven't been able to get an exact size of the Atlesian airship so I just free balled it and deduced that it was somewhat the same size of the Helicarrier, except for the length of course. I'm not going to go into detail of the size and such since I pretty much said it in the story, but how it looks like, that I will.**

 **Like the Helicarrier it has four motors, one on each side. Only difference is that instead of rotors (I think that what they're called, correct me if I'm wrong) with the boosters of RWBY just more powerful than the normal ones they have. The booster will be able to tilt forward, backwards, side to side depending on the direction it's going. The frame will be similar to that of a regular airship only wider. Back of the Behemoth is a large sealed gate for the docking bay. On the edges of the Behemoth are turrets about 15 of them on each side. 20 more turrets on the top of the airship. The control room is at the belly of the airship like in any airship in RWBY. Between the nose of the airship and the control room, there are large cannons pointing down, for aerial attacks.**

 **I think that the best I can describe the Behemoth, its 5:13 am and my brain is shutting down on me so I can't think of anything else to say right now right now.**

 **See you guys next time, PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my friends, I am back with a new chapter of Black Roses. I've been working pretty hard now to get these chapters posted. Starting another chapter literally right after I post. Now here's my goal for this year, I'm gonna try to complete this…heh** _ **Volume**_ **by the end of this year, but if all goes according to plan without any bumps along the road, I could finish this up by July. Just gotta dodge the bullshit bullets life keeps firing at me.**

 **One other thing, a good portion of you guys have been wondering if Black will be able to achieve Ros** _ **e**_ **again, to put you guys at ease, yes, he will be transforming back to Super Saiyan Ros** _ **e**_ **and I'm going to try my hardest to make it the most badass return ever.**

 **Now, let's get onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

Black walked through the forest with Ruby and Jaune following behind. The ex Kaioshin was looking for a good spot for them to train. Ruby leaned in towards Jaune, "What do you think he's going to teach us?" She quietly asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that today is going to be an easy day for us." Jaune whispered,

"What, where's the fun in that?" Ruby whispered back.

"You…like the hard training?"

"Heck yea I do! If it means I'll get stronger then bring it on." Jaune was actually surprised by her response. He didn't hate the training either, his reasons were the same as Ruby's, if the training helped him get stronger then he's all up for it too. But the look in Ruby's eyes, it…it looked like she loved the training and couldn't wait until the next one. Black was right, she is a strange girl.

"We're here," Looking past their trainer the duo had to shield their eyes from the sunlight suddenly hitting their eyes. After a few moments of getting used to the sunlight, they were able to see their new training spot.

"Whoa," They were on the edge of a cliff. Peeking over the cliff Jaune noticed it was a long way down. The height getting the better of him Jaune gulped and slowly stepped back.

"Saved your life!" Ruby grabbed Jaune by the arms, causing him to scream like a girl. Ruby fell on to her back laughing her butt off. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jaune shouted, a hand over his chest trying to calm his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

Ruby continued to laugh, chortling as well. After a couple of seconds of laughing, Ruby managed to calm herself down a bit, wiping the tears away. Black looked at her with crossed arms, "Are you done?"

Seeing him upside down Ruby held up an okay sign. "Yup,"

Black backed away from the two. Ruby flipped back to her feet. Turning back to the duo, Black held his hands behind him. "Before we start I want to ask you two a question." Ruby and Jaune waited for him to continue. "How much do you know about Ki?"

"Ki…?" Ruby and Jaune looked at each other with confused looks. Jaune was the first to speak. "Never heard of it, but then again I never heard of Aura before till Pyrrha explained it to me."

Black turned his head to Ruby. "Actually Black, I've never heard of Ki before either."

"As I thought," That ex Kaioshin closed his eyes, taking a couple of seconds to think of his next few words. "Then I shall explain it to you. Ki is latent energy that resides in all living beings, from plants, animals, insect, and the sun." Pointing to the sun above them, "Ki is used for many feats, such as increasing one's speed, strength, and endurance."

Ruby raised her hand, gaining the ex Kaioshin's attention, "This Ki thing sounds a lot like Aura."

Black acknowledged her confusion. "Yes, I have noticed that the clarity of the two powers is quite similar in terms of uses, but while you need someone to unlock your Aura or the training and willpower to unlock it on your own. For Ki, it is different. All you need to do is concentrate the hidden reserve of power within your body and," Lifting his hand, "Slowly bring it out." Energy gathered around his hand, within a couple of seconds a small orb formed. The two trainees stared at the orb wide-eyed, immediately recognizing it.

"That's the same technique that Great Saiyaman and Dark Saiyaman use!" Ruby pointed out. Black flinched at his given villain name. Taking a breather before continue Black pulled the orb away from them. "Yes, both Saiyaman and…Dark Saiyaman," Oh how much he hates that name, "Have the ability to utilize Ki."

"Are you saying we'll be able to do all those awesome powerhouse moves they do?" Jaune asks, surprised that he'll be learning to wield power like Saiyaman.

Black was about to answer but was grabbed by the collar and brought down to Ruby's eye level, her eyes showing stars in them, "Are you going to teach us how to fly!" Their faces were so close to each other that Black could pick up a faint scent of strawberries coming off from her.

He calmly pried her hands off of him. "Unfortunately, I do not know how to fly, therefore I can not teach it to you." A disappointed look came across Ruby's face. "Saiyaman's knowledge of Ki far exceeds my own. So if you want to learn how to fly, ask him or Dark to teach you." Ruby groaned knowing full well that her chances of asking Saiyaman to teach her how to fly were extremely slim and she was defiantly not going to ask Dark Saiyaman.

Ruby hung her head down. "There goes my dream of flying." Black rolled his eyes. He couldn't teach them everything, one step at a time.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to your training." Regaining her composure Ruby stepped back next to Jaune. Black took a step back and sat down, Ruby and Jaune following suit. "Now, I want you clear your mind and concentrate on the energy within you." They held their hands in front of them.

Five minutes passed and Black continued to watch the two. He wasn't able to sense any spikes or change of flow in their energies. In other words, they weren't getting anywhere. He noticed Ruby's impatience becoming more visible. While Jaune, on the other hand, was still calm and collected…unless he's somehow sleeping in that position.

A couple more seconds passed and still no progress.

He gave his teachings some thought. Aura and Ki were similar, not just by their properties and uses but their feels as well. "Okay, timeout," Both teens stopped and looked at their teacher.

"I thought it would be a good idea to let you both try and figure out how to bring your Ki out, but nothing has happened so far and I doubt you'll make any progress if I were to wait five more minutes."

"Come on, give us another chance we'll be able to do it." Ruby pleaded.

Black stared at her expression; she defiantly didn't want to stop. Looking at the blond he also saw him with the same expression. With his arms still crossed Black let out a heavy sigh, "Very well, but since I'm not looking forward to waiting for another five more minutes with no results, I will be giving you a small piece of advice."

They both nodded their heads, "When you're searching for your Ki, it'll have a similar feel to that of your Aura, but different none the less. You'll know when you find it since your Ki reserves are much stronger than that of your Aura."

Attempting again to find their ki the duo dug deeper than before. Jaune remembered the feeling he would get whenever he trained his Aura with Pyrrha. After a moment or two he found his Aura, now he began to search past it.

Black's attention was caught when he was able to detect a spike in Jaune's Ki. The blond boy could feel it, a strong power deep inside him. Reaching towards it, he slowly brought it out. Jaune's hand began to glow, as ki was being redirected to his hands. After some more concentration, a faint light formed in between them. The power in his hands grew as did the light, till finally, a ki orb was made.

The sound of something humming brought Ruby out of her concentration. Looking over to her training partner, Ruby's eyes widen. "Jaune look,"

Hearing Ruby's voice, Jaune slowly opened his eyes, only to see in his hands an orb of light. "Whoa," Looking about to his teacher he asked, "I-Is this my…"

Black nodded his head, "Well done Jaune, you managed to complete the first step of ki control."

Jaune held a surprised look, turning his head to Ruby he saw her wear a proud smile. His eyes went back to the orb within his hands. This…this was his, his power. A smile formed on his lips as he continued to gaze at the orb. His joy was short lived as exhaustion suddenly took over. The orb disappeared as Jaune fell back.

"Jaune!" Ruby crawled towards him checking if he was okay. "There's no need to worry. He's just exhausted that's all." Black stated.

Jaune slowly lifted himself up while holding his head. "I feel really light headed."

"This was your first time controlling ki, and the amount of concentration to do that does take a toll on you at first." Jaune shook his head to rid the dizziness.

"So, what now?" Jaune asks.

"You keep practicing. Bring out your ki again, then dispel it back into your body and just repeat that process over and over again till it becomes second nature for you." Black said.

"And the dizziness?"

"They'll stop happening as the amount of effort to bring out your ki starts diminishing." Black responded.

"Alright…I'll keep practicing." Closing his eyes Jaune tried bringing his ki out again.

Ruby's eyes were still on Jaune. She was simply amazed that Jaune was able to do it that easily. "What are you looking at" Ruby attention was caught. Black harden gaze on her. "Don't get distracted. You still have to bring out your Ki."

"Oh, right." Sitting back down Ruby closed her eyes and once again searched for her Ki.

* * *

Back in Beacon, the gang were making their way back to their dorms, "Man, today was really fun." Lewis said with a smile.

"Says you, do you have any idea how many times we had to stop you two from causing a catastrophe?" Weiss argued,

"Oh you don't have to be so uptight about it Ice Queen. We were having fun." Nora said back.

"Uptight! You threw a dart so hard that it went through the board and almost hit someone, twice!" Weiss shouted, she then turned to Lewis, "And you pied three police officers!"

"I was aiming at Nora, not the officers." Lewis argued back.

Weiss looked like she was about to explode. Thankfully Ren took over. "While you didn't mean to hit the officers, you still got us all in trouble and kicked out of the festival."

"It was fun while it lasted." Alli commented.

"Agreed," Pyrrha said.

"Hey, I got my fair share of fun today." Yang said between munches of her popcorn. "Though I kinda wished the boys would stop asking for my number all the time."

"They were?" Gohan asked, nothing even realizing that Yang was constantly being bothered today.

"Yea, but I gave them someone else's number instead of mines. I already got someone in my line of sight and I don't need any distraction." Yang grinned and side glanced at the Saiyan hybrid. Gohan being Gohan didn't pick up the hint and stared at her confusingly.

Weiss, Nora, and Blake all sweat dropped at how dense Gohan was. Pyrrha gave a weak smile, Gohan was as dense as Jaune, maybe more. During the moment Weiss ears just realized something Yang said. "Wait, you said you've been giving them someone else's number."

Yang froze, "Have you been giving them my number?!" Weiss shouted, her fists shaking at her sides. Yang took a step back with hands ups and a nervous smiling plastered on her face. "S-Sorry, I had to give them someone's number and yours just so happens to be the first to come to mind."

"That would explain why your scroll kept blowing up with messages." Blake said to Weiss.

Weiss took a deep breath and calmed herself. "What-What's done is done. But stop giving unwanted boys my number."

"O-Okay," Yang said, still a bit nervous of step on another landmine.

The group made it to their dorms, saying their goodbyes, they headed inside, "Hey Yang," Gohan called out.

The brawler stopped at the entrance of her dorm. "What's up?"

"You think you can come with me for a bit." The request surprised the brawler a bit, but none the less accepted it with a smile. "Sure."

The duo walked off. Nora peeked out of her dorm. "Go get him." She whispered to Yang. The brawler glanced over her shoulder and winked at her.

As they walked down the hall, Yang wondered where they were headed. Maybe somewhere private? Na, that's unlike Gohan. But what if he finally realized her hints? Is he going to confess?! She immediately shook the thought away. Yea there was no way of that happening, but still, there was still that small chance.

Her small hopes were washed away when they stopped by the Combat Arena. Gohan turned to her, "I asked Ms. Glynda if we could use the Arena for some sparring. She said it was okay as long as we don't make a mess." Seeing her confusion, Gohan reminded. "I said I would give you some pointers to improve your fighting style remember."

Now remembering his promise, Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, right." Her eyes trailing off, Yang was a bit letdown that Gohan took her to the Arena to spar. But at least she was going to be spending time with him alone, just not the way she had hoped for.

Entering the arena Gohan and Yang took their respective spots of the stage. Yang stretched her arms and legs. "So you gonna move my body the way you want me to move?" She jokily teased.

"No, I want you to keep fighting the way you always fight. All I'm going to do is give you some pointers on where you can improve, and tell you where you are the most at a disadvantage." Gohan responded, not even noticing the tease Yang said to him. "But in order to do that, I need you to go all out."

Yang raised a brow, "All out? Are you sure about that? You saw my fight with Ruby, didn't you? I don't want to, you know, hurt you Gohan."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Gohan slipped into his father's stance. Yang took note of his stance; seeing the similarity between his and Ruby's, only that Gohan's had no openings, it was a perfect stance.

Yang knew it would be a waste of time to keep looking for any exploits in his stance. So taking the initiative Yang dashed forward. She threw her fist at him, Gohan responded by simply tilting his head to the side while pushing her fist away with his left hand. Yang followed her first attack with her other fist, aiming again at his face. Gohan saw this and brought his right hand up and caught the attack. Grabbing hold of her fist, he pulled her to the side and followed it up with a kick to her back.

Yang went flying forward for a moment, she caught herself with her hands and flipped back to her feet. She dashed at him again, fists pulled back. As the distance between them close, Yang let loose many punches, aiming her his head, chest, and abdomen. Unfortunately for her all her attacks were blocked or caught by Gohan.

She mixed up her attacks a bit by adding several kicks too, but none of her attacks seemed to hit him. Gohan skipped back as he dodged her attacks, forcing her to chase after him. His constant dodging and blocking were beginning to get on her nerves.

She was about to yell at him to fight back until Gohan caught her fist and pulled forward. He then gave a quick yet strong jab to her rib, he followed it up by kicking her off her feet. Yang winced in pain from the jab, but there was no time for that as her eyes widen when Gohan fist came hurling down. Rolling out of the way Yang flipped back to her feet, she was shocked to see Gohan's crack the floor beneath him.

Gohan looked up and skipped towards her. Yang quickly raised her arm and blocked Gohan's knee. She surprised by how fast he closed the distance. Seeing that she stunned by his speed, he brought his other leg up and kicked her under the chin. As Yang was sent flying back, Gohan reached over and caught her by the arm and pulled her back, he brought his other fist up and landed a heavy blow to her gut. Yang let out a cough, her eyes wide as the pain cruised throughout her body. This felt just as strong maybe even stronger when Ruby punched her.

Gohan followed up by raising his knee and hitting her under the chin again, Yang staggered back, unable to get her body to listen she wasn't able to block the next attack. Standing on one foot and the other pulled back Gohan drove his foot into Yang's gut. Her body was sent flying back and crashed into the floor, skidding a bit she flipped herself back to her feet just right at the edge. "W-Whoa." Her body tilted back and forward as she tried to regain her balance, frantically waving her arms to keep herself from falling off. Finally regaining her footing the stage, Yang whipped some sweat off her forehead. "Whew, that was close, now" Focusing back to her opponent, Yang's eyes widen as the incoming fist came straight at her. She tilted her head barely in time, Gohan's fist just nicking her Aura.

Gohan twisted around and sent his foot up. Yang raised her arms up and blocked the kick, just pushed back a bit, the power in his kick yet again surprising her. Recovering from her staggered state, she looked down and saw that her foot was literally on the edge. If she fought here any longer, Gohan will most likely knock her off.

Not wanting that to happen, Yang skipped further into the stage. Until she was sure that she was a safe distance away from the edge. She raised her arms up again when she saw Gohan coming straight at her. Blocking the first hit with her forearm she responded by throwing her own fist at him to which Gohan blocked with his palm. He raised his leg and aimed to hit her in the abdomen. Yang predicted this and jumped back after he missed Yang jumped straight at him again and let through two punches at him. Gohan tilted his head for the and leaned back for the next swing.

Gohan leaned forward and threw a punch of his own, Yang saw this and tilted her head. While she did dodge his fist, she wasn't fast enough to see the incoming knee to her gut. The hit was hard as all of his other attacks. Gohan followed up with the same arm he attacked and elbowed her in the temple.

Stagger to the side a bit, Yang caught herself, and with right arm out went for a right hook to Gohan's side. The half breed saw the incoming attack and raised his knee to blocked. Yang counted on this and quickly went for a jab to Gohan's cheek, her fist connected. As Gohan was falling back he placed wait on his left leg and twisted his body, raising his leg he swung it and aimed to hit Yang's side.

The brawler saw the attack and quickly turned towards it and brought both arms in front and blocked it, as expected the attack was strong and sent her up for a mere second before landing back to her feet.

Gohan shot back at her and aimed his fist to her face. Yang raised her hand and caught the punch, not being able to completely stop the attack she was forced to twist her body and maneuver the attack away from her. Unfortunately, this left her legs wide open. Gohan used this opening and swiped her off her feet, Yang gasped as she felt herself falling back. Gohan twisted back towards her and with his free hand, nailing her straight to the ground.

Yang's body bounced off the floor, Gohan's brought up his leg and kicked up. Her body landed a couple of feet away. The half breed stood there watching as Yang struggled to pick herself up. After a couple of moments of struggle Yang managed to finally get back on her feet. Her breathing was quite heavy, blood dripped down her lip. She raised her hand and whipped it off. She growled and gritted her teeth. She could feel it, her Aura giving out. This was just like when she fought Ruby, the sere power in his attacks, there's no doubt about it they're the same. Only his attacks are stronger and faster, but… she wasn't to give up that easily. Looking up back up Yang's eyes were beat red. Flames emanated from her hair. "RrrrAAAAGHH! A burst of flames erupted from her. No, she was going to give it her all!

Yang shot forward and unleashed a fury of attacks. Gohan blocked and dodged most of them but was surprised when some of them managed to land.

Gohan pulled his fist back as well did Yang and hurled it forward. Their fists clashed causing a brief explosion of wind around them. Yang went for a right cross but missed when Gohan tilted his head to the side. Yang wasted no time and spun around and tried to backhand him but Gohan merely leaned back. Face back at him Yang raised her leg and aimed at his side, Gohan used his arm to block the kick and raised it up when she aimed for his head next.

Gohan raised his other arm and aimed to land his fist to her face. Yang reacted in time and twisted her body out of the way, she then responded by delivering a nasty punch to his ribs. He was quite shocked by the power boost her semblance gave her. He was then punched across the face sending him flying back. Gohan flipped in the air so he would land on his feet.

Looking up he saw Yang in the air coming straight down at him with her flame covered fist pulled back. Raising his hand he caught the attack, cracks formed beneath him. Gohan used his free and slammed his palm to her chest. Yang gasped, eyes widening when she feel the air leave her body for a second. She landed on her feet and skidded back. Regaining her senses she's Gohan's presences getting closer. Looking back at him, he jumped and aimed a kick to her head. Fortunately for Yang, she blocked it in time, seeing an opportunity Yang grabbed his leg and slammed him down to the ground, the force caused more cracks to form. Still holding his leg now with one arm, Yang used her free fist and rammed it into his gut. A burst of flames exploded from the contact.

"Argh!" Gohan winced a bit. He narrowed his eyes and raised his other leg kicked her in the face, knocking her off of him.

In the air, Yang maneuvered herself and landed on her feet. She looked straight ahead ready to go at him again, to her utter shock, Gohan had already flipped himself back to his feet and skipped straight at her with insane speed. An incoming punch coming straight at her, raising both arms in an x and she took the blow. A small shockwave exploded around them and the ground beneath her sank down. But what shocked her the most was that her arms felt numb.

Gohan used her shock to his advantage followed up his attack with an elbow under her chin, snapping her head up. He then drove a heavy blow to her gut. Yang gasped and coughed up saliva. Finally, Gohan pulled his leg back and kicked her across the face.

Yang crashed and skidded across the floor until she stopped right at the edge. The top part of her body was hanging out of the arena. Yang heavily panted, she slowly to open one of her eyes only to see that her vision was blurry. After a couple of seconds, Yang tried to lift herself up. Only managing for a bit she quickly fell back, thankfully Gohan caught her hand. Weakley opened both eyes and stared up at half breed.

"You alright?" He asked,

"K-Kind of, never expected you to fight so well." Yang said, now in a sitting position. Even with her Aura up, she felt those hits hard. She felt them worse when her Aura shattered, when did he shatter her Aura? She couldn't tell, she was too concentrated in the fight to even notice. "Now that we've fought, I can clearly confirm something." Gohan said.

"What that you can kick my ass without the use of your weapons?" Yang jokily said. Yea she didn't have her weapons either, but something was telling that it would not have made any difference.

"No, the swings in your attacks are too wide, leaving openings for your opponent to exploit. Plus you're wasting stamina with those swings." Gohan explained.

"Too wide?" Yang looked down at her hands.

"You're an excellent fighter Yang, this fight proves it. That's why you probably never noticed this before, you've never faced someone that was on your level, but when you did fight someone on par with you like Ruby or myself, these mistakes are quite noticeable."

"…I guess I never really have notice up until now." Yang was kinda disappointed at herself for not realizing these mistakes. She training to be a Huntress, she can't have these mistakes clear in view for bad guys to take advantage of.

"Don't worry, that's why we're here. To you help you fix these mistakes." Yang smiled, she was lucky to have someone like Gohan to help her improve. "Oh, there's something else I wanted to mention."

"Shoot away,"

"Those kicks you sneaked in your attacks, they were pretty weak and to be blunt, pretty pathetic."

Yang grimaced at his observation. "Yea, well kicking isn't my specialty."

"No, that's alright, in fact, that's something else I want us to work on." Yang raised a brow. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to change your fighting style, you've fought that way for years and changing that will most likely do more harm than good. But adding some different moves to your style of fighting could give you the upper hand in a fight, giving you more options for successful combinations."

"Well, I don't like getting my butt handed to me, so, I'll take whatever help I can get." Yang grinned.

"That's the spirit," He reached out and pulled her up. "Now," Skipping back, Gohan slipped into his stance again. "Let's get started." He saw hesitation on Yang's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just," She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, do you realize how hard you fight? I mean this is supposed to be a spar, right?"

The question surprised Gohan. He scratched his cheek with his finger, "Well my mentor once told me that the best way to help someone get better is to go all out." He said with a smile.

Yang deadpanned with a nervous smile. "Right," Damn, whoever this mentor of Gohan was, she really hates him now. Letting out a sigh, her expression quickly formed into a challenging grin. If this helps her, then so be it, all she needs to do is dodge, shouldn't be too hard now she's got the gist of his moves. She just hopes that her body can endure. Yang shot forward, ready to reengage in their fight.

* * *

Ruby sat there, eyes twitching, murmuring things behind her sealed lips. Her left eye peer opened glanced over to the left.

"There, now I want you to guide that orb around you and increase the speed bit by bit." Black instructed.

Jaune hesitantly nodded, he slowly guided the orb around him, speeding up the orbs speed circling around him. After a short moment, Jaune began to feel more confident in this Ki thing and increased the speed a lot more. "Careful Jaune, if you go too fast you're gonna end up-," Black tilted his head to the side as the Jaune's ki orb shot straight past him. The orb hit several trees before blowing up.

The wind from the explosion blew through Black's hair. His scowl expression still plastered, though it felt like his eyes drilling holes into him. Jaune sweat nervously thinking to that he was a dead man. To his surprise, Black didn't jump after and give him a beating. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is why I told you to go at this bit by bit. You're still getting used to ki control." Black's expression didn't help Jaune.

"S-Sorry, I thought I could've…you know, go ahead of myself." Jaune explained.

"Practice takes patients. If you keep viewing our training sessions as a race, I will remove from them, do you understand?"

Jaune stood straight up as if he was a solider. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Don't call me that." Black said, not liking being called _**sir**_ one bit. He felt an eye on him and Jaune. Turning to Ruby he saw her quickly shut her left eye and going back to meditation.

It's been nearly 3 hours already and she hasn't brought out any Ki out. Nor did he sense anything abnormal from her. He had high expectations for her when they start training, but now those expectations are falling faster than a rock.

The sun was setting, leaving a bright and beautiful scenery before them. Crossing his arms Black spoke up. "I think that's enough for today."

Ruby's eyes shot open and jumped up to her feet. "What! What'd you mean that we're done?! I haven't been able to bring out my Ki! Can't you give me a bit more time?" She begged.

"Even if I gave you another whole hour I doubt you'll male any progress." Black said. Ruby was taken aback by his words. Her eyes cast down, a sad frown on her face. Black stared at her before looking away. "As I explained to Jaune, this is isn't a race. You have to take this part of your training with some patience."

Still seeing that Ruby was a bit down, Black walked up to her and crouched down. "You have nothing to worry about. Finding one's Ki is quite difficult at first. I'm confident you'll be able to find yours within time."

Ruby looked up at him, "You haven't disappointed me so far. As a matter, in fact, you've impressed me more times than I can count. I highly doubt you'll start disappointing me now." A small smile formed on her lips. As the two stared at one another a faint snap of a twig was heard behind them. Black looked over his shoulder and Ruby leaned to the side.

"Jaune, where are you going?" Ruby asked, seeing her blond friend trying to sneak away.

Jaune slowly turned around, with a nervous smile. "Well, it looked like you two were having a moment…and I didn't want to intrude."

" _A moment?"_ Black questioningly thought, unknown to the term. Ruby, on the other hand, went beet red and quickly hid her face with her hoodie. Black surprised by her actions. He looked between the two teens. "Am I missing something here?"

"N-No, it's nothing." Ruby quickly answered, still hiding her face.

Raising a brow Black stood back up. "…Very well. We should head back now." Jaune nodded his head. With that said the trio made their way back to Beacon.

* * *

Raven walked down the street of a village her tribe was raiding. Her cold eyes scanning burning houses. People running scared as her tribe rounded them up and plundered them of their goods.

The cries and pleas of the villager fell to deaf ears. Raven didn't care how much they plead, their homes were going to be pillaged, and they were going to be killed. Nothing was going to change that.

A hand gripped her ankle. Looking down, Raven saw a man on his stomach. The man painful raised his head, he eyes full of weakness. "Why-why are…you doing this…" Raven stared at the man. Using her foot she turned the man over. She noticed the attire he was wearing looked pretty unique compared to the villagers. She looked ahead and saw a broken sword in its mid-transformation, as well as another sword stabbed into the ground. The design of the weapons was odd, and one of them was in the middle of turning into something before it was damaged by something.

There was only one type of people that use weapon types like these…Huntsmen. She looked back to the dying Huntsman who weakly stared at her. Raven crouched down and lifted her helmet off. "Why not, people like them," Glancing at the villagers. "Who needs someone to defend them doesn't deserve to live in this world."

The man barely managed to form a glare, his fists gripping the dirt. Raven grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to her face, "The weak die, the strong live."

"T-Those people…are innocent."

"Innocence is just another excuse for the weak to live." Raven dropped him back to the ground. "…Kill him." She walked away from the huntsman view while placing her mask back on. Someone new then came to view. The person now standing over him was Vernal. She placed a foot on a wound he had on his stomach an applied pressure on it. The huntsman groaned in pain. Vernal grinned at the man while she aimed her gun blade at him, "Sorry bud, nothing personal."

The sound of Vernal weapon being fired echoed in the village. Raven paid no attention to the fire. She kept cold eyes on her men making sure they were squeezing every bit or resources out of this village. "So this is what your raids look like…" The new voice caught Raven by surprise for a second before she morphed her features back to cold stoic one. She turned to the source of the voice and rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Adam…I didn't expect you to be here." Her tribe all approached from behind her, remembering what this Faunas did to their brethren they were prepared to fight him again. Vernal slowly approached Adam from behind her weapons out.

The bull faunas was not bothered to say the least. He calmly stood there, his eyes on Raven only, and that's what unnerved Raven's men. Vernal has faced her share of Huntsmen and Huntresses. She knows from experience that Adam was not all that relaxed. In fact, she could see that this man was ready to cut down every single one of them if it came down to it. It didn't help that she could feel a powerful Aura radiating off of him.

Raven raised her hand, halting her men. "Leave us," Her tribe were a bit hesitant but complied with their boss's order. Vernal was last to leave, she gave a quick glance to Raven before heading back to manage to resource loads.

"So, what brings you here, to my workplace?" Raven asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I should stop by and say hi." Adam sarcastically said glancing away from Branwen.

Raven cocked her head to the side, her face showing that she could clearly hear the sarcasm.

"Two of my men were sent out to scout ahead of a base we just recently set up. They came back; informing me that they made a discovery, a cave, what they saw in there was something that frightened them to a point where they would not talk about." Adam said.

"Congratulations, your men discovered some haunted ruins." Raven said, completely uninterested by anything he was saying. "If you want, I could give you the name of someone that would love to explore those ruins. You'll just have to keep up with him."

Adam ignored her joke and pressed on, "Curiosity got the better of me, and so I explored this cave."

"Did you find the ghost that spooked them?" Raven again joked, her eyes moving away from the faunas.

"I found carcasses of Grimm." Raven's eyes widen for a moment before regressing back to mid glare. "Most likely caused by the Grimm we fought a couple of days ago. I noticed there more to the cave than where the dead bodies were so I went up ahead. That's where I found something...ominous."

Raven crossed her arms, she narrowed eyes still on him. "Shouldn't you be informing this to Black?"

"I should be yes, and I will but, I think telling you this first was a better choice." Adam said,

"Why is that?" Raven asks.

"Call it a gut feeling but I think you may know more about Salem then you're letting on. Or at least withholding information of someone that does." Raven kept her cold eyes on him, "None the less, I want your insight of what I found."

"…Very well, I tell Vernal to get the tribe moving. Then we can go check this…ominous cave out." Raven said, ready to turn back to her tribe.

"By the way," Raven stopped and looked back. "You missed one." Without looking Adam raised Blush to the side and fired, a scream of pain came from inside one of the homes before silence followed. Adam walked past Raven without sparing a glance. Raven moved her gaze to her tribe and glared at them for not getting all the Villagers.

* * *

Black, Ruby, and Jaune made it back to Beacon. The way to their dorms was quiet, and the nice quiet. More like the uncomfortable quiet. Usually when they headed back to their dorms, Ruby would talk about weapons designs she came up with, the new comic issues that were going to be released, or the types of sweets she would want to eat. She practically talked about everything, and Jaune liked their talks, sometimes she might lose him when she goes weapon nerd on him but other than that every other subject she brings up was an interesting one. Unlike Black thought would always ignore them, but recently he's been interacting with them a lot more, mostly with Ruby but still having a conversation with the guy that didn't involve training improvement was nice. He was cool.

Thought today was different, no one was saying anything. Only the sound of their footsteps echoing in the halls. The silence drove Jaune nuts. Looking to Ruby he saw that she was still hiding under her hoodie.

Finally having enough of the silence Jaune opened his mouth. "So…nice day were having…" Are you serious! That was the best he could come up with!

Black and Ruby looked at the blond boy with strange looks. "I guess…" Black said.

Jaune facepalmed himself, groaning at the embarrassing spotlight he just placed on himself. Ruby stared at Jaune for a second, she then finally understood what he was attempting to do. Moving her eyes to Black now, Ruby's cheeks became slightly red. Her eyes move back to the floor. Taking a deep breath she looked back up to her fellow team leader. "I think what he was trying to say is that today was pretty nice, with the professor not giving that much homework, to our afternoon at the Great Saiyaman Day festival, to our learning to Ki."

"I see… I guess today was a satisfying day."

Not want to go back to the silence Ruby brought something else up. "S-say Black, how did you find that spot we trained by today?"

Jaune also wanted to know that, the cliff was absolutely amazing, "I found it when I was out exploring the forest." He simply said.

"You go out there by yourself?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, whenever I'm not preoccupied with something else. Being out there away from the Kingdom helps me relax a bit."

"Huh…have you found any other nice spots besides the cliff," Ruby asks, her face now more visible than before.

"Yes, I have, and before you ask, no, I will not tell you where they are." Black replied.

"Huh, why not?!" Ruby whined.

"Because I rather not have people annoying me while I'm relaxing." Black lightly glared at Ruby.

Ruby was shocked by the accusation, removed her hoodie and sent her own glare. "I don't annoy you!"

"You do, whenever I'm reading a book you always happen to want to read with me."

"Well, I never heard you complain before." Ruby argued back.

"You also have zero patience when reading." Black said back.

"Well it's not my fault you read like an old man!" Ruby shouted. That made Black eye twitch a bit. "Well, maybe you should learn to enjoy a book then skimming through it!" He yelled back.

"Then don't choose books that are so boring!"

"Your chose of taste is too childish!"

"Don't call my comics childish, they're for teens too!"

Jaune sweatdropped, he's glad the silence was gone but this…was not what he had in mind. He watched and listened as the two leaders continued their arguments and insults towards one another. You know, they kind of remind him of Ren and Nora only a bit escalated in their arguments. Wait…has Ren and Nora ever argue before? That question was going have to be answered later as Jaune eyes caught sight of someone coming towards their way. "Oh hey Gohan." Jaune greeted.

Black and Ruby halted their arguing when they also noticed their friend. "Hey guys." The half breed waved,

"Gohan…hey, where you headed?" The redhead asked.

"Um…to my dorm." Gohan pointed to the door next to them.

With all the arguing they didn't even notice that they were already at their dorms. "Oh, r-right." Ruby scratched her head with a nervous smile.

"Gohan is that…" Jaune pointed at a person Gohan was carrying over his shoulder.

Gohan blinked a couple of times before realizing who he was pointing at. "Oh this, its Yang."

The brawler raised her head high enough to look over his shoulder. "Hey, Ruby." She weakly waved.

"Yang, are you alright?" Ruby asked, seeing the sweat and faint bruises on her arms and legs.

"Yea, she's just exhausted. I was kind of rough with her." Gohan causally said.

Yang's face went beet red when Gohan said that. "G-GOHAN!" Jaune face also turned red.

"W-what's wrong?" Gohan asked, completely surprised by her outburst.

Yang pushed herself off his shoulder and stood on her own two feet. "You-you can just say something like out in the open!"

"Huh?" Seeing that Gohan doesn't even realize how he worded that out, she quickly turned to Ruby and Black who wore confused looks. "We were sparring!"

"Oh…okay…" Ruby said,

Yang turned back to Gohan to explain about being more specific of somethings. Ruby leaned towards Black and whispered to him. "What do you think Yang was so embarrassed about?"

"Don't ask me, she's your sister. I thought you would have clue." Black replied. Ruby gave a shrug.

Yang released a deep sigh when she was done explaining to Gohan. "Sorry Yang, I didn't know." Gohan apologized, still not fully understanding what was misinterpreted.

"It-it's alright," Rubbing her neck, Yang averted her eyes away from Gohan. Man if she didn't like the guy so much she would've socked him for saying that in front of her sister.

Ruby let out a yawn and stretched her arms out. "Hey Yang, I think I'm going to hit the hay early today."

"Alright little sis, just remember to brush your teeth." Yang jokingly reminded.

Ruby waved her off. "Night guys," She said before going inside her dorm.

"Night Ruby," Gohan and Jaune said. Black stared at Ruby's dorm door for a couple of seconds before heading to his own dorm. "So Yang same time tomorrow?" Gohan asked, referring to their sparring matches.

"Sure, just know that I'm going to lose tomorrow." She claimed with a grin.

"Whatever you say," Gohan cockily said before following Black inside.

"I think I'm going to head to my dorm too." As Jaune was walking past the brawler he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. "Hey Jaune, do you remember what Gohan said, about being too rough with me."

Not liking Yang calm voice right, Arc hesitantly answered. "Um…maybe?"

Yang turned to him with a smile that caused him to turn blue. "No you didn't," Was all she said, then patted him on the shoulder. "Night Jaune,"

Hearing the door close Jaune groaned, why does he always have to be caught in the middle of these things?

* * *

Adam and Raven stopped at the entrance of the cave Adam's scouts discovered, it yielded quite the foul smell. Ignoring the smell the duo entered the cave with Adam taking the lead. Raven eyes scanned the cave side to side, up and down. It looked like any other cave on Remnant. That's if you can ignore the dark energy surrounding the place.

They walked deeper into the cave, reaching a point where there was a large drop. "Ladies first," Adam invited, which earned himself a glare from the Bandit leader. "You should know that last time someone tried to stab me in the back they ended up in pieces, food for the Grimm."

"It was worth a try." He causally admitted. He jumped down the drop with Raven following suit. The drop was deeper than expected, forcing Raven to brace herself a bit. Reaching the bottom her feet crashed into the ground creating small cracks around the area of where she landed. Looking up ahead, Adam was already waiting and staring at something.

Reaching to where he was standing she looked at what he was staring at. Her eyes widen when in front of her were two large doors, or at least they looked like door since they made out of stone. What caught her attention the most was the carvings surrounding the two doors. They looked like carvings of Grimm, types she has never seen before. A dripping sound echoed to her right, looking over she saw something dripping. Water? No, it sounded way to dense for it to be water.

She found the dripping substance and using her two fingers she collected some. A stinging feeling occurred on her fingers causing her to wipe the substance off. "Black tar," Adam said, "Most likely what the Grimm are made of." He walked up to the door and stood in front of it.

Raven followed her eyes on the carvings of the Grimm all around her. Her eyes then landed onto the doors, what she saw was a frightening carving of a Grimm heads, they resembled that of Sea Feilong or Wyvern. None the less the carvings of this Grimm seemed to have a large importance or higher power than the others in the cave. "What is this place?" Raven finally questioned.

"I don't know, but it defiantly relates to the Grimm we encountered." Adam pointed at a caring similar to that Grimm they all fought together. "Do you want to feel something frightening?" He asked.

Raven glanced at him. He nodded his head to the stone doors. "Place your hand on it."

Raven eyed him a bit, wondering if this was a trap or something. Her trust was something that wasn't easily gained. But she saw Adam's gaze return back to the door, she knew then that he was being serious. Her back on the doors, Raven raised her hand and slowly placed it on the doors. Not even a second, glimpses of Grimm and their roars invaded Raven's mind causing her eyes to widen and immediately pull her hand away. Faint pants of breath emanated from her. "Did you feel it too, all those negative emotions surging through you while sapping the life of you."

Raven stared at her hand, she indeed felt that. The glimpses she saw were the same ones carved into the walls. "You saw them as well didn't you?" Adam asked. He didn't need an answer since it was written on her face. "But…that's not what scared you didn't it," Raven's hand shook a bit, "It was overwhelming pressure of power you felt that frightened you." Gritting her teeth, she clenched her shaking hand.

"I felt it too." Finally managing to control that pathetic show of weakness from brewing out, Raven looked back up at Adam. "Makes you wonder. What the hell is behind those doors?" Their eyes returned back to the stone doors.

As the camera zooms into the door, an ominous purple and dark red aura emanated from the stones doors, as the eyes of the Grimm Dragon glow bright red.

* * *

 **And done, oh my heheheh. Don't really have anything to inform you guys except that the next chapter should take about the same time as this chapter, I already have part of it done, so you won't have to wait that long.**

 **Well see you guys next time, PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, my friends, I am back with another chapter of Black Roses. First off, I want to apologize for the delay. I had originally planned to post this during the second week of April, but something happened and caused a huge blow to me and my family. But don't worry, everything is fine now, or at least getting better.**

 **Now, onto the Authors Note. This chapter I was really looking forward to writing, you'll see why. To answer some of the speculation and questions, I would like to remind that I will be going in RWBY route in this story. Like in the series many of our questions were answered in Volumes 4, 5, and 6. I will be doing the same for Black Roses, but I will be leaving hints in these early chapters, but not enough to spoil the later chapters, unless you try your absolute hardest to figure out what these hints mean. Now with nothing else to say, let jump right into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBS or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

A week…it's been a whole week since Black taught Ruby about ki and no matter how hard she tried… "URG I CAN'T DO IT!" Ruby shouted with all her might. Ruby was currently on the rooftop of Beacon where she's been trying to bring out her ki early in the morning or late at night. She let out a sigh and purposely fell onto her back, her arms and legs spread apart. She stared at the sky, just basking in the sun rising sky.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm doing the exact same thing Jaune did, so why…" Ruby glanced at her hand. "Why can't I bring out my ki?" Since day one of her training she was able to overcome every obstacle that was thrown at her, Breakthrough all her physical limits. So it annoyed her greatly that no matter how hard and frequent she tried she couldn't break this…wall of hers.

To make matters worse, she beginning to feel jealous of Jaune. Seeing how far ahead he's been getting with his training was just irritating to see. Black was also spending more time with him during their bouts, while she was left sitting there. She knows that this part of her training she has to do it on her own, but a little guidance wouldn't hurt!

At one point she felt like giving up, but then she remembered her reason for training with Black. It was so she wouldn't feel helpless against him… Her mind wandered to Dark Saiyaman. Her hand moved to her stomach, remembering their fight. She had to get stronger, so she wouldn't lose next time.

Ruby's scroll started alarming, telling her that it was time to head to her dorm, then head to class. Man, she hated class. With a groan, she lifted herself up and exited the rooftop. While she walked down the halls she noticed that there were already people out and walking in the halls.

Upon arriving at her dorm's door, Ruby walked in and was greeted with an empty room. She walked around for a minute until she found a note on her bed. She picked the note up and read it, _"Ruby, Yang, Blake and I are heading to the cafeteria. Hurry up and get changed or you won't have time to eat breakfast._

 _-Sincerely, Weiss Schnee"_

Ruby crushed the note and made a shot for the trash can. The crumbled note made it in, "Score!" She pumped her fist. She then grabbed her uniform and headed to the bathroom. It only took her about ten minutes to shower and get fully dressed, she wasn't like her sister Yang or Weiss who take about forty minutes each. She's thankful Blake isn't like that either. After exiting the bathroom Ruby dried her hair a bit and then tossed her tower onto her bed and grabbed a water bottle before heading out.

When she walked out she bumped into someone. Looking up at who she had bumped into her silver eyes were met with amber color ones. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming out."

"It's okay…hey have I seen you before?" Ruby questioned the girl in front of her.

"Yes, I believe that the last time we met was when you confused me with being a teacher." The girl responded.

Ruby it some thought, a hand gripping her chin. She then snapped her fingers. "Oh, you're the transfer student from Haven, um, B-Blender?" Ruby attempted to remember her name.

A tick mark appeared on her temple. "It's Cinder." She corrected.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby scratched her head. "I'm not really good at remembering names."

"It's quite alright," Cinder noticed that Ruby's friends weren't with her. "I'm assuming you are headed to your friends?"

Ruby nodded. "Yea, I kinda missed them right now, so heading to cafeteria to meet them."

"Mind if I tag along, I'm on my way to the courtyard."

"Sure," Ruby said with an innocent smile. Cinder returned a sly smile.

As the two made their way to their destinations, Ruby and Cinder talked. Mainly Ruby asking Cinder questions about her weapons, her team, and what was Haven like. Cinder answered all her questions with a smile, but behind that smile, Cinder was clearly annoyed. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to befriend the girl. No, it was because Mercury told her about how Black has been seen frequently with the girl and Cinder wanted to know what made this girl so interesting that she would catch his attention. So far, Cinder's found nothing that made the girl stand out, just her hyperactive self and her constant barrages of questions about weapons.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. What's your semblance?"

"My semblance, I'm able to-." Cinder immediately stopped herself. Remember her first encounter with Ruby when she battled Gylnda Goodwitch, she used her semblance during that. Was she purposely asking all those questions to lower her guard and reveal herself to her? Cinder's eyes roamed Ruby, who was giving her a confused look.

A smile formed on Cinder's lips, "Now I can't tell you that. Where're from different schools and we'll be competing against each other in the Vytal Festival, and I can't have my opponent having an edge over me, now can I?"

Ruby scratched her head with an apologetic smile. "O-oh, I guess you're right, sorry."

Maybe she was over thinking it. The girl couldn't be that smart. "It's fine, you were just curious about me. Now, I have a question for you."

"Shoot away."

"What is your relationship with Son Black?"

"My relationship with…" Ruby's face turned red and waved her hand in denial. "We-we don't have a relationship! We're just friends!"

"Really? Because from what I've heard the two of you seen together quite frequently."

"O-Oh really, we-well, you know how people are, they like to spread rumors that aren't true." Ruby nervously laughed.

"Then what is the truth?" Cinder pressed on.

"The truth? Oh um, since we're both team leaders we like to give each other pointers on how to improve our leadership." Ruby quickly lied, sweat running down her cheek.

Cinder painfully stared at the laughing girl, she's never seen someone so bad at lying in her life before. "Then you hold no romantic feelings for him?"

Ruby chortled and waved her off. "Pssh, no of course not. Black's so gloomy and dark and way too serious for me. If any would right for him it would be Weiss or Blake." She said before taking a sip of her water bottle.

"That's quite the opinion you have of me."

Ruby immediately spat the water out, looking up ahead. "B-Black! I-I was just-."

"Come, the others are waiting." He motioned with his head.

Ruby hesitantly complied. As she walked passed him, Black glared at Cinder who was smirking right back. After a brief stare down, Black turned and took his leave.

Cinder crossed her arms, her smirk still plastered on her lips. The girl defiantly has a thing for Black. Now the real question is, does he feel the same for her and can she use this, or will this interfere with her plans?

As Black led the way, Ruby was fidgeting with her fingers. "Um Black, about what I said, it-it wasn't true. Well except for the part about you being serious and-."

"Ruby."

"Yes." Ruby peeped.

"Stay away from her," The seriousness in Black voice surprised her a bit, and greatly confused her. "Why? Is there something bad about Cin-." Ruby was again interrupted, but this time she was flicked on the side of her head. "OW! What was that for!?" Rubbing the spot she was flicked on.

"That was for calling me dark and gloomy." Black said with a hint of annoyance.

Ruby pouted, "Hey I did say that the things I said about you weren't true. I just didn't want her or anyone else getting in our business." The last part she said quietly while looking away.

Black merely raised a brow at this. "Anyways, what were you doing back there? I thought you would be with your team?" Ruby asked.

"I was, but with how long you were taking to catch up, the Cat and Schnee asked me to go check up on you. Plus, Lewis was getting on my nerves again, so I happily agreed to it."

Ruby looked away gritted her teeth while shaking her fist, _"Weiss, Blake! That was the worst time to help me!"_ She mentally shouted, before quickly turning back around. "Well since you found me, let's head back." Ruby took lead this time but didn't get far due to the next thing that came from Black's mouth.

"How's your practice going?"

Ruby froze in place. She slowly turned around with a nervous smile. "It's going pretty well. I think I'm getting a clear view of my power now." She opened her eyes, only to see that Black clearly see that she was lying. Ruby hung her head. "I haven't been able to find it much less bring any Ki out." She finally admitted. "But I'm not giving up! I'm going to keep trying until I get it, then I can finally catch up to Jaune and beat you up." She pointed at him.

Black eyed the finger pointing at him. His eyes then moved to Ruby who was happily grinning. That grin was short lived as the warning bell rang in the halls. A look of horror appeared on Ruby's face. "Class is about to start! Black, we're gonna be late!" She then turned and ran down the hall at full speed. The Ex Kaioshin stood there for a second before casually walking after her. These classes were a waste of time, so he cared little about being late to them.

His mind then wanders back to Cinder. What was she doing with Ruby? It appeared that the two were merely talking, but still, when it comes to Cinder nothing is simple like that. Was she trying to get Ruby to keep tabs on him? Or was she after something else? Whatever her reason was, he knows one thing for sure. It angered him greatly to see that bitch talking to her.

* * *

Adam cut down the last guy of the private Schnee dust convoy he was raiding. Using a piece of cloth, he ripped off from one of the soldier's uniform and wiped the blood off Wilt.

A White Fang soldier walked up to Adam. "Sir, we have seized the all of the cargo."

"Good, take it to the camp. Leave no evidence of our presence behind." Adam order, the soldier complied and spread the order to the other White Fang members. Right after giving the order his lieutenant ran up to him. "Sir, we found, something else in one of the cargo trucks. I think you should come see."

Adam followed the lieutenant, as they approached one of the trucks Adam noticed a couple of his men surrounding the back muttering with one another. As they approached the back, Adam saw his subordinates attending a pair of fanaus on the floor in tattered clothes both looking quite ill. They were given some water and wrapped with warm blankets.

Adam moved his head to the inside of the truck. Inside were a couple of more faunas, all in the same condition. Adam's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched tightly. "Slave workers." The Lieutenant voice mixed with disgust and anger. "Slave trading should be illegal in Remnant."

Adam leaned towards one of the faunas slaves and pulled the collar of their dirty shirt down, far enough to see a branded symbol on his chest. "But of course, I'm not surprised that the Schnee Dust Company found a way to maintain their underground businesses."

Adam's eyes remained glued onto the Schnee brand mark. Screams and shouts agony echoed in his mind the more he stared at it. "Sir…Sir…Adam" The calling of his name silenced the screams and shouts. Turning back to his Lieutenant he was pointed towards the pair of faunas on the floor. "Please, our daughter, they-they took her."

Adam turned to his Lieutenant. "I thought all convoy personals were killed."

The White Fang Lieutenant crossed his arms. "I thought the same. Apparently, they fled the moment when the ambush started, taking the girl as insurance." Adam narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "We spotted their tracks heading into the woods, counted at least 5 of them, one them most likely belonging to the girl."

Adam was then grabbed by the front of his jacket by the mother. "Please, you have to save her! She's-she's all I have left." The woman cried. The man, most likely the husband pulled her back and hugged her.

Adam stared at the crying woman. The lieutenant saw this, "I'll send some of our men after the girl."

"No, I'll go." The woman and man looked up at Adam only to see him turning around and taking his leave.

Deep in the forest, four men were running. One of them was dragging a small panther faunas girl. "Come on brat!" The man holding on to her pulled on her wrist harder. "I'm tired, my feet hurt." The girl's bare feet felt numb, and her exhaustion was written all over her face.

"Boss just leave the girl, I'm sure we're too far away for them to catch up now." A private sodier said.

"You can't always be too sure about that. Besides," The leader forceful grabbed the girl by cheeks. "I'm sure I can sell this piece of filth for a decent price." The girl felt tears run down her cheek making the leader laugh. Suddenly a disgusting swishing sound came between the girl and the leader.

A second later, the leader's hand gripping the girl's cheek came off. The human leader screamed in pain, holding his arm in pain. The solider and two other humans turned to the sound of someone walking towards them.

From the shadows of the forest, a lone figure came into view. One hand resting on Wilts hilt, and the other hanging by his side. He gave no reaction to the screaming man. Adam Taurus was here.

The human leader gritted his teeth, his eyes filled with hate. "You-you bastard! You cut off my hand!"

Adam didn't respond, only continued to stare at the three humans in front of him. Getting annoyed by Faunas silence, the leader shouted again. "You're going to regret that!"

The soldier and the two other humans slowly surrounded the faunas. Adma gave a quick glance to two of the humans, noticing that they were wielding weapons that did not belong to a soldier, but more to a- _"They're huntsmen."_ He scoffed at the thought of Huntsmen being the sole protectors of the Remnant and yet here they are. Assisting slave trafficker. It disgusted him.

One hunter was wearing bandit gear, kinda reminded him of Raven's tribe. Only this man's gear looked more taken care of and his clothes were a mixture of purple and blue. He wore an eye patch and had a mix of red and blond hair color, probably dyed. In his hand was a flail, but the ball held no spikes only holes.

The other hunter looked now different wearing a similar outfit, only his was a color combination of brown and black. He wore no eyepatch but did have a long scar going down his neck. His hair was brown and long, reaching down to his shoulders. In his hand was a one-handed sword, it would've looked like a normal sword from a distance, but Adam's seen enough weapons to see which was normal and which wasn't. He didn't know what the sword would turn into, but he'll have to keep an eye on it, can't be too cautious.

"This will only end one way." The huntsmen stopped, both on each side. The soldier stopped a couple of yards away from Adam. "With you all dead at my feet." The soldier fired his rifle, Adam unsheathed Wilt and twirled it in front of him blocking the dust bullets and absorbing the energy. The sword-wielding Huntsman charged at Adam. With his other hand gripping Blush Adam aimed and fired two rounds at the sword-wielding huntsman. The huntsman swung his sword and deflected the bullets. Closing the distance Adam brought his Wilt down, the two swords clashed. The Huntsman grinning while Adam kept his stoic expression. Adam sensed the other Huntsman coming.

Adam's other hand still gripping Blush, he swung it upwards. The Huntsman skipped back in time, but he didn't expect Adam to fire Blush again when he swung. The Dust round hit the Huntsman in the chest, thankfully his Aura tanked it.

Adam turned around and brought Wilt down, hitting the flail that was being swung at him down. Adam raised Blush above him and aimed to hit the Huntsman in the face with it. Unfortunately, the Huntsman caught Adam by the wrist and then kneed him in the gut, before grabbing the back of his jacket and throwing him over.

Adam caught it himself and flipped back to feet. He turned around and faced the charging Huntsman. Adam sheathed Wilt and stood there. When that came swing at him, Adam dodged them by twist his body side to side, ducking while taking steps back.

The Huntsman swung the flail upwards. Adam reacted by leaning back. As the flail ball went up, Adam's was caught by surprise when he saw fire dust rounds being fired from the holes of the ball. Luckily, Adam unsheathed in time and gave Wilt a quick twirl in front of him deflecting the bullets away before quickly sheathing Wilt back to the left side. The other Huntsman followed up his partner's attack by charging past him with his sword raised. Adam unsheathed Wilt again and parried the away. Due to Huntsman charging in like that, he couldn't stop himself from going any further when his attack was parried and sailed past the Faunas. Adam used this to his advantage and waited until the Huntsman was right next to him. Adam raised a leg and kicked him in the back sending the Huntsman flying away.

With Adam facing away from the flail wielding Huntsman, he spun his flail in the air before aiming to hit Adam on side of his face. Adam predicted this and ducked under the attack, twisting with his heel he turned back to other Huntsman and jumped back when another attack was swung at him.

After landing Adam unsheathed Wilt again and without began slashing next to him, cutting through all the bullets being fired at him by the solider. After cutting through the last bullet Adam sheathed Wilt once again. His arms falling to his side.

"Hmph, you're pretty good. For a lowly Faunas." The sword wieldier Huntsman said. "Since I recognize how skilled you are, I think I should at least grant you my name before sending you to the afterlife." Adam looked over his shoulder. "My name is Hawk and my partner over there is Rust." Pointing at the man in front of Adam.

While they could not see it, but Adam wore uncaring eyes. "I don't care what your names are. To me, you're all the same. Humans always thinking they're better, that because they look "normal" they think that the cruel acts they commit towards Faunas will hold no consequence." The boss of the three humans still gripping the bleeding lump of his arm glared at the bull faunas. "There will always be consequences."

Hawk scoffed with eyes rolled and charged at him with his sword at his side, Rust doing the same, spinning his Flail as he charged forward. Adam stood still for another second, "And I'll make sure you're faced with them!" He said with malicious.

Adam skipped forward at a speed that caught Rust off guard. Adam planted foot to Rust stomach causing him to hunch forward, Adam followed it up with an elbow to the head and with his other hand still gripping Wilt and Blush together, he uppercut Rust away.

Adam twirled his weapon in his hand till it rested on his shoulder and aimed at Hawk. He fired twice, both bullets were deflected by Rust sword. Adam swung his sword around, Hawk did the same. When their weapons clashed something surprising happened. At first, Adam thought he broke the human's weapon in half. Only to see that the blade just opened to the side, and inside the blade was a rifle barrel aimed at his head. Adam's eyes widen behind the mask. Hawk with a crazed grin fired his gun. To his shock, Adam tilted his head to the side, the bullet flying past his face. _"He dodged at point blank!?"_

Adam raised his free fist and punched Hawk in the face. Hawk was again shocked this time by the power behind the Faunas punch. Feeling his Aura take a huge blow from the hit Hawk was sent flying back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw the soldier aiming his rifle again. When the bullets came flying at him towards him, Adam flipped backs wards several times before skipping towards the soldier ready to strike him down. But Adam was forced to stop himself and skip back when Rust came slamming down his Flail at the spot, he expected Adam to be at. Raising his Flail again he spun it at his side and fired out dozens of bullets at him.

Adam unsheathed Wilt and spun it in front of him, absorbing each hit of dust rounds. A battle cry came from behind Adam. Looking over his shoulder he saw Hawk in the air with his sword raised in the air. Adam around and their blades clashed as pushed off one another, Hawk charged in again and went several attacks, Rust joined in as well, swinging his Flail from different angles in order to hit Adam.

Adam fended off the two Huntsmen, switching back and forth in using Wilt and Blush for blocking and countering. He had no problem fending them off, due to his one year being partnered with Black and the countless of sparring the two had these two Huntsmen were extremely slow in Adam's eyes.

Meanwhile, the little faunas girl stared in amazement. She has never seen another faunas stand up against a human before, much less three of them.

Adam blocked another swing of Hawks sword and leaned to away from Rust's Flail. Hawk crouched down and swiped Adam off his feet. Figuring that the Faunas was caught off guard and now completely off balance, Rust, used this opening to slam his Flail to Adam's side.

Then the unexpected happened. Adam as he was fall back, caught himself with his free hand and twisted his body evading the Flail that was just swung at him and hit the ground instead. Adam's other hand still gripping on to Blush, aimed and fired a dust round to Rust's chest. "Rust!" Hawk cried out.

Adam wasn't done, he fully spun around and lowered himself to the ground and swiped Rust off his feet. He then quickly got up into a crouched position. From behind the top of Hawk's sword opened, he aimed his rifle to Faunas head.

What Hawk didn't know was that while Adam was facing away, Wilt's hilt wasn't, in fact, it was aimed at him. Pressing a button on Blush, Wilt came shooting out of its sheath and hitting Hawk on the forehead causing him to miss fire. Adam spun around and dashed at him, he gave a hard knee to Hawk's gut then grabbed Wilt that was still in the air. He followed up by dashing at him and giving incredibly fast strikes. Each strike staggered Hawk back and forth then finally his combo was ended by a spinning kick to the face. Hawk was sent crashing to a tree.

Adam sheathed Wilt. He leaned his head back when Rust came at him with another swing. Adam simply twisted his body left to right, ducking and leaning back away from the attacks. Rust growled in frustration as none of his swings meet their mark. Only the dust bullets he would fire whenever he swung would land hits, but it looked like the Dust rounds doesn't even faze him.

Rust screamed as he brought his Flail once more. To his shock, Adam caught it in his hand. Rust gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger on the handle, ready to blow Adam's hand off, but right as he pulled the trigger Adam used the ball end of the Flail and slammed the ball to Rust's face, and since the trigger was pulled the dust rounds exploded on impact as well.

Rust gasped, his Aura shattered, and his eyes went white. His body fell to the floor. Adam dropped the ball and stared at the human. His face held burn marks. Adam then heard footsteps. Looking to his left he saw the soldier aiming his rifle again. The soldier unloaded all his ammo at the Faunas.

Adam reacted quickly and grabbed Rust by the shirt and moved him in the way of the incoming bullets. Rust screamed in pain as the bullets hit his back, some of them going through him. Adam face held no reaction towards the screams of the human.

After the bullets seized Adam kicked the body, a sickening crack came from the Rust's back. The soldier gasped as Rust's body was flying straight at him. Rolling to the side the solider let the body crashing into a tree. He raised his rifle again and fired the rest of his ammo. Adam charged at him, using Wilt to swap the bullets away.

The solider panicked as Adam got closer and closer. The soldier pulled out and loaded his grenade launcher and fired it. Adam narrowed his eyes at the incoming dust explosive, he twisted his body away from the dust grenade, as the projectile flew by Adam grabbed it and fully twisted back and jumped. The soldier gasped and tried to move out of the way but Adam as too fast. Adam slammed the dust grenade to the soldier's chest, an explosion occurred.

The explosion tore a hole into the soldier's chest, the soldier coughed up blood as his body fell lifelessly to the ground. Steam rose from Adam's hand no sign of injury to it. "You made a big mistake." Adam turned to the source of the voice. The voice belonged to Hawk who held hate in his eyes. Adam took a glance at the body of the other huntsman. It laid there motionless. Must be angry at him for his dead partner.

Hawk gripped his sword tightly. _"What the heck is he?! This whole time we couldn't land a single hit! Not to mention he doesn't look at all tired!"_ He let out a small gasp when he noticed Adam slowly walking to him. Seeing the Faunas calm posture anger the Hawk even more. "D-Damn you!" Jumping at him, Hawk raised his sword. Adam stopped and looked up at him. His grip on his weapon tightened as a faint red Aura traced around it before expanding to Adam's entire body.

When Hawk's made contact, it snapped in two. A mix expression shock and horror fell on Hawk's face. Taking a step back, he gazed at his broken weapon. How was this possible? This guy wasn't anyone like the faunas he's faced before, as a matter a fact he wasn't like anyone he's faced before in his life. This guy was a straight up monster!

Adam approached him slowly again. The feeling of fear overtook Hawk, his body shaking as he unconsciously took steps back. "What wrong? I thought you said you were going to make me pay." Adam coldly said.

Hawk snapped out of his fear and took aim. In a blink of an eye, Adam appeared in front of Hawk and grabbed his wrist, causing him to fire in a different direction. Hawk gritted his teeth as he tried to rip his arm off the Faunas grip but couldn't seem to do it. Adam scoffed at the human attempts and tightened his grip. Hawks eyes widen and screamed in pain as more pressure was applied. His Aura not being able to do anything to stop the pain. "Let go!" Pulling his fist back he aimed to punch Adam in the face, but before he could even land a hit, Adam snapped his wrist earning him a loud scream of pain. Finally letting go, Hawk fell to his knees holding his broken wrist, dropping his broken weapon in the process.

Adam stared down at the whimpering man for a couple of seconds then kicked under the chin. Adam chased after him, grabbing the broken sword as well. Hawk back crashed into a tree, his weak eyes opened enough to see Adam in front of him again, then a sharp feeling came from his chest. Slowly looking down he saw that his broken sword was driven into him. Blood leaked out of the wound and out of the mouth.

Adam grabbed Hawk by the hair and forced him to look up. "I told you didn't I. That I would make sure you're faced with the consequences of your actions." He drove the broken blade deeper till only the handle was visible.

Pulling his hand back, Adam stared at Hawk's lifeless body. He turned to the last human, the leader. But when to the direction of where he last saw him, he was gone, only the little faunas girl remained there, shaking in amazement and slight fear.

"Do you know which direction he went?" The girl hesitantly pointed to her left. Following the direction, she pointed, Adam stared into the forest, he lowered himself down a bit, holding Blush as his side while his other hand on Wilt's hilt. A red glow surrounds his whole weapon. Squinting his eyes as he concentrated his ki senses. His senses followed a very faint trail, his senses followed it for a couple of seconds before, "Found you." Adam unsheathed Wilt and sliced the air in front of him.

A great distance away, the human leader of the convoy was running for his life while dearly holding on the lump of flesh that used to be where his arm was. As he was running, he could not think of anything but how monstrous that Faunas was. When he noticed that none of those Huntsmen he hired were doing anything to him, knew right then that they were going to lose. He badly wanted to take the child with him so he can at least get some money off of her by selling her to someone in exchange for some lien to get his armed patched up. Damn those Faunas! They always ruin everything! Oh swears. He'll make that redhead Faunas pa-.

A sound of a blade slicing the air echoed the throughout the forest. The human stood there with wide eyes. His mouth hanging in shock. A moment later, the top half of his body fell forward, and the bottom half fell backwards. Several of trees in front of his body were also sliced in half. Silence fell in the forest.

Adam sheathed Wilt and turned back to the faunas girl. When he approached her the girl crawled away. Realizing what he did truly frighten the girl. The girl crawled back a bit more till her back hit a tree. When Adam stood over her, the girl shielded her face with her arms. Adam faced remained passive. He crouched down, "Are you scared?" The girl hesitantly shook her nodded her head. "Would you like something to rid that fear away?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "…Y-yes." Her voice dry and faint.

Adam reached up and removed his mask revealing his red-orange eyes. The girl was mesmerized by Adam's eyes. She has never seen such eyes before, they emotionless yet there was a caring warmth in them.

Adam slowly placed the mask on her. "Many say that the reason why the White Fang wear masks of Grimm is because the humans see us as monsters before, and so we chose to don the faces of monsters they fear." The girl stared at him through the mask. "But that is not true for all faunas. Others wear it as a shield to hide their fear and dark past. So that they could fight the real monsters of the world without fear." Her fear faded away. Her body relaxing itself. Adam picked her up and proceeded to head back to the convoy.

The rest of the walk was quiet, the girl looked around. She wasn't scared anymore, but she was more captivated by the beauty of the forest and peace sound of the bird and nice cool breeze of the wind. Her whole life she was chained and forced to work. She and her parents were kept in a cell where the light could not reach. Her body weak, dirty and hot. She thought that would be a slave forever.

But now…

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She looked up and saw the sunlight shining through the trees.

She was free.

Her tears fell as she softly cried into Adam's shoulder. The Bull Faunas let the girl cry and kept on walking. She needed to let it out, all her hardship and suffering was over now, for here on out, she was going to have a better life.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Adam reached the convoy. His Lieutenant spotted him and walked over to him. "Sir you're back." He noticed the little girl he was carrying. Turning to his men he motioned them to bring the parents. Adam placed the girl down. When the parents came to view and spotted their daughter they were completely overjoyed. The girl ran up to her parents and hugged them tightly as did they.

The Lieutenant smiled behind the mask as did some of the White Fang members. The mother looked up at Adam. "Thank you, thank you so much." Adam merely blinked and nodded his head.

"Take them with us, give them food and water, as well as some new clothes." Adam order, the White Fang member complied and lead the now freed faunas slaves to their camp. Adam was approached by the girl who was handing his mask back. "Keep it. Wear it whenever you start feeling scared again." And for the first time since he rescued her, the little girl faintly smiled. "Thank you." She softly said before running back to her parents.

"It nice to see the good we do in person once in a while." The Lieutenant said with crossed arms, watching the family they reunited walk away.

Adam looked at the family, in his eyes, they were replaced by a girl black cat ears, a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail with dark spots on her skin, and a woman with tiger ears and strips. Adam closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with a Kingdom in flames. Adam's eyes widen and looked around in shock. "What the hell is this?" The sky was dark, and it was raining. Lighting flashed the Kingdom and before Adam were thousands of Grimm on the streets and sky. Humans and Faunas all trying to defend themselves from the beasts some of them running for their lives. Their screams echoing the stormy night.

Adam could only stand there while they were all being slaughtered. His instinct told him to look up. When he did, he saw someone looking down at the carnage from the top of the destroyed tower. Adam could not make out who the person looking down was, but two notable features could be seen. One, was the person's hair was standing up in an almost flame-like appearance, and second, was that the person was-smirking?! How could he smile at this!

Its true Adam has killed a lot amount of people too, but this, this horrifying. His eyes stared at how the Grimm continued their slaughter of Humans and Faunas. When he looked back at the figure above, he was met with gray eyes staring at him, their smirking morphing into a grin. Adam could only stare, those gray eyes…

"…sir…sir…SIR!" Adam blinked again, everything around him was back to normal. Adam's fell to his hands and knees; his face was covered with sweat and was hyperventilating. The Lieutenant crouched down and gripped him by the shoulders. "Adam are you alright?"

Adam looked up at his Lieutenant. He looked around, some of his men looked at him confused and worried. Adam took a couple of seconds to collect himself. With his composure back, Adam stood back up picking Wilt and Blush. "I'm fine."

The Lieutenant eyed him. "Are you sure?"

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Yes I'm fine. Now get back to work, we have to get this dust back to the camp before the Schnee Dust Company start to wonder why one of their convoys hasn't reached their destination." The White Fang members looked at one another in question before complying to Adam's order. The Lieutenant kept his eyes on Adam for a bit longer before walking off.

Adam's eyes fell to the ground, his mind still haunted by what he saw. Just what the hell was that? It looked so real. His grip on Blush tightened. He then remembered the figure standing above the whole destruction. Who was that, and why was he so frightened by those…gray eyes. Adam's eyes moved to the sky. Something bad was coming. Something that threatens the existences of both Humanity and Faunas.

" _Focus, focus, search deep within myself past my Aura reserves. Take hold of it and bring it out…I still can find it!"_ Ruby lightly slammed her fists on her desk or so she thought. Due to her new strength, the slamming of her fists caused cracks on the desk and everyone's desk to shake.

"Is everything alright Ms. Rose?" Professor Oobleck asked.

Ruby opened her eyes, looking around to see everyone's heads turned to her. The scythe wielder's face turned red and hid her head under her arms. "I-I'm fine."

"Very well… now onto the Goliath anatomy." The professor continued on with the lesson. Meanwhile Ruby was still hiding her head, she let out a sigh. She was then nudged on the shoulder. "Hey what's up with you?" Weiss questioned.

"Huh?"

"You shook the entire desk when you slammed your fists. People don't just do that for no reason." Weiss explained.

"Yea, something eating you sis?" Yang asked while picking up some stuff fell off the table when it shook.

"Oh, it's nothing, just little frustrated at the lesson. I can't seem to memorize all of what Professor Oobleck is teaching." Ruby lied.

"That's quite odd of you. Being frustrated at something like this, usually, you just sleep during the lesson and try to have Weiss or Gohan help you catch up." Blake said.

Ruby scratched her head. "Well my grades haven't been looking so well so I've been trying to actually pay attention during class now, but as you can see, it's not going so well." She nervously laughed. Weiss was not amused, obviously annoyed at the fact that her partner has been doing bad in her classes. Yang rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Blake let a small smile form.

On the other end of the table, Black eyes were on the redhead for nearly the entire class period, his reason was since this morning he could sense distress coming from her. He wasn't entirely why she was feeling that way or why he was determined to find out. But now he saw he slam her fists and open her eyes; he got his answer. She's still struggling to bring out her ki. It's been almost a week already, and from the look of her frustrations, there hasn't been any progress yet.

Alli was paying attention to the lesson, that was until she caught a glance of Black staring off. Curious at what her partner was staring at, Alli followed his trail of view. It landed on-Ruby? He's probably wondering why she hit the table.

Gohan was also staring at Ruby, mainly because he was surprised by the loud bang and shaking of his table. A bit of rubble fell on his lap. Gohan's eyes fell on the rubble before trailing to the ceiling. His eyes widen when his Saiyan eyes were able to see cracks on the ceiling. His eyes went back to Ruby. Man, just how strong is she now?

After the class was done, RWBY and BAGL headed to the library. As they made their way there Lewis complaining about how Ruby caused his card tower to collapse. "Lewis I'm really sorry." Clasping her hands together in a praying way, begging for his forgiveness. Lewis looked away with his arms crossed.

" _He's acting like a child."_ The others thought.

Ruby tried thinking of a way to get Lewis to stop being mad at her. Then a light bulb lit up. "Hey, Lewis why don't I help you rebuild your tower, no scratch that instead of a tower lets make a Castle out of books!" Spreading her arms out to show the size of the Castle she wants to build.

Lewis' eyes lit up with stars. "You will!" In a second he was in front of Ruby.

"Sure, then maybe we can defend our kingdom from the Ice Queen." Ruby whispered the last part. The cheery boy squealed in excitement. A tick mark appeared on Weiss' forehead clearly hearing what Ruby said.

Black rolled his eyes at their childish plan. Upon entering the Library both Ruby and Lewis began to work on their book castle, grabbing books from shelves. The others took their seat at their tables. "So how long do you think they'll have until the Librarian catches wind of what they're doing." Yang asked out loud.

"Seven minutes, give or take." Blake answered.

"Honestly, the library is no place for fooling around and games. It is a place where people come to reading and study peacefully." Weiss stated while setting up the Conquer Remnant bored game on the table.

"Didn't you just say the Library is meant for reading and studying." Yang said with a deadpan look.

"Of course I did, what I'm going to do now is improve my mentality and strategic skills." Weiss answered nonchalantly.

"Right…"

"Yes, I have been practicing and improving my moves, so now, Yang Xio Long, face me and so my Atlas forces can crush your pathetic excuse of a Kingdom." Weiss challenged.

A smirk formed on Yang's lips, "Ha! Don't get cocky, even if you have gotten better you could never beat me!" Yang set up her Kingdom of Vale up.

"We shall see about that." Weiss gathered her cards.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Gohan asked, he never actually played the game before but he new the basic of the game, remembering the time he tried to help Weiss win, only for her to lose by a trap card.

"Sure," Yang said, her eyes then caught sight of someone else. "Hey Black,"

The ex Kaioshin looked up from his book. "What."

"Why don't you join us, I remember that you were really good at this game. Frankly, I have been meaning to ask you for a rematch." Yang shook her fist at him.

Black stoically stared at the brawler. "I'll pass."

"Wha- What why?!"

"Because the results will be the same as last time." He responded, clearly uninterested in her rematch.

"You can't prove that!" She retorted.

"Of course I can, my intelligence far exceeds yours." Black eyes moved back to his book.

Yang twitched with anger from the insult, "Why you-." A piece of paper fell in front of her, the paper read. _**"Mind if I take his place?"**_ Someone new sat in front of Gohan and readied her Kingdom and cards. "Neo?" Yang questioned, surprised that the mute would be interested in a game like this. Her response was just a smirk.

Black narrowed his eyes from his book. While the girl's presence annoyed him, she did save him from the brawlers constant bothering. Plus, she just gave him an idea. "Xio Long," He called, Yang faced back to him, "If you beat my sister here then I'll consider your rematch."

Yang grinned, "Alright! Come on Neo I won't go easy on you!" The brawler was feeling pumped at the news that her rematch with Black might just come true.

Neo glanced at Black who stared back at her. Her marking faintly glowed, _"Just play along."_ Neo wasn't sure what she walked into but oh well, it beat what she was doing not that long ago.

 _A couple of minutes ago…_

 _Neo was lazily sitting on the floor, reading a couple of magazines she found in the Library. She was absolutely bored. Roman hasn't messaged her the whole day to come and help him prepare for another dust robbery, nor did she receive any assassination requests from clients. She thought infiltrating Beacon with Cinder and her two pets would be a little exciting. Oh how wrong she was. It was nothing but do this, and do that, keep an eye out on people that could be added to Cinder's list of people she's planning to screw over. The matches during combat class were boring to watch, she could easily take on all these kids on her own._

 _Neo closed the magazine and set it to the side. Resting her head on the book shelve. She really hopes something fun happens soon. And just like that, her wish came true when the sound of several people barging into the Library disturbing the quiet. Peeking through the book Neo's was slightly surprised when she recognized the person to be Ruby and the other person was one of Black's teammates, Lewis was his name._

 _She watched as the two grabbed all the books they could carry and dump them into a cart. Neo wasn't sure what they were doing, but from what she's heard is that teams RWBY, JNRP, and BAGL were the three main teams that always cause a ruckus in the school. So seeing two of the team members in the same room alone meant one thing, her boredom is finally going to end._

 _Not a moment later the rest of both teams entered the Library. They took their seats by a table not far from where she was seat. She watched them talk to one another, waiting for them to do something crazy or exciting like the rumors she's heard._

 _Nothing happened for a minute or two until the Schnee pulled out a board game she recognized. Conquer Remnant, she's played the game before with Roman, they played it to pass the time when they were waiting for a cargo ship to docks itself at a port._

 _She heard the blondie challenging Black to a rematch which surprised her. She never thought Black was the type to play these types of games. When she noticed that he was uninterested with her request but kept pestering for the rematch, Neo made her mind up and stepped in. Who knows, this might actually be the fun she's been looking for._

 _Present time…_

" _Don't worry little brother, I got you."_ Neo responded in sign language. Black lightly glared at her for the "little brother" part. As the game started, Black went back to reading his book but not before sparing a glance at the individuals to his sides. To his left, Alli was doing her homework from Professor Oobleck. To his right, Blake was reading a book? No, it looked more like a notebook, the contents of what was on it were unknown to him, but he did not care.

Black was about to focus back to ready till, **SLAM!** Black's tail shot straight up. A pile of books was slammed on the table. Looking up at Ruby who was the one that slammed the pile of book. "Sorry, I didn't know where else to put them." She apologetically smiled.

Black kept a light glare on her causing the cookie-loving girl to shake nervously a bit. Lewis came up with a cart half filled with books. "Ruby are you ready?" The girl nodded her head. Black merely rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

For the next half hour, the whole group was surprisingly quiet, with only the excuse of Weiss weeping in sorrow as her precious Kingdom was destroyed.

"I guess I'll place down Ursa stampede to take out your soldiers and disrupt your trade route. I also place severe storm to disable you air fleet from defending against my Ursa pack stampede." Gohan said, place his two cards down.

"Heh, nice one Gohan, but I activate my trap card. Resourceful raider. Remember this card, Weiss." Yang smirked at the Schnee which just caused the girl to weep more. "I can take Weiss discarded Atlesian Paladins and add them to my forces and eliminate your Ursa." Yang finished her turn with a grin.

"Ah shoot, I actually thought I had you there. I guess I'm really not cut out for this game. "Gohan rubbed his head. He was nudged on arm by Yang. "Ah don't sweat it Gohan, this your first time playing this game. To be honest you played some pretty good moves." Yang winked at the half breed to which he responded with a smile. "Thanks.

"I still can't figure out how Black was able to play this so well in just one match." Weiss whined. Yang also wondered that as well. Speaking of Black. Yang turned her attention to Neo who was cockily smirking at her. She still has to beat this girl.

The whole time Neo has countered all attacks with her forces and trap card, never going for an attack on any of their forces. Damn, they really are siblings, the way she plays is the same way Black played. Neo winked at the brawler, her smirk still on her lips. The expression ticked the brawler a bit. Her eyes twitched a bit.

Neo had to admit, she was having fun, seeing their reactions were hilarious and seeing how easily she managed to get under the blonde's skin just made it even more fun.

"And done!" Ruby announced. All heads turned to her. What their eyes saw was a large built book castle. "Behold Castle Vale." The castle model was a similar replica of Beacon. Lewis stood proudly next to his creation as did Ruby. The group and other students in the Library were in awe at the model. Neo chortled and silently laughed when she noticed something.

In the middle of the castle model, Black was seen with books piled on top of his head, and shoulders. Yang tried her best to hold in her laughter but failed and burst in tears. Gohan chuckled at seeing his leader being used to prop up the castle. Blake chuckled as well. Weiss facepalmed and shook her head.

Hearing them laughing at him caused Black's eye to twitch, his teeth gritting together. He made a mental note to kick Lewis ass and give Ruby a harsh punishment in their next training session. His eyes moved to the redhead, expecting to see her laughing her butt off just like everyone else. To his surprise, she wasn't, instead, there was just a forced smile on her. Black let out a silent hum.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Salem was walking down the hall of her castle, she held a glass orb in her hand, using it to keep tabs on her subordinates. She stopped by a window and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. She could feel it, his presence was getting closer, soon, very soon her master will arrive. Then, the fate of this world will finally be decided. Her moves opened back up and moved to a burnt and partially shredded painting of Salem and a man along with four little girls. She stared at the picture impassively.

And her revenge will finally be within reach. The orb in her hand shattered. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Salem back. Turning around, she was met with Watts, "Ah, Arthur Watts, have you been able to locate Raven's new settlement?"

"Yes, I have, she's has relocated west of Mistral, sticking bit close to a Kingdom then she has before, I might say." Watts messed with his tie in a way to ease the uneasiness he was feeling. While he may have grown used to Salem and her appearance, he still could not shake the uneasiness away whenever she stared at him with those cold, dead eyes.

"Yes, that is odd of her." Salem gave it some thought. Why would she move closer to a Kingdom, it couldn't be to raid the convos heading to Haven, no, that would be too risky for Raven to do with Haven Academy so close. Raven is not one to just take a risk like that if it didn't mean she was planning something. She was smart and cunning, she had to the ex-huntress that, but that's all she was.

"About your Grimm…beast." Watts hesitated, he wasn't sure what to call that thing he saw Salem petting awhile ago.

"Yes, have you found out who killed him?"

"No I have not, but I do have a very strong guess who it might be."

Salem crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. "The terrain of where the battle between your Grimm and whoever it was fighting with was greatly destroyed, craters in many places, trees were blown away. There was one distinctive part of the terrain that caught my eye, the ground was widely separated going one direction as well as a large crater form in the middle. My guess is that a powerful attack was used to kill your Grimm. You said it yourself, only three people in the world have the power to match against that Grimm of yours, one of them would dare leave his school for the sake of one Grimm, and the other is under your enslavement. That only leaves one person left."

"Saiyaman." Salem finished.

"Yes, he is the most obvious reason for your Grimm's demise." Salem took in the answer, while it did sound like most reasonable for her creation's death, it did not sound right. For most of these months, Saiyaman has been sticking within the Kingdom of Vale. Why would Saiyaman be anywhere near the bordering continents of Vale and Atlas. Her Grimm hasn't been flashy with its presences.

As Salem was in her thoughts, she noticed Watts with a curious expression. "Is there something on your mind, Watts?"

"Yes. I've been wondering, how did you create such a thing?" Referring to the Grimm they were talking about. He's only seen Salem manipulate the Grimm's form.

"Curious, are you?" Watts closed his eyes and bowed, "I'm afraid that that information is…confidential." Watts was disappointed by the answer, he was hoping to find out how she was able to create the Grimm, it was more superior than any other Grimm known on Remnant

Salem noticed his expression and smirked. "But what I can tell you, is that I did not create it alone." Watts raised a brow, her answer surprised him. Hearing her say that she had an associate help her was just, unexpected.

"Before you ask, no, I can not tell you who my assistant is. That information is also classified. All you need to know is my associate is loyal to our cause." She said, still keeping her cold expression.

"Yes, my queen, I apologize for my curiosity." Watts bowed.

"It's fine, curiosity is a good trait to have, you only have to learn how to keep it in check."

"Yes, I understand, excuse me." Watts still in a bowing positioned excused himself. As he walked away from that the Grimm Queen, he couldn't feel but disappointed. He was hoping to discover more about the Queen. Granted he pledged his loyalty to her and vowed to do anything for her without failure, yet after all this time, Salem still remained a mystery to him. What is she? What is her goal in all this? And will she actually keep her promise to him and the others? If there was something Watts learned over his years is that is no one is truly trustworthy.

* * *

Back at Beacon the students of the Academy were all getting ready for the night. Everyone except for one rose.

Ruby sat on the roof of the school, her legs dangling off the edge, her eyes staring off into the night sky. She let out a sigh and laid down. Today was supposed to be like any other day, boring morning classes, and then the fun exciting activities in the afternoon with her friends. But today, she didn't feel like that. Instead, she was just, feeling down. The reason for this was for her lack of progress in her training. She tried to maintain a positive attitude by telling herself "I'll get tomorrow" over and over, but, the constant failure and frustration of not being able to overcome the barrier was getting to her.

Ruby shut her eyes, letting the night consume her.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." Black's voice spoke out, causing Ruby to open her eyes and shoot up to a sitting position. "B-Black? Wha-what're you doing here?" She asked, surprised at seeing him here, not to mention that she didn't even hear him come out.

"I should be asking you that." He countered.

"Me? I'm just enjoying the night sky." She lied with an innocent smile.

Black crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Really? Then it has absolutely nothing to do with your lack of progress with Ki does it?"

Ruby flinched, "I'm caught," She nervously laughed.

Ruby looked down at the city, with a sad smile. "I haven't been able to do what you told me do." Black walked up and stood next to her, "I tried, I really tried. But no matter how much I concentrate I…I can't just seem to do it." She let out a sigh.

Black stared at her, he wasn't sure what to do. He did tell Jaune and her that he would not help them. He couldn't just go back on his word, could he?

"Hey Black," Ruby called out, grabbing his attention. "Does Neo know how to use Ki?" Since the day she found out about ki and its uses, she wondered if Neo was able to do it too. Maybe she could help her! He never said she couldn't get help from someone that knows about Ki. A glint of hope appeared in her eyes.

Black became slightly nervous. Knowing full well that she'll go ask Neo if she could teach her how to bring out her Ki or worse, ask her to spar with her. He remembers how excited Ruby gets during spars now, and a spar with Neo…yea that would be bad. "She does but doesn't like using it."

"Ruby raised a brow. Why wouldn't someone like to use Ki? It's like the coolest thing ever. "Apparently it doesn't suit her _**style**_."

"Oh," She said with disappointment in her tone. Mainly because her hope of getting help with her problem was just shot down.

Black was quick to pick this up. "I would be best not to mention that you know about ki to her or she might challenge you to a fight."

"What's wrong with me fighting her?" Ruby wasn't sure what the deal was. She was always up for a challenge ever since her training started.

"Neo has a tendency in not holding anything back, adding in that she enjoys playing with her so-called _**prey**_." Ruby didn't like the sound of that. She can barely last five minutes against Black, and Neo is older than him and most likely more experienced and stronger. She can't imagine how a fight with her would be, especially after hearing that she likes to play around with her prey. She shivered at the thought.

Black mentally sighed in relief. Looks like he just averted a murder from happening. "Hey Black, who taught you and Neo all this? The martial arts, and Ki?"

"Our father did." He answered.

"Wait, your father taught you guys?!"

Confused by her reaction Black asked. "Did I not tell you this before?" Ruby shook her head. Black mentally banged his head. He's losing track of all these lies he's said. "Well, now you know," Black said, hoping that she'll stop with her questions before he slips up again.

"He sounds like a cool dad." Ruby said with a bright smile.

Black stared at that smile for a moment, an odd sensation flowed through him. Unknown to him, his tail started to wag a bit. "…Yea." He said before looked to towards the city. His tail stopped wagging and rested around his waist.

The two remained quiet while staring off at the night sky. As Black continued to stare off, he couldn't but help but think back to that smile, the unknown sensation he felt was odd but, nice. Without him even knowing his eyes moved back to the girl in red.

The clouds in the night sky seemed to move away, letting the light of the shattered moon illuminated the area. For some odd reason, he could not refrain his eyes from looking at her. The more he stared, the more he felt like he was in a…trance. The mooning shining on down on her soft smooth skin, as well her silver eyes. The wind gently breezing through her hair adding more grace to the picture. His tail began wagging again.

Ruby felt eyes on her and turned her head to Black. The ex kaioshin turned his head away immediately and his tail seizing its movements. The redhead tilted her head in confusion.

Meanwhile Black was mentally ridding these thoughts that were invading his mind. Why do these kinds of thoughts keep on popping in his head? Is this Salem's doing?

"What he like?" The sudden question brought him out of his thoughts. "Your father, what kind of person was he?" Ruby asked.

"My father…" Black looked down. His father? How does he answer that? He never had a father. He was born from the Kaiju tree. Since his birth, his whole life revolved around learning, training, and observing, unlike other Kais. He never once thought of having a parental figure in his life. It just never crossed his mind to need one, as many mortals do.

No, he never had a father…or someone that cared for him…that was until he met him.

Seeing that Black gave no answer, Ruby thought that she might've asked something personal to him. "Ah, s-sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"-He was kind, humorous, understanding, wise, and…forgiving," Black said his eyes remaining focused to the ground. Ruby smiled at how Black described his father, her smiled was soon replaced by one of surprise by his next words. "But a fool none the less." Black figured she wanted him to explain to him why he thought that way of his father, so he decided to tell her, rewording it from the original version. "Our home was a beautiful one, surrounded by peaceful calming forests, and occupied by life. Ever since I was a child, I always thought that the world was covered with the same beauty as my home. But when I was able to go see the world for myself, all I saw was destruction, pollution, chaos, and death. Caused by the same people I was to protect in the future. But how could I protect such people, if they're all consumed by bloodshed, greed, and their self-centered desires." His teeth gritting together as his eye twitched with anger.

"How many times have I tried convincing him. We have a power that no one else has, a power we could've used to stop these savages from destroying the very world we live in. But what does he tell me?! The same damn shit every time!" His fists were tightly clenched together, his anger becoming more visible now. "That it is not in our right to do so. That it is the job for Huntsmen and Huntresses to do so! Then one day I find killed by the very hands of a those he was sworn to protect." Faint streams of his ki seeped from his body as his hair started to flow up a bit as images of his hands covered in blood began flashing in his head, a body laid motionless in front of him. The hands of a mortal covered in his teacher's blood. "If he would just listen to me, he wouldn't be dead! He would be beside me!" Ruby was shocked at seeing the level of anger spewing from him. Her shock mixed with sadness, this level of anger, it didn't suit him at all and its sadden her greatly to see him like this. He hates humanity and most likely the faunas too for taking his father away. Can she blame him though?

His anger was still rising, gusts of wind blowing her hair back. "If he would've just listened, I wouldn't have had-." His eyes widen when he felt a comforting hand gripping his hand stopping him from saying anything further. His Aura fading back into him and his hair fell back into place. He looked down at the girl. Seeing her sad expression, Black began to calm down. What was that? He was never this angry before.

Taking a breath in, he fully calmed himself down. Feeling her hand release his own, Black looked back down at the city.

The two remained quiet. The sound of the wind and the faint sounds of cars in the city echoed the night. They stood there for whole minutes, gazing at the city. Then finally, Ruby spoke up, "…There was an old saying my mom would say. The origin of the saying is unknown, and I never understood it before, but now, I kinds do. Before creation must come destruction." Black gasped upon hearing those words, his head moving to face her with shocked eyes. "Before any good can arise, bad things must happen first." She turned her head to face him now. "I can kinda understand your anger. I lost my mom to the Grimm when I was just a kid. For the longest of time, I was consumed by anger, and I wanted to become a Huntress so I could eradicate them all and make them pay for what they took from me. But one day an old lady made me realize something, that I was so consumed by need of revenge was starting to neglect my friends and family. People who were there for me when I was hurting. People who cared about me. Realizing that, I changed my view of things, and started working towards becoming a Huntress, not for my quest of revenge, but so that no other person has to lose someone they care about to the Grimm."

Ruby was always a carefree spirited girl, always filled with happiness. So hearing what happened to her and what she went through, surprised him. "I'm telling you this Black because I don't want you to fall in the same path of revenge I did." Black eyes fell back to the ground again but were soon risen up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone Black, you have your sister, your team, your friends…me." He stared at her, unsure of how to respond.

As silence descended upon them once again. Ruby and Black just at one another, realizing they have been staring at each other for quite a while a faint blush appeared on Ruby's cheeks. This might be the perfect and only moment she'll get to tell him, that there's someone that cares about him deeply. Gulping down her nervousness, Ruby proceeded with her next words. "B-Black, I-." The sound of her scroll ringing broke the nice silence.

"Huh?" Her face with a confused smile. "Ah! Uh s-sorry," She quickly grabbed her scroll to check who had messaged her, and of course, it was Yang. _"Dang it Yang."_ She mentally sighed at how her sister just ruined her opportunity.

"You should go," Black said,

"A-are you sure, I could-."

"-It's fine, you helped me calm down. I'm fine, really." He glanced down at her.

Ruby stared at him for a moment before forming a small smile, "Alright, but you start feeling mad again I'll come right back." She said before walking to the exited.

"Sure," Hearing the door close behind him, Black stared back at the city again. His fists clenched; his body twitched a bit in anger, before easing down. His eyes moved up to the shattered moon. For the first time since the commencing of all his misdoings, a sad expression formed on Black's face. "Gowasu…why didn't you join me?"

* * *

 **And cut! There you have it folks, chapter 21 of Black Roses. I hope you guys liked it, I had some notes made ahead of time for this chapter. You guys will probably notice something intriguing I wrote in this chapter, small teases. Heheh, well I won't promise when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully, it won't be by the end of May, I'll try to get it done before then.**

 **Well, I don't got anything else to say right, so I'll catch you guys next time PEACE!**


End file.
